Temporal Guardian
by LLALVA
Summary: At the end of 2nd year, Molly Weasley is determined to stop Harry from returning to his relatives home. She and Madam Pomfrey force the powers that be in Hogwarts to find a more suitable place for Harry. May include corporal punishment later.
1. Chapter 1

After events of the Chamber of Secrets.

Ginny is in the infirmary.

Harry freed Dobby. Then he is sent to be checked by Madam Pomfrey.

*****************************************************

Chapter 1

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are staying in the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts. They do not want to loose sight of Ginny. They tremble any time that they remembered all the danger she was in the last year. As the Little-Red-headed-girl is asleep Molly leaves her husband sitting beside her bed and looks for Madam Pomfrey. The nurse is in her office, she was enjoying the peace an quiet of her infirmary, now that all the petrified students were well and in their own houses. She had a cup of warm tea and was reading from a magazine. She heard the movement before the plump woman walked in.

"Madam Pomfrey…."

"Something wrong Molly?" The efficient nurse was ready for action,

"No, thank you, Ginny is asleep still, I wanted to ask you about Harry, how is he?"

Pomfrey though about the only other occupant of one of her beds.

"He has a lot of scraps and bumps, but nothing serious. The worst is the basilisk's bite, but it seams to be healed completely, phoenix tears are wonderful, any way I am keeping him here just for the night, after all that he went through, I can't believe he is all right."

"I am worried about him." Poppy appeared a tea cup for her guest and Molly sat with the school nurse sipping her tea.

"Young kids, get well with enough sleep. I wont let him out of my sight until I am sure that the poison would not dissolve his body. He is well enough."

"I do not worry for his health, not now, I mean, you would see that he is sound enough before releasing him, I worry because.... I... Last summer he spent some weeks in the Burrow with us, Ron and the Twins practically broke him out of his relatives house, they said that they were starving him and had him locked up in a room with bars in the window, and were not going to allow him to come to Hogwarts any more. He never mentioned anything, poor thing, he was so happy to be with his friends, and he is always so polite, but...my mother's instinct tells me something is very wrong with that family. Haven't you noticed anything?"

The nurse shook her head, she had tended Harry from all his mishaps and may be had seen something, but she had not.

"Nothing that I can point my finger on, Molly. He had always been almost too thin, he is short for his age, and he is uncomfortable when he is injured or sick, like he wants to be left alone. And even if he is injured and hurt, he doesn't want to make a fuss. I thought it was just that he wanted to be stoic, you know that growing boys are too 'Macho", sometimes I have wondered….. I may do a history scan of his body, to determine if there are signs of mistreatment. That way we'll both be sure."

"You must know what to look for. I have talked with my husband and he agrees that we have to do something, not just now because of what he did for our girl. We have talked about his situation, if he is no well taken cared of, we can not let him continue in that situation, we know that it would be very messy if we were to go to children services, as we all know how the Ministry would respond. After all, he is "Harry Potter" But I believe that he shouldn't go back to them again."

Poppy Pomfrey knew when she had to intervene, and she shared some of Molly's worries, so she said, finishing her tea cup." I'll do the scanning and then we'll see. I'll inform you about my findings."

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLI

Professors Snape and McGonogall met at the door of the infirmary. They both had been required to meet with the school nurse. They went directly to her office and found that the small room was a little crowded. Professor Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Poppy were already drinking tea from a floating tray.

'Minerva, Severus, is so good that you could join us! Albus Dumbledore exclaimed with his perpetual good humor.

'We were finishing with the end of term reports Headmaster." Said Severus Snape. Once again wondering the reasons for this meeting. He hoped it would not take too long, he still had to write some comments about his students and wanted to owl them before the children arrive home for the Summer. He knew that the Nurse was the one calling for it, and she usually did not drone, she was always on the point. But the meeting was strange, why were not the other Head of Houses here? and why were the Weasley parents here also?

"Even if you cancelled the final exams, you did not cancel the paperwork Albus. We have to sent it for this year OWLS." Cooperated Minerva also surprised by the people in the meeting, was something still wrong with Ginny?

"I know, I know, You have a lot of end of term responsibilities, but Poppy has something very important to tell us. And she promised to be quick about it. Won't you Poppy?" Dumbledore was curious but his eyes twinkled merrily. Surely nothing too bad was happening.

"Of course Headmaster, we all have a busy day ahead of us"

"Well, we are here, you may proceed Madam... "Said Snape, already feeling claustrophobic between so many people in the small office.

"I want to talk to all of you because I have gathered some evidence of mistreatment of one of our students. The child has never talked about it, I just run some tests, not the routine ones, as he presented some unusual injuries, and what I found disturbs me. The child had been hurt for a long time, it is not that he had several broken bones, those injuries are minimal, and may be explained by the normal accidents of a child, his magic help in the mending. But what I found is different, there are signs of malnutrition, and beatings."

"Are you sure they are unusual?" asked Dumbledore. "Couldn't there be other explanation? Why did you run them in the first place?"

Poppy knew that she should state her case complete before informing who the child was. "An overactive child may present twisted ankles and wrists or broken bones." Explained the nurse. "I have not confronted the child in question, he may have a good explanation for them, but battered children do not talk about it. And if confronted would deny it, they believe that it was their fault or accept it as the way they live. Most of this injuries are the result of punches and strokes. Not really explainable as accidents." She started distributing some parchments. They started looking at it, "This is a detailed description of what I found. The scan that I did, is used by the Ministry, it is something like a previous incatantem in a magic wand, its magic works with the muscle and bones memory and the limbic system of the body, it shows the injuries in a chronological order, along with the age of the subject when they were received. I haven't removed the injuries sustained at Hogwarts, the child does get hurt a lot, but you may see that it looks like it started when this child was less than two years old, it got worse with the years, the worst was last summer, here are some lines that showed that he had been dehydrated in several occasions, and that his malnutrition is chronicle. This last things are quite recent, but we know that was not caused by his relatives."

All in the room fell silent.

"We should have detected it at the beginning of the year, I suppose that we have to remove him from his family." Said McGonogall.

"We have to inform the ministry, formal charges should be presented for them to allow the removal." Said Mr. Weasley.

Snape wondered again what were the Weasleys doing here. Arthur work in the Ministry but not in child services…. Unless they already knew who the child was…

"Why are we learning this now? Who is the child?" Asked Snape. He had a feeling that he knew who he was.

"Harry Potter." Said Molly Weasley quietly.

"Molly here expressed her worries because of last year happenings. And I have to share them now."

"What happenings?" Asked Snape, "The scandal with the boy arriving in a flying car? His family did not even send a note after we inform them of the trouble the child caused."

"Before that," Explained Mr. Weasley "our children used said transportation to brake him out of his relatives house. They were worried because Harry was not answering any owl, they had to pull some bars from the window in his room, with the car. He was locked up in the room and they were feeding him through a cat's flap."

"The poor child was thinner than ever. He stayed with us until the school term started, his relatives did not even look for him, or report his disappearance." Continued Molly.

"Abduction, I would call it." Said Snape.

Molly only gave him a look that make him feel like a teenager in disgrace and he closed his mouth.

"I told Poppy that we should do something before the end of the term. Arthur and I would like him to live with us. We wanted to talk to you before going to the ministry, we do not want to place the child at risk. But we do not want him in that house any more. "

"Molly and I trust that you would do the best for Harry. We could have taken him along with our children at the train station. But I told her it would create havoc if that particular child just were to disappear."

"No one said anything last summer, Arthur, even his booklist was owled to the Burrow, we would take care of him."

Having stated their argument the Weasleys sat back and allowed the teachers to arrive to a decision.

"Please Molly, there is no need to take Harry like that..!" Dumbledore said, "we will help Harry. But his relatives house is the safest place from the Magic world."

"I guess that you would be able to conjure enough wards to keep him safe Albus, those Muggles should not be allowed to have him any more. You know our son is an expert in breaking curses, he can help you to test them around our house. Harry will be well with us. We may place the demand in the Ministry today."

One of Albus Dumbledore's worst nightmares was turning real. Loosing control of the Child, the Ministry of Magic would not hesitate to remove the chilld from his muggle relatives and keeping the custody. He wanted Harry safe, but not living in the Magical world, there were still so much danger to come, and he was the only one that knew to expect it. Poppy continued.

"Albus, these are the medical records, we have to act accordingly. Child services should be involved."

"The ministry would represent a bigger danger. Fudge would want to take him. We may talk to the relatives." The solution was not to remove the child from his house he wanted to shout… "We must allow them to change their ways…"

"Anything shorter than a curse would not make them change their ways." Said McGonogall.

"You must understand I want the best for the child, I see that his relatives are a danger for him, but he needs his mother's blood protection, that is what kept him alive as a baby and also last year with Quirrell, he is an unusual child. He needs to stay within the blood wards to keep his mother's protection."

"If he needs that house in particular, I know of some ways that we could get rid of the Muggles. They would not know what hit them." The present could not be sure that Snape was joking.

"He needs the House with his relatives there." Said Dumbledore.

"I thought that that, was why you brought me to this meeting Madam. Otherwise I do not understand why do you need me here."

"Severus please." Said McGonogall.

"Severus, I called all the Head of Houses, Prof. Flitwick and Pomona had been called out for family reasons, I will fill them later on what we decide. –Albus the child has survived for 12 years in that environment, I believe he deserves better."

"We may find other ways to protect him there....the blood wards are…"

"The most powerful but they are not the only kind of wards." Said Arthur Weasly.

"It wont do to leave the boy there Albus. Harry received a notice for practicing under aged magic there last year. And has had accidental reactions. His magic is more in control now. I can not imagine that his magic wont protect him, sooner or later it would react if they harm him. Do you want to wait until they kill him or he blows them up? The Ministry wont stay out if that happens." Continued Madam Pomfrey.

"We have to be sure that the Mistreatment is real, may be Harry has a good explanation…. If what you suspect is real, we will have to think of something.…"

"As I told you before, only in rare cases the children accept the mistreatment, for them it is dangerous to do it and is their way of life. They have to keep living with the abusers."

"He has asked several times to stay in Hogwarts for the Summer." Said Prof. McGonogall. "He was really worried that we would have to close the school for the winter…"

"We have to get more than suspicion to remove a child from his family…"

"Some times it es easier to dismis the suspicion Albus… What would make you believe? Fresh bruises? I know for a fact that you wouldn't even act then… and there was not a Blood wards excuse then…"

"Severus I never ment that to happen…"

"We may ask Mr. Potter, he would not try to hide it from us, he knows that we care for him." Said Minerva, aware that Albus and Severus needed to focus back on the situation.

"We should talk with the child." Accorded Madam Pomfrey. "I will bring him in."

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLI

Harry was brought to the reunion. He was still wearing the blue pyjama and slippers from the Hospital and was anxious to be in the middle of so many people. Was he so sick? If we was he would not be allowed out of bed... Would he?

"Mr. Potter, please take a seat." Madam Pomfrey told him.

The only empty chair was beside Madam Pomfrey's desk. He sat down and looked around him, it was disquieting to have so many adults looking at him. He knew he was not in trouble as they all had passive faces. Professor Dumbledore's eyes were almost sad. Mrs. Weasley looked like she had cried. Her husband had his arm around her. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonogall were also bright eyed. The only one that was as impassive as always was Snape. He looked at all their faces not knowing who would begin. He was sure that they would give him bad news. He had seen Ginny just a moment ago and she was fine. And the rest of his friends had visited him earlier, he brace himself for bad news anyway.

Mrs. Weasley saw that no one was ready to begin and the child was getting nervous.

"Harry dear... you know we care about you?"

"Yes. Ma'am." Strange question he thought.

"We have to know about your family life Mr. Potter. How are you treated by your relatives? Asked Madam Pomfrey.

This was a trick question. One of the first things he learned with the Dursleys was not to talk about his family life. There was no problem. He was happy, all was fine, always.

He breathed deeply and started talking calmy, everything would be alright if he tell the right answers. Intrested in the floor he said. "They took me in as a baby," he started carefully, biting his tong, breathing carefully, they do not need to know, "they took care of me, I have to be... I mean, I am grateful, its hard and expensive too.. Money is not found in trees...."

"Hagrid told us that they were not giving you your admission letter. And we know that they do not handle magic well.... Started Professor McGonagall. May be the child would open up if he knew that they already knew of his situation….

"They do not like magic..."He admitted "Its understandable, after what happened with my parents, and then the accidental magic that I.... well this summer Dobby didn't help, I guess. The dinner with my uncle clients was a mess...and I....

"Mr. Potter, we are not here for the tea and biscuits, we have medical records of what has been happening. You had been abused for a long period of time, we may stop it, if you just tell the truth." Snape snarled and saw the truth sink in the boy.

"You know nothing..."

"Harry" Mrs. Weasley looking tenderly at him said. "Ron told me that this summer you were locked in that room and they were not feeding you...."

"Is that the truth Harry?" Asked Professor Dumbledore

"They were upset about the dinner.... They feed me canned soup once a day."

"I knew that those Muggles were of the worst kind, but I hoped they would take care of their family." Said Minerva McGonogall to Albus quietly.

"I do try to behave as they want, they want me out of sight, but some times... They could have sent me to an orphanage... you know? A child is expensive... I have to earn my keep...I have chores and they do have their own child, they would not take things from him....I wouldn't want that. I deserve it when they punish me. Most of the time…"

"How do they punish you child?" Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, the usual way I think, they send me to my room, or I have to go to bed with out dinner, or with out dessert….. some times a spanking…, I do deserve them…. They are raising me…. I have to learn to obey…. I am expensive enough…"

"They told you that?" Said Mr. Weasley.

Harry just nodded, this was getting really scary. He had not other place to go.

All look at Dumbledore, he had to take the decision.

"Harry, your parents left you provided for." He stated.

"I know about their vault. Sir, I took money from there and bought my supplies for school. My Aunt and Uncle, would not allow me to come if they had to pay for it."

"Not only that Harry, a monthly allowance has been given to your relatives since the moment they took you in." Cleared Dumbledore. "More than enough for your keep, your food and clothes. You were not an extra expense for them. They would only have to care for you."

"I didn't know that! Nobody told me!" He said, exasperated with so much attention. "And your are acting like you just find out! You did know about it! My first letter from Hogwarts was directed to the cupboard under the stairs, you knew! that's where I slept all the time, it was my room until before the first year here. They changed me to my cousin's second bedroom after that! Just because they thought that someone over here knew and they would be in trouble for keeping me there. They had been paid to have me…?, and they had made me wear Dudleys cast offs…. and they begrudge me a piece of fresh bread…? They had never liked me! I have always been a freak for them. They do not like to be my relatives. They said that my parents were good for nothing bumps and that they were killed in a car accident....!"

Mrs. Weasley, stood up and went near him, wanting to hug him. He move out of her reach and continued "It doesn't matter now!! It's not like there is a lot of people who would have wanted to take me in, or you wouldn't have left me there! Would you? I am used to them...

"That's why we are here Harry." Said Madam Pomfrey "we can not let you go back there, they are not good for you, we care about you…"

"It would have been better if you had not placed me there in the first place…."

"That's spilled milk Potter..."Harry only looked at Snape... what was he doing here? he was not his head of house, nor his favorite teacher... Snape only sneered as if he had read his mind, and Harry looked at the floor. He felt a small flame of hope inside him, may be he wouldn't have to go back to the Dursley's.

"May I stay in Hogwarts then, professor?"

"That is not possible my boy, the rules of the school do not allow for any student to stay for the Summer.... And even if you could, you are a child you need to be taken care of, that is more than only a place to sleep..."

"He may come with us."

"We would love to have you Harry...."

Harry hopes soared, he could go to Ron's family? that would be great, better than Hogwarts in Christmas!

"As we told you Albus, we are going to Egypt this summer, Harry is welcome to come. We have made the arrangements for the trip, his place is already...."

"I know that Molly, we have talked about it, and as much as it would be good for Harry to be with your family, we must not forget that he needs special precautions, there are still Voldemort followers that would take any chance to get him, and while traveling it would be almost impossible to keep him and your family safe."

Harry felt his hope break. It hurt. He explode.

"THAT IS ALWAYS THE STORY!" said Harry standing up, "YOU ARE SORRY! YOU CARE FOR ME, BUT THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO CHANGE MY LIFE! I CAN'T GO TO THE BURROW! I CAN'T STAY IN HOGWARTS! I WONT GO TO AN ORPHANAGE! I AM A FREAK…. MAY BE A CIRCUS WOULD BUY ME….!" Harry recovered his breath. "Do not worry... I have survived the Dursley's for eleven years. As long as I could come back to school here, it does not matter. Three months once a year wont kill me. I'll stash some food or my friends will owl food to me, and now that I know about the money they receive for me I would ask them to buy me clothes, my cousin's clothes had never fit me. Harry left the room.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry felt full of air, about to burst he ran out, and ran up the castle until he felt that he was not bursting any more.

He sat in the floor and saw some birds fly by, he wished to fly away, far away where no one would know him. Would his broom be strong enough to fly south with the birds? He cried until he felt dry inside. It was a warm day but the air felt cold in the tower. He was only wearing the thin pajama…. He started to feel hungry, but he was not ready to go back yet.

He was found one hour latter in the astronomy tower by Snape. The black cloaked man saw the boy seated in the floor holding his knees, he walked pass him and asked with out looking at him. He always enjoyed the look in the tower.

"Is your tantrum over Mr. Potter?"

"It was not a tantrum. Sir." He pouted, then he sighed and said "There are things that can not be changed. I have learned to live with that. I shouldn't have hoped for a change. It's always the same."

"Did some one else tried to help you with your relatives situation Mr. Potter?" Harry was still too emotional to care to whom he was talking to. So he said.

"At school, a very long time ago, a teacher saw some welts, I did not say anything, I knew I shouldn't, but she called child services. My relatives talked to the school, they insisted that I was clumsy and that it had been an accident, they asked me and I had to say I had fallen down, she lost her job. Nothing changed, I was locked in the cupboard for a week, they feed me once a day and allowed me to go to the bathroom."

Snape just looked at him, impassive but not sneering.

"All I ever wanted is a place to sleep, some food, time to play, clothes that fit! I do not mind the chores... There you have it, you thought that I had an easy life. Don't you? Well I don't sir, and you can laugh at me now." Snape though it was good if Potter could return to be cheeky.

"Its not laughing matter Mr. Potter. Any child deserves better than what your relatives gave you. "

"I stopped hopping a long time ago, sir. I am sorry I left the meeting like that. Ron's parents are really nice. I wish I could live with them, I know I am a risk for them...I will apologize to them and to Professor Dumbledore and the rest. I know your intentions were good even if there was no way out, sir."

"If you have calmed down now you should look for them. They were worried about you. Mr. Potter. It took me almost an hour to find you here. They must still be looking."

"I'm sorry. "

"Professor Dumbledore is going to communicate with your relatives Mr. Potter."

"Thanks but, I do not believe that it would make any difference, sir, just tell them that I know about the money my parents left them."

"He would inform them not to pick you up at the train station tomorrow. Mr. Potter." He continued ignoring the interruption.

"Where am I going professor?"

"You should have stayed in the reunion Mr. Potter, you must know that we were determined to help you, you wont go back to your relatives this summer, you will go somewhere else where you would be safe, you would not know where until you get there for safety reasons. You will take the train with your school mates Mr. Potter. You should not discuss it with your little friends. You will be met at King's Cross station by your temporal guardian.. "

"Temporal, whom is he, sir?"

"Temporal until better arrangements could be secured. You'll know in time Mr. Potter. Now go and get your things ready. And I am sure Madam Pomfrey would appreciate if you returned the infirmary's pajama."

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl

Harry did not know what to think. He was not going back to the Dursleys, That should be enough to be happy. He would like to see their faces when they learned about the money that wouldn't come any more, he knew they would regret that, but he knew he would be hurt to realize that his not coming back would be good news for them.

He packed his trunk with his books and clothes, he would take Hedwig cage to the owlery to pick her up. He was scared, who would be his new guardian? What if that someone did not like him? He guess that this time he would be allowed to fly his broom.

He had apologized to Ron's parents first, as they were in the infirmary when he returned to give the pajama back to Madam Pomfrey. Mrs. Weasley hugged him, and cried. He could only say I am sorry. She cleaned the tears but they kept coming.

"Harry you know that we love you. I wish you could come with us. But all will be right now. Owl us if you have any problem."

"Yes ma'am."

Madam Pomfrey was not that easy to appease, she lectured him on leaving the meeting like that and running bare footed through the castle. He did not tell her about being in the astronomy tower. She insisted in running a complete scan and then gave him some vials with instructions of drinking them every night for the next week.

His Head of house only wished him a nice summer and reminded him to do his homework, she did not tell him who would be his guardian.

He saw Professor Dumbledore last, he felt ashamed for his outburst, but the old man accepted the apology, and told him that he was sorry, as he was the one to decided to leave him with his relatives.

"I though that as your family, they would take good care of you and give you a home. You do not have to worry now my child. You deserve a real childhood."

"Can you tell me who is going to be my guardian now Professor?"

"No Harry, your new guardian asked us to keep it a secret for security sake. He will meet you at King-Cross, he may arrive once your friends have parted. Leave the terminal with them, but do not wander at the station. You would be able to write them later, once you are settled, but do not mention your change of dwellings until your guardian allows you to."

"How would I be able to recognize him, sir?"

"He will find you Harry. He will give you my chocolate frog card. That way you will know him, promise me that you would not go looking for trouble, and we'll make sure that trouble wont find you."

"I promise. You do know where he would take me, don't you?"

"Certainly child, I will visit you there next Saturday, I may bring Professor McGonagall with me too. This is for your trip,- "the old man gave him a box of goodies. "You may share with your friends if you want. Now stop worrying, you will have a good summer, you will be well taken care of."

"See you later Headmaster. Thank you for the treats."

He got in the train with his friends, he wished he could stay in the castle and explore, well at least he had to look forward to a summer away from the Dursleys. He shared his box with his friends and they played exploding snap. Hermione told him that she would go to France with her parents for the Summer, and to write her. Ron asked him to write if he needed another rescue, that he could arrange it with his brothers. Harry just smiled, happy to know that his friends cared for him, he had not told them about the change in his residence, Dumbledore asked him not to look for trouble… it seemed too good to be true, he was scared that the Dursleys would come to pick him up. He couldn't tell them about his new guardian, as he didn't know who were they or where he was going. They arrived too soon to London, and minutes later they were all in the station. Hermione left with her family. And Ron left with all his brothers and sister. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley hugged him and told him to write.

Harry pulled his trunk to a wall and sat over it. Hedwig in her cage could feel that he was nervous.

He was worried, what if no one come. Would he be able to get to the platform and on the train back to Hogwarts? Should he send Hedwig to Professor Dumbledore asking him, how long should he wait? He emptied his pockets, he had some Muggle money, not enough for a taxi, may be some snacks.... He still had some chocolates in the box that Dumbledore gave him. He wished that he did not had long to wait.

Hedwig hooted quietly inside her cage beside him.

"I can only hope this is for the best girl, we wont be stuck at Aunt Petunia's house any more, maybe you would be able to fly around, and catch your food. And I wont have to stash food in my room for fear of being starved. If you don't like it where I'm being taken, you can always go to Hogwarts, remember that Ron and his family are not going to be at their home this Summer. That's a surprise for him, his parents are taking him and his brothers and sister to Egypt to visit Bill, the oldest Weasley, for a while I thought that we could go and live with them, it could have been fun, but… I am dangerous you see… people must be careful when I am near…

'You are not dangerous child, you are in danger…"

Harry turned to the familiar voice and tried to recognize the person standing beside him.

It had sounded like Professor Snape with out the sneer, but it did not look like him… this person was wearing black jeans and boots, also a white shirt with a leather jacket, his hair was tied behind. And he was wearing dark glasses.

Harry just stared open mouthed.

"I'm sure your bird would love the place where we are going. C'mon we have a train to catch…"

"Who are you?"

"Potter I don't have time for games….you know who I am…"

"You can't be…Where are your robes? Professor Dumbledore said that whom ever come for me would give me something….I wont move until you give it to me…" What if someone had drank polyjuice and was pretending to be Snape?

"Potter, we have a train to get on to, this is no place for antics…."

"I don't know you…." Harry was scared, what if he was kidnapped? No one would know in at least a week. "Get close to me and I will cry for help…! Harry saw that there were station policemen near. And he could run to them.

Snape looked angry, Dumbledore' stupid spy games, as if it was so difficult to abduct this child from a train station?... he might spell him quiet and shrink his things, the owl could be donated to the Zoo… and then all trace would be lost of the annoying boy-that-lived…he placed his hand inside his jacket pocket and produce a smiling card of Albus Dumbledore he slapped it strongly on Harry's hand.

"There, are you happy?"

Harry looked at the card carefully, it was one of the chocolate frogs, and remembered that he had not asked for this specific card, we had only asked for what the Headmaster had sent. So it was all right. But…Snape….he hated him. He knew now what the phrase out of the frying pan and into the fire meant. This was a joke, how could they…? Knowing that resistance was futile he pocketed the card.

Harry stood up and got hold of the cage. "Where are we going?"

Snape got hold of the cart that had Harry's trunk and started walking in the station, he only looked back for a moment to be sure that the boy with the caged owl was following. It looked like he was looking for a platform, they arrived to the last one and there Snape asked a porter to help him place the trunk in the train. And after showing him the tickets, the porter escorted them to a carriage. Harry was speechless, he couldn't believe it. The Greasy Git was out of his vampire's clothes and still managed to look menacing. Deep inside he realized that he knew that Snape was the one that was going to pick him up. In the meeting he was the only one that had not looked at him with pity. Harry knew that Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore stayed at Hogwarts and he was not supposed to stay there. The Weasleys were ruled out at the meeting. So the only one left was his hated potions professor.

He looked outside the window for a while and then got bored. Snape had taken a book out of his jacket and was reading.

Harry wished he had his quiditch books, but they were inside his trunk.

He tried to close his eyes and sleep. He didn't know how long the train ride would take. The noise of the tracks accompanied by the silence inside the carriage were too much to let him sleep. We wondered if Ron knew by now that his family had won the wizard lottery and that he would go to Egypt to visit his brother? It was nice that nice things happen to nice people.

Ron was always very touchy about any reference to money and new things. Harry knew what it was to be dressed with hand me downs, at least Ron's brothers were really nice and the cloths fitted Ron, he did not have that luxury with his cousin clothes.

"Are you hungry Potter?" Harry was startled out of his musings by Snape's voice. He jumped and opened his eyes.

"Sir?"

"I asked if you were hungry. We may go for tea to the eating carriage, unless you would prefer to stay here and keep pretending that you are asleep, Mr. Potter?

"I was not pretending, I was trying to sleep."

"Well you were failing Potter, it seemed that you had spiders in your pants."

"I don't…"

"Stop arguing Mr. Potter, and do not forget to call me sir. "

"No Sir. Sorry Sir."

"Are you hungry Potter?"

"Yes Sir."

"Come with me."

LILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILI

They were sat at a nice table in the carriage and were brought sandwiches and tea. Harry could observe that Snape was familiar with muggle money and customs. Who would have thought so? The dark bat of the dungeons drunk tea with milk and sugar, Harry would have bet that he only drank blood…

"Stop staring and start eating Mr. Potter, we will arrive to our destination in one hour. And then we would have to walk. I don't want you fainting for lack of nourishment."

"I may surprise you Sir, with my relatives I could do chores all day after taking only a glass of milk and some old piece of bread."

"We wont discuss that over here Mr. Potter. We will address your relatives latter. When we get to the Manor, pour more milk to your tea and have another sandwich."

Harry poured the milk. This was surreal! To be seated across a table with Snape and having him telling to have more milk in his tea! Harry pinched his leg to be sure it was not a dream. He looked at the door between the carriages sure that Alice or the Mad Hatter would come and join them for tea.

The Sandwiches were good, but Harry was not very hungry, he felt like a big balloon was in his stomach, he was wary of his companion, up to now the Potion Master had been civil, almost, he was afraid even to think it "nice", but remembering their past he was sure that Snape was going to turn nasty, maybe not until they arrive to their destination, but any way this was supposed to be better than the Dursleys! He did not know what to think.

"Where are we going?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "Sir?" completed the boy.

"You will know it as The Manor, it's a 20 minute walk from the station we would be arriving to Mr. Potter, it's an ancient place, used as a retirement place for the family that owned it. It is near a Muggle town and a forest, it's supposed to be a very quiet place."

Not suitable for noisy children. Harry completed in his mind.

"I guess Hedwig is going to be allowed to fly around, Sir?"

"Yes, your owl wont be caged Mr. Potter, although you wont be able to send any messages to your friends, any letter you would want to send should go through Hogwarts."

So he would be able to write to his friends. And Professor Dumbledore would visit him, well… at least he will see some one else.

At that moment the porter announced that they would arrive to the next station promptly, Snape stood up and indicated Harry to follow him.

"The train will stop for ten minutes, we have to pick your trunk and your owl.

They went back to their cabin and felt like the train was slowing down.

"Be sure that you do not leave anything."

"I didn't….."

"Just look around. Mr. Potter."

"Yes Sir." Well though Harry here it was the usual Snape that he knew and hate…

The train stopped and a porter helped them with the trunk, the station was small, it was a small building, with a waiting room, restrooms and the ticket booth.

Two more persons left the train with them, but they had left the platform, may be they lived in the small town.

The station chief, got close to them. Harry was standing beside his trunk he had placed Hedwig's cage over it. He felt the cold air surround him, he was tired. He had not slept well the night before dreading to meet his new Guardian, and now he only wanted a place to sleep.

"If you need a place to sleep the pub has rooms, it's the third building on main street."

"Thank you, but we have a place to go, you may know about it, its property of the Prince family?"

"We know about it Sir, but you would have to walk through the forest, and there is a full moon…."

"We'll be there in 20 minutes. The moon would help us to see the way."

"You may leave the trunk here and pick it up in the morning, if you are sure you want to go..., stay in the road, and go as fast as you can." The man touched a crucifix in his neck.

"Thank you." Snape walk toward Harry.

"Mr. Potter, take a jacket out of your trunk, don't you feel the cold air?"

Not finding anything to say Harry opened the trunk and kneeled beside it, he did not have any jacket, he dug out the sweater that Ron's Mother gave to him last Christmas, he put it on. He could felt Snape's disapproval over the state of his trunk, he was not going to lecture him or make him arrange it in the middle of no where, would he? He closed the lid and saw that Snape was not looking at him, but a the road that got lost under the trees.

"Let your owl out, Mr. Potter."

"Yes. Sir."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, are we coming to get my trunk in the morning, Sir?"

"Of course not…"

"But it is heavy, unless you place a hovering charm on it, but it would look strange to have a floating trunk coming behind us…"

"Hovering charms are not the only ones we could use Mr. Potter, do you have your wand on you?"

"Yes sir."

"Keep it on hand." Snape took out his wand and murmured something that Harry couldn't catch and with a movement his trunk shrunk at the size of a box of matches. Harry picked it up, and placed it in his pocket as Snape shrunk the cage.

"Wicked! Can you show me how to do that.. Sir?"

"Not now Potter, we must be on our way. It's later that I wanted to arrive."

"Why did the chief told you to be aware of the moon Sir?"

"Superstitious fools Mr. Potter. Come along." Even with out the man's ever-present robes he billowed menacingly

They started walking out the platform, they saw some streets and arrived to the end of the village. They entered the forest, it was not as dense as the forbidden forest near Hogwarts but it was creepy with the light of the moon filtering through the trees canopy. The moon lighted the road and it looked endless. Harry hoped that they would arrive soon, he felt tired, it had been a long day.

He was so tired that his imagination was running wild, he did not dismissed the comment of the station chief, he feel as if something was watching them walk through the forest. He was not cold anymore but was glad of the jumper. He thought that something was moving near. Harry walked as close to Snape as he could. But one of the man steps translated in three steps for Harry. So he was practically running. And his big trainers were not helping, Harry was sure that he would get blisters once they arrived to the place where they were going. He had to look down, there were roots and stones and he had almost tripped several times.

"Be careful where you place your feet. Mr. Potter."

Snape said this after Harry almost fell down. He twisted his ankle with the root of a tree. He tried to keep walking but it hurt. So he sat down in the road.

Snape walked back to him and kneel beside him.

"I would like to arrive before midnight Mr. Potter.."

"I'm sorry… It hurts Sir."

Snape took Harry's foot and softly turned it around. It was not broken he couldn't feel any swelling but the boy claimed that he was in pain. May be they should rest for a moment. He saw that the trainers that Harry was wearing were at least two sizes too big for the kid.

"Your cousin's I suppose?"

Harry only nodded.

Snape was adding one more thing to the list of what he wanted to do to those muggles, when he heard it.

The forest have constant noise, different depending of the time of the day, but there is always some insect chirping or rubbing it's wings or legs or whatever they do, but there was always something to hear.

Snape noted that nothing was stirring anymore for a moment just before he realize that there was something big coming.

The noise was like some heavy paws running in the earth and crashing the branches of the trees, he and Harry looked at each other first and later at one side of the road from where the noise was coming.

Then the running stopped but a piercing howl reached their ears. Harry felt Snape's hands on his shoulders and he was stood up quickly, then the running started again and a big mass with yellow eyes was coming toward them. Harry could see big teeth in the middle and braced himself for the attack.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

With closed eyes Harry felt as if his body passed through a very small hole. He felt as the air was getting out of his lungs only to feel again a wave of air. But not a heavy body full of teeth over him.

He still had Snape's hand on his shoulders. Harry opened his eyes and found himself in a completely different place. Instead of being in the middle of the road in the forest they were beside an ancient looking stone arch. Snape let him go and he stumbled in the earth beside the arch.

With out turning to look at the child beside him Snape touched his wand to the wall. The arch glowed blue, Harry heard Snape pronounce some incantation and saw him moving his wand. They heard the howl again, and again getting closer.

The arch glow change to green and Snape turned towards his charge and bended to get hold of him, Harry felt himself picked up not too gently and carried through the arch. A white bundle of feathers flew beside them. The arch turned blue again and then disappeared, the howling stopped as if a door had closed between them. And Harry could not be sure but he thought that he saw the yellow eyes running toward them as Snape took him toward the building.

LILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILI

"What was that?" Snape had placed Harry in a sofa in what looked like a comfortable parlor. Snape was reclining beside the chimney arranging logs before casting a spell that started a fire. With out turning he said:

"One would think that you had seen this before Mr. Potter, it's fire. It's a cold night." Harry felt the sneering tone.

"Not that! There…. Outside…!"

"Articulate as always… Would you be more specific, Mr. Potter?"

Harry tried again, Snape made him feel foolish. "How.., what.., how did we arrive here?"

"It was side along apparition. It is a very fast way to move from one place to other for a wizard."

"I had heard of that. Why didn't you use it before? When we were at the station?"

"You would refer to me as sir or professor all the time, Mr. Potter."

"Why sir?" Harry was getting tired.

"Because it shows some respect for the person that is in charge of you, Mr. Potter."

"Not why should I call you sir, Sir. Why did you not use the apparition before, Sir?"

"Mind your tone.... Because Mr. Potter. At the station and the village we could have been spotted by muggles, they are inquisitive and would not take well at looking us disappear, also aparating with some one else takes a lot of energy from the wizard doing it, as his magic is the only one used, and it is also disagreeable for the side along. I guess you understand that IT was an emergency Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Sir. I thought that that thing was going to fell over us, do you know what it was? Was it really going to attack us Professor?"

"I was not able to see it well, it was moving too fast. I can only guess what it was, but it certainly would have harmed us, Mr. Potter."

"It seemed that it was a big wolf."

"It may have been a wolf, but it was too big, I could guess it was a Werewolf. You must remember that, in case you feel that you want to explore the forest and go outside the wards, Mr. Potter."

"The wards? Was that blue thing under the arch. Sir?"

"Yes they surround the property like a dome. The arch is the place where they can be crossed if you know the right words. They would recognize us now, so we may leave or enter from all around them, there is a stone wall around the propriety the wards end there. It wont allow anything else to cross them. They wont bar you from leaving, but they would send me a signal. And believe me Mr. Potter you would prefer to be caught by the werewolf than by me, if you go out of the wards."

Harry shivered at this threat. "Yes Sir. I wont trespass the wards."

"See that you don't Mr. Potter. We want to keep you safe from all, your Muggle world and Magic world, I advice you to be consent for once and do not go looking for trouble."

"I do not go looking for trouble Sir."

"Trouble just find you child. As much as I would like to stay here and talk about your past follies and dumb luck Mr. Potter, I do not have all night. Do not worry, we will talk about them. We would be here for all the Summer, I'm sure we'll talk about your adventures eventually. For now I am tired so come with me I will show you to your rooms."

Harry stood up, he felt like Jonathan Harker following Dracula, 'He was going to show him to his rooms', Harry only needed one room and a bed, and right now he felt so tired that the sofa in front of the fire would be enough. He was cold. He followed Snape up two flight of stairs to the first door. Snape opened it and the lights turned on.

"This is your room Mr. Potter. I will show you the rest of the place later. Please refrain from night walking. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes Sir." Harry entered and closed the door, then he opened it again. Snape was still near. "Professor?"

"What now Mr. Potter?

"I need my trunk Sir, it is still small" Harry was holding it in his hand.

"Place it in the floor Mr. Potter."

Snape used his wand and the trunk grew back to its size.

"Do you need anything else Mr. Potter?"

Harry was a little hungry but he felt that Snape was at his edge. He only shook his head and said:

"No thank you Sir. Good night."

"Sleep well Mr. Potter."

LILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILI

Harry turned pushing his trunk in. The first thing he saw was that he was in a sitting room. It had some bookshelves around comfortable chairs and coffee tables.

May be Snape had been confused. Was this a bedroom? Was Harry supposed to transform the chairs into a bed? He knew that it was possible to transfigurate things like that, but they had not arrived to beds last term. Harry saw that there were three doors in tree different walls in the room and he realized that the room had five walls. He was curios, he walked toward the door at his left and opened it. There was the bedroom, it was decorated simply, the walls were painted clear blue there was a full sized bed, The comforter over the bed looked very fluffy, he touched it and it was warm and soft. He pulled his trunk and placed it on the foot of the bed. There was a wardrobe and a window and counting the door he had used it also had three doors.

This was getting interesting.

Harry tried again the left door and entered at what seemed a play room, it was a brilliant yellow with shelves all around, it had several toys and there were comfortable chairs and a lot of boxes in the floor. Some other child had own this rooms. Harry did not stop to investigate the boxes, he found the two doors and again opened the left one. This new room looked like a class room with blackboard and desks, there were bookshelves with books. Harry thought that Hermione would love to study in that room.

Harry opened again the left door and found the sitting room again.

He had 4 rooms. He opened the middle door and found a square bathroom. It had 4 doors and Harry supposed that they went to each of the rooms. He went back to the bedroom.

Snape had been right saying that he would show him to his rooms.

Instead of rooms this was a big apartment, the only thing missing would be a kitchen.

He felt a little sad. It was foolish. He had never had such a nice place, but he felt lonely. He had always wanted his own room, and a big bathtub to soak all his chore soreness, but he needed someone to share it with. He felt tears in his eyes, it could have been so nice if his cousin had liked him and played with him…His relatives should have been nicer. He didn't mind the chores but he had always been alone. And now in this lovely big room he felt more alone than ever.

He opened his trunk and took out his picture book. Hagrid had given it to him. He lied in the bed to look at it. He knew the pictures by heart but he had no memory of his family. Looking at his parents pictures suddenly he felt angry, why didn't they tried to live their life calmly. Why had they angered that monster. They were foolish Gryffindors as Snape would surely say. Harry closed his tearful eyes and fall asleep. The picture album fell from the bed and landed open in the floor.

LILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILI

Snape heard the noise and went to look. The boy had no sense of survival.

The foolish boy was in bed, wearing his clothes. All the doors in his room were opened. And the windows were opened also, the place was very cold.

He sighted, he had asked for it, now he had to do it, and do it well. He was not someone who did things by halves.

He closed the windows and placed a warming charm on the room. He pulled the covers and placed them over the child. He closed the doors to the dormitory. He realized that the child had explored his rooms.

After learning that the child's previous room had been literary a cupboard he chose to give Potter this adjacent rooms and prepared them to serve all along the child's day. The toys in the playing room had been supplied by Albus and Minerva. He would allow him to choose one toy each day. The boy would be overwhelmed with 12 years of presents un-received.

He went back to the bedroom and uncovered the boy. He removed the glassed, shoes and pants, the t-shirt was big enough to serve as a nightshirt. He removed the sweater, Snape noticed that Potter was breathing through his mouth, he took out a small green vial and placing it in the boy's mouth made him drink it. He bet that this was the first time that Potter had obeyed him with out protest. He saw the boy's owl and remembered the shrunken cage in his pocket. He enlarged the cage, and placed it in a stand near the window. Then he conjured a rocking chair and sat beside the bed. He would stay there until the potion he gave the child work.

He saw Harry sleep and remembered the meeting in the infirmary.

When the child had left the meeting all the adults kept quiet.

He had sat in the infirmary numbed, first reviewing Pomfrey's report. It was unbelievable that a child with all those injuries and signs of abuse, could have been in Hogwarts for two years and no one had noticed. The boy practically had a bed with his name in the infirmary! How could it be possible? Even more incredible, as the child was so important for the Wizard World. A lot of eyes were constantly on him and non of them had seen the battered child. And then after they confronted him with the facts, the child would not talk about his family life. Potter was an uncared abused child, but he had not wanted to say it. He did not trusted the adults around him, he knew that they were not going to help him and that it would be worse to go back. He understood now the child's need to be a Hero, the adults in his life were less than reliable, including all the ones with him in the infirmary.

Dumbledore had his hands tied, Pomfrey had orchestrated this to give him no way out but to help the child. If she had gone alone to the Headmaster he would have seemed saddened by the news and he would have told Poppy to leave it all in his hands. And then he would proceed to do nothing. He might have asked that squint Mrs. Figgs to keep a closer eye on the boy.

If the Weasleys had approached him, he would have told them that he was worried about Potter's safety and that the safest place was to left him where he was. That he would arrange it all with the boy's relatives. And would promise them to arrange for the child to visit them. That way he would appease their doubts.

But he knew that Minerva would not be so easily appeased, she would make him act, more now, that she felt guilty for not spotting the problem with the child herself. One of her charges was in danger and she was not know to be a passive woman.

And then there was Snape. Snape that would support Dumbledore on anything, everything but the security of Harry Potter. The Headmaster knew that there was nothing he could do but accept the change in Potter's residence.

Snape knew about the blood wards that protected him in his relatives house, he was safe form evil wizards but no one was protecting the boy from evil muggles.

Snape admired Molly Weasley she had seven children and did not hesitate to ask for one more, even threatening kidnapping the boy. The Weasleys were good for Potter, but he also realized the child could not be only one more. The child deserve undivided attention, more than a bed and a place at the table, although he knew how thankful Potter would be of getting just that. But it would throw suspicion to the child's relatives. And even if they deserved to be hang and quartered, it was no sane to let the wizarding world know.

Dumbledore was right about not wanting the Ministry of Magic meddling with Potter, that's why the child couldn't stay in Hogwarts either. So Snape stood to the chance, he would take the child, would provide a safe and stable environment. He broke the silence in the room and said:

"I can take Mr. Potter for the Summer, I would take him to my Grandparents house in Wales. No one knows of its whereabouts. The wards are more than enough to keep him safe. The floo is open only to and from Hogwarts. He would spend a safe summer for a change. Mean while you may think of a more permanent solution for him."

"You do not like children Severus and you do not stand this child." Minerva was not happy with the solution.

"Its true that I do not like children particularly, but I hate abuse. I believe that he could benefit from firm discipline and I think that he need rules to live by. I do not hate this child. I have done everything in my power to keep him safe, I am angered that everyone else thinks that his status keeps him above the rules. I would see that he sleeps enough, plays enough and eats enough."

"He may need consulting to deal with the abuse."

"I have helped children in that situation before."

"Minerva and I would like to visit you on the weekends and we could take him on outings."

"That would be fine I would appreciate Potter free time once a week."

"Severus, you will treat Harry as himself and know him as that. You wont consider whom is him son of."

"I will treat him fairly"

Dumbledore's eyes started shining again, as if this had been his plan all along.

"I think this will be benefic for both of you."

"I will pick up Mr. Potter at the train station, I would appreciate it if you do not inform him with whom he would stay."

And then Snape had found the crying Harry up the Astronomy tower. He had not forgotten who was the boy's father. He just remembered who was his mother.

Snape saw the open album beside the bed. He knew that Hagrid had compiled it for the boy on his first year. He saw the pictures and wished it had been different.

He did not want to sleep. He was not sure that what they had seen in the forest was a werewolf. The station chief had implied something but he could not be sure. The muggle news from this place would not get to the Daily prophet… The woods had wolves, he knew that they were protected, even fed in winter. May be a Werewolf was living with them?

He knew that if he tried to sleep he would have nightmares from the moment he closed his eyes. Black's attempted Murder/Prank would replay in his mind, and in his mind Potter was always too late.

He may drink a dreamless potion but he knew that he would be no good in case the child needed him, he hoped for the boy to sleep tight through the night, but knew that it was not unlikely that he could need something from Severus. The child could find trouble even in his sleep.

Snape made up his mind. He would sleep there. The position would prevent him from sleeping too soundly and that would help to keep away the nightmares. He turned the lights of with a movement of his wand. And closed his eyes.

LILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILI

Harry waked up in the dark room. First he was anxious, the place felt strange, then he remembered that he was in his rooms, as Snape had said. He had no memory of getting in the bed. He had been tired. He sat on the bed. He had been dreaming, he did not know what exactly, but he recalled a long line of doors he had opened looking for something.

He needed the bathroom.

He did not know how to turn the light on. He remembered that there was a bathroom near, in couldn't be too far. He stood barefoot on the rug and liked the sensation. He walked toward the wall and found the door. He opened it and felt the cold tile under his feet. Through the skylight the full moon was bathing the room with pale light. Harry found what he was looking for, once relieved he walked back to his bed, he left the door open and the light slither into his room, he felt a little cold. When he was close to the bed he saw something that made his heart stop. Harry froze. He didn't know what could it be. May be it was a chair with blankets that he had not seen before. May be it was a wardrobe. But what ever it was it was too close to his bed…

May be it was the owner of the bright yellow eyes from the forest. Harry wasn't even sure that it was there when he waked up…

Curiosity made him come closer and then he heard the breathing… it was alive! But he reasoned the breathing was too calm, it was asleep… One more step and he could almost touch it. He saw the black robes and the pale face, surrounded again by the long greasy hair.

Professor Snape was asleep in a chair beside Harry's bed!

Harry felt ashamed, had he misunderstood and taken the Professor's bed?

Was he supposed to sleep in the sitting room?

Why was Snape there?

Was he guarding Harry from and unknown danger?

Harry placed his hand over the man's hand and felt it cold as ice. It was a cold night. Snape did not move.

Should Harry wake him up and leave him the bed? He didn't know what to do. He did not wanted to start his first Summer with out the Dursleys in detention because he had angered Snape.

Harry decided to let him sleep and ask in the morning about the sleeping accommodations. But the professor was cold. His bed was warm but it only had one comforter. He remembered that in the Bathroom he saw some big towels, he went to get them and realized that they were big enough to cover him, but not the tall professor.

So Harry took the comforter from his bed and covered the Potions Master as well as he could. The man was sleeping soundly but Harry saw that he relaxed even more once he felt the warm blanket.

Harry lay down in his bed and used two towels to cover himself. He fall asleep very fast hearing the silent breathing of the confusing adult beside him.

LILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILI

Harry felt the brightness of the day before opening his eyes. And he found that Professor Snape was still asleep in a chair beside his bed.

It had not been a dream at all. Harry felt oddly rested.

He tried to recall the events of the day before. He knew it had been very taxing for him.

He had not slept at all the night before, because his mind had been so full of anxiety. Every one had been so cryptic about whom would take him, he knew that anything could be better than what he had, but was nervous and full of curiosity. He was so glad that he would not go back to the Dursleys, he was sure that they would be angry because of Dobby and his escape with Ron and his brothers, and all the damages to the windows. And even angrier to have their peaceful 'normal' live altered by whom ever had contacted them about Harry. He knew that his anxiety would have duplicated if someone had told him that it would be Snape.

The train ride had been normal, but he had things that he could not discuss with his friends, like the fact that Ron and his family were going to visit Egypt, or that he would have a new Guardian.

Then in the station, he had been worried when he was left to wait to be picked up. He did not know how much time to wait? Or what to do if no one come? Would he be able to go back to the magical platform? Could he go back in the Train? Could he be allowed to stay and live in the train? He could help the old witch with the candy car, and the conductor, he could shovel the coal, o clean the cabin…Then Snape appeared looking like a Muggle and had taken him.

That was scary.

It has been the usual Snape in strange clothes, well not the usual at all, he had not used the sneer and ridicule Harry at all. Like when he found Harry crying in the tower.

And then the arrival to the small village with the scary yellow-eyed creature in the forest. Harry wondered if the station chief knew that it was there?

Then being escorted to 'his rooms'. And finding latter that the Potions Master was sleeping in his room.

Had Snape stayed to keep Harry from wandering in the night? He had not waken when Harry went to the bathroom or covered him.

If he was guarding Harry it was weird that he was asleep. Or was he…?

Harry moved nearer to the side of the bed and sitting down moved his hand in front of the man.

No movement, the breathing kept its tranquility.

Harry lay down again.

Was the Greasy Git sick? He did not remember if Snape had said that Hedwig would be allowed to leave the wards and take a letter. Harry would write to the Headmaster.

He kept on looking at the man. Some minutes later the man moved. He stretched his legs and opened his eyes.

Harry closed his eyes immediately.

Snape saw the movement and stretched again. It was morning, he had slept in the boy's room! He had planned to wake before the child and leave the room. His neck was a little stiff but in general he felt rested. He saw that the boy was awake.

The annoying child was covered with towels! Had he wet his bed?

He knew that some abused children had regressions in age, had they missed that too in their evaluation? Then he realized that a comforter was around him. The comforter that belonged to the bed!

"Why did you cover me Mr. Potter?"

Harry kept still. He did not know what else to do.

"I know that you are awake boy, open your eyes and answer my question."

Harry obeyed. And opened his eyes.

"Do not pretend with me Mr. Potter, you can not fool me."

"I was… I… You were cold. I may have miss-understood, I thought that you said it was my room, Is this your bed, Sir?

"My bed…? Why would you think that Mr. Potter?"

"When I found you there… I had to go to the bathroom… I did not know if I was supposed to sleep in the sitting room, or some where else… I'm sorry. You were cold. Sir."

Harry was biting his lower lip and looking at the towels in the bed.

Snape only looked at him trying to read him. The boy-that-lived, the child that he had thought so arrogant, so selfish… had removed his comforter and covered his most hated teacher with it. If he had fallen asleep at 50cm of the child's father he knew he would have waked up covered in syrup and feathers. And the child was worried that he was using his bed.

"Why are you covered with the towels Potter?"

"It was cold Sir. And the towels… They wouldn't have covered you that well, I am not too tall, they kept me warm…"

Snape stood up and holding the comforter in his hands placed it over the sitting child.

"Its you bed young man. You had left all the windows opened and had a stuffy nose, I gave you a potion and sat to monitor the effect in you. I was more tired than I thought and fell asleep. Where would you have slept in the sitting room? You are small but would not be comfortable in the sofas."

"I thought that may be I had to transfigure something… It was late in the night and I wanted to keep on sleeping, Should I have waked you up, Sir?"

"May be"

"I'm sorry."

"It was my fault Mr. Potter. Do you want to keep on sleeping or do you want to have breakfast?"

"Am I allowed to stay in bed still, Sir?

"Not every day, but you may today. Mr. Potter."

"Do you want me to stay in bed Sir?"

"I asked what do you want, can you not make your mind to that simple question Mr. Potter?

"Sorry. Sir."

"Well?"

"I am hungry. Do you want me to start with the breakfast Sir? Just show me the kitchen."

This boy was more annoying with each minute.

"You wont be cooking Mr. Potter"

"I know how to Sir, really."

"That's not the point here child, you wont be responsible for the cooking here, Hogwarts house elves would bring us food as required. I have not seen to the rest of the manor, your rooms seem in order, so I will ask for the breakfast to be served in your sitting room. I am going to have a bath and a change of clothes and meet you in half an hour, you may stay in bed or do what ever you want. Mr. Potter."

"I need a bath too. Sir."

Harry felt reckless and soaked himself in the tub, it was like a dream come true. Warm clean water. Not cold two minutes bath like at the Dursley's or the hurried showers that he took at school. They were nice but he could be late if he stayed too long under the hot water.

He wondered if he was dreaming and if it would turn into a nightmare.

He had a big collection of possible bad dreams, since he was very small he had dream about the woman crying and the bright green light. He now knew that it was from his memory of the night his parents died. Then he had the ones in which Dudley was playing Harry hunting, or in which his uncle was after him with a belt, and also the ones in where he burned the food and his aunt followed him with a pan, or the ones where that monstrous dog 'Ripper' was looking for him…

In his first year he had collected a three headed dog, a troll, a baby dragon that grew too fast, that thing that was killing unicorns in the forbidden forest, and professor Quirrell with two faces… Also just as scary, Professor Snape hexing his broom, even if he knew that he was saving him… but he waked from those dreams as he fell from the broom.

And last year…by now he had already dream about the disaster at his aunt's dinner with Dobby, the feeling of being barred or expelled from Hogwarts, the flying car against the whomping willow, the voice in the walls, the spiders, even Professor Lockhart, that man was scary. He still had to dream of the Chamber of Secrets and Ginny, he knew he would get to them eventually. And he wonder how many bad dreams would he be able to collect in the summer..

He could add the creature with the yellow eyes in the forest.

He heard movement outside one of the bathroom doors, and a knock.

"Mr. Potter, the breakfast is ready" Snape voice said.

Harry stood up and took a towel, he realized that the big towels were in his bed. He dried up fast and went out to get dressed.

He arrived to the sitting room with his hair still wet.

On the coffee table were placed a well sorted collection of food. Several fruits in slices, cereal, a jug of milk, a jug of juice, eggs, pancakes, toast and even waffles. Snape was already seated with a cup on his hand.

He looked at the boy as he entered the room. "Pick up a plate and choose you breakfast Mr. Potter."

Severus noted that Harry was dressed with the previous day clothes. He had just changed the t-shirt.

Harry took fruit and cheese, then waffles with butter and strawberries. All in the same plate.

"There is no need to pile the food on your plate Potter, you may take more once you finish what you take." Snape saw that the boy was juggling with the fruit. After what he said he saw the boy cringe and freeze with the plate in his hand. He should kick himself, the least he needed was to frighten the boy into not eating.

He stood up and picked another plate. He levitated from Harry's plate the waffles with the butter and strawberries and placed them in the new plate. Then he conjured a cover plate and placed it in a corner table. He also poured milk and juice in two glasses and placed them beside the covered dish.

"Sit over here child"

Harry knew that he was placing too much things on the plate, but he was hungry, and everything looked delicious, he heard Snape's rebuke and his stomach implode, he thought that he would be left with out food, well done Harry, it's just the first day! He saw Snape as he stood up and waited for the lecture to continue, but with out a word the Professor removed from his plate what was about to fall, arranged him another plate and even served him milk and juice, may be he was still asleep.

He followed Snape and sat beside the corner table. Snape sat again. Harry was still watching him. He took the silence as permission to eat so he took a sip from the cold milk. Then he saw that Snape stood up again and went back with a fork and napkin. The man placed them in front of the boy and went back to his place.

Harry placed the napkin over his lap and took the fork, he turned and saw Snape drinking his tea so he started eating.

"During this week," Started Snape "the elves are going to bring us different things for breakfast, lunch, tea and dinner, note what we prefer and they would bring it the rest of the time. How do you like the waffle Mr. Potter?

"Its good sir, thank you"

"It looks good the way that you are having it, with cream and strawberries"

"I had never had them like this, I saw a picture in a muggle magazine, that my aunt had. I decided to try. Sir."

Snape picked up a waffle and poured cream and berries over it. He tried it and find it tasty.

"This is good. Mr. Potter."

They did not talk much. Harry poured hot coffee on Snape's cup. Both were careful with their words and actions, knowing that it was the first day of the Summer and not wanting to make it hard to live.

Once they finished Harry placed the plates over the table and looked around to find a tray to take them to the kitchen to wash. But the moment he turned the plates disappeared. A vase of fruits and juice was left.

Harry said, "I will tidy my room now sir, what are going to be my chores?"

"Chores Mr. Potter?" Snape was surprised that the boy had offered to do chores! Any teenager would hide from chores. He knew that the boy should have chores, Snape wanted to give him a complete schedule to have him occupied for the whole Summer, but he felt that they should have time to accommodate in the manor and to relate to each other.

"You'll have some chores Mr. Potter, but they wont include any cooking or washing." Snape saw the boy's face fall, may be the child thought that he would have to work as in detention, cleaning cauldrons or preparing potion ingredients. So he continued. "You are not a house elf child, you wont do anything disagreeable unless you deserve it. For today you will have to settle in your room. You will unpack your trunk, discard all the items that you do not use anymore, and take note of what you need, including clothes."

"Clothes Sir?"

"Yes. Mr. Potter you must have grown out of your clothes and need some more, we'll go shopping for them later. I couldn't fail to observe that your trainers do not fit, or that the jeans you are wearing belonged to an elephant in their previous life. -Harry snickered remembering his cousin.- You will need clothes for the summer, also some school supplies."

"School supplies Sir? But school does…."

"I know when the next term should start Potter, but you do need to do your Summer assignments and you will have remedial courses during the Summer."

"I would have lessons…." Snape heard the dismay behind those words.

"The days are long Mr. Potter you will have enough time to play with your broom and take naps. And study your lessons around them."

"I do not need naps…"

"We'll see to that later Mr. Potter. We'll make a schedule for next week. You are responsible for your rooms, the house elves would dust and clean but you must keep the rooms tidy. And the clothes and things in their proper place. Are we clear on that?"

"Yes sir."

"Go trough your trunk and explore the rest of your rooms, I will call you for lunch and I'll show you the rest of the manor Mr. Potter."

"Yes sir."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry went back to his room, he knew it was foolish to fight Snape, but he did not want to be trapped in the 'rooms' as big as they were and he did not want to study. He knew that he had to complete the Summer assignments but not yet, not before his birthday at least…. He felt foolish to sulk, this was way better than the Dursleys… but he felt a little rebellious, the man was going to make him study!, he knew with out asking that he would make him do potions, and that thought alone made him shiver, he would have the Potions Master breathing at his neck all the time, here was where the nightmare begun.

He looked at his trunk and wanted to kick it, Snape wanted to buy him clothes!

He wanted Harry to make a list of what he needed!

Harry should have been happy, he did not know why he felt so angry? may be it was the realization that even his most hated professor treated him better than his own family.

He went to the room beside his bedroom, he had seen that it was full of boxes. Now on the daylight he saw that the boxes had toys inside. The color on the walls was festive, so he realized that it really was a playroom, he wondered who had own the toys? they looked new. There were some more in the shelves. He did not felt like going through his trunk just now, so he may as well move this boxes and clear the room. He went out of his room and found Snape in the hall.

"Professor?"

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"There are some boxes in the playroom, where should I place them, Sir?"

"Boxes? O yes, you must unpack the boxes and place the contents in the shelves or where ever you like, Mr. Potter."

"But sir…? The boxes have toys and games…?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, did you expected instruments of torture? you will need that to entertain yourself sometimes inside the house, as some days would be too wet to go out."

"But Sir, I don't…. I had never had any toys" Harry felt foolish tears coming to his eyes… and he had been angry at Snape! The dark man made as if he did not noticed the watering eyes. But he softened the tone of his voice.

"You are a child Mr. Potter, a child made to grow too fast, but a child in the end, it would do you good to remember it. Open the boxes and see what you find, all is yours, see that you do not get in too much mischief with them." Snape's idea about allowing him only one toy per day was forgotten.

"Yes sir."

Snape saw the child run back to his room, such a bundle of emotions! those Dursleys had a lot to pay for. He realized that he would like to see the child opening the boxes. So he went after him.

Harry was seated in the floor a box was empty beside him, and he had some games around him. And was holding a book with moving pictures. Snape realized that the book would suit a younger kid, not the pre-teen in the floor, but he noticed that the boy was reading it and smiling a spontaneous un-aware smile. He turned around and left the room.

Snape couldn't understand what he was feeling, he had to almost run from the room, to stop himself from kneeling beside the child and hugging him. He, the dungeons bat, wanted to hug the son of his enemy! But the boy was the picture of innocence!! And Lilly, his Lilly….. Snape went to his lab and looked for the nastiest potion to prepare, he needed to take his mind from the boy upstairs mesmerized by the picture book.

Snape recite the potion several times before he felt composed enough to start preparing it, it wouldn't do to blow the cauldron like Longbottom.

He went up stairs again at lunch time, he asked the elves to serve lunch in the sitting room.

He entered the boy's room and saw with satisfaction that the bed was made and that there were no clothes scattered around, the boy was tidy, of course he couldn't have guess as he was always scruffy looking. He had a whole list of things he had to buy for the child to make him look presentable.

He entered the playroom and saw that almost all the boxes were empty and the contents were placed on the shelves, the boy was still on the floor, this time with several building blocks around him.

Harry felt someone beside him and stood up quickly, scared, the pieces scattering on the floor.

"Guilty conscience Mr. Potter?"

"No Sir"

"Pick up your blocks child, and wash yourself, lunch is ready."

"I haven't gone trough my trunk yet Professor."

"You'll have time after lunch."

"Yes Sir"

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

Snape saw that the boy had a healthy appetite. He served himself some salad and a sandwich.

"Did you find anything interesting Mr. Potter, did you get to your study room?"

"No sir, I almost finished placing the toys away."

"After lunch I would appreciate it if you would go trough your trunk. I want us to came back before dark."

"Would we walk through the forest Sir?

"Where is your Gryffindor recklessness Mr. Potter? Don't you want to investigate the creature habits…?"

"No really sir."

"I am amazed! you do have some common sense, Mr. Potter, we may only have to improve it."

Harry kept quiet, he had common sense! He finished his salad.

"We will use the floo connection to go to Hogwarts, from there we'll walk to Hogsmead, I want to go early to avoid the afternoon shoppers, have you been to Hogsmead, Mr. Potter?"

"Not really Sir, first year, only when the train arrived."

"Oh! Yes, how could I forget? Your arrival last year was …. More spectacular. Third years are allowed on specific weekends to visit the place, an authorization slip would arrive with your book list. It have to be signed by your guardian and delivered to your Head of House prior to the first trip."

"Would I be allowed to go, Sir?"

"If you show that you posses the common sense we were talking about earlier Mr. Potter I would consider signing the authorization."

"I have finished my lunch Sir, May I go back to my room?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, I'll see you downstairs in half an hour with a list of what you require."

Harry walk inside his bedroom and closed the door. He would consider it! How he dared! He clearly could predict that Snape would find any excuse to forbid him to go to Hogsmead with his friends! But… Harry thought, Snape would only be his Guardian for the Summer, surely Dumbledore would find someone more permanent before the term started, and the Headmaster would not forbid Harry to go.

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

"Do you know what you need Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Sir"

"Do you have it written down?"

"No Sir, I can remember."

"Here is a list of what I want you to have, add what you need to it."

Harry read the list:

_3 Jeans_

_2 Grey Trousers_

_2 Blue Trousers (Dress)_

_5 Polo shirts (neck)_

_5 T shirts (sorted colors)_

_3 Dress shirts _

_4 short pants (Blue, 2 grey, black)_

_2 sport short pants_

_1 Swimming trunks_

_8 knee socks (white with colored stripes red, grey, blue)_

_8 sport socks (white)_

_6 color socks (2 Brown, 2 blue, 2 black)_

_12 Underpants_

_12 Undershirts_

_1 dress shoes_

_1 trainers_

_1 slippers _

_1 rubber slippers_

_4 pajama (2 pieces each)_

_1 Bath robe_

_2 Jackets_

_2 Sweaters_

_1 Rain coat_

_2 Black all use robes_

Snape saw Harry eyes as they went over the list.

"Any questions Mr. Potter"

"Is there a Gringotts Branch in Hogsmead? Sir."

"Yes Mr. Potter."

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

They arrived to Hogwarts, to Snape rooms in the dungeons.

Harry had to pick himself up from the floor, he couldn't get hold of this kind of travel. Snape waited until he was standing up to say.

"Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall are out on a visit to the Ministry of Magic, they would be here by dinner time, although I would rather be back at the manor at that time, I would appreciate it if you cooperate to make this outing as painless as possible, Mr. Potter."

Harry thought that what would be painful was going to be how to carry all that Snape wanted to buy.

Snape placed a disilusioning charm on both of them to avoid being recognized, and they walked out of the castle to the town of Hogsmead.

"May we go first to the bank Professor?"

"Let's see to your clothes first child, you have to try them in order to get the correct size. That usually takes a lot of time…."

"But Sir…"

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"Could I try the clothes and would they wait until after we get back to get paid?"

"Why would they have to wait?"

"I do not have enough money with me Professor, I need to go to the bank or I wont be able to pay for all the things on your list."

"Why would you pay for your things Potter?"

"They must be very expensive Sir…. I…. How am I going to pay for them sir?"

"You are not going to pay for them Potter, do not worry about it."

"I'll pay you later sir."

"You wont do anything like that Mr. Potter. Now get into the store and be smart about it."

Inside the store a young witch in purple robes greeted them.

"What can I do for you Gentlemen?"

"We need several things for this young man."

"Of course Sir, come with me."

She took them to a side of the store that had several shelves packed with clothes. Harry could not guess how to find all that was in his list.

"Mr. Kraft would help you Sir."

Mr. Kraft was a middle aged, thin, tall wizard that received Snape instructions with out flinching, soon Harry found himself surrounded by clothes of different sizes, colors and textures, Snape insisted on Harry trying everything, once the size was determined some of the piles disappeared, then it was a decision of color and making. When everything was decided, Snape said:

"I have to place an order on the apothecary Mr. Potter, it will take me only a few minutes, they need to pack it all and shrink it, please check it against the list and get the recipe. I will be back shortly, I trust that you wont have any problem."

"No sir"

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

When Snape came back he found just what he expected. Several parcels ready for shrinking and a recipe. Potter was talking with the cashier and turned when he heard Snape.

"Ready Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good." Snape went to the table where the parcels were being shrunk and placed them all in his pocket. He was glad it took less time than what he thought. "Would you have tea here Mr. Potter or would you wait to have dinner at the Manor?"

"Dinner at the Manor Sir. But could we walk a bit around the town? I wouldn't buy anything else Sir I just want to look around..."

"I guess we could do that Mr. Potter"

They walked around and Harry felt the same amazement that he felt his first time in Diagon alley. Colorful stores with incredible things. There was a sports store, with a complete moving quidditch display in the window.

"Would you want to come in the store Potter?" Asked Snape as he saw how interested the boy was.

"No thank you Sir."

"Are you leaving the best for when you come with your friends next term Mr. Potter?"

"May be Sir, It's just that… I do not have any money and I have already been very expensive to you."

"As you wish Potter. It's time to go."

They walked back to the castle and to Snape quarters with out finding anyone, even Hagrid's hut looked deserted, with out friendly smoke rising from the chimney.

They arrived to the manor and Snape took the parcels out of his pocket and un-shrunk them.

"Take your things away Mr. Potter and place them in your room, starting tomorrow I want you to look presentable. Dinner would be ready in half an hour, take your time."

"Yes Sir"

Harry went to his room and placed everything as neat as possible. He felt strange knowing that all those things were for him. And Snape had not even looked at the note. May be the man was loaded but any way he would try to be as obedient as possible so he wouldn't regret expending so much in him.

After dinner he went back to his playroom and kept placing the toys away. He felt tired after a while, but not having a watch to see the hour he kept at his task. The toys were so interesting, Harry had never been allowed a new toy, much less a room full of them, he played a little with some of the things he found and even placed some close on hand to play the next day. He felt tired and went to his bed, he was asleep the moment his head touched the pillow.

TBC

A/N This is a small chapter, but the next one will be up soon.

Thank you all for the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Harry felt very warm and comfortable in his bed. He waked to a slow passing of pages, who was reading beside him? Was Hermione here? Where was he? He opened his eyes and was facing the stern professor sitting beside his bed. He was disoriented, the curtains were open, but the light entering through looked like it was late-afternoon. Snape was reading a book, looking comfortable and as if he was prepared to be there for a long time. Harry moved and the movement made Snape to look at him. Harry had not his glasses but he distinguished the emotions in Snape's face. From worry to relieve to anger!

Snape had knocked at Potter's door at 8 but had not had response at all, he tried again and went to the bathroom in case the boy was in the shower and had not heard him, after knocking again he entered the bedroom to find the child sleeping.

The boy was sleeping calmly and did not even stirred after the professor called his name, Snape touched his forehead to check if the boy had any fever. The boy was fresh, warm for being in bed. Then why was he still sleeping? He shook the boy saying his name, but the child kept asleep… Severus fire called Madame Pomfrey.

The school nurse cross the floo to Snape's room.

"What is the problem?"

"Mr. Potter wont wake up. I have tried everything short of pouring water to his head, and he is still sleeping. What can it be?"

"Several things Severus, a virus, something he ate, an insect could have stung him, has he gone out of the house, the forest is close enough?"

"He has not left the premises, Madam, we have eaten together at all times. We went shopping to Hogsmead yesterday. He was fine, we ate here, he went to bed at 9."

"He look peaceful enough, just asleep." She took out her wand. "Let me run a diagnostic…" A parchment with a quill floated beside the medi-witch. As the quill was writing she asked. "Have you been giving Mr. Potter the supplement we discussed?"

"With his juice at breakfast… just yesterday. Could this be an allergic reaction to the vitamins?"

"Not likely, but it may be a secondary effect, you see, to be effective the supplement requires for at least 8 hours of sleep, not necessary uninterrupted, but to be completed before the next dose. If the person taking it does not sleeps enough the supplement accumulates the hours and forces the person to sleep until completion. Lets see the results…."She started reading.

"The results are normal, no disease, cerebral activity under the correct parameters, so he is in no coma, no breathing problems, the level of oxygen in his brain is correct, no curse or dark magic present, his magical core is all right, you had already known that, but it shows that at this time the boy had been asleep for only 3 hours and a half. And he slept 7 hours the previous night, but only 4 two nights ago, so….. he started taking the supplement two days before the term ended, plus once here, he should have slept at least 24 hours in three days for the potion, and he had only slept 14 he will wake up in at least 10 more hours. As now it's 9 he will wake at 7 or 8 in the afternoon."

"How could that be? the boy went to bed last night at 9 the latest…."

"You will have to ask him when he wakes up, mean while his alert levels are low, so the best is to let him sleep. Feed him diner when he wakes up, but make it light. Allow him to stay awake for two o three hours, allow him to amuse himself but nothing too physical, he must sleep 8 more hours at least this night to break the cycle. "

"Should I keep on giving him the supplement?"

"Yes indeed, the boy needs to grow, he needs the supplement uninterruptedly for at least a month, good food and good sleep."

"You say it as if I was the one keeping him awake at night…."

"May be you are… remember that you did not want to tell him that he was going to stay with you, that should have caused enough anxiety to have kept him awake, he was no longer in the infirmary, so I was not able to monitor him. How are you getting along? Has he had any nightmares? Did you tell him he was taking the supplement…? He may need physical activity to help him sleep."

"We have only been together for two days…! And one we spent traveling….!

Snape stared at her. He wanted to strangle her. How dare she…? It was not his fault that he brat had no sleeping discipline….was he supposed to tuck him in bed and read him a story to ensure that he slept at least 8 hours…?

"Call me if he does not wakes up in 11 hours, remember that he may be a little disoriented. Be gentle with him."

"Thanks for your time Madam."

"He'll be all right Severus."

Snape saw the medi-witch to the floo and went back to the boy's room. He looked around and realized that all the boxes that were on the play room were empty, and that the toys were placed on the shelves, so that's what had kept Potter up half the night?

Snape had his meals, and reviewed his stock for potions, he unpacked books that he had brought from Hogwarts, and sort through his mail, he was occupied but his mind went every possible time to the young man asleep up stairs, when he found that he had nothing else to do, he went and sat in the boy's room. He took a book with him, but was surprised that when the boy started stirring he had not read more than one page.

"Well Mr. Potter at last you decided to wake up."

"Professor? What happened? What time is it?" Harry tried to sit up but found his sheet and blanket tucked in the bed, like in Hogwarts infirmary. But he was at the Manor, with Snape…Or was that a dream…

"7.30" Said the impassive Professor. Harry looked around and recognized the room that was his, but something was strange…

"Not enough light… "

"What do you mean Mr. Potter?"

"There is not enough light, for the morning Sir, it does not seem like its raining."

"Not the morning Potter. It's the night."

Harry started panicking, night, he had slept all day long, he was in trouble, but how? Why hadn't Snape waked him up…?

"Night Sir? I'm sorry, I never… I didn't realize, I did not hear anything, I will never….!" He fought the comforter and throw it to the floor.

Snape saw the fright in the boy's attitude and tried to calm him.

"Take it easy Mr. Potter. I'll explain to you what happened later. Get out of bed, there is no need for you to change, Dinner is ready, we'll talk after dinner."

"Yes Sir"

Harry went to the bathroom and washed his face, he felt so ashamed! Snape had been waiting for him to wake….! how could this happen? He was usually awake and alert minutes before his aunt knocked at his door, he never knew how, he just waked up…. And now… was he sick? he saw his reflection in the mirror, he looked fine, without circles under his eyes, he felt really rested. His joints were a little stiff, but in general he had felt like this very few times in his life, always after a long stay in the infirmary, Snape had looked cross but he had been more than civil to let him have dinner. He took his robe and went to his sitting room, there was a dinner spread. Broth, vegetables, chicken, salad and jelly. It was like the food that Madam Pomfrey made him eat in the hospital.

"Am I Sick?" That would explain the sleeping and the food but… He did not felt sick.

"No Mr. Potter. Take a little of everything, and some juice. Your stomach has not received food in almost 24 hrs, eat slowly"

"Yes Sir, thank you."

Snape also served himself. He was glad when he saw that the boy was eating.

When Harry finished his broth, Snape place several pieces of chicken and salad with vegetables in a plate and passed it to the boy.

"During your last stay in the School Infirmary Mr. Potter, Madam Pomfrey checked your health and she found that even if you were not anemic, you showed signs of malnutrition," Snape saw that Harry had stopped eating, the boy was trying to remember if malnutrition caused people to fall asleep and not wake up, but if that was the case it should have happened to him with his relatives also… "Keep on eating Mr. Potter. You should increase your weight in a proportionate way, not stuffing yourself with sweets, once your weight is normal, you will start growing."

"How much, Sir?

"I don't really know but your father was tall, Potter it's normal for boys to be as tall as their parents."

"Was he as tall as you Sir?" Harry saw Snape's face darken. "I have only seen him in photographs Sir…"

Snape too a deep breath, it was not a moment to think of James Potter.

"As I was saying Mr. Potter, Madam Pomfrey realized that you needed a supplement of vitamins and minerals, that along with healthy food and activity will help you reach the height and weight corresponding to a boy your age." Snape looked at the boy and Harry was still eating and looking at him, he had no questions at that moment.

"You have been taking the supplement since the day she allowed you to leave the infirmary, you have been taking it with your juice, it does not change the flavor. The supplement is a little aggressive and for it to work properly you have to sleep at least 8 hrs. after taking it. If you fail to sleep the necessary time, the potion will make your body have the rest required. Madam Pomfrey was here and she discovered that in the last three nights you had slept a total of 14 hours, when you needed 24. So the supplement made you sleep the missing hours.

And that is the reason why you waked up at this hour. And I expect a reasonable explanation as for the reasons of why if you were sent to bed at 9, you had slept only three hours by breakfast time this morning?"

Harry munched at the last piece of chicken in his mouth and felt it going to his stomach as if it weighted a ton.

"I…don't know Sir. I was not really tired last night when I went to bed, I… opened the packages and arranged the wardrobe and…"

"I have no intentions of punishing you for this situation Mr. Potter, I may be inclined to do it if you insist in not saying the truth. I want to know if you suffered any pain or nightmare or discomfort that kept you awake. "

"No sir. Everything was just fine. As I told you I was not really tired. I only… I guess I get distracted with the toy room Sir. I did not realize it was that late when I went to bed. It's not a thing that I do usually."

"Unless you count the times that you roam the castle at night looking for mischief Potter."

"I did not look for mischief Sir."

"I know of your wanderings from the past years Mr. Potter, do not have the audacity to tell me that you were not looking for mischief. You would rather stay put in your bed or at least in your room while you are here. You will keep taking the supplement during all the Summer Mr. Potter, and you would not like the consequences if the potion needs to make you sleep for another day."

"No Sir, I mean, yes Sir, I will go to bed on time."

"I also want to be informed if you had any problem, if you are in pain, in distress or discomfort. You are a child and I am here to assure your well being."

Snape turned and picked up a cardboard box and gave it to Harry.

"Open it Mr. Potter" Harry found a black square clock, the face was white with roman numerals and black hands.

"I trust that you know how to read it Mr. Potter."

"Yes Sir."

"Do not make me implement other measures to assure your rest or your timeliness Mr. Potter. You wont like them."

"No Sir. At what time should I sleep today?" Harry imagined pins pricking his fingers every time that Snape mentioned consequences.

"You would go to bed at the same time as yesterday, I recommend that you got to sleep as soon as possible. If you have finished with your meal, go to your playroom and bring here the toys that interested you so much last night."

Harry took the clock to his bedroom and then went into the playroom, he was thinking that Snape was going to take the toys away. That was mean, he didn't know about the supplement or that he had to sleep 8 hours. That was too much sleeping! He could take any toy and give it to Snape. He did not want to part with the puzzles or the building blocks. But Snape would know, it was always as if he could read Harry's mind. And he do not need and angry Snape to cope with. He could be brave and even cheeky with his friends at school, where he saw Snape only in class or in the halls, but here he had no where to hide.

Harry went back with a board, it was a puzzle game where pieces had to be slid to free a specific one. He placed it in the coffee table in front of Snape.

Snape looked at him and at the game, "is this all Mr. Potter?" It look too simple to have enchanted the boy to the point where he spend all night playing with it.

Harry saw the eyebrow go up and answered, "No Sir, also building blocks but I can not bring them with out destroying what I build yesterday."

The boy looked sincere, he'll have to look at the construction later.

"Ok Mr. Potter. Show me how do you play these."

Harry did not expected that, he sat in a cushion in front of the table and explained the game to the black dressed man, this man was getting weirder. He hopped to have a picture of them sitting playing with a game in the sitting room, his classmates would think it was a hoax.

"Is there a time limit to solve the puzzle child?"

"I don't know Sir. I…only browse over the instructions."

"Typical Gryffindor, no thinking before acting. We may place it at 5 minutes, if you haven't solved it by then, it would be my turn."

Snape conjured a small timer.

"Do you want to play with me Professor?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, it seems to be an intelligent game that teach strategy."

They played for an hour and a half. Snape saw that Harry really liked to play, may be he would introduce him to chess, he saw how relaxed Harry was, moving the pieces with his fingers…. He had never seen the child like this. And he felt sorry for the child that had never been allowed to play.

"You said that your relatives did not allow you to play. Did they?"

"I did not have a lot of free time Sir, I better finished with my chores, sometimes in the mornings before I had to start breakfast or in the afternoons after the kitchen was clean, and they wanted me out of the way, my cousin had so many things that he did not miss something that I took, soldiers and a headless knight, and some other things, I played with them. I could also smuggle some of his books, he never read them, but Aunt Petunia did miss them, so I took them back. Any way I could not leave the light on for too long."

"Is that why your summer assignments were so poorly done."

Harry turned to look at Snape, it was a statement, not a reproach, but any way Harry felt stung by it.

"My uncle locked my trunk with all my things, and after Dobby ruined the dinner party… I was not even allowed out of my room Sir."

"I have heard about the Weasleys brave rescue in the flying contraption of their father, Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled even though it felt like he was being lectured.

"Ron was worried because I had not answered his owls. But I did not received them. Sir."

"How long did you stay with the Weasleys Mr. Potter?"

Here was the tricky question, he had stayed with Ron and his family for three weeks before going to school, he had had time to do his homework, but he had done it almost at the end of the holidays and the potions one had been the last one and his worst.

"I did not leave enough time for the potions homework Sir."

"I could tell. I guess you were busy with your friends, Potter."

Harry could not hear the sneer. But it surely was there.

"I helped them with their chores, but we played quidditch and the food was great. Mrs. Weasley was angry with them because they snuck out to get me, and took out the car, but she was very nice to me Sir. "

Snape was sure that Harry had not said that he would have preferred to go with them instead of him, but it was there. He already knew it, and it angered him. Not because the child wanted it, it was logic, more chance for fun and mischief with the Weasley brood. And they had never gotten along, but in angered him because he minded it, he was finding that he had a 'Soft spot' for a Potter. He had expected a tantrum at the station when the boy realized that he was the one taking him. And up to this moment the boy had behaved, he knew it was too early in the Summer to suppose that everything would go fine between them, up to this moment he had not even given the boys any rules, just that he had to sleep at least 8 hours and that was more the Medi-witch orders.

"I would like to know what disturbed your sleep on the last night of the term Mr. Potter? You only slept 4 hrs."

If Harry was wary of the question he did not show it. He kept moving the pieces. "I am not sure Sir, I kept waking up to look at the time. And I had several dreams…. In one of them Uncle Vernon had gone to Hogwarts to get me… and I told him that I had a new guardian, but as I didn't know who he was…. Or know where I was going. I couldn't tell him his name. He did not believe that I had someone, he said that he was glad to be rid of me …. Also that…. I belong to nobody Sir."

"I did not want to cause you anxiety by not telling you that you would come with me. I thought that you would throw a fit upon learning that I was to be your Guardian."

"I tried not to think who would take me. I knew that you would try to place me in a better place than with my relatives. But I was nervous that there would be nobody at the station. I guess, I would have liked to know whom to expect Sir."

"Your uncle could never arrive at Hogwarts alone, Mr. Potter."

"I know that, but what he said in my dream was so true, I belong to nobody Sir," Harry said it so plainly that it scared Snape, there was no regret, it was only a fact. "It is not a feeling, it's the truth, the only relatives I have, never wanted me. My parents are dead and there are no other relatives or even friends of my parents, a lot of people seem to remember them, but no one would claim me. And you have said that I am staying here for the Summer, but another Guardian is going to be appointed. So I still belong to no one. Your turn sir."

Snape felt that the floor moved, may be a dragon would come out and take him out, had he been at that age so resigned? He had his mother and Lily then. And the boy not even that. And he had been friends with his mother…

Harry finished his turn, he set the board for Snape and the time. Snape started solving it. He kept quiet. Harry had been surprised, they had have a polite conversation. They were getting along and Harry had not been left alone at all during this days. He felt that he had said too much. It was the truth but he did not want Snape to think he was ungrateful.

"I appreciate that you got all together and took me away from my relatives Sir, its nice to be here and to have new clothes and my own room. And all this good things to eat. But I… I guess I just kept thinking what it would be like to belong in a family Sir. What it would be like to had my parents and to live with them."

Snape had wished many times to had a family like Lilly's, well with out Petunia, but with a father and a Mother to be there for him. But he had nothing to tell the boy. No way to make up for his lost parents. One so lovely. He could not even talk about her because it was so painful for him. He finished his puzzle and looking at the time he said.

"Last game Mr. Potter."

"Yes Sir."

Harry thought on is big mouth, he had to cross Snape after all the things that he had done for him! He saw that the man looked angry…

"I'm sorry Sir."

"Why Potter, have you finished?"

"No Sir, I'm sorry, I shouldn't complain. I guess it's hard enough to get me a guardian in so short time, thank you for taking me for the Summer."

"How would you feel if I were to be appointed your guardian permanently, Mr. Potter?" Snape did not know from where that had come from? He was going to do it only for the Summer, he understood that the boy needed somewhere to stay that was safe, but he was a busy person, he had no time to care for a Child permanently, not even Lilly's child. But the boy was so lonely and resigned…. He saw that Harry was surprised. Was that hope? It was only a small glitter, would the child consider it…?

"But Sir…. You have already… You do not have to…You do not like me."

Snape turn around to leave the room. He had made the offer and expected not less than rejection from Potter's son, not after their past relationship. But he was also Lilly's and for her sake he should manage to care for her child….

"Think about it, Mr. Potter." He said once out of the room.

Harry wished he had not said that. He put his game away and took it to the play room. He had said the truth. He knew what it was like to live with someone that disliked him. But Snape was not like that, he had made in three days more that what his relatives had done in 11 years. But Snape was going to keep him just for the Summer. And If Snape were to be his Guardian he would have to study for Potions. And he wouldn't want him breathing in his back all the time at school.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day entered brightly through Harry's bedroom window, he had left the curtains opened. And he knew that he had woken because he had sensed the light. He look at the clock and it showed 7.30, he had time to take a bath and be ready for breakfast.

He was fighting to fix his hair when he heard Snape knocking at his door. He asked to enter.

"Good morning Professor."

"Good morning Potter. We'll have breakfast in the dinning room downstairs. You have been copped inside this room too much."

Harry followed him out of the room. He looked curiously at the closed rooms they passed. Snape noticed and said.

"Those are my rooms Potter, the first is my bedroom and the second my study, you are not allowed to enter them, unless I'm inside. Even then I expect you to knock and wait for permission to enter."

"Yes Sir."

"This rooms are bedrooms" Snape walked by the corridor, they are empty, you may enter them but not, to cause any mischief. Down stairs you already know the parlor and the entrance, the kitchen and dinner room are together. There is a library that you may access when doing your homework. I will show it to you latter, along with the books you are allowed to consult or read."

At the table Harry found the usual spread, he felt hungry.

"Professor, do the vitamins I am drinking make me hungry?"

"May be Mr. Potter, they make your body crave for nutritional food, be careful with the sugar ingestion."

"Yes Sir."

Harry finished as Snape was drinking his tea.

"I will show you to the yard Mr. Potter, a boy your age needs sun and exercise to grow healthy."

Harry followed Snape through a glass door to the yard. There were some one floor buildings on the side.

"This is the entrance to my potions Lab and stock room, they may not be accessed from the main house. You may enter only if I am with you. Round here is a Pond, it's warm as it's feed by a warm water source.

They kept walking and Harry saw that the pond had a blue tint. He kneeled beside it and felt the warm water, it was nice. He had always envied his cousin taking swimming lessons.

"You may swim in it Mr. Potter, there is a small shed that you may use as changing room, leave your swimming trunks and a towel there permanently, as well as your plastic slippers. I have to work in the garden several days a week, so I will be here to supervise you. You may not swim unsupervised ever. And as it is warm water you may not swim for more than an hour at a time or your muscles would hurt."

Harry suddenly paled. Snape noticed and asked.

"What is it Mr. Potter? You do not have a problem with swimming, do you?"

"I do not really know how to swim Sir."

"Well we'll have to remedy that child, you'll find it easy enough. If you feel like starting now…"

"Yes Sir. I mean.. I do not have swimming trunks."

"You don't? I'm sure they were on the list I gave you, Mr. Potter. Well I may transfigure a sports short until we get the trunks."

"Sir… I… do not have short pants."

"Did you not compare the list I gave you with the things we bought Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Sir but… the list had too many things… And they were expensive… I did not really need all those things…. So I… I asked them to give me just some of the things in the list. I did not realize that I would be able to swim or I would have brought the swimming trunks."

Harry saw as the anger crawled up Snape's face. He had to make him see that he did not need all those clothes…!

"Mr. Potter, You are going to get inside the house and stand upstairs outside the door of my study. I'll deal with you in a moment."

Harry ran inside, he knew it had been too good to be true. Snape had realized that he did not want him any more. May be he would be able to go back to the station and live in the train…. He felt tears pricking his eyes. He had only been here for three days, he shook his head, he couldn't be serious, did he really want to stay with Snape?

He stood by the door, should he stand with his nose to the wall? He had to stand like that when his Uncle was too busy to deal his punishment immediately. Or may be kneel holding a book on each hand… that would be torture, may be Snape wouldn't be above doing that. He had only tried to save Snape some money. He knew that taking care of a boy was hard enough with out being expensive as well. What would Snape do to him before sending him back?

Snape found him there ten minutes later. How would he handle a boy that couldn't even follow the simplest instructions? What was he doing with his nose to the wall?"

He opened the door and went inside.

"Come in Mr. Potter. Stand still." Harry was looking at the floor. "Look at me."

Snape lean on the top of his desk, he was looking Harry in the eyes. With a dangerously soft voice Snape said:

"Would you explain to me Mr. Potter, what part of 'Buy everything in the list' you did not understand? Explain the reasons that you had to contravene my orders and choose what to buy from the list I gave you? "

Harry look up to Snape's angry face. And wonder where was his famous Gryffindor courage when he needed it?

"There were too many pajamas and underwear and socks, Sir. I do not really need them, they were… expensive, Sir."

"Didn't we talk about your need for appropriate garments…Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Sir, and I… But you wouldn't let me pay for them. I…didn't want you to regret having me, looking how expensive I was. You had already given me a safe place to stay and those great rooms and all the toys. I just wanted…I mean Sir the list was so long…"

Snape choose not to address Harry's fears of being rejected.

"Mr. Potter, do you think I am so stupid as to give you a list to buy and regret the expense later? That list was practical. The house elves would do our laundry once a week. How do you plan to change your underwear daily?"

"I can wash my clothes Sir."

"This Mr. Potter is what has got you in so many problems. Thinking that you know more or better than the people that is in charge of you. And the notion that you can solve anything alone." Snape paced in front of him. "Tell me Mr. Potter, did you disobey your relatives? Did you ignore their instructions?"

"No Sir."

"Why not?"

"It was hard enough to get them to feed me, Sir, even when I obeyed."

"You were made to obey out of fear, Potter, and that fear also made you try to fix your problems alone, disregarding your safety and the rules."

"They did not care for my safety, Sir, and… and their rules were easy to follow, I had to do my work, stay out of their way and do not do freakish things."

"If it was so easy, Potter, why do you have all those marks on your back? and what is the reason of the broken bones that healed by themselves?"

It was not fair! Snape should send him packing not pick on his relatives treatment.

"I can't stand this! I'm sorry I didn't follow your list Sir. I did not want to be and expensive nuisance, but you have no right to bring on my relatives treatment of me! You said…. You said that this was a safe place… I'm sorry I disobeyed and wanted to save your money! **Now punish me and finish with this! The day is running and you surely had a lot of things to do after getting rid of me**!"

"If you are going to throw a tantrum you may stand in the corner until it's over Mr. Potter." Snape conjured a glass of water, as Harry was standing with his fists clutched by his side and his eyes closed, he did not see when the dark man put two drops of calming potion in it.

Snape got close to the trembling boy and touch his arm. Harry flinched. He expected a slap and may be being taken to the corner by his ear…

Snape saw the scared eyes.

"Here Mr. Potter, drink this and take deep breaths. Sit down."

The child took the glass and drank, the water felt fresh and he felt the dread dissolve. He couldn't understand why Snape was being so nice. He sat down and waited for Snape to continue.

"There is something I regret about this situation. Mr. Potter. I regret that we did not find out about your treatment with your relatives sooner. Even last Summer. They received an infant from their own blood and treated him as a drudge. You are a smart child and you seem to have survived them with cunning and ingenuity, but with a lack of self value, you did not matter in their eyes and believe that you do not matter to anyone else. That is why you place yourself in harms way. But you deserve to have things, not only necessary things like everyday clothes but superfluous things like silk sheets or overcoats or swimming trunks. Just because you like them. That is no way to treat a child. I know you are old enough to understand that it was not your fault, you did not cause it, you have to trust that now you have a new life."

Snape saw that Harry turned his eyes to the floor. Very gently he used his hand to make their eyes meet.

"I wont explain the reasons behind of what I ask you to do. You have to trust me and obey. Not choose to obey partially or not at all. And I wont ask you to do anything that would harm or be bad for you. You are a child Potter. A child that must trust that he is being taken care of."

Harry looked a Snape. He couldn't understand. Snape continued.

"You have also to realize Mr. Potter, that you will have to face consequences if you disobey. They wont be agreeable but you wont be starved or degraded in any way."

"I will follow your rules, Sir."

"There wont be too many rules Potter.

First. You should be polite and respectful always with me and with any other adult that you relate with. In return I would not disrespect you or allow anyone to do it.

Second. You should obey my instructions. Even if you do not like them. You may express your concerns and ask for clarification, but once you had been given an order there wont be a good excuse for disobeying.

Third. You would be truthful. In every aspect. I want to trust you and I wouldn't be able if you lie. I want to know if you feel sick or in pain or if anything bothers you. And even if I may get angry if you disobey me I would be angrier if you try to cover it with a lie. I do not take it well if you suppress part of the truth either.

Fourth. You will be on time. You wont skip any meal or sleeping hours. If you do not like the food it may be changed. I wont starve you or allow you to starve yourself. If I sent you to your room as penalty for something I would expect you out for meals. If we can not be seated at the same table, you will eat in your rooms.

Starting next Monday we will follow a schedule, I will instruct you in the mornings. Your results for the last term are not ready yet, but I know for a fact that you almost did not make it in Potions, so we'll go over the basics in Potion making as well as the most relevant potions from the last two terms. I plan also to go over your books in defense and if you are not reckless some dueling, I know your latest teachers were nothing near good and knowing you, you will need to defend yourself. Also I guess that you could do with everyday charms, something your classmates grow with, and that wont be covered in your lessons. I expect you to be on time in the class and with any project or homework that I assign you.

Fifth. Your safety. You should not place yourself in harms way. Be it a monster or a cold air. It could be done easy if you listen to my instructions and do not follow your nose. This is the last rule but the most important one. It include all the others and it's the reason we ended up together."

Harry had seen the black cloaked man recite the rules, at the end Snape was standing in front him and looking at his eyes. So he said:

"And if I do not follow them I would be punished."

"Yes Potter, I would not sent you away, it wont be that easy for you to get rid of me." Harry smiled it was nice to have a secure place for once.

"If you don't, you may be sent to your room for a period of time. You may be restricted from some diversion, you may be sent to think in a corner for a while. Or you may be spanked."

Harry's eyes went out. This was not what he had bargained for.

"You said it was safe and you are going to beat me Sir?"

"You faced a Basilisk Mr. Potter, are you scared of a few smacks on your backside? If you do not place yourself deliberately in harms way you wont feel my hand at all child. And if you manage to gain a trip over my knee, that is all you will feel. My hand on your unclothed rear, nothing else. Just for gross disobedience or endangering your life. Mr. Potter."

Harry stood looking at Snape. He felt so many things inside his mind. He had so many things to think about… One thing was sure he was going to be punished for not following the list of clothes.

"Are you going to spank me now Sir?"

"The possession of more or less underwear wont endanger your life Mr. Potter. For this misunderstanding you will have to review the list of what was really bought against what was in the one I gave you. Once you have it, we'll go back to Hogsmead and get what it's missing. We'll have lunch before leaving. And get tea at Hogwarts or Hogsmead, I have to pick some things for my lab. You will go to bed as soon as we arrive back. Is that simple enough to follow Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Sir. I'm sorry."

"It's hard to trust some one when everyone has proved so untrustworthy Mr. Potter. I understand that. Now go to your room and do as I told you."

"Yes Sir."

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

Harry retrieved the list that Snape had given him. At first it had seemed so foolish. So many things…. he took the recipe and compared them. He felt the tears coming out as he was reading. His punishment was to get more clothes! All this things were for him, and he was not going to pay for them, and Snape was … was so confusing! He had a good cry. He was not used to it. His uncle did not like him to make a fuss over his punishments, he had learned to keep quiet while being walloped, his uncle would punish him further it he cried too much or screamed, it would not be good if the neighbors hear. And now Harry was crying over a lecture, and it hadn't even been a very hard one. Snape had not even shouted! He had been clear and understanding. He called his disobedience a misunderstanding! He wouldn't be able to walk after his uncle finished with him if he had chosen not to follow the list of his chores at his relatives house…. He was being a baby.

He finished the comparation and washed his face. During lunch Snape asked him only if he was ready and asked him to bring a jacket, if he noticed Harry's red eyes he did not comment on them. They used the floo to go to Hogwarts to Snape's rooms and walked to Hogsmead. Snape noticed that the boy was unusually subdued, he hopped that they could keep getting along with out any more trouble. In this four days they had run from a werewolf, gone shopping, slept for a whole day, gone through the rules and gone shopping…

Harry surprised Snape by asking for the items on the list efficiently. Any way it took them almost 2 hours to find all that was missing.

"Is that all Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Sir."

"Wont you try them Potter?"

"No Sir. I guess I am the same size as the day before yesterday. Do you want me to try them Sir?" Maybe here was the punishment that Harry felt missing.

"No child. We may go now."

They asked the store to shrunk the items and to keep them until they were back.

"I have to pick up some ingredients in the apothecary Mr. Potter. It will take me a while and you may be bored, as I have to handpick them. Would you be able to amuse yourself alone or should I ask the clerk to mind you while I buy?"

"I can stay out of trouble Sir."

"You have still to prove it Mr. Potter."

Harry did not want to go near the potions ingredients, he asked. "May I go to the Quidditch store Sir?"

Snape turned to look at him. Should he let the boy out of his sight? With the Glamour he would be safe enough.

"I'll pick you up **inside** the store when I finish Mr. Potter."

"Thank you Sir." Snape placed a slight monitor charm with out the boy noticing, he would be alerted if the boy was in danger or out of the store.

Half an hour later, Harry saw Snape as he entered the store. He had looked at almost everything by then. The Potion Master stood beside the boy.

"Did you find anything that you like Mr. Potter?"

"A lot of things Sir." Snape couldn't understand the need of so many things for a game that was played with brooms. But it make the boy happy to see them.

"Do they happen to sell helmets in this place Mr. Potter?" Why would Snape need a helmet for?

"Yes Sir. There is a whole section of safety implements over there."

"Let's go see them child."

Snape walked around the display. Harry stood looking at him. When Snape returned to his side he said:

"Pick one of each of this things that would fit you Mr. Potter."

"But Sir….?"

"I wont have you breaking your neck when you fly Potter."

"But Sir I know how to fly….!

"I've seen you flying Potter, now follow my instructions or instead of shrinking the packages you'll wear the gear on, on our way back."

"Yes Sir." Reluctantly Harry choose a Helmet, elbow and knee pads and Snape even insisted on gloves, the gloves were great. Snape made his hair rise in his back when he asked the dependent about safety charms for toddler brooms and how they worked. It seemed that they could be used to regulate the height and speed of the broom, and they came with a cushion charm….! Harry felt relieved when Snape stop asking and said they had all they needed.

"Now you may choose one more thing Mr. Potter."

"What Sir?"

"Any thing you want."

Harry smiled and choose a book that explained the more daring seeker moves. Snape hope that he wouldn't regret buying it.

"Thank you Sir."

They went to the 'Three Broomsticks' for tea and once more Harry was amazed about the magic place and the food and the people they found.

"Would we be allowed in here during the Hogsmead visits Sir?"

"Certainly Mr. Potter, third years are deemed mature enough for unsupervised visits to this place, there is a returning time that must be observed, but the town is secure enough. Some teachers like to come during those days just to be sure about the behavior of their charges."

"Ron's brothers say that Zonkos' is the greatest place… May we…"

"Not today Mr. Potter, you need some incentive to behave and gain your permission slip for Hogsmead visits."

"Yes Sir."

"It's time to go back."

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

They returned to Snape' rooms and Snape removed the disilusioning charm from both of them. Harry thought that if felt like a light breeze of water. Snape and Harry used the floo connection and went back to the Manor.

Snape took out the packages from his pocket and placed them in the sofa at the leaving room. Then he turned around to the expecting child and said.

"Well young man. It's up to bed with you now."

"Shouldn't I unpack the new things Sir?" Harry was not really tired.

"Tomorrow would be soon enough, Potter. Get ready for bed, I'll show you the spell to un-shrink them tomorrow."

"Yes Sir."

"Breakfast at 9."

TBC

Thank you for the reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Harry was running through the forest, the light of the moon filtering through the trees showed only patches between tree trunks and bushes, he was tired but couldn't stop to rest, something was after him, he could hear growling and felt the heavy footsteps. He kept looking around, he was sure it was near… he saw it, leaning against one of the trees, his broom. It was going to be hard to fly between the canopy of tree branches and leaves, but it would allow him to get out of the creature's reach. He got on the broom and got ready to fly away. The broom flew but very low and slow. No more than three feet!

He recalled that the broom had the safety charms for toddlers! He pushed with his legs as if he were on water, the broom soared a little and took him up a tree, Harry hid between the branches. Just in time. The yellow eyed monster passed beside the tree, and stopped, smelling the air and moving his long ears around trying to catch his prey. Harry was not even sure that it was a Werewolf, but it did look like a gigantic Wolf. The creature's ears stood up keenly and then ran away in the same direction it came. Harry let out his breath, he felt a little better... at least he was safe in the tree.... Then he heard barking, maybe that was why the Wolf went away.... He thought that he was going to be saved, the barking grew louder as it got closer to his tree, he could almost see the dog…. Then he froze… the barking was from 'Ripper' aunt Marge's dog, he was terrified of that dog, well he thought, beside the Werewolf the dog was not so scary.... But the dog came with Uncle Vernon and even if Harry felt covered by the branches, both stood at the bottom of the tree. Uncle Vernon ordered him to come down, Harry did not want to go with him!, Harry tried to hide more and to untangle the broom..... At least he was out of their reach, he could stay there until someone else came, maybe the Werewolf would come back… then Uncle Vernon opened his briefcase and took out an axe and started hacking at the tree with it. At first Harry had thought that the tree would resist the assault, the trunk was wide, but it did not, he felt the shaking and then he lost his hold on a branch and fell down. No!

He woke in his soft warm bed. He couldn't stop crying!

It had been a nightmare.

He tried to breath, glad that he was no longer at the Dursley's, if he caused a racket and woke the family with his nightmares, his Uncle would give him a good beating, to teach him not wake them.

Harry sat in his bed, he had stopped trembling but still felt shaken. He heard steps and looked up to see a dim light coming his way. Snape had a dark bathrobe but his pale face could be distinguished between his hair.

Harry started trembling again.

"I'm sorry Sir…, I'm sorry Sir…., I didn't mean to…"

Snape heard the sobs and got closer.

"Are you all right child?"

"It was a nightmare… I'm sorry I woke you."

Snape touched Harry's forehead, and he flinched, but he couldn't get away. Snape felt that he was sweating. He placed the light on the night table and it glow a bit brighter. It was a small sphere.

"It's all right child. Take deep breaths. You are safe here. Nothing can harm you in your bed."

Harry heard the soft voice and followed the instructions and a soft hand was patting his leg. After a few moments he felt better. He opened his eyes and saw Snape's concern.

"I'm sorry I woke you up Sir."

"Do not be sorry for things out of your control Mr. Potter. Do you feel better now?"

"Yes Sir."

Harry kept sitting in the bed, he was shaken but felt safe again.

"Do you want to talk about the nightmare Mr. Potter?"

He was learning that the Potions Master had a calming voice.

"It was something foolish professor."

"Nightmares are very smart child, they play with all your fears and leave you without a way out. What was it about?"

Harry felt that he needed to say it, he had to share his fears.

"That thing in the forest, it was after me, and I found my broom but it wouldn't fly high, you had placed the safety charms… but I could hide up a tree, the creature left but…. then Uncle Vernon arrived and wanted me to get down… he cut the tree!"

"Were you safe in that tree?"

"Yes, but only for a moment, it was away from the monster but Uncle Vernon…. He had only an axe!"

Snape sat in the rocking char, Harry had seem him there so many times that he was going to start thinking of it as Snape's chair.

"There is a muggle technique Mr. Potter, to deal with bad dreams and nightmares. You need to think in a way to change the story to your benefit."

"How Sir?"

"Think what you could do to stop your Uncle hacking at your tree"

"I could throw down some branches or… could I use magic Sir?"

"It's your dream child."

"I could remove the axe from his hands with an expelliarmus and then I could bind him and Ripper, Ripper is a dog, he looks small but his teeth are like pins! Then I would throw a cage over the creature of the forest. And I… I would use the broom to get down the tree and walk back home."

"Beware of the Potions Professor, if you left the wards and placed yourself in danger Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at Snape thinking on a way to change that. He should have been very drowsy because he smiled and said.

"I guess that you would not be too happy, but you would take the broom away, tend to my scraps and then give me some ice cream."

"Do not count on the ice cream Mr. Potter."

"It's my dream Professor."

Harry thought that it was an effect of the light, but he thought that Snape smiled, then he messed Harry's hair and said.

"It's your dream Mr. Potter. Do you feel better?"

"Yes Sir. I need the bathroom."

Snape parted the covers and Harry went to the bathroom. When he went back he found Snape still in his chair, beside the light there was a glass of milk. Harry sat on his bed and Snape said.

"Here Mr. Potter, warm milk, it will help you to sleep."

"Thank you Sir."

"Get back in bed. Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No, thank you Sir." Snape stood up and was about to take the sphere of light with him, when he saw Harry looking a it. He touched it and dimmed the light, leaving it a the night table Then he left the room.

"Good night Child"

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

Harry woke up refreshed, he did not had any more nightmares that night. He was up and ready when Snape knocked at his door.

They had breakfast in the dinning room.

"How did you slept Mr. Potter?"

"Very well, thank you Sir. I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't be Mr. Potter. I'm glad that the nightmare technique worked. Have more raisins with your cereal...."

"Yes Sir." Harry poured milk in his bowl and started eating. He looked at Snape and decided to ask him.

"May I fly today Sir?"

Snape had taken a Potion Magazine and was reading it, he looked up and said:

"Not this week Mr. Potter." Of course not Potter, Harry told himself, you can not go disobeying your guardian and hopping to be allowed to fly the very next day.

Snape almost read his words, for the way his face fall.

"The wards must be adapted, so you wont be seen or be in danger. Mr. Potter, I have made arrangements but you'll have to wait until next week. You may go out to the yard if you want. I'll be working on my plants."

"May I help you Professor?"

"If you feel like it, Mr. Potter."

Harry helped him for a while, after almost two hours Snape saw that he was getting tired.

"Mr. Potter beside the house there is a small shed, please go inside and bring out here the object that is in the middle of the room."

"What is it Sir?"

"You'll know when you see it Potter it's the only thing that is not inside a box."

Harry went to the shed and opened it, he waited until his eyes adjusted at the change of light. He saw something in the middle, it was bulky, he got close and found that it was a bicycle. What did Snape wanted with a bike? He rolled it out and took it to Snape.

Harry stood beside him quietly. Snape had felt him arrive and had waited for a comment. He turned and saw the boy looking at the bicycle.

"Well Mr. Potter, what did you found?"

"It's a bike Sir."

"I am amazed as always by your power of observation Mr. Potter." He did not turn but kept pruning the plants.

"What do you want me to do with it Sir?" Harry was used to Snape comments. The bike look well, not even dirty, should he place it somewhere else? Harry did not really like bikes, they brought him painful memories.

"It depends on what you want to do with it Potter. Would you be able to ride it around the property and be back in time for lunch?"

Snape was expecting Harry to smile and disappear from his sight on the bike. Instead he saw the boy's face fell.

"No Sir." The boy looked a little mortified.

"You can't be back for lunch Mr. Potter? In that case take some fruit from the kitchen with you and take your time coming back keep inside the stone walls."

"I didn't mean that Sir. I meant that I can't ride the bike." Harry couldn't explain why he was so angry. May be dreaming about Uncle Vernon… Uncle Vernon would tempt him like that… leaving the bike on his way and then punishing him for even looking at it… and then his cousin and his friends laughing at him because he was a freak and couldn't even ride a bike…!

"You cant? But you…." Snape did not finished the statement. Harry turned red and said.

"**I don't know how! I was not allowed near my cousin's bike! My relatives would never waste their time teaching a freak like me! You may tell everyone in Hogwarts how wrapped I am, being 11 and not knowing how to ride a bike… I had never seen a flying broom either..!**"

Harry ran inside the house, leaving the bike standing beside Snape.

Snape had been holding a small spade and felt like hitting himself in the head with it. He had planned to give the boy a treat. The child needed exercise and fresh air. He had never thought that he had never ride a bike! Or that he had been traumatized by his relatives!

In normal circumstances he would have called the boy back and given him a thorough tong lashing. Shouting and stamping his feet like a two year old! Potter would hope his ears would fell before the end. It was not something that he should permit. In the other hand the brat looked hurt, it had not been rebellion nor cheek, what was this about bike's that made the child so… vulnerable?

Snape finished with his plants and watered them. He needed to give time to the child, to calm down and to simmer in his own juice. May be he could get some answers, then.

He took the leaves he cut to his lab and went inside the house. He cleaned his hands and was ready to look for his ward. He found Potter in his study room. Guilt all over his face. Biting on his quill.

Harry had two opened books in front of him, several crumpled parchments were scattered in the floor around him and was writing in an other.

"So you decided to start with your homework Mr. Potter?" Snape could see Harry flinch.

"Yes Sir."

"Making progress?"

"Not much Sir."

Snape took one of the books and read the name, he placed it back opened on the table.

"History of Magic Potter?"

"Yes Sir." Harry had chosen the most boring subject as self-punishment.

"Lunch would be ready in twenty minutes."

"Thank you Sir." Harry was glad that Snape did not looked angry and that he was going to be allowed to eat. He knew he would have to apologize for the outburst, Snape may make him wait until after lunch for the "talk".

Snape sat in a nearby chair. He picked up one of the crumpled papers in the floor and un-crumpled it in front of him with his hand.

"You know Mr. Potter, Professional ethics forbid me to speak bad about my colleagues, but in the case of History of Magic….. The History is so ancient that it could not even seem a fairy tale. It should be tied around Muggle History to be more…. Actual. If it were more actual you would learn that a lot of magical children do not know what a bicycle is. Consequently not many learn how to ride one.

It's looked as a muggle contraption and the few Wizard parents that know about them do not introduce them to their children lives, as they do not understand the mechanics involved and are considered dangerous. Also they may only be acquired in muggle stores with muggle money. So even if I were interested in doing it, it would be ineffective to spread the news about your lack of knowledge in Hogwarts. Only the Muggle born would know what I would be talking about." Snape stood up and paced in front of him. "Not that I would be inclined to discuss you or anything that transpires between us this Summer."

Snape continued, as he saw that Harry was digesting his words.

"I guess that I should have asked you before hand if you were familiar with bicycles and if you would like to ride it Mr. Potter. I am only starting to know you, as you are also getting acquainted with me. In no way was my intention to make you feel bad or humiliate you about it, or to bring you bad memories. I would never do anything with the purpose of demean or humiliate you.

At this moment I understand that something related to the bicycle upsets you. And you have two options, you need to decide if you would like to try the bike, go around whatever upsets you and if you are interested, I may help you to learn how to ride it.

Or not, it may as well go back to its place in the shed with no harm done. You'll find other entertainment outside until you can fly your broom. However I want you to remember the rules we discussed yesterday."

He turned and place himself in front Harry. He was looking him in the eye when he continued.

"As I told you yesterday, You should respect me. That involves being polite. If you do not think that you are old enough to stop throwing tantrums, I wont deem you too old to be sent to a corner or to be given a smacking like I would do to a 5 year old after a behavior like yours in the garden, Potter. This is your first and only warning about it."

Harry felt a cold shiver, he better take heed of this warning.

"I'm sorry Sir. I shouldn't have shouted. It's just that… I'm sorry…"

"You may express your feelings Potter, just do it in a controlled manner."

Harry stop pretending that he was writing, he turned to the professor, he had bad memories and had thought that Snape was mocking him, he should expect different, he had always wanted to ride a bike so he said.

"Would you really teach me Sir?"

At last, the sparkle that Snape was looking for.

"If that is what you want Mr. Potter. Wash your hands, we will try it after lunch."

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

Harry had seen his cousin learn how to ride a bike, so he thought that for him, with all his flying experience, would be easy.

He was wrong, it was not only a matter of equilibrium, not very much like flying while pedaling. So many things happened at the same time, that he felt confused.

Harry stood up after falling for the umpteenth time, and felt thankful that Snape had insisted that he wore the protection that they bought at the Quidditch store, without them he would at least sported knee and elbow scraps.

Snape had told him after lunch to go back to the yard. Snape took the bike and started explaining how the handlebars were used for the equilibrium, and that he should move them right or left to keep straight, then the brakes, and how he should be careful, and try to use them both at the same time. Then he explained that he had to pedal.

Harry knew that Dudley had learned without so much explanations, but stood quiet and paid attention, after being in Potion class with Snape for the last two years he knew better than to let his mind wander. He heard it all, and realized that the Sour Professor was making a real effort to explain the mechanics of bike ridding, but just as in potions, at the end, he realized that he had not a clear idea about what he needed to do.

Snape un-shrunk the protection gear and insisted that Harry had to wear them. Harry felt foolish, how dangerous would it be to ride a bike? He started complaining that they were to tight and that he could hardly move.

"Mr. Potter you are one whine away from a smacking. You either wear them or get back in the house to finish your homework!" After this Harry was convinced that he had no option and put the elbow and knee guards, as well as the helmet.

Now slapping his pants and legs to remove the dust he was thankful of Snape's foresight.

May be it was not foresight at all, may be he had just been realistic. Harry was too foolish to learn to ride a bike. Children usually learn being 5 or 6 years old…!

Snape walked closer and pulled the bike to rights.

"May I try one more time Sir?" Harry had asked Snape that since his first fall.

"As many as necessary Child." Was Snape answer every time.

"But I do not want to stop you from what you have to do. I would understand if you need to do something else. I may keep practicing. Alone. Sir."

"If the moment arrives where I need to do something else, I would inform you Mr. Potter. For now this is all I have to do."

"Thank you Sir."

"Climb back in the contraption and hold on to the steering handles. I will hold your sit while you pedal. We'll start slowly."

Snape had seen some parents do that while teaching young kids.

Harry had seen Uncle Vernon do it for Dudley.

None of them had thought it appropriate to mention this method, as it was some kind of father/son thing.

But after all the failures Snape thought that Harry needed to succeed. It was a last chance, at least until he thought on something else. He was not, after all, opposed to hexing muggle inventions.

He took the sit of the bike and felt Harry's nervousness. The child was afraid of failing.

"I'm holding you now." Harry pedaled and for the first time felt that the bike was obeying him, he felt that the movement of his legs was being responded. Then he steered down the path, a slight weight on the bike reassured him that an adult hand was helping him to stay up. Then the weight disappeared and he felt free. He speeded a little and braked being able to place his feet in the path. Stopping without falling. Snape reached him instants latter. Harry looked at him beaming.

"I did it! I did it! Sir."

"Indeed you did, Mr. Potter. Want to try again?"

"Yes Sir. Thank you Sir."

"Turn the bike around Mr. Potter." That was when Harry realized that they had gone at least 30 yards into the path, he felt like after his first fly in broom.

Snape held to the sit again, but this time he let it go sooner. Harry had felt the bike respond and now was learning to use it. He find that it was not so difficult to maintain the equilibrium and speed with the pedals. He increased the speed, then he saw it, a big stone was on his way, he remembered that he had crashed it before and pulled at the brakes, he stopped before hitting it.

Snape had seen the stone and got his wand out to cushion Harry's fall. He was glad to see that it was not necessary. Harry was a bit shaken but still smiling.

"Well Mr. Potter, how do you like this bike?"

"Thank you for teaching me Sir. I think that I can do it alone now."

Snape felt a pang in his stomach, it took him a moment to realize that he regretted that the boy no longer needed his help.

"Keep cycling around here. Don't go too far in case you need assistance Mr. Potter."

"Yes Sir."

Snape went to work in his lab, from the window he could see the boy pedaling in the path, he saw the confidence increase in the child. He had almost run out twice when he thought the boy was falling. But the boy kept on it until he looked like he was born knowing how to ride, just as he looked over a broom.

Harry felt starved by dinner time. Snape saw him take seconds, for the first time since staying at the Manor, that was healthy. Madam Pomfrey had asked to check on Potter in a fortnight. She said that the child was a little underweight but not really malnourished or anemic. Hogwarts food during the term had prevented that. Even though she asked him to feed him as well as possible. After the examination they would define if he needed to keep taking the supplement.

Snape watched the boy, they had not eaten together a week but he noticed changes, the boy was relaxed, not as if he was expecting to be shouted at, it was the first time that Harry had started eating before Snape. It was good that the boy had exercised.

"There is still daylight Sir. May I ride the bike for another hour?"

"No Mr. Potter, you had enough practice for today, there is no need for you to get over tired."

Harry kept looking at his plate.

"May I ride the bike tomorrow Sir?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, after breakfast, you must keep wearing the protection."

"But Sir, I got the handle of it now…."

"You will also wear it if you want to fly your broom Potter, so get used to the idea."

"Yes Sir." Harry pouted a little. But it soon disappeared, he scolded himself, here was an adult preoccupied for him, he had always wanted that.

After dinner, Harry took a bath, and went to bed, he was tired, he knew that he had dreamed but in the morning he did not remembered the dreams.

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

TBC

I hope you like this. Thank you for the reviews, I liked to picture Snape teaching Harry to ride a bike.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning couldn't came too soon, he woke up and was out of his room ready for breakfast, ten minutes before Snape appeared at the dinning room.

"Eat slowly Mr. Potter, you don't want an indigestion."

"Yes Sir, Sorry Sir. It's just that I want to try the bike again."

"Make some time before lunch to take a swim in the pond, your muscles would appreciate it."

"I would need swimming classes also Sir."

"I am aware of that Mr. Potter."

Harry felt Snape eyes over him while he was ridding the bike. As the day warmed up he felt like removing the protection gear, but every time he had looked around he had found Snape watching him. He was not fool enough to defy the precautions so soon. But he hopped that Snape would allow him to do with out them soon.

Almost an hour before lunch he went to his room and put on the swimming trunks, he looked very thin in them with the ribs showing. He knew he was 12 almost 13 but looked more like a ten year old. He took one of the big towels and his rubber slippers. Snape had said that he could leave them in the shed.

He took with him a change of clothes, he still thought that they were a lot, but it was nice to be able to change into well fitting clothes as many times as he wanted in the same day.

He loved the pond, the water was warm, it was not too deep. Snape told him to wade around holding the rim, it was nice.

"Wont you swim also Professor?"

"Not today Potter, I am finishing some potions that are required for the school Infirmary, I need to keep an eye on my cauldrons. Now get hold of the edge and paddle your feet until you stay horizontal to the water Mr. Potter."

By lunch time, Harry was able to float.

They had lunch. And Harry kept on the bike. Snape allowed him to go as far as the forest.

"Do not get near or over the wards Mr. Potter of you will find yourself too sore to sit on the bicycle."

"Yes Sir. No Sir."

"Be back before sundown Mr. Potter"

"Yes Sir."

Harry enjoyed the bike, he really liked the way this had turned out. He did not have to go to his relatives, He bet they were glad, he did not have innumeral tasks to do. He had an adult that was responsible for him, an Adult that made him sleep and eat healthy and that allowed him to play. He was eating, and sleeping and enjoying himself as never before, even better than Hogwarts.

Snape was a bit stiff, and Harry knew that at the moment both were trying to get along. He felt that he had been lucky that Snape had been so understanding in the matter of the clothes and on the bike. He never thought that they could have been in each other company for almost a week.

Harry found a path into the forest and followed it for a while, the Manor house was out of sight and he removed the knee and elbow paths, they fitted in the bike's cradle, he found a slop and used it, at first he was cautious, breaking all the way down, but he realized that he needed more speed, he tried again without using the breaks, this time his speed increased, he felt as if he was going to crash against the tree at the bottom of the slope, he used the brakes... he used the front one, the front wheel stopped but the rest of the bike went over his head.

The bike fell over Harry.

Harry had to move the bike to stand up. He sat on the forest floor inspecting the damage. The bike looked ok. Some scarps but nothing more. He felt a bump on his head where the sit had hit him. He felt a scrap on his knee, he looked and had some blood dripping, the pants did not tear. His elbows and the heels of his hands were scraped also. He stood up behind the bike and pulled it up the slope.

He got over it once more but rode slowly. It hurt. Snape was going to be angry that he had removed the protection gear. He was glad that he had left the helmet on. At least he had not been knocked out by the bike.

Once he was out of the forest he realized that it was late, the sun was almost down and it was getting dark. He put on the protections and went as fast as he could to the Manor.

He placed the bike on the shed and washed himself, his hands hurt but there were no open cuts. He also tended his arms with water and they looked better, maybe Snape wouldn't notice. Why did he had to disobey in something so simple?! The pants were dirty but covered the scrapped knees, Harry knew that he would need to clean them well and maybe apply something, but would try after dinner. That is if... he was allowed to have dinner… He heard movement behind him and saw Snape's shadow at the shed's door.

"You took your time Mr. Potter."

"I'm sorry I'm late for dinner Sir. I… lost track of the time."

"Be careful not to do it in the future Potter. Dinner is ready."

"Thank you Sir."

Harry followed the dark cloaked man into the house and sat at the table. The dinner was delicious, Harry eat fast. He needed to remove himself from the table before his guardian started questioning his whereabouts.

"How far did you go Potter?"

Harry was a very bad with lies, he looked at his plate and said, "Near the forest Sir."

"Just near the forest? You were supposed to stay within sight distance from the house. I couldn't see you. Potter." Snape's voice was neutral but Harry knew that it could grow angry in a moment.

"I.. found a path, I just followed it for a short time, I… went back out almost immediately…."Harry turned to look at him and felt Snape's eyes reading his mind.

"I do not want to hear lies Mr. Potter, if you did not follow my instructions take responsibility, do not hide behind lies or half truths, do not take me for a fool."

Harry looked up and told himself, well Potter you decided to go to the forest.

"I followed the path into the forest, Sir. I did not get to the boundaries or get close to the wards. That is the truth."

"Was I not clear when I told you not to enter the forest?"

"You were clear, but it was not really dangerous…" Harry looked at his hands, the heels lightly scrapped, well it may have been dangerous, he was not really hurt by the fall but he could have been. "I'm all right."

Snape saw the scratches on the boy's hand.

"Did you fall down Potter?"

Harry shook his head, then felt Snape hand in his arm.

Harry couldn't stop himself from flinching when the Professor's hand touched the scrapes. He nodded.

"I used the brakes wrong, the front wheel stopped and the bike went over my head."

Snape stood Harry up and used his hand to go over Harry's body, he noticed the scraps on arms and hands and the child flinched when he touched his knees.

"Were you using the protections?"

"I was too hot, I removed them… Ouch!" Snape place a smack on Harry's bottom, followed by another one on the other side.

"Ouch!" Snape was holding Harry's arms.

"Of all the foolish things you could do! Don't you believe that you have to take care of yourself!?" Snape tone of voice went up without shouting.

"I'm sorry, I did not think…"

"Ouch" two more fast smacks. Then Snape released him.

"That is your problem Potter, you never think! Go to you room, get a bath and get ready for bed, you wont be allowed to use the bicycle tomorrow."

"But Sir…."

"**Now Potter**!"

Harry went to his room he closed the door hard but held it before it slammed. It was not fair! He was not going to be allowed to fly until the bloody wards were resettled, and now… It may had been his fault… but he wouldn't be able to use the bike…. And those smacks! Snape was… He was a big boy…. To old to be smacked like that! So much for getting along…

The warmth of the smacks disappeared slowly, even over the clothes Harry had felt the strong hands. He felt sore all around, his arms and legs were hurt, as well as his hands, he felt his bottom tender from the bike's seat. It was to early to be his bedtime!

He filled the tub and brought some toys with him to the bathroom. He knew he was too old to play like a baby, but it was something he had not done before. He re-enacted a big ocean battle, all the ships sink after the imaginary sea monster attacked them. He felt that the water was getting cold, then he realized that the water had spilled over the tub and had flooded the bathroom.

Harry felt panic, he stood out of the tub. He needed to dry the floor. He had left his clothes beside the tub as he undressed to get in, they were dripping wet. Harry realized that he only had a small hands towel, having taken the other to the shed for the swimming, he knew there were more towels in his room, that's when he realized that the water had gone under the doors and to the different rooms around. He pulled the plug from the tub and let it drain, he tried to use the small towel to dry the tiled floor, he would think about the rugs later.

He was so dead! Snape wouldn't believe that it had been an accident. Harry felt fighting an endless battle. There was too much water on the floor, and he felt that the one he was absorbing with the towel and placing in the tub, was no use. He started sobbing.

Snape had placed 'Distress wards' around Harry's room, that was how he knew to come to the boy when he had had the nightmare. He was on his study when he felt them. The child was in distress.

Snape went to Harry's room, entering through the sitting room he saw a big stain of water in the rug. He opened the door to the bathroom and saw the naked sobbing boy wringing the towel over the bathtub and placing it back on the floor.

"Harry James Potter! What is the meaning of this?!" He said in an exasperated tone.

Harry waited for the floor to open and swallow him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…." Harry stood up and tried to turn around to face Snape, the towel in his hand dripping, he stood so fast that he slipped, he felt himself falling and braced for the impact that did not come, he fell over what felt like an air cushion and saw that Snape was pointing his wand to him. The Potion Master was beside him in two strides. And Harry felt that the time stopped. Before he felt the tiled floor with his bottom, Harry felt a hand holding his arms and helping him up. The other hand was applied loudly to his wet backside.

Smack! Smack!

"Do you want to break your neck?!"

Smack! Smack!

"Where are your slippers?"

Smack! Smack!

Where is your bathrobe?

Smack! Smack!

The bathtub was not yet drained, Snape pulled the boy up and seated him on the tub. The water felt cold to Harry's smarting buttocks. Snape saw the toys and took them out. Then said, opening the water to fill the tub again.

"Finish with your bath Potter."

Harry felt the tub filling with warm water, he couldn't stop sobbing. Through his teary eyes and wet fringe he saw Snape moving his wand several times around the bathroom and realized that he was drying it. He saw the water in the floor break apart in droplets that flew together and then disappeared in the air, he also felt a warm breeze indicating that all was dry.

Once having taken care of the flood Snape turned to his wet ward. The boy was sobbing in the tub having made no movement towards getting cleaned.

Harry felt so helpless that he couldn't stop crying.

Snape kneeled beside him and asked in a normal un-Snapish voice.

"Are you hurt Mr. Potter?"

Harry shook his head.

Snape took the soap and a small towel from the tub, applied the soap until he got a lather and gave it to the boy. Harry started cleaning his knees.

Then Harry felt a hand in his head and through his hair. Snape was placing shampoo!

"Close your eyes" Snape washed Harry's head and helped him rinse all over.

Then he accioed Harry's bathrobe and slippers and helped him out of the tub.

Harry had calmed some, but still big tears kept going out of his eyes. Snape saw his red handprints on the boy's buttocks and legs as he helped with the bathrobe.

"There is no need to carry on so much child. You got what you deserved, in fact I may say that you had been asking for it all day. Now get dry and ready for bed. I'll come back in a moment."

Harry felt warm on the robe. He stayed in the bathroom to wash his teeth, then went to his room and put on his pajamas, he sat on the bed. He was stuned.

He couldn't believe what had just happened.

Snape found him sitting there a few minutes later, he had a balm for the scrapes in his hand.

"I'm sorry Sir, I…."

"You were playing in the tub, were you not Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Sir, I will never, ever do it again Sir. I'm sorry I could have ruined the carpets..."

"You should be sorry for almost breaking your back Mr. Potter! Even if magic couldn't fix them, the carpets can be replaced, nothing can replace you."

"I will never use the bathtub again Sir."

"You will remember to take your bathrobe and slippers in. It would be a good idea if you were to leave them in the bathroom. Also be sure that you have a towel for you to dry. Here put this over your scraps it will help to heal them. And go to sleep we have had a tiring day. I'll call you for breakfast tomorrow Mr. Potter."

Harry was left with the balm on his hand, and he saw Snape leaving the room. He had to stop him.

"But Sir…"

"What now Mr. Potter?"

"I would rather… I mean Sir…. I… Would you punish me now Sir? Please don't make me wait until tomorrow… Sir."

"Mr. Potter you are more unarticulated that ever. What are you talking about?"

"I mean… You are going to give me a proper spanking Sir, I know I deserve it, please do not make me wait for it."

"Mr. Potter you already had all the spanks you deserved. Now get in bed. You will catch a cold."

"But Sir, the spanks… they did not hurt at all…. I mean they still smart a little but…"

"Mr. Potter, I wanted your attention, that's all, I did not want to hurt you."

"But I don't understand Sir"

"Neither do I Mr. Potter." Snape sat beside Harry on the bed. With his hand he pulled Harry's face until their eyes met. "Do you expect me to spank you more Child?"

Harry nodded. "That was not a proper spanking Sir."

"Well it's all you are going to get. I would never spank you until you are black and blue if that is what you expect. The spanks were meant to get your attention and as that, I guess they worked, I hope that they would deter you from trying to do anything else while you are wet, naked and barefooted. You must learn to keep yourself safe. You will be on restriction tomorrow, staying inside your room, going out just for meals. You may start your summer assignments, but I want two feet parchment on the security measures that you should follow while using the bike and taking a bath. If you ever find yourself in a position like that I want you to think first in your safety and then try to clean. Or not clean at all. Is that clear Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good night Mr. Potter."

Harry saw Snape leave the room. He opened the pot with the balm for his scrapes, it was like the end he had made up for his nightmare, well he did not got any ice-cream, but Snape wanted him to cure his scrapes, he applied the sticky balm it to his knees, then to his elbows. The scrapes closed inmediately. He got under the comforter. He felt a warm sensation and he knew that it was his body getting warm under the bedcovers and drifting to sleep, or the smacks disappearing from his skin, but he wanted it to be the fact that for the first time since he could remember someone was interested in him.

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

TBC

Just some grammar adjustments to this chapter.

Thank you all for the reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

I wont update until next Monday, so enjoy this chapter that is a little bit longer.

Do you think that Snape was too harsh smacking Harry at the bathroom? The thing is that he was worried about Harry breaking something by falling naked in the wet floor. He did not see the bike going over his head or he might have been angrier.

**Chapter 9**

The next morning Snape knocked at Harry's door at 8, he heard the boy's voice acknowledging it and went down to the dinning room. After 15 minutes to boy had not appeared. Snape went back up and after a brief knock entered the room.

Harry was dressed for the day, in a chair of the sitting room. He had been ready to go down when he remembered about the previous day happenings, he was not going to be able to face Snape.

He hardly heard Snape entering his room.

"Well Mr. Potter. Are you planning to skip breakfast? Wasn't I clear when I told you that you need to eat every meal?"

"I thought that you wouldn't like to see me Sir."

"Mr. Potter, we live in the same house, how do you think we could accomplish that?"

"I just…. I was going to have breakfast… I was going to wait until you were finished Sir."

"That is not acceptable, Mr. Potter, you will eat while the food is warm, if you have to be in the same room as I for that, it's too bad. Now move it."

"Yes Sir."

Snape followed the boy to the dinning room. He couldn't understand children.

Snape waited until Harry was seated and in the middle of his breakfast to ask.

"What give you the "impression" that I wouldn't like to see you today Mr. Potter? I did tell you last night that I would see you at breakfast, didn't I?"

Harry was about to answer.

"Do not talk with your mouth ful Potter."

Harry drank some juice.

"You were angry with me yesterday. Sir."

"And do you think that I had no reason to be angry Potter?"

"Yes Sir, you had…."

"You disobeyed me about where you were permitted to roam with the bike, Potter, and you discarded the protection gear, in consequence, when you fell down in the forest, where you were not supposed to be in, you hurt yourself…."

"It was only a scrap!"

"Don't interrupt me Mr. Potter! Or you'll have lines in addition to the essays that you already have to deliver today."

"Sorry Sir."

"Keep eating. You may believe that scraping your arms and knees, and getting some bumps is no big consequence for your thoughtlessness. But it is. You should not discard an injury or place yourself in danger just for fun. Your relatives were lousy guardians, they did not instill you with any sense of survival…."

"I survived them….! I survived the basilisk and Quirrell!"

"200 lines Potter. One more outburst and you'll also spend the morning in the corner. You may talk in turn, just wait for me to finish." Snape drank his coffee.

"You are good at disentangling yourself of harm's way Potter, but you should learn to stay out of its way."

Harry realized that he was allowed to talk. He recall the last thing that Snape said.

"Do you think I'm good Sir.?"

"If you were not good Mr. Potter, we wouldn't be here having this conversation. You have survived three encounters with the Dark Lord, no one has done that before. Your parents died defending you, the least you should do is to keep yourself out of danger."

"Do you know why did he want to kill me Sir?"

"You were instrument of his demise Mr. Potter. You were between him and the Philosopher' stone."

"I don't mean last year Professor, I mean… Why would he want to kill a baby?"

Snape was not the correct person to explain this to Potter. But was the only one here.

"Mad melomaniacs do not have ethical problems with killing an infant Mr. Potter. It's clear that his intentions were to kill everyone in that house, regardless of the age. That kind of display of power help to create terror. He never thought that, that would prove fatal for him."

"But how…? I mean Sir, He is not dead. How can that be?"

"I do not have all the answers Mr. Potter. Even though I can speculate as of the possibility that you would keep on being his target. If for nothing else, because you did damage his reputation. And keep on doing it."

"So you think that He'll come back for me Sir?"

"I'm sure He will Mr. Potter. And I am not the only one."

"Does Professor Dumbledore think that to?"

"Yes he does. Mr. Potter. Your mother's act of defending you made it possible that you survive the attack. Her blood kept you safe then and kept you safe with Quirrell, but it needs to be sustained, that is why you had to live with your relatives. To keep the protection you had to live within your mother's blood relatives. Professor Dumbledore never thought that you would be mistreated there. I for my part thought that you would be a spoiled, insufferable brat. As it turned out, we were wrong."

Snape pointed to a piece of strawberry left in Harry's plate. Harry ate it.

"What brings us back to our conversation Mr. Potter. I have no problem in having you on my sight, today or everyday. In fact I am inclined to think that if I will accomplish to keep you out of harm, I should keep you under my sight permanently. Should I do that Mr. Potter?"

"No Sir."

"Should I allow you to go biking again Mr. Potter? To take a bath alone, without worrying that you will use the first chance to risk your skinny neck?"

"I'm not that skinny…. Sir"

"You may go back to your room now. Mr. Potter. Think about my concern as you write your essay, we'll address it later. I'll see you at exactly 5 to 12 for lunch Potter. You have a watch and no excuse, so be on time. Do you understand Mr. Potter?

"Yes Sir."

"See you at lunch then Potter."

"Yes Sir."

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

Harry entered his room and went to the study room. He had his parchment there. He felt numb. It had been a very strange breakfast/lecture, after last night missadventures.

He had been ashamed to be with Snape. He didn't know what to tell him, the man had washed his hair! How weirder could it turn? And now…

He found written in the board a line in Snaps hand that read 'I Should NOT interrupt while someone else is talking. I Should wait for MY turn to Speak'

He wouldn't be able to finish the esays or the lines on time. He started with the lines. When he had completed around 50 lines, his hand started to hurt. He moved it and decided to start on the essay about the bike. After a while he looked at the watch and it was 15 before 12. So he went to the bathroom and washed for lunch. His hands were smeared with ink that couldn't be removed easily. He scrubbed and decided to let it be. He would have to return to write after lunch. He wished he had stayed out of the forest.

Lunch was a more quiet affair.

Snape and Harry arrived at the same time to the dinning room. There were several plates with vegetables and cold chicken. Harry fix a salad and he also had a bowl of broth. Snape choices were similar.

When Harry finished his food, he sat pondering to eat an apple, he was full now but knew that before dinner he would be hungry. He wouldn't be able to concentrate on an empty stomach.

Snape had not mentioned any rule about not eating in the bedroom, they have even eaten in his sitting room. But now he was on restriction…. He turned to look at Snape. He was going to ask him if he was allowed to take some fruit to his room.

Snape had watched him closely and saw the internal struggle. The boy was going to ask for something!

"Sir?"

"Yes Mr. Potter."

"May I take some apples to eat latter?" The boy looked scared, and as if he was bracing for a lecture.

"Certainly. As many as you wish Potter. I'll ask the elves to place a pitcher of milk and one of pumpkin juice in your sitting room, also something else for you to eat at mid-afternoon."

"Thank you Sir. I'll go now." Harry bolted out of the room.

Harry felt foolish. He knew that Snape was not going to deny him food. He knew it. Why did he feel like crying then?

He entered his bathroom and washed his face. Why was he crying!? He was such a baby. It was like…. Like that first Christmas at Hogwarts, when he found the presents and realized that they were for him.

Before that he knew that there were no presents for him, no matter how 'good' he had tried to be. He had felt so grateful to Ron's mother. Hers was the first pullover that was his, only his. He had felt like crying then, but Ron was there, so he had stopped the tears, and then he had unwrapped the invisibility cloak! He was so exited… But now he was crying over a couple of apples! He splashed more water on his face.

Being punished at the Dursley's was so different!

First he would be sore, hard to walk sore, then he would be hungry. He was always hungry there but if his aunt or uncle were displeased he could go a whole day or more with out food. Just some bread or left over that he would be able to sneak. He did not go thirsty, because he could steal a drink from the hose in the garden or from the bathroom. And now….!

And now, he was not sore, Snape smacks had been hurtful at first but the smart had disappeared before Harry fell asleep. He had have two meals. Complete healthy meals and was allowed more nourishment and even a mid-afternoon snack!

He kept on wetting his face. Did he really deserve to be treated like this?

He took a towel and dried his face. He realized that water had splashed from the sink to the floor. Looking at it he felt new tears coming. Snape had been very nice even after he flooded the bathroom….

"Do you know Mr. Potter there are some anti-spilling charms that are used in sinks and bathtubs?" A voice said from the door.

"Sir…. I'm sorry."

"What is the problem Mr. Potter, are you hurt?"

Snape looked at the boy that was shaking his head and hiding behind the towel, from head to feet, he even used his wand for a quick diagnose spell. But everything was fine. Even though the boy kept crying. Snape step closer and looked if there was something broken in the sink that could cause the boy some regret.

"What is it child?"

Harry did not think about it, he turned to the professor ashamed of his tears and hid them on the man's chest. He kept on crying.

Snape held him. He was thinking to 'accio' a calming draught when he felt that the boy stopped crying.

"I'm such a baby."

"No you are not Mr. Potter."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I splashed the floor again and got your clothes wet."

Snape moved his wand and Harry felt himself between a small whirlwind, and everything was dry, even his tears.

"Why are you so upset Child?"

"I'm not sure Sir. I… you said that I could bring food to my room…"

"Was that good or bad Mr. Potter?"

"Would you ever call me Harry?"

Harry hugged the man again. Snape walked with the boy attached to his chest to the sitting room, they may as well sit down to talk.

"What is the problem, Harry?" The name felt strange on his mouth but it made the child look at him.

"I don't know, there is no problem at all Sir. I… have a lot of new things, this rooms, a lot of food and even when I'm in disgrace I am not hurt or hungry. I don't know if I deserve all this, because… because if I don't… this wont last. I guess I… you have been so good to me. And… I…. did not follow your instructions….I don't want to… to like it here, because… because… it will end at the same time as the Summer and… and back in school you wont like me again."

Snape accioed a calming draught and placed some drops in a glass of water.

"Here Harry, drink this, and take deep breaths."

When Harry calmed down he said:

"It is normal that you feel confused. You have gone through some hard years with your relatives, it will take you some time getting used, but be sure that you deserve this. You deserved better than what they gave you. And before your relatives took you in, you had it. Your parents would have given you nothing less." Snape waited as the information entered Harry's mind. He could see the boy understanding but doubting. "And you will keep on having it, with me or with anyone else, but we wont let you down again Harry." The boy hugged him again.

"I will draft our schedule for the rest of the Summer, starting on Monday I will schedule time for us to talk about your relatives and about your feelings, we may talk about it any time you need, but a scheduled time would give it structure. This doesn't mean that you are weak, and it would worry me, if you just try to forget it and pretended it did not happen. The treatment that you went through left scars, not only on your rump and back, also inside you child, we have to find them and cure them."

Harry only looked at him, not crying any more.

"Are you better now Harry?

"Yes Sir. I had never cried this much with out a good reason."

"You had a good reason Child. Can you go back to your work or do you want to take a nap?"

"I'll go back to my work now Sir."

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

Harry felt strangely calmed. But he couldn't concentrate so he continued with the lines. After finishing them he went to his sitting room and found the juice and milk that Snape had mentioned. He drank a glass of juice and saw that the house elves had left apples and some mini-apple pies. He got a glass of milk and one of the pies, it was delicious.

He finished with the esays and hoped for Hermione to be there, she knew a great charm that would remove the ink stains of the parchment.

He had to copy it very carefully and was tired. Dinner would be one hour and a half later so he went to his bedroom and lay down on his bed.

He was such a baby having to take a nap! He woke one hour later and went back to the study room, he had not done any homework. Just the essays and the lines. Snape had said that he should begin with his homework. Would he be angry if Harry had not started?

Harry went down to dinner. He found the table ready but Snape was not waiting for him. Harry saw the grandfather clock in the wall and realized that there were 10 more minutes until dinner time. He walked toward the parlor and heard voices, one was definitively Snape's, the other sound familiar, like Professor Dumbledore but far away… As he got near he heard the conversation.

"…. yes Headmaster, I'll see that he is ready when you arrive."

"I know Severus, sorry for the inconvenience but I had reserved seats at the Knight bus, and we do have a long journey ahead of us, so I would rather start early. I trust that you have supplied Harry with adequate clothing?"

"Yes Headmaster, he would be properly attired."

"Have him pack and have an extra change of clothes on hand just in case."

"Just keep him away from sinks, bathtubs and fountains."

"C'mon on Severus, it couldn't be that bad."

"The boy is a bundle of emotions, Headmaster, I think that he would need something more, some professional counseling, I'm not sure that I'm the right person for this job."

"You are my friend, you are… Tomorrow you may rest, and plan how to handle it."

"Rest!? Old man, have you read Madam Pomfrey's prescriptions requirements? I already started brewinw but that woman would have me working day and night for the rest of the Summer."

"Would you have time for my… request?"

"I have all the ingredients and will start with the preparation tomorrow after you leave. Explain to me again why am I doing it…."

"Because you are the best Potion Master that I know. And I trust you."

"You do not know a lot of Potions Masters, Old man, and you are known to trust everyone. I am not comfortable with what you plan to do."

"There is pleasure in helping a friend…."

"That…. Creature is not my friend."

"I understand, that is what makes it better. Well I have to go. Please tell Mr. Potter about tomorrow… No need, He already heard it, Mr. Potter I'll pick you up at 8.30. See you both later."

Harry had looked around the corner and saw Snape's back, he did not count on Dumbledore's head looking at him. He hid behind the wall.

"Mr. Potter"

Harry sat in the hall, could this day be a little bit longer?

"Mr. Potter, show yourself, stop lurking behind the wall."

Harry stood up and entered the parlor.

"It's no good manners to eavesdrop Mr. Potter."

"I'm sorry. I…. was looking for you. Dinner is ready… and… I just followed your voice."

"You should have stopped and turned around the moment that you realized I was having a private conversation."

"Were you talking with Professor Dumbledore in the chimney..?"

"Indeed. The floo can be used as means of communication as well as transportation, the powder you need is less for this. Well, you heard him, you must be ready to go tomorrow at 8.30 so I'll wake you up at 7.30 for breakfast. Now lets eat."

Harry walked behind Snape to the dinning room.

With more questions than answers Harry couldn't eat. He kept moving his food around the plate.

"Don't play with your food Mr. Potter." Harry took a bite.

As Snape saw that he did not take any more he said:

"How many apple-pies did you eat Mr. Potter?"

"Only one Sir. Almost 2 hours ago."

"Why then are you not hungry Potter?"

"Professor Dumbledore is going to take me away. Is he not?"

"He'll be here at 8.30 tomorrow. You heard him Mr. Potter. You'll have to be ready and packed. He is very punctual."

"But I thought that… that we were getting along Sir. You… you even talked about next week schedule, Why is he taking me now…?"

"I thought that you were aware of this Potter, you should know…."

Harry's mind filled in, he should know that no one wanted him….

"I don't… I'm sorry to be such a burden…Sir. I'll pack my things now Sir." He stood up and walked fast to the door, he wanted to run.

"Harry come back here!" That stopped him. He hesitated but turned back and sat on the table.

"You called me Harry…"

"You said I could earlier. No tell me 'Harry'. What do you think is the reason why professor Dumbledore is coming tomorrow?"

"He will take me away because I'm too much trouble and too disobedient and too sloppy, you don't want me here any more. I'm sorry."

"Harry… look at me, Didn't professor Dumbledore tell you that he was going to visit?"

Snape saw how the hope brightened the child's eyes.

"Yes, when I bid him good bye at school, he said he would visit on Saturday."

"Tomorrow is Saturday Harry, he'll pick you up and will take you to an outing. He will bring you in time for dinner. You'll sleep in your bed. You'll stay here until it's time to go back to school."

"Why do you want me to pack then Sir?"

"He wants you to have a change of clothes in case you need them Mr. Potter."

"I'm not a baby to need to carry a change of clothes!" He said indignantly. Then he understood. "You are not going to send me away. Thank you."

"No Mr. Potter, I am not going to send you away. I'm just going to send you to that corner. Face the wall for 5 minutes and think of the naughtiness of eavesdropping. If you had not followed your nose to the parlor, I would have told you about Professor Dumbledore intentions for tomorrow and we would both had gone with out the angst. After the 5 minutes you will sit back in your chair and finish your dinner."

Harry stood in the corner.

"Thank you Sir."

"Not talking while you are in the corner Harry."

Five minutes later Snape placed his arm over the boy's shoulder and turned him around. He saw that the boy had sobered up and look calmer.

"Well Mr. Potter are you ready to finish your dinner?"

"Yes Sir." Suddenly Harry felt that he was hungry. He felt his food an realized that it was still warm. He eat it with out looking at his stern guardian. He was too happy to stop smiling. Ron would think that he was crazy, he had been upset thinking that he would be taken away from Snape!

"Have you finished with your impositions Mr. Potter? I want you to go to bed as early as possible, if you had not, you'll finish on Sunday."

"I've finished Sir, I… I have not started with my homework though."

"You'll start in earnest next week Harry, why are your hands stained with ink?"

"It smeared as I write Sir."

"Don't you know how to use a quill, Potter?" Harry felt his ears turn red. This was the man that he wanted to keep on living with.

"That would hardly be my relatives fault Sir, Muggles do not use quills." Harry answered quietly.

"I know that Mr. Potter, mind your cheek, but it would be your Head of house business to ensure that all her charges are instructed in the correct art of writing. We would have to address it next week also."

Harry finished his food. He saw that he was not given any dessert. But the platter of pies was near Snape. He turned to look at his guardian and said:

"May I eat one apple-pie Sir?"

"I should send you to bed with out dessert Harry, after your abominable behavior, but as you have finished with your punishment esays and lines, you may, just one with a glass of milk."

Harry smiled at Snape.

"Where is Professor Dumbledore going to take me Sir." He asked as he licked his fingers, Snape gave him a napkin but Harry had already cleaned his hands.

"I have no idea Mr. Potter. If you have finished go to your room and bring me your lines and esays. Then you may get ready for bed."

Harry returned after some minutes and delivered his parchments.

"Good night Professor."

"Good night Harry."

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

Harry felt exhausted, he fell asleep the moment his head was placed in the pillow, he woke up three hours later to check the watch he didn't want to oversleep.

He kept on waking almost every hour, he even dreamt that he woke up when Dumbledore had left.

He woke up when he felt a hand shaking him. He should know that Snape would not allow him to be late. Harry stood up and went to the bathroom.

"Would I wear a Glamour Sir?"

"You and Professor Dumbledore will pass as tourists Mr. Potter, so dress casual, remember a jacket or pullover, in this time of the year the rains are frequent but light. I am not sure if you are going to walk on the sun or not, you'll find in your bathroom a pot of sunblock potion apply it to your legs, arms and face, you should also wear this cap, we do not want you to be recognized, it will keep your scar covered."

Harry moved automatically, it still seemed too good to be true, and Snape was sounding like Aunt Petunia when Dudley went on a school outing. He was almost 13 years old! Why should he apply that smelly cream?

"Mr. Potter, have you heard what I said?"

"Yes Sir, I have to wear a cap…"

"Apply the cream."

"It smells strange… Sir."

"The smell would evaporate, it will protect you from sunburns."

Harry thought he was being paranoid, but well, it was Snape.

The picky man made Harry change his clothes, he said that Harry's t-shirt was too red.

"But I like this color Sir."

"Wear a more discreet color, every one will remember a green eyed child with the red t-shirt."

"What is wrong with that! We are not going to rob a bank!"

"Change it Mr. Potter."

How could the man do that? Finish the discussion with his scary glares…?

Harry had eggs, ham and sausages, juice and milk for breakfast, Snape made sure that he ate every small piece, Harry was finishing when they heard a chime, like a door bell. Snape stood up from the table and went to the living room, Harry wanted to follow but again a stare made him stay put and keep on eating.

Snape returned moments later with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. The couple was dressed very strange Harry almost chocked with his toast.

Professor Dumbledore had blue pants, pink shirt and a yellow jacket, a straw hat and dark eyeglasses, his beard seamed to have been shrunken to a small goatee.

Professor McGonagall wore a plaid skirt and a jacket, with a red scarf that almost reached the floor, she also had a straw hat and dark eyeglasses.

If Snape did not want anyone remembering them, they should use his invisibility cloak.

"Harry, are you ready?"

"Yes Professor, where are we going?"

"Get your teeth washed Mr. Potter"

"Yes Sir." Harry went out and back in less than two minutes.

"We have a hat for you Mr. Potter"

"Thank you Sir, but I have a cap."

"Good child."

"We are going to explore London Mr. Potter." Minerva informed him. "Is there any place that you would like to visit?"

"The Tower, and the Dungeons, and the Wax Museum, and…. And the Zoo?"

"I want to see the Haunted Buildings, may be we'll find some one we know there."

"Albus!"

"C'mon on Minerva, just relax, this is supposed to be fun!"

"I'm not sure of where we are going Severus, but we'll bring him back at 8, the latest."

"We'll take the floo back to Hogwarts, from there we'll take the knight-bus to the Leaky Cauldron, we'll walk in London from there."

"We'll go back the same way."

"He is taking a supplement Minerva, he needs three **healthy **meals, he had already breakfasted so just be sure he had an appropriate lunch and tea or dinner. Please do not stuff him with candy."

"We will. Severus, but a candy or two never harmed anyone."

"But 50 would." Mumbled Snape. "Do not bring me a sugar-high, overactive pre-teen please. Mr. Potter this is a treat for you, be sensible and enjoy your outing."

"Yes Sir."

"Shall we go…? The Knightbus is arriving soon." They walked toward the chimney in the sitting room.

"A word with you Mr. Potter."

"Yes Sir?"

Snape held Harry outside the parlor.

Snape gave Harry a backpack.

"Here is your change of clothes, a pullover, some apples and juice. You would find also the sunblock cream, re-apply it if you feel your skin get dry. Also here is some muggle money, in case you need it."

"Thank you Sir."

"See you later Harry."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Snape saw the party go and had mixed feelings. He was glad of the ward-free time, he needed to keep on brewing and needed time to prepare ingredients. But Potter had looked so exited, and he felt envious, Albus and Minerva would enjoy the boy, they would allow him to eat and do everything.

The last week had been an emotional rollercoaster. He had had literally to fight with the child to make him accept that he needed clothes, that he could swim or use a bike. He was the responsible adult that had to make him eat healthy and sleep on time.

And today they would enjoy themselves regardless of the boy's behavior, and they would eat what ever crossed their path. He would have liked to go with them!

He placed his thoughts in the back of his mind to study later and started chopping ingredients and brewing his potions.

By 5 he had 8 different cauldrons boiling and the potions were about to be ready. He went to the kitchen for a cup of tea, he had had a light lunch, he felt hungry and decided to have a sandwich, he would wait until Harry arrive to have dinner with the boy.

When dinner time arrived and passed without news he was worried. He was about to go to Hogwarts when the floo chimed and he found Dumbledore and McGonagall in his living room. He felt bile rising from his stomach as panic started to invade him, he could not manage to ask where his ward was. A moment latter Harry stood at his feet. Well Harry was not standing, he was splayed in the floor, as was his custom when floo traveling. Why didn't Dumbledore or Minerva traveled along with him? Why was he not sent first?

"Harry, my boy! I'm glad you decided to join us at last." Dumbledore was smiling as if it was usual to lost the youngest party member.

"At last? Did you part company?"

"Not at all Severus. Just this last leg of the ride. Mr. Potter traveled first but was not clear enough about his destination."

"Where had you been Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't know professor, as soon as I get out of the floo I realized it was not home, I mean Prince Manor, I… found some floo powder beside the chimney and… came back here…."

"Well done my child." Beamed Dumbledore.

Snape was livid, he couldn't talk. Harry saw his face and stood up beside him. He was also pretty shaken.

"Well Severus, Harry, we'll see you next week. Please keep me posted about the potion Severus. I wish to give the good news to our mutual friend as soon as possible."

Mutual friend indeed thought Snape. "Would you care for some tea?" He knew he would never dare to poison the old man, but it did not hurt to think about it.

"Thank you Severus, but we have to go." Dumbledore said. "I saw half a dozen owls waiting for me at my office. "But we may stay for tea next week."

Harry was quiet but he remembered his manners.

"Thanks a lot for taking me Professors, it was really fun."

"I am glad you enjoyed it Harry, we will do something else next week."

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir."

"We'll goodbye, after you Minerva…?"

"I'll stay for a moment more Albus, Severus do you remember that paste that you made for me last Winter, I need to ask you for a refill…"

"Of course…"

"In that case I'll see you later Minerva."

Dumbledore disappeared in the chimney.

"Mr. Potter your dinner is served, go ahead and start eating."

"But Professor I'm…"

"Now Mr. Potter.."

"Yes Sir."

Minerva and Severus saw him leave.

"Do not press him to eat Severus, he ate twice his weight in sweets, had everything, from popcorn to pretzels, to fish and chips, to cake and ice-cream."

"Couldn't you stop him?"

"It was not really his idea….Have you tried to say no to Albus…? He just wanted to gave Harry a taste…."

"At least he is in one piece… I presume he behaved himself, did he not?"

"Yes he did, he was obedient and eager. May be a little afraid of crowded places. He stood by us all the time. We got separated for a while as we were walking out of the Museum, it was just a few minutes but he was sensible enough to stay put in a visible out of the way place, until we found him. He did not want to eat that many sweets, he barely asked for anything. Just look at the souvenir stores. But you know Albus, he insisted that Harry should try the sugar cotton and the ice-cream, and the apples with chocolate….It seemed that we were walking through London just to find all the nice things to eat. Harry got to see the Zoo and the Tower and Albus was amazed by the food courts. Next time I will insist on visiting just one place. I'm too old to walk this much.

Snape had opened a cupboard and was looking for Minerva's' paste, he asked "Did he had fun?" He wanted to make it pass as an after thought, he couldn't see her face.

"Yes of course. He enjoyed everything with marvelous ingenuity. He had never had a real outing in his life! He told us that it was in the Zoo where he first talk with a snake, a Boa. He was a little shaken after we got separated at the museum, or maybe he was tired, he kept quiet all the way back to the Leaky Cauldron, Albus decided that it would be faster to use the floo there and we got to Hogsmead. He apologize profusely for getting lost. It really was no more that five minutes, but he was very sorry. Albus told him not to worry. And then he got confused in the floo. We come through Albus office, you know he couldn't be in danger."

"Here is the paste you wanted, remember to clean the surface before using it and keep it away from your eyes." Minerva placed it in her carpet bag.

"Thanks a lot."

"I would appreciate it if you hold on to Mr. Potter while floo traveling. He still has to get the hold of it."

"We'll do that.. You should come next week with us."

"I'm busy."

"Well, think about it. You could do with some leisure time. I'll see you later," She took out some packages form her carpet bag. "Here this are Potter's souvenirs, Albus bought everything he saw. Harry just said that he wanted to bring you something."

Severus saw the older witch out on the floo, he couldn't believe the quantity of packages in his sitting room. He left them there for later inspection and went to the dinning room. Harry was not there but arrived a moment later.

"I went to wash Sir. I got very dirty in the floo. I should have spoken clearer but I had a candy in my mouth..."

"Sit down Mr. Potter."

"I am not really hungry Sir." Snape could see that Harry looked a little green. Harry's stomach was upset, he smelled a little of the fish soup in his plate and bolted to the nearest bathroom.

Snape went after him. He could hear the retching from the hall.

Harry saw his boots and dark clad figure on the door. He sat in the tile floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Snape helped him up.

"Hush. Mr. Potter, here rinse clean your mouth with some water." He gave him a glass of water. And saw the boy at the sink cleaning his mouth. "Is that better?"

"Yes Sir… I'm sorry."

"You ate more that what your stomach is used to process, Mr. Potter and then you shook it well."

"I was so frightened when I left the floo…. The first time that I used it.. I was with Ron's family, I arrived to Knockturn Alley instead of Diagon Alley, I…did not know how to go back…. Hagrid found me. I thought I was lost…"

"You were in no danger at all Harry." Snape walked out of the bathroom with the boy.

Harry did not understood. He just looked at Snape.

"Come with me Mr. Potter."

Harry followed Snape upstairs and to his study. He wondered if he was in trouble. Snape opened the door and showed him in, he did not stopped in the study, he opened a door that took them to a room with chairs in front of a chimney. There was some floo power and dust in the rug.

"Does this place looks familiar Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked around then stood in the chimney.

"This is the place I went out in the floo, but… I don't understand….Sir."

"Prince Manor was isolated, there was no connection to the floo at all, we wanted to keep it safe but able to communicate and go to Hogwarts, so we established the connection. It only goes from the Manor, in two chimneys this one in my room and the one in the living room. And it only goes to Professor Dumbledore's Office in Hogwarts, or my rooms in the school. As you were not clear about the destination in brought you to my room."

"I thought I was lost! I thought that no one would find me! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I do not have to tell you about every little detail Mr. Potter, you have to follow instructions….."

"**But I should have known**….!"

"If you are going to throw a tantrum Mr. Potter, It's better that you go to your room and get ready for bed…."

Snape saw him run out to his room and heard the door slam. 'Merlin protect him from emotional pre-teens!' He went back to the dinning room and vanished the food.

The distress wards were not going on, so he decided to leave the child alone.

He needed to add more ingredients to his potions, so he went to the lab. He concentrated bottling his work, he would go to the green-eyed child before going to bed, just to check on him.

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

A little after midnight He felt the presence of his ward at the door of the potion's lab.

"Do not stay lurking at the shadows Mr. Potter. Come inside."

He saw that the child was wearing slippers and robe with his pajamas.

"Shouldn't you be in bed. Mr. Potter"

"I can't sleep Professor."

"Come and sit here." He placed a stool beside the table. The boy obeyed, looking around to the boiling cauldrons.

"Is something bothering you Mr. Potter?" Asked Snape as he chopped some roots. There were only two cauldrons in the fire. Three were empty beside multicolored vials and there were three more on a sink nearby.

"Did you make potions all day Sir?"

"I have to re-stock the infirmary, a lot of this potions need time to simmer to gain their properties, I had to start with some of them if I wanted to have them before the term begins." Snape let the chopped root fall into one of the cauldrons. "You also had and interesting long day, didn't you Mr. Potter?"

"It was great. I had never visit London like that, Professor Dumbledore wanted to see it all. It was really fun…. Have you ever traveled in the Knightbus? That was the craziest…. And we walked a lot, Professor Dumbledore liked the automatic doors… and the food courts! He wanted to try everything…! Professor McGonagall have the souvenirs we bought for you…"

"To much excitement to let you sleep, Mr. Potter? Or to much junk food?"

"I feel a little nausea still….Sir"

"Open the cupboard behind you, third self, in the middle, white vial, it is a digestive potion, drink half of it, wait 5 minutes and then drink the other half. You'll feel better... Mr. Potter, you'll find glasses in the lower shelf." He saw Harry trying to drink from the glass vial.

Harry place down the potion and found the glass, he pored half the content and he drank it, it had a mint flavor. He felt the freshness going down to his stomach and he felt better.

"I bet that Madam Pomfrey is glad that you prepare the potions for the Infirmary, Sir, they work very well."

"I am sure that you have experienced them more than enough times. Mr. Potter"

"Yes Sir." Harry drank the other half.

"I bet that she wouldn't ask for so many small doses if she were to help bottling them."

"How many vials are filled from a cauldron Sir?"

"It all depends on the consistency of the potion. Mr. Potter, but it's too late in the night for you to try to calculate the formula, if your stomach is better, you may go back to bed."

"May I help you Sir." Snape look incredulous at him. "I can pour the potion in the vials or I can cut and chop if you tell me what to do."

Snape thought that Harry was trying to makeup for his little tantrum, but in was not the moment to talk about that.

"Not tonight Mr. Potter, I appreciate your offer but the only thing left to finish this potions is to let them boil a little longer. It's a boring task, get back to bed."

"May I stay here with you for a while Sir?"

"Did you have a nightmare Mr. Potter?" Snape had not felt the wards go on, but may be the nightmare had been mild…

"No Sir, I… I do not want to fall asleep…"

"As I explained, you were in no danger in the floo Mr. Potter. I would have preferred if you had used it with Albus or Minerva, I guess it upset you, I thought that with your little outburst up in my room and the slammed door you had gotten it out of your system." Harry placed the glass in the table and started looking at the floor. "Get back to bed Potter, and try counting brooms."

"Brooms Sir? The usual is to count sheep."

"You may count whatever you want Harry, sheep, kittens, snakes, brooms are quieter and stay put."

"Unless you want them to fill a tank of water… Sir"

"What are you talking about Mr. Potter…?"

Harry explained about a movie he once saw about the Sorcerer Apprentice. Snape could see that the boy was tired, he heard the story, and was reminded again that this child was 12, and he was telling him the story to prevent being sent to bed. Why was the boy scared?

"Did you talk to the snakes in the Zoo, Mr. Potter?

"No Sir. Since the Boa escaped the Serpentaire, it is very popular, I visited it, but I couldn't speak with them. They look fine."

"Did the serpents make you remember the Basilisk? Are you afraid of dreaming about it?"

"No Sir. I have not dream about it…" Yet, though Harry as he turned and tried to look interested as he looked at the cauldrons. Snape allowed the silence to spread. Harry release a sight, Snape was not sure if it was a sign that the child was going to speak or if he was going to go back to bed. The boy did not move.

"Clearly you are upset about something Mr. Potter, is it related to your outing? Or is there something else in your conscience that prevents you to sleep?

Harry did look guilty. What was the child hiding?

Harry look at his professor, he knew that the man did not like to play games or loose his time, he had to tell him, otherwise he wouldn't be able to sleep.

"I… I…I saw them… when I got lost in the Museum… I…"

"Could you be more specific as to whom did you see Mr. Potter, a Pack of Wolves, a Murder of Crows… a Pack of Lions?" Snape liked to use his words.

"My relatives… Sir, they were in the store…, at the Museum…, my cousin wanted to buy something big and my aunt was calling for help to the assistant, I did not see Uncle Vernon, but I heard him…."

"Where were Albus and Minerva?"

"They were…. We left the presentation together, but I wanted to buy something, so I let them walk ahead… I thought I would find something for you… But… I saw them and I froze Sir." The boy was shivering with the memory.

"Did they see you Potter?" Snape did not wanted to panic, not just yet.

"No sir, I don't think so, I ran to the lavatories and hid in one of the stalls, I left after I did not hear any noise outside. I found Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall looking for me outside the door. I did not tell them."

"And why is that Mr. Potter? Don't you think they are able to defend you?" Dumbledore and Snape had thought that Muggle London would be safe for Harry, he never thought that they would have to monitor his family's whereabouts.

"Not that Sir, Is that…. I was told to stay close. And…I was scared."

"Your recklessness placed you in danger, Potter, once again…."

"Yes Sir."

"Were you scared that they were going to scold you Mr. Potter?"

"Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall? No Sir, I mean… I thought they would, I did not want to be scolded, they would have been right to lecture me…, I had to stay close to them, and they thought I was lost and said it was good I had stayed in the lavatory, I was ashamed …. I couldn't tell them Sir.

"And now you cant sleep…."

"I am sorry, Sir. I was scared of them seeing me, and now… every time I close my eyes I think I am in the cupboard and this is only a dream. Do you think I should have faced them?"

"Of course not child, you know them better than I do, but I do think that they would have made a spectacle in the middle of the Museum, no one was supposed to know where you were and a scandal wouldn't have been a good idea. You took yourself out of their range, that is always wise. You hid until it was safe to go out. You met with your party as soon as possible. Potter, I do think that you handle it better than your usual way."

"I was such a coward! I do not want to be scared of them…."

"They can't hurt you now Mr. Potter, and you will be able to face them, there will be a moment when you will be able to look them in the eye and say 'I'm not scared, you can't hurt me any more' until then, my advice is that you stay close to your companions and stop tempting luck." Snape took the empty glass and placed it in the sink a little too hard, so it smashed. Harry heard a reparo and with out looking at him asked:

"Are you angry with me Sir?"

"Yes I am. We want you to be safe Harry, the least you can do is cooperate with your safety."

"I'm sorry." The boy looked penitent enough, and judging for all that he go through…

"You will apologize to Professor Dumbledore and to Professor McGonagall, Mr. Potter, you will write them a letter explaining your doings. I will ask them to place a toddler's charm to your shoes on your next outing, your shoes wont let you get away from them, if you try, you'll get stuck to the floor until the caster is back in range."

"That does not sound like fun, Sir."

"It's not fun Potter, but it's worst to loose a child, any child. And I can assure you Harry, we do not want to loose you."

"Do you think they would want to take me out again, Sir?"

"Yes they would, you would apologize and you would have served your punishment by next week, Mr. Potter, you may mention it in you letter."

"Punishment… Sir?"

"Do not tell me you did not expect to be punished young man, actions got reactions. That is why you came to see me this late, didn't you?"

Harry just nodded, Snape could see that he was no so nervous any more.

"No dessert or sweets for you tomorrow Mr. Potter. You will write your letters, I will review them and I want you to explain to them what you did. Then I want a 2 foot essay relating all the things that you did today, all the places and all that you saw, you'll have an early bedtime so you'll have to finish it before dinner. And for your little tantrum and the slamming of the door… you'll stay in the corner for 15 minutes after breakfast. Do you think that you can go back to bed now Mr. Potter? Or should I keep on being creative?"

"Yes Sir."

"Get going, I wont allow you to stay late in bed tomorrow."

Harry stood from the chair and walked toward the door. Once there he said:

"Sir…"

"Good night Mr. Potter."

"Would you teach me how to do a light sphere like the one you left in my room the night I had the nightmare, Sir?

How could he say no to the child that owned those green bright eyes? Snape turned off the fire from his cauldrons. And went out with Harry.

"It's easy Mr. Potter, you create a bubble and place a lumos inside, it will stay lighted for one hour. I'll show you."

Snape walked the boy to his room, he placed the sphere on the night table, as the boy lay down on the bed and was covered under the comforter, then he turned to leave, Harry was asleep before he arrived to the door.

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI


	11. Chapter 11

I edited the part about the list of charms, it got scrambled.

**Chapter 11**

The next day, after breakfast Harry stood facing the corner in the living room.

He woke up at almost 9, he hurried to the bathroom and heard Snape's voice outside.

"Breakfast is ready Mr. Potter."

Harry opened the bathroom door.

"I just need to change, Sir."

"It's Sunday Mr. Potter, you may have breakfast in your night clothes."

Harry went down to the dinning room.

Breakfast was porridge, Snape let him pour some cream almost no sugar. Harry drank his juice and a glass of milk. He also had a scrambled egg.

Both eat without hurry.

"Did you slept well Mr. Potter? Did your stomach settled?"

"Yes sir. I… am sorry, I… shouldn't have bothered you."

"It was no bother, Mr. Potter, it is always interesting to hear of your latest escapades."

Harry kept on eating, he knew it had been foolish what he did, it was not necessary for Snape to be sarcastic.

Snape put pieces of fruit in a plate and placed it in front of Harry.

"Finish your fruit and milk child, there is a corner waiting for you in the living room."

"Will you stay with me, Sir?" Up to that moment Harry had only stayed in the corner in the same room as Snape.

"You will have to be quiet in the corner Mr. Potter, why would you want me around?" Harry just look at him.

"I need to review some journals, so I may be near, to ensure that your nose stays close to the corner."

Snape did sat near him with a bunch of papers. He sorted thru them and read some things aloud. After a while Harry felt a little bored so he started talking.

"You are mean Sir."

"Have you just realized that Potter? We met two years ago."

"You could have told me about the floo connection. Sir."

"I could have. You could have spoken clearly while entering the fire-place, you should learn Mr. Potter, that you must focus your mind in what you are doing, I have not seen you in the rest of your classes, but that is the reason why your potions failed."

"You are always unfair with me in potions, Sir!"

"Yes, I am a mean bastard Mr. Potter, but not just to you. Why would Miss Granger's potions be successful?"

"And you never give her points…."

"No I don't, and any way she always pays attention and her potions and essays are always good, regardless of the points I do not give her."

"You are always breathing at my neck! I will never be good in potions!"

"If you keep on being disrespectful Potter, you wont leave that corner soon, keep quiet now."

After 6 more minutes of silence Snape said:

"Turn around Potter, your time out is over. Now satisfy my curiosity, Mr. Potter. What is you favorite subject in school?"

"My favorite…?I don't know... I enjoy doing magic like in charms and transfiguration… Sir" Fancy wand waving thought Snape.

"You are good in Defense against the Dark Arts, are you not?"

"I guess so, Sir."

"Your grades are good at least, your past two teachers have been little less than useless, and did try to kill you at the end of the year. You not only managed to learn enough to have good grades, you managed to survive dark creatures, How did you do it?" Harry sat in a sofa facing Snape.

"I had to do it, Sir. To defend myself and my friends. I learned alone."

"And how did you manage to learn alone, Mr. Potter?"

"Well Sir… The school books had information, and they did… I mean they were terrible in class, but the essays they assigned… I read the books for the homework and… I also learned from what my classmates said and… thought on my feet….."

"Thinking on your feet makes you reckless child. So you find it interesting to learn by yourself?"

"Yes Sir."

"And you are able to learn alone, Mr. Potter, while doing your homework, with the school books and also, from your classmates."

"Is that wrong?.... Sir." He said the Sir as an afterthought. Thing that did not go unnoticed to Snape.

"Quit the attitude or go back to the corner Mr. Potter."

"I'm sorry Sir."

"As I was saying, it seems that you may learn, regardless of the teacher, Harry, why then don't you do that for Potions? You have the same material and tools, why don't you try to learn by yourself, like Defense?"

"I don't know Sir."

"C'mon on, you can give better answers, Mr. Potter.

Harry kept quiet.

"In Potions class. You always pick on me, Sir. Nothing I do is good enough for you."

"Have you at least tried Harry?" Harry did not like the way this conversation was taking.

"At first I did, I was interested in potions, Sir. I could relate to them because I liked chemistry and cooking, I was writing down all that you were saying that first class….!"

"And a mean dungeon-bat shattered your illusions Potter! After you had paid attention less than 2 minutes…. And since then you spend the class feeling offended and chatting with your friends about how unfair I am…."

"You do not allow us to talk. Sir."

"You do manage anyway. Mr. Potter"

"What do you want me to say Sir." Harry knew when he had lost.

"I want a commitment from you Mr. Potter. Tomorrow when I start the classes I want your attention and your assurance that you are going to make an effort to learn, in class as well as by yourself. As you have stated you can learn while researching and doing homework. Can you do it?"

"Yes Sir."

"You may go now Mr. Potter. Get started with the apology letters, if you finish them by lunch time you would be allowed to ride your bike for a while."

"Yes Sir."

Two hours latter, Snape was satisfied with the letters.

"Do you plan to use the protection gear, Mr. Potter?"

Harry was standing beside him, he had been made to write them several times, his hand was tired and he dreaded that he would be sent back to write them again. So his eyes sparkled at this question.

"Yes Sir, I would. I promise."

"Do not go into the forest, be back one hour before dinner, you still have to write your essay. And remember that you have an early bedtime today."

"Yes Sir. Thank you Sir."

"And Harry…."

"Yes Sir…"

"Be careful."

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

Harry was clean and at the table by dinner time. Snape could see that he was unusually quiet. He finished his soup and was playing with his salad.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Mr. Potter?

"Yes Sir."

"Have you finished your essay?"

"Yes Sir….Do I have to go to bed after dinner?"

"Do you have to ask me that Mr. Potter? You did finish with the essay, didn't you?

"Yes. But Sir…. We'll start studying tomorrow, and… I…. I thought… this seems like my last chance to have fun…. I don't want to go out… just… maybe… play a game."

"We are not going to study from sunup to sundown Harry. You'll have time to ride the bike, even fly, once the wards are reset. Finish your meal, we'll go over the schedule for tomorrow and the rest of the Summer."

Once the dinner table was cleared Snape brought some papers.

"This is the draft," Snape showed Harry a parchment.

8.30 Wake up

9.00 Breakfast

10.00 Study

12.30 Lunch

13.00 Free time

14.30 Study

17.00 Free time

18.30 Dinner

19.30 Free time

21.30 Bed time

22.30 Lights out

"As you can see Mr. Potter, you'll have 5 hours to do what ever you want. 2.30 for meals. Half an hour to get ready for breakfast and class, one hour to get ready for bed. 10 hours for sleep. And 5 hours to learn, practice and homework. Do you think its enough?"

"I don't know Sir. It looks pretty full."

"We may adapt it as need arises. Harry."

"You said that… that you would schedule time to talk…about…you know…my problems….Sir" Harry remember the conversation he eavesdrop with Albus, Snape said something about counseling…

"Yes Harry, we can use the time after dinner, before your bedtime. We may talk about anything you want."

Harry stay looking at the paper.

"What would we study tomorrow. Sir?"

"I think that we may start with charms."

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

Next morning, they started. Harry thought that it was not going to be a good beginning when Snape appeared in the schoolroom wearing his dark school robes. Harry had been seated looking through his papers when he heard the footsteps, he turned to look and felt a cold shiver in his spine at the sight. This was Scary Snape.

Snape had been wearing black all the past week, but not his teacher's robes. Harry hoped that he would not transform back into 'the dreaded bat of the dungeons'.

"Good morning, todays class is going to be Charms." He took his wand and using it as a chalk, turned his back to Harry.

Snape started by writing three words in the blackboard, "Theory", "Wand Movements" and "Words" then he turned and talk to Harry as if the room contained a multitude instead of only one student.

"As you should know by now, it is the intent what makes a charm work. The wand projects the magic inside you to do your will. For this you will study the meaning of the words, the books in your desk should contain enough theory for you to get an idea, not only about the charms, we'll learn but also about their modifications. We will discuss them, you will notice that some charms are not that different from each other as they share the same roots. Wand movements must be practiced, until you stop thinking and they become part of your thoughts. The words focus your intent and that is Magic…"

Harry had never heard a more passionate lecture about charms.

Snape was about to continue when he saw that the boy had his hand up.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"I have a doubt Professor… Would I… I mean… the Wand… I know I shouldn't but…"

"Mr. Potter, organize your thoughts before putting your hand up."

"Sorry Sir." Harry looked down. Snape did not really want to scare him.

"What is worrying you Mr. Potter?" He said in a more neutral voice. And sat in the other side of the desk.

Harry looked at him and said.

"Last year, when Dobby crashed my relatives Dinner Party…I received a warning, I know about the restriction of underage use of magic…. Would I only learn the movements? Or would I be able to use my wand? I do not want to be expelled."

"The wards around the property would make it impossible for the ministry to detect your use of magic. The restriction is imposed because of the secrecy we maintain with the muggles. Magical children in Muggle neighborhoods have to cease all use of magic. In Magical households their use of magic wouldn't be noticed at all by the ministry, as there would be certified wizards in that location. Although magical parents should not encourage the indiscriminate use of magic by their children. Here, you may use your wand only for class and practice purpose though, always with me supervising. If I find out that you have been using it on your own I will confiscate it and you would have it back until we go back to Hogwarts. Am I clear?"

"Yes Sir."

"Well Mr. Potter, I have made a list of common house-hold charms, tell me if you know about them." Snape moved his wand and a list appeared in the black-board.

_Summon/Send away_

_Repair/Brake_

_Warm/Cool_

_Dry/Wet_

_Press/Clean_

_Cushion/Pull_

_Backward/Forward_

_Bend/Straighten_

_Below/Above_

_Blunt/Sharp_

_Bitter/Sweet_

_Build/Destroy_

_Bright/Dull_

_Broad/Narrow_

_Clear/Cloudy_

_Ebb/Flow_

_East/West_

_Empty/Full_

_Expand/Contract_

_External/Internal_

_Fast/ Slow_

_Few/Many_

_Fat/Thin_

_First/Last_

_Fold/unfold_

_Fresh/Stale_

_Gather/Distribute_

_Hard/Soft_

_Here/There_

_Heavy/Light_

_Height/Depth_

_Include/Exclude_

_Horizontal/Vertical_

_Increase/Decrease_

_Inferior/Superior_

_Inside/Outside_

_Interior/Exterior_

_Join/Separate_

_Land/Sea_

_Large/Little, small_

_Left/Right_

_Lengthen/Shorten_

_Less/more_

_Long/short_

_Loud/soft_

_Loss/find_

_Low/high_

_Maximum/minimum_

_Narrow/wide_

_Noisy/quiet_

_North/South_

_Odd/even_

_Open/shut_

_Out/in_

_Plentiful/scarce_

_Rapid/slow_

_Regularly/irregularly_

_Rigid/pliable, soft_

_Rough/smooth_

_Scatter/collect_

_Slim/thick, stout_

_Solid/liquid_

_Sour/sweet_

_Straight/crooked_

_Strong/weak_

_Take/give_

_Tall/short_

_Thick/thin_

_Tight/slack, loose_

_Top/bottom_

_Up/down_

_Transparent/opaque_

_Visible/invisible_

_Pack/Unpack_

_Shrink/Enlarge_

As Harry started reading he thought he was not going to be able to learn them all.

Then Snape explained the movements of the wand and how learning it correctly could be used for all of them. He insisted that the intent in Harry's mind would get the desired results.

Then they went through the list and Harry was told to imagine the words, almost tasting them.

Snape brought several things and placed them in the table, then he allowed Harry to practice the charms.

At the end of the class Harry realized that Snape used a totally different approach from Flitwick, but he had learned some useful charms. Now he could remove stains, repair objects, clean and press his clothes and shrink and un-shrink things. Snape even taught him how to do the Lumos-Spheres!

"Could this be used as Christmas trees ornaments, Sir? I mean if you can change the colors, or not?" Harry wad a small collection of spheres in several sizes.

Snape just looked at the boy, had he ever been so eager in his classes? Had he been like this before he berated him in that first potions class?

Harry was looking at him. Snape looked confused. Then he realized that he had mentioned Christmas and that would be long after the end of this Temporal thing…

"I'm sorry Sir…I'm sorry.."

"Stop apologizing Harry, Coming this Christmas, you will have a tree to place the spheres into. You can be sure of that. I doesn't matter where we'll spend Christmas, or if I am still your guardian or not.

Harry liked when Snape talked to him like that. All serious and sober, he knew that it was better that a promise.

"Thank you Sir."

"Well, that's all for today, it's time for lunch, leave your things here. And wash your hands."

"When would be the next class Sir?"

"Next week. You may practice what you learn, if I am near Mr. Potter"

"Yes Sir."

After lunch Harry went to ride his bike and later swam in the pond, Snape watched him from his lab. After swimming he took a fast shower and went to the study room, Snape was already there.

"Do you have a Summer assignment for Charms Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Sir"

"Start with it, if you need to research anything I'll be in the library."

"Yes Sir."

Harry realized that he could answer the assignment with the course books he had, so he did not went to research in the library, Snape found him writing one hour later.

"Have you finished Mr. Potter?"

"Almost, May I use the charm you taught me to remove the ink stains?"

Snape couldn't believe that James Potter' son was asking that!

"Yes Harry, you may, remember the intention behind the wand movement… that's it."

Harry was beaming. This knowledge would help him a lot next term.

He arranged his papers, glad that he had finished with school work for the day.

Snape was looking at the discarded parchments, he looked at his ward and realized that his hands were stained with ink and he was massaging his wrist.

"You have time to practice your writing Mr. Potter, some simple exercises would improve the quality of your work."

Harry knew that this time was still destined to school things so, not too happy he sat again and paid attention.

Snape showed him how to prepare a Quill and gave him some writing exercises.

"Those would help you to loose your wrist muscles and make writing easier Harry, I have noticed that you have wrist pain after you write for a while. You do not have to do them all, every time that you are going to write, but they would warm the muscles and help with the pain."

"Yes Sir."

"Tomorrow we'll review Defense Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled, he hoped that Potions Class would never arrive.

"When would I be able to fly Sir?"

"Professor Dumbledore and Flickwick would come tomorrow morning to set the new wards, you may fly then."

"Thank you Sir."

On Tuesday Snape was really surprised. Harry did know defense, He knew about several dark creatures and the way to fend them of. It was with ease that they went through the first year book.

At the end of the class both were feeling well with each other. Harry was chatty at lunch and again went for a ride in his bike and a dip in the pond.

He finished his assignment and presented it to his Professor. Snape keep on being surprised.

After dinner he asked Harry to bring to the living room his construction blocks. Harry brought the box and sat on the floor.

Snape placed the box over the coffee table and start pilling them.

"Tell me Mr. Potter, what is the first thing you remember from your relatives house."

Harry couldn't believe it, he had never talked about that. He saw the construction and started helping Snape, he placed the blocks as he started talking, that make it easier, he did not have to look at Snape and he started recalling…. He talked about preparing breakfast and cleaning the kitchen… and even about his cupboard, he found himself relived at having an adult knowing about his past. He did not tell him all. Just random things. Snape kept building until there were no more pieces in the box. So they started moving around the ones already used, when Harry's bedtime hour arrive they had built a wall and a tower. Harry was enchanted to use one of his recent learned charms to hover the construction back to his room.

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

TBC

I hope you like it. Thank you for the reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

With Math Snape used a different approach.

"We are going to start today with some test Mr. Potter."

"Tests? Why? No Sir. I have not studied math in a long time…"

"This test are to determine your knowledge Mr. Potter, you do not have to know them all, but you still have to read them completely and to answer what you know. If you do not know the answer leave it blank, that way I will know where to start. I want you to do your best Potter.

"Yes Sir."

Snape left the room, he said that he would be back shortly, that Harry could take his time.

Harry had some doubts about the tests he did not want to fail. He read the papers and realized that he knew some of the questions. He started writing numbers on the extra pages. Snape did not give him a determined time to answer, Snape returned at 11.30 Harry finished at 11.47.

Snape took the papers to his desk and told Harry it was over for the morning, as he couldn't define the class until after he had reviewed the test. So he said:

"I will review your answers Mr. Potter, we will have an earlier lunch and after it you may do what you want. The wards are ready so you may use your broom."

"Really…?! That's great." It took all of Snape's willforce to suppress his smile, it was going to be as big as the child's.

Sitting at the dinner table Snape saw that Harry was eating too fast.

"Slow down Mr. Potter and chew your food, it wouldn't be good for you to have an indigestion while flying.

Harry try to eat slowly, but he felt that the day was running and he wanted to be on his broom.

"Before you run outside Mr. Potter let's go over some rules."

Harry knew that it was for his own good so he kept quiet, hopping that Snape was not going to mention the safety charms for brooms.

"First of all, you are always to tell me when you are going to fly."

"Are you going to watch me every time, Sir?" If Snape was on sight he may object to Harry's daring flying….

"No Mr. Potter, I just want to know where to look for you in case I need you or you are in danger." Harry could not comment on that as he knew he attracted danger.

"Second, As well as with the bike, you have to stay between the wards, I will show you how to detect the wards in the air, as long as you are under them, you wont be seen from the outside. I do not need to remind you that we are close a Muggle Village…."

"No Sir."

"And third, you must wear the protection gear…."

"But Sir, I have been flying since two years ago!"

"I did not ask you that Mr. Potter, I told you the rules if you are not able to follow them your broom will stay in the shed."

"But Sir…I promise I will be careful, it would be awkward to try to fly with knee and elbow pads, please Sir."

They compromise with the use of the protection gear, Harry accepted to use the helmet and the gloves. But also agreed that if he had any injury after a flight he would use the knee and elbow pads without a fuss.

Snape went out to see Harry fly. He had told the child to fly as high as he could first and to realize that if he felt a tingling in his skin it meant that he was approaching the wards and to fly down.

Then he told Harry to stay near the Manor and to be down in one hour.

"Only one hour Sir, I haven't flown in ages....!"

"You must feel comfortable enough with me child as you think it's safe for you to question my instructions." Snape gave him his scariest look.

Harry quieted down and looked at the floor, he might kiss his broom goodbye, It was Snape! He should know better…

"I want you to report back down with me in one hour Mr. Potter, if you are late by a minute, you would spend the rest of the afternoon cleaning cauldrons, do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Get going then I will see you at 2 o'clock."

Harry kicked the broom and soar the sky, he felt the wind around him and the endless sky. He practiced some stunts and flew around, he felt tired before the hour was completed, he flew down and went into the house. He looked for Snape and found him in his study.

"Are you done Mr. Potter, you still had almost 15 more minutes."

"I know Sir, but… I got a little tired. At what time are we going to study again?"

"At 2.30 Mr. Potter just like yesterday, you have time for a swim if you want, I have to see about something in my lab. Get changed we'll meet at the pond."

"Would you let me fly again before Dinner Sir?"

"Maybe Mr. Potter."

It was a windblown child that sat at the dinner table that evening. Snape saw him and considered asking the boy to use the sun-block lotion, but he realized that the tan on his face gave him a healthy look. That and Harry's healthy eating would have the child growing before the Summer's end.

Harry's results on the tests were good. Snape had used Math text books to prepare them and was sure that Harry had reached more than a Grammar school level. He had a head for figures, he decided to start with Algebra on the next day.

"You should take Arithmancy as a subject next year Mr. Potter, you will find it very interesting."

"Hermione wants to take it Sir. But it sounds hard."

"You should start with the hard things when you are young Harry. It is not easy, but you have a head for numbers, you will find the challenge good for your mind."

"Ron said that Divination is easy Sir."

"I wouldn't call it easy Mr. Potter, Divination is…. Very unreliable. If you toss a coin and guess the result you'll be 50% of the times correct, that is more accurate than what you can guess looking at tea leaves or hands or a crystal balls."

"Do you want me to take Arithmacy instead of Divination Sir?"

"Yes Harry, I believe that for your future, you would be better prepared if you do not take Divination."

"But I want to be a professional Quidditch player, Sir"

"It wont make you heavier to have your head full of useful things, Mr. Potter."

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

After dinner Harry brought some table games and they played for an hour, then Snape said that he had to talk to Professor Dumbledore and Harry went to his room early. He had started reading some books from his play room.

The next day, Snape started in earnest with Math and in the afternoon he allowed Harry to go flying after solving some Math problems and doing writing exercises. Harry felt that every time he looked around he saw numbers. He liked the solving of problems, and enjoyed his broom, it was not like last summer where he could play with his friends, but he was getting good training.

The week classes ended with History.

"Have you read Hogwarts a History, Mr. Potter?"

"No Sir, Hermione knows it by heart, she is always quoting from it."

"Do you like History Potter?"

"I don't think so Sir, I… do not like memorizing dates and names. And professor Bean is very boring."

"History is not just names and date Mr. Potter, let me tell you a story."

Harry was mesmerized by the Potions Professor, Snape started talking about kings and wars and battles. He said how the war started and how the different persons involved reacted. There were conspiracies and doubts. Harry had never enjoyed more a History class. He was sad when lunch time arrived and they had to leave the room.

Snape told him that they would have a discussion, that afternoon. He used his free time to read the history book and by that afternoon he asked Snape to keep on where they had left that morning.

Snape thought that maybe he should change his profession and teach History instead of potions.

They sat talking about Medieval History.

Snape told Harry to go to bed earlier as the next day Dumbledore was planning to leave at 9.

Harry went to bed with his head full of battles and castles. And it turned out that he visited a Medieval fair with Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"You may wear wizard clothing today Mr. Potter."

"Where are we going Professor?"

"I do not know where exactly Mr. Potter, but it's a fair, so it wouldn't matter how you are dressed."

"Is it in a Wizarding Village Sir?"

"You'll know soon enough Potter. Remember what I told you, keep close to Professor Dumbledore, and watch what you eat."

"Yes Sir."

As it turned our it was not a Wizard Village but wizards live there and as it was a fair no one cared how they were dressed. Harry had a very good time, there were pageants and fencing contests. People in all kinds of disguise, he and professor McGonagall invented a game where they had to guess if the person was Muggle or Wizard. They lost count of the Wizards. The place was filled with food booths and Harry practically kept on eating all day. He tried not to eat too much, but everything was delicious. They flooed back from Hogwarts to the Manor in time for dinner.

Harry only had a glass of milk and went to bed.

He woke at 4 in the morning with a stomach ache. Snape found him walking around his rooms.

"Pray tell me Mr. Potter what in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"I… walking helps with the pain Sir."

"What is hurting you Potter..?

"My stomach, but I did not want to wake you Sir, I was waiting until the sun came up. It hurts less in the morning."

"You do not have to suffer the pain Potter, drink this," Snape had the white digestive vial in his hand. "Mr. Potter I do not mind to be waken."

"Thank you Sir."

Harry drifted to sleep immediately.

On Sunday Snape allowed him to sleep late and to have breakfast wearing his pajamas.

All day the food was bland, and it helped Harry's stomach. Snape made him take a nap at mid-afternoon and after it told him to keep on reading his History books. Snape told him that for their next class they would start with the Goblins history. Harry fell asleep in the living room, after Dinner, he did not remember going to his bed, but he woke up there the next morning.

On Monday Snape continued with charms. The boy recalled the class from last week and had practiced enough, Snape started teaching him some hexes, and jinxes, also he taught him some defensive spells, he said that they would come handy for the Duel sessions they would have later.

Tuesday, and the course was Defense.

"Well Mr. Potter, we have gone through first year Defense, now take out your books from second year and lets start reviewing."

Harry's face fell.

"I don't have the second year books Sir…"

"Why not Mr. Potter."

"We… I… I burned them in the common room fireplace at the end of the term… Sir"

"But why?! Mr. Potter that is the most preposterous prank I ever heard of!"

"I can explain…. Sir, I…" Snape was furious! He saw red.

"There is no good explanation for defiling books. Potter! No child of mine would even dare to think about that!"

Harry was surprised about Snape calling him, his child. He couldn't react at all.

"Go to your room this moment and stay there until dinner Potter! And do **not** make plans for the following days you **wont** be able to leave your room for the rest of the week. And you **wont** be able to sit comfortably at **all**. And I will let Professor Dumbledore know not to come here this weekend!"

"But Sir…."

"**Your room now!"**

Snape saw the boy as he went to his room.

He was furious. Of all the stupid pranks…! How dare he burn books?!

Books were burned by scared people, people scared of what books may teach.

He was not going to remember having to save his books from the fire-place, where his drunken father had placed them!

He went to his study and opened his liquor cupboard, it was early in the day to drink, but he was about to burst. How dare he….? That boy was in for serious punishment. He had to calm down, the fire-whisky helped him to sort his thoughts.

He was going to make him copy the second year defense books with out magic, he would not be allowed free time until he finished! And he would give him a proper spanking this time… defiling and burning books! Snape went to his desk and looked for last year's courses.

Dumbledore insisted that all staff send each other the text books and programs. He had not read Lockhart's program, he couldn't stand the man. He found the parchment and started reading it….

Wandering with Werewolves?

Break with a Banshee?

Gadding with Ghouls?

Holidays with Hags?

Travels with Trolls?

Voyages with Vampires?

Year with the Yeti???

Was this a joke? Where was the Basic Defense Book 2?

Were this the books that Harry had burned….? These books were a waste of good paper!

Suddenly Snape felt like hexing himself. He should have allowed the child to explain…

He went to his bookshelves, his books from school were there. He found the place and took his second year book of Defense Against the Dark Arts, the book was old, it had been old when his mother gave it to him…. It should be enough to study with Harry.

He went to the child's room. He knocked and waited until the Green-eyed-child opened it. The boy looked pale but composed. Snape was glad of that. He felt enough guilt with out the kid's tears.

"May I come in Harry?"

"Yes Sir." Harry noticed that Snape was using his name, did this mean that he was no longer angry with him?

Snape entered and sat on his rocking chair.

"I have reviewed your program for second year Defense class Harry, I am sorry. I realize that Lockhart was using his own books for the lessons. I do not condone the burning of books, but I understand that the trash was too good for them. Here is the book you should have learned from. Study it until lunch time Harry. We'll discuss it later."

Harry took the book.

"Yes Sir…." Harry opened the book and read a little of the table of contents. Snape was looking at him. "Are you going to spank me after dinner Sir?"

Snape felt like hitting his head against the wall.

"No Harry. I wont spank you, nor would you be on restriction for the rest of the week. I should have let you explain. I got angry. The burning of books is like the Muggle custom of witch burning. Every book may teach you something. I understand that those books were useless, and I understand that you had no good memories of that man. Even though I do not want to hear you talking ever again about burning books or a spanking would be the least of your problems."

"No Sir, I'm sorry…."

"Study the book, we'll talk about it latter." Snape stood up from the rocking chair. He was stopped by Harry saying:

"I did read the books Sir. They were like a journal explaining how his wardrobe was maintained, or the products he had to apply to his hair to keep it nice and clean… He talked about his favorite colors and his wishes to save the world, one beast at a time. He made me act his favorite parts…!!"

"What I don't understand Mr. Potter is how comes everyone complains about me and my classes, where you could learn if you tried, and you accept these nonsense from ignorants like Lockhart…?"

"I had never complained about you… Sir."

"Your head of House and Professor Dumbledore are always complaining from my treatment of students, principally her precious Gryffindors…."

"I had to worry about the voice I was hearing in the walls and the people getting petrified…."

"I told you, it's not your place to save everyone Mr. Potter, you should have told someone about the voices."

"Ron said that even in the wizarding world it was not normal to hear voices…" Harry felt that he needed to explain…

"The books were too bulky Sir, they did not fit in my trunk. It was a last minute thing. A lot of us burn things that don't fit in the trunks. Usually shoes or clothes, no one questions what….This term one of the older girls tried to burn a chess board. It had been a gift from a boyfriend, but they broke up. The pieces kept getting out of the fire and carried the board up their heads, until she decided to leave it in the common room."

Snape would have to investigate that end of term tradition.

"Tell me Mr. Potter, what else did you burn?"

"I was going to burn my Potions Notebook, Sir… but… you had been nice to me on the tower and…"

"It was already packed in your trunk…"

"Yes Sir." Harry smiled, that seemed so impossible that morning.

"The burning of books is the most uncivilized act that a man can perform Mr. Potter. It not only brings him back to the caverns, it shows a complete lack of humanity. The only reason that the human race, and I am talking about Muggles and Wizards, has progressed and advanced is because of writing. It allows them to be and to build. It makes the progress. Books are a link that go through time and distance. Only barbarians burn books. People so ignorant that are scared of them. Killing a human being ends with a life and it's potential, burning a book kills the potential of many lives."

"Lockhart stole the stories…"

"Any way, Potter, some one could have been inspired by them."

"I am sorry Sir. I do appreciate them, it was not usual for my relatives to let me have books."

"We'll you know what I think Mr. Potter, please act accordingly."

"Yes Sir. As you said no child of yours would burn any book Sir.

Snape left the room and went to his lab to brew. What had the child said? He tried to remember his words from earlier, he had said it, he considered Harry James Potter his child. What was more surprising it seemed that the same son of James Potter considered himself his child!"

Lunch was calm and Harry asked to use his broom. Snape went out to see him fly, the potions were piling in his lab, and he knew that he had to take them to Hogwarts soon. This weekend he planned to brew some more and he needed the space. He felt his heart going out each time that Harry flew down, he knew he should have placed those safety charms to the broom!

After Dinner and between a puzzle game Snape asked Harry about his Defense classes with Lockhart. They both laugh as Harry explained how he had to act the parts from the books.

"I'm sorry to say it but it fell so good to burn those books Sir… But I promise I would never do it again."

"Have you willfully destroyed any other book Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Sir" Snape was not waiting for that answer!

"Tom Riddle's Diary... I used the Basilisk tooth… I took it out of my arm and…. The book bled ink….

"You stopped it child, that was well done."

TBC

At this time Harry and Snape are confused, they do not know where the relationship is going, they try to be careful but still it is strange for them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The rest of the week passed with out any major incident, Wednesday they started again with Defense from second year and Snape decided to end it on Thursday. Harry used the bike and broom everyday, he had also swam. On Friday Harry was ready seated in the Study room after a hearty breakfast when Snape entered.

"What are we going to do today Professor?"

Snape turned to look at the changed child, was this the same Potter that had requested Dumbledore's frog card at the station? Was this the same child trusting him? He had so many things to do…

"Today I need you to start on your pending assignments Mr. Potter."

"You wont be here with me? Do you need to brew? May I help? Sir"

"One question at a time Mr. Potter. I wont be here with you, but I trust that you can work on your own, if you have any doubt you may ask me later. I do not need to brew anything just now, but my lab cupboards are full with Madam Pomfrey's requests. So I have to prepare them for transportation and take them to Hogwarts."

"I can help you with that, Sir. I have finished with Charms, Defense and Transfiguration homework, I have plenty of time to do the rest… later. I will be very careful…"

Snape look at the child, was this the 'bonding' that Albus talked about constantly? The shameless child questioning his decisions, and he thinking that it was reasonable?

"I need to make some arrangements first Mr. Potter, stay studding until lunch time. After lunch we'll get the potions vials ready and we'll take them to Hogwarts."

"Yes Sir."

"I want to see a good work when I review it Mr. Potter or you will have to repeat the assignments."

"Yes Sir."

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

After Lunch they went to the Laboratory.

The tables were full with vials of different sizes and colors.

"We have to place the vials on this containers first. Mr. Potter."

The containers were like serving trays full of little holes. Each vial fit in one hole with out matter of the size. The trays then were stacked five deep in, boxes.

When they finished, they have 10 full boxes.

"Should I take the boxes to the parlor Sir..?"

"Yes, but we are not going to use the floo for this Harry. Potions are not stable enough to go through the floo. They may mix and explode and the results would be terrible."

"Are you aparating with them then, Sir?"

"No. I could only take one tray each time, I would be exhausted by the end. No Mr. Potter we are going to take this boxes to Hogwarts the Muggle way. We are going to use a cart and horse method to take them to town and from there we will take a train to Hogsmead."

"Are we going to go all the way to London Sir?"

"No. Potter, there is a small station one hour from here, the Hogwarts Express has a connection there. It's going to be a long excursion Mr. Potter, you may decide to stay here instead."

"I want to go Sir. If I stay I wouldn't be able to fly or ride the bike would I?"

"Certainly not Potter."

"I'll go then Sir."

"I'm glad to see that you prefer my company over a boring afternoon here Mr. Potter. If you want I may arrange for Minerva to come here to watch you, you would be able to fly with She here."

"I do not need a baby sitter Professor. I can amuse myself alone, thank you very much, I have books and games. But I want to go with you."

Snape was glad to hear that.

The carriage arrived at one. A cart, two horses and an old Muggle. The man remained seated in the cart while Harry and Snape carried the boxes. They were bulky but not heavy. The cart's bed was filled with the 10 boxes. Snape said that they shouldn't be stacked. When they finished there was only one place left to sit and it was beside the driver. Harry's face fell when he realized that.

"You said I could go…"

"I know Potter but there is no place. I will call Minerva…."

"Couldn't you make some wizard space Sir?"

"No Child, I can't. I'll come for you once I'm in Hogwarts we may have dinner at Hogsmead…"

"The towns is not far Sir, I could walk or go in my bike… Please, I want to go…"

"Mister, if you want to bring your boy, I can enlarge this seat..."

Harry smiled and looked expectantly at his Guardian. The boy was worst than the weather!

Snape only nodded, the man got down and fiddled with the wood plank and then there was place for three.

Harry was so happy, he would go with Snape and the driver had said he was Snape's kid! Maybe he needed to see a shrink!

Harry enjoyed the forest in the day. He and Snape were silent, glad to be together but confused by the gladness, the driver did talk.

He said that the Manor had always been a mystery for the town. It had always been inhabited, they thought it was there before the town. But the Driver did not believe it. They get provisions in town but they would never mingle with the town's people. (Snape had the most funny picture of his pure blood Grand parents mingling with a town full of Muggles!) The Driver was not sure what happened, it was only hearsay, but almost 15 years ago something happened it was not a fire but a lot of people said that they heard an explosion, the place did not looked ruined but people just come during Summer or Winter, he said that he hoped than Snape and his son would stay for a while, he said that the town was a nice place to raise a family.

"We are only staying for the Summer Sir, I work in a Boarding School and we are here only during the Holydays." He did not correct the man about Harry not being his son, Their relationship was nobody's business, less of all not this old busybody's.

"In that case you should come also in Winter, to spend Christmas… the forest is beautiful with the snow, we have a Christmas fair in the town and a big tree in the middle of the village, in Center Hall. You'll see that we are simple, welcoming people."

"We still have not made plans for the Holidays. Thank you for giving us options." Snape felt Harry seating closer.

It seemed that the old man liked to hear the sound of his own voice and the boy had nothing to say.

He even talked about the monster of the forest as Harry was starting to call it. The village thought it was a bear. They had tried to hunt it and had followed the footprints for a while, but they couldn't find it. It must have a very big hunting territory but it usually return to this parts once a month, in time for the full moon. Cattle and sheep were guarded heavier during those nights.

He told them that he had really liked their company when they arrived at the station, and that he would gladly take them back to the Manor once they returned.

They did not have to wait long for the train to arrive. Snape had a good timing The boxes were placed in one of the train cars and they left.

Harry was chatting happily in the train, a complete different child form the one that came with Snape almost three weeks ago, he talked about the fields and the trees, and the sun and his owl. And even speculate about the monster/werewolf/bear in the forest. Snape hoped he was not getting the crazy idea to hunt it down to discover what it really was. He even asked Snape to tell him more about the potions they were taking to Hogwarts.

They changed trains and arrived to Hogwarts at almost 5 in the afternoon. Hagrid was waiting for them in carriages that moved alone. Harry thought that it was magic, even though Hagrid talked to them.

Madam Pomfrey was glad to see them, she had a lot of stocking to do and this was the fist shipment.

Usually Snape stayed to brew in Hogwarts, so all this boxing and unpacking was not necessary.

She asked Harry to sit on the examination table, she would check his progress. She ran a lot of diagnosis and congratulated them in how well he was. She said that Harry had gained three pounds and he looked healthier that ever. She asked him to keep on taking the supplement until the end of the month. Then they would change it for another one. Snape was moving the boxes to Madam Pomfrey' stock room.

"Your are gaining muscles also child. Are you exercising?"

"Yes ma'am, I am riding a bike and swimming and also, I started flying…"

"That is great child, do not overtax yourself."

"Professor Snape doesn't allow me to get overly tired Ma'am, he asks me to rest and some times I have to take naps."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Well child you are fine, just take this cream for your scraps, keep them clean and apply it every day… They will be ok in a couple of days."

"Scraps?" Harry had not heard when Snape went back to the room.

"Scraps Mr. Potter…?"

"I was sliding beside the pond Professor, it's nothing…."

"We have talked about scraps and nothing Mr. Potter. Let me see. Turn around."

"But I'm fine Sir…"

"Now. Potter."

Snape examined the scraps, they were not too deep, he placed the salve over them and then he smacked the child lightly telling him to get dressed.

In that moment Professor Dumbledore entered the infirmary.

"Oh my boys, I'm glad you are here, have you finished? would you join us for Dinner?"

"That was the plan Albus."

"Splendid I will let the elves know about setting two more places. That's splendid.

Seated in the Great Hall on the Staff table, Dumbledore watch their interaction.

"How has your week been? I see that you look healthy Harry."

"That is an improvement. Considering that the last time you saw him he was green. I do expect that after this week's outing Mr. Potter wont end having to take anti-vomiting potions and bland meals…"

"Were you sick Harry?"

"A little… Sir"

"Mr. Potter" Snape gave him one of his scary looks, he could not disguise the truth….

"More that a little Sir, I had a terrible stomach ache….It lasted for part of the next day."

"May be the chicken was not well cooked, didn't you find it a little too spicy Minerva?"

"The chicken was all right Albus, it must have been the combination, of the chilly meat and the three chocolate cake…"

"But the cake was great! I'm sorry you were sick my boy. Perhaps Madam Pomfrey, you could gave Harry a digestive potion to drink before meals? that way Harry's stomach would stay settled."

"I do not condone eating up to indigestion Albus…"

"C'mon Poppy it was just a little too much."

"Severus, we might combine something, at least that way the child wouldn't have to suffer through emptying his stomach."

"We'll see Poppy thank you, maybe Mr. Potter would learn to stop eating on time." He remove a platter of chocolate-chip cookies that was too close to Harry. The boy had already eaten 3.

Harry felt indignant and happy at the same time. He had this adult caring for him 24/7.

Harry was very tired, the boxes had not been heavy but he had to carry them long distances. Snape was opposed to levitate them. Hagrid, Snape and Harry had carried them inside the school and then up to the Hospital, he finished eating and heard the adults talk, he was comfortable with them, he placed his arms over the table, lay his head over them and close his eyes, only for a moment. He may count before opening his eyes, he would count to 10, he was asleep before reaching for number 4.

"It seems that Mr. Potter decided that our conversation was boring."

Minerva moved her wand and Harry's chair transformed into a comfortable couch. Snape looked at his watch.

"It's almost his bed time and we had a tiring day. I guess it's time for us to go home. May we use your floo Albus?" It was closer than the dungeons.

"It will be extremely disagreeable for the child to floo while asleep, even if you hold him tight Severus. You should leave him here. He will be coming back tomorrow for our outing any way."

"We may transform his clothes for the night and you may bring him a change tomorrow morning." Continued Minerva.

"I wont leave him asleep in that couch Albus."

"Of course not Severus, I meant that he may sleep in the Tower, on his bed."

"I do not want the child waking up alone in a strange place."

"I would not call his room in the Tower a strange place, Severus, it has been his room since two years ago."

"I know he is used to sleep there, but he is not supposed to wake there during the Holidays…"

"If it would make you feel better Severus, he may sleep in the infirmary. I will be there, I can watch him." Poppy was finding Snape's reactions funny.

"I wont go while the child is asleep, I wont leave him."

"If you want you may sleep with him in the Tower…" Said Minerva.

"Or choose a bed in the infirmary…"

"For crying aloud people! if you are so insistent, we'll stay in my quarters. I would appreciate it if you lend him some pajamas Madam."

"Then that is settled. I'll help you carry Harry to bed and we can have a small game of poker, we have missed you Severus." Albus stood up.

"I am perfectly capable of carrying my ward to bed, thank you very much. Albus. I will come back shortly, and you better have cash, I am not in the mood of receiving your notes of charge."

Snape carried the boy. The child felt heavier now. He was glad, maybe by the end of the Summer Harry would be too tall and heavy to be carried like this. Those meddling crazy people. Didn't they realize how traumatic would be for the boy to wake up in a strange room? How long would it take his mind to realize that he was in Gryffindor tower? Or the infirmary? And after that to realize he was alone and that Snape had abandoned him, fulfilling his nightmares!

Snape placed the boy over his own bed. The Dungeons were not ready for any guest. He did had a guest room, but it did not even have a bed. It was used as additional storage place for potions ingredients and books. Snape had never had a guest here. He had a comfortable sofa on his sitting room. And had allowed some homesick first years to sleep there, once or twice. No one else.

Snape was far too tall to sleep on the sofa. So he transfigured an additional bed in his room.

He sat the boy in the bed. Harry opened his eyes.

"Harry, let me take your clothes away, here… put your arm here, that's it. Now go back to sleep, we are at Hogwarts, you are safe, we are here. I'm with you."

Potter looked around with lost eyes, looked at the bed and allowed the Potion Master to tuck him in without protest.

Snape stood a little longer but the boy did not even stirred. He placed the distress wards over the room and went back to his colleagues. He would be able to come back if the boy needed him.

They played poker and then Domino. He drank a little too much Fire-whiskey. The lunatics started planning Harry's birthday party for next Saturday. Snape said that he and Harry had somewhere to go on the 31st.

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

All in all Snape did not regret having to stay in the castle. He had been surprised of how adamant he had been about not leaving the child for one night. When had this happened?

He had accepted to keep the child from danger for the Summer. Just for the Summer. Until other arrangements were made. He knew he was doing a good job. Madam Pomfrey was saying so, the boy was healthy and gaining weight. The child was learning and doing his Summer assignments. He had been good for the boy. He would only have to do it for 5 more weeks.

But when he thought that at the start of the new term he would be ward free he felt a blow in his stomach. He should feel relieve. After only 3 weeks he had felt like a Crocodile defending her babies… his baby! He was not leaving Harry alone at the castle!

In two months time it would be like cutting a limb.

He reminded himself that he had done it for his love of Lilly.

But her child was so lovable! mischief and all.

Snape felt so drunk.

But what about the child? Harry had rejection issues and had attached to Snape as a last resort. But did he really like his Potions Professor? Given a chance would he stay with him?

Now he was like a kitten that did not want to stay alone. He was afraid of being rejected, that was why he had not really gotten into trouble. He was comfortable talking back in jest and questioning his flying time and his chores. But at the first sign of anger from Snape he was scared of being send away. The boy had not consciously disobeyed knowing that the consequences would not be rejection.

He should do that soon and know with out doubt that regardless of the punishment Snape would not send him away. How would each of them react?

Snape knew that he wouldn't find any wandering students as the only one in the castle was asleep in his bed in the dungeons. But he needed to walk and to think. He needed to talk to Albus and find out who were the man's candidates to keep Harry. He would have to help the Old man in that task or the boy would be send to live with the Witch that owned the candy and chocolate house. At least he would be fattened up before being eaten.

Who could the candidates be? Snape recalled the integrants of the Order of the Phoenix, the ones alive at least. Most of the members were single, and were Aurors, he could imagine Mad Eye Moody as guardian, he would turn the child paranoid with his 'Constant Vigilance'… Shakelbolt, the man was married and had a small brood not unlike the Weasleys, but his wife schooled them at home. Harry wouldn't adapt to that kind of life. The Weasleys were already out of the equation. Lupin…..

Would Dumbledore consider him for Harry? The ministry would never approve…. The ministry was not being informed about Harry's change of guardians.

Lupin had been talking with Dumbledore, he even know that Dumbledore would offer him a place at Hogwarts… What better place for him to watch over Harry if he was going to be the child's new guardian.

Lupin had been a quiet studious child, Snape could have liked him with out Potter and Black. Even with his furry little problem. He could be good for Harry, if he got a steady work and a place to live, he had tales about the child's father to tell.

Was Lupin going to be Dumbledore's choice?

Why should they leave that choice to the Old man when he had placed Harry with the Dursleys in the first place?

Choosing between the Dungeon Bat and one of his father's friends…. The boy wouldn't hesitate. The child would be all right.

Snape knew it was temporary, since the beginning, that was why he had appointed himself, why did it make his heart ache? He was a grown man with a dark past and a dangerous future.

He was a grown man that did not need a guest room.

He went back to his Dungeon. Albus had said that they would leave at 10, they would take a train at Kings Cross. Harry would have time to choose the colors he wanted on his new room and to have a good breakfast.

TBC

I hope you like it. Thank you for your reviews. I think I am getting addicted to them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Harry woke up in a strange but familiar place. Maybe he was still asleep and dreaming? He saw that he was wearing Hogwarts infirmary's pajamas. He did not feel sick. This was not the infirmary.... There was a light in the room coming from the window, but the light felt…. Magical? Somehow He knew that the room had no real windows. He heard some one breathing near and found Snape asleep in a bed nearby. Harry remembered that they had brought potions for Madam Pomfrey, yesterday. So they had not gone home… they were in Snape's room in the dungeons.

His friends wouldn't believe him!

He sat in the bed and looked around. His clothes were folded neatly on a chair. He had not undressed himself... What time was it? Maybe 7 judging from the light.

He had felt so tired yesterday…. He guessed that he was used to his bedtime now. Or that vitamin supplement he had to take…. Well Madam Pomfrey said that he had gained weight… He should try and sleep a little bit more, he always walked a lot during his outings with professors Dumbledore and McGonagall.

He slowly drifted back to sleep. He woke an hour later hearing Snape's voice.

"Time to wake up Mr. Potter."

Harry opened his eyes and stared at him.

Snape was dresses in his usual dark teaching robes. So familiar now. So like a bat hovering beside his bed.

"I hope you are rested." Snape continued. "Last night you fell asleep at the dinner table."

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir." Harry sat on the bed yawning and stood up.

"The bathroom is the room on the left, take a shower. I brought clothes for you. You'll find them there already. We are having breakfast in the Great Hall."

"Yes Sir."

Harry entered the bathroom, it was small but had a small bathtub and shower. He saw his clothes folded over a chair. He showered fast and got dressed. He and Snape walked in silence through the dungeons up to the Hall for Breakfast.

As it was Summer only a table was placed on the dais. He saw that there were several empty chairs. But he sat close to Snape during breakfast. He felt comfortable with Hogwarts teachers, but he felt safe beside Snape, even if the picky man stopped him from eating too much bread with butter and jam, he insisted that he should eat eggs first! He drank milk and juice.

After breakfast Snape asked him to come with him back to the dungeons.

Harry knew the way to Slytherin common room, and realized that Snape quarters were farther than his office. He entered the rooms and stood in front of Snape in his living room. Snape looked serious, but Harry was confident that he had done no mischief.

"Mr. Potter you will go again on a outing, and I will stretch **again** the need of staying with your companions and to eat wisely."

Harry knew that it was his fault, but Snape kept on reminding him. He was not going to wander off, again.

"I will stay with them Sir. And I will try not to eat too much." Harry planed to stay with them, but was not sure if he could do the second. Professor Dumbledore always choose the most delicious food.

"Good, I expect you would really try Child. I do not think that you like your throwing up expeditions."

"I don't Sir, but… I do not remember when I am eating."

"Try to remember then, I have your backpack here, but before you leave, I want your help with this room."

Harry saw him open the door beside the bathroom.

Snape showed him his new guest room, having removed all the potion ingredients and shrunk all the books had left a good sized bedroom. He would find where to place his things latter, but meanwhile the castle elves had found a bed and a dresser, and Harry was about to choose the colors he wanted.

"What color would you like on this walls, Mr. Potter?

"Color Sir?"

"Yes Young man, what color would you prefer? I am not really into Gryffindor colors, but if you like them…."

"I rather have blue and green, but… Why Sir?"

"Because, this Mr. Potter is going to be your room."

"My room Sir? Why?"

"For you to stay when we decide to visit Hogwarts, and also for you to stay if you want…, during the term."

"During the term Sir? Would you invite me to stay with you?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, I would expect your best behavior while staying here though, it would be good if you leave here pajamas and clothes…."

"Is it for me Sir?"

Snape felt his heart soar! like Harry in his broom. He could make the child choose him right now, and tell Albus later. But it was not fair, if the boy was going to be given options, he should be able to choose.

"For the time being it is, child. We'll see after your Guardian has been appointed, but I wouldn't mind you visiting me, you have showed improvement in your studies, and I would like to keep reviewing your progress..."

"Do you know whom is it going to be, Sir? My Guardian?"

"No Potter, I don't know. But do not worry about it. I am sure that you will be all right, and you will have Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and me here at school with you."

Snape saw dread in the boys eyes. It would be better to stop the uncertainty, the boy needed to have a permanent place. He did not know what to do. Could he promise to be there?

He got closer and said. "It doesn't matter what happen, consider this room yours."

Harry hugged Snape. What does this mean? Loud voices sound in both their heads.

"Does it mean you are going to keep on being my guardian after the Summer ends?"

"I wont stop being your Guardian until some one else is appointed, I don't know when that is going to happen. You needed a place to stay for the Summer, once school starts there wont be any problem as you stay in the Castle. I suppose that before the end of the Summer you would be given options. In the end it is going to be your choice. I do not know whom is being considered, Professor Dumbledore will tell you in time. But I want you to know that regardless of your choice, this will still be your room."

"Thank you Sir."

"Thank you Harry."

They hug for a little longer.

"Should I go on the outing Sir? I would rather stay here and help you with **my** room."

"I think you must go child. Just tell me the colors you want. Professor Dumbledore is excited about the outing, and it is good for you to see around. I will be here tonight. We'll go back to the Manor tomorrow. You may sleep in your new room tonight. Would you like that?"

"Yes Sir." Harry sat over the bed. It felt like his bed in the tower, but this was.... different, he would bring his toys and books and... He turned to look at Snape that was standing at the door.

"Are you being considered to be my Guardian, Sir?" Green eyes, full of interest.

"Would you like me to be, Mr. Potter?"

"Only if you want to. Sir." Harry felt like walking over eggs, carefully or they might break.... He did not look that Snape's eyes started shining.

"I'll let Professor Dumbledore know. I'll see you when you come back."

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

The outing was to Stonehenge and Bath. Dumbledore had contracted a tour, it left from King's Cross station at 10, they had a hamper for lunch and dinner would be eaten at Bath.

Professor Dumbledore had seen the tour brochures on their London outing.

Snape had made Harry dress warmly, as rains were falling in all the country. Dumbledore had a raincoat, hat and umbrella, the raincoat was light blue with small raindrops, the umbrella had a special charm and if placed overhead no water could came under it. Professor McGonagall had also a raincoat, it was brown with matching rubber boots. Harry thought that maybe he should buy them some Muggle magazines about fashion.

Snape gave him a raincoat to wear just in case.

The Outing was great! they apparated to King's Cross Station from the train station at Hogsmead, from there they took a bus, it was a luxury bus, that had drinks and snacks. After two hours they arrived to Stonehenge, they had a guided tour but let the guide walk ahead of them.

Professor Dumbledore taught Harry how to feel the magic surrounding the place. They walked around and saw some sheep. They took the shrunk hamper and eat from it on a field nearby, it had three different kinds of cake! Then Harry was allowed to go into the store. Snape had told him to buy smartly, not everything he looked at. He bought a book for Snape and postcards for his friends.

Harry thought about what he had said to Snape. Did he really want to stay with him? He went back and walk around the Magical Stones, he wanted to belong to someone, and he felt that finally he belonged to Snape. He was scared to have more choices. He was not sure that Dumbledore would choose correctly, after all he had trusted that his aunt would treat him fairly…. And how would Harry choose if he had not lived with anyone else? Did he feel that he knew Snape by now? At least he knew him better than any other... He wished he did not have to choose, he had not chosen Snape and it had turned all right. He did not want that to change.... To have a room of his own in the castle! It was the nicest thing that could have happened to him! He walked around one more time and then went to his companions, they have stood by the side watching him.

After a while they were asked to go back to the bus and were taken to Bath.

Harry admired the Roman constructions, the ruins and the baths, and was surprised by the water he drank from the well, the water was warm. The tour included a guided visit to the Roman constructions and also to the ancient buildings in the place.

By tea time Dumbledore and McGonagall took him to a wizard's pub in Bath, he had shepherds-pie and ice-cream. He even was allowed a milkshake to go, for the way back. Snape did not have to know about it he thought.

They had informed the tour guide that they would spend the night in Bath, so they were not expected back in the bus. They walked again around the town Harry was drinking his milkshake while walking, once finished, they took the floo connection in the Pub to Hogsmead.

Snape was waiting for them at the School gates, he said he had just come from having tea with Hagrid. He did not say that he had rushed out once he saw them walking from Hogsmead. Snape would not have known about the milk-shake if Harry had not thrown up before entering the building.

Harry couldn't explain that it was not because of what he had eaten, well maybe a little, he did feel his stomach full, but he had no nausea, he had felt like throwing up the moment he thought that maybe Dumbledore would not like for Snape to be his Permanent Guardian.

He had slept a little in the way to Bath, and had heard McGonagall and Dumbledore talking, they had been very quiet, but he had heard them talk about Snape.

"You may think that we were asking him to leave the boy in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. What was wrong with the boy sleeping in his dormitory? Are you sure that it is the correct think allowing them to bond like this? What would happen at the end of the Summer? He would have to let the child go by then."

"Don't worry Minerva, Severus knows it's only for the Summer, he insisted in that. And I trust that we will have a permanent place for Harry soon."

Harry had not heard the answer, at the moment it did not matter, but it all came back when he saw his Guardian and recalled that he may not be allowed to stay with him.

Snape helped while he threw up and then carried him up to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey ran a diagnosis and stated that it was a mild indigestion, then gave him some chewable tablets and let him rest in bed.

Snape was pacing in front of the bed. Harry knew he was angry even though he talk calmly.

"Weren't you supposed to be careful with the food, Mr. Potter?"

The boy seated on the bed, he was playing with the hem of his shirt. He could see Shape's shoes as he walked to and fro.

"Yes Sir, I was, it's just that…. I got a little dizzy after using the floo. I'm sorry." Harry turned and looked at him.

Those brilliant green eyes, Snape could not be angry too long after a look like that, he knew that he had issues with the floo.

"How do you feel now Potter?"

"A lot better, would you let me sleep in my new room, Sir?"

As if Snape would let him sleep in the infirmary, when he had now a real room where to place him!

"Yes Harry. Let me tell Poppy that I'm taking you with me."

Harry was very happy in his new room, it was smaller than his room in the Manor, but he felt comfortable in it. There was only one bathroom that he would share with Snape. But it was all right. Snape had brought some of his clothes and books, even some toys. He liked to know that this place was available when classes started again.

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

When morning came Snape allowed Harry to stay one more hour in bed. That had became a Sunday ritual. He asked the elves to serve breakfast in his room. During the afternoon he had have some calls regarding Harry's health, the boy was fine now, he did not want the rest of Hogwarts inhabitants to fuss around Potter. Breakfast was a simple thing. Snape thought it would be useless to lecture the child. The vomiting should be enough consequence for his immoderate eating. And he was glad the new room had been so graciously accepted. Even if Harry choose another guardian he would be able to invite him here.

Even if he was still not sure if it would be a good a idea, he wanted to invite a Potter to his quarters!

After breakfast Harry went to visit with Hagrid, and to ask for some Owl treats for Hedwig.

Albus and Minerva met with Snape in Dumbledore's office.

They talked about the outing, (Dumbledore insisting that this time Harry had not eaten that much), and about the coming birthday party. They agree to do it in Hogwarts as everyone invited was already there. Severus requested it to be at tea time.

"I will bring him on time, Saturday at 5."

"No Severus, I want him to choose a present, we'll pick Harry at the Manor at 10 and I will take him to a toy's store in London, we'll have lunch over there and we'll be back on time for tea at the castle, I will leave instructions to the elves to prepare him a birthday cake and pastries."

Snape thought that Harry had enough toys and wouldn't be able to eat a crumb after lunch with Albus but he understood that the Old man felt guilty over Harry's treatment at his relatives. He thought it was better to atone with actions than with presents….

"In that case I would ask Mr. Potter to be ready for you at 10."

"Would Harry know about the party or is it going to be a surprise?"

"A surprise of course Minerva." Said Dumbledore before Severus had time to think about it. "He wouldn't know as it's going to be 3 days before his actual birthday."

"You wont tell him, would you Severus." Severus was not very much into surprises, but he guess that it wouldn't harm the boy too much.

"I wont."

"You will be here at 5 wont you?"

"Yes. I guess we better stay here for the night, I will be sure that Poppy has enough Calming Draughts and Digestive Tablets."

"Do not be pessimist Severus."

"I am rather realistic Albus, Mr. Potter gets sugar crazy easily, it's better to be prepared. If you have nothing else to discuss… I will search for my ward and we will return to the Manor shortly."

"You have been doing and excellent job with that child Severus."

"I know."

Snape found Harry playing with Fang near the lake. The boy would throw a stick and the dog would run for it. Fang brought it back to the boy, but each time the big brute ended over Harry licking his face….

Snape saw as that child enjoyed the game.

Too soon he called the game to an end and took the child back to the dungeons to get cleaned. They used Snape quarters' fireplace to go back to the Manor.

Harry felt happy to be back at the Manor. He sat on the floor of the living room as Snape came through the fireplace.

"It is good to be back home. Professor."

"I am glad you think so, Mr. Potter."

"I… Hogwarts…. I think of it as it is my home…. But here…. Here is home."

"Articulate as always Potter. You should take a nap until lunch."

"It was tiring to play with Fang….I need a drink…"

Harry went to the kitchen and drank a full glass of pumpkin juice. He felt tired so he accepted Snape's advice and went to his room, he was not planning to sleep but once in his bed he did not realize when he closed his eyes.

TBC

Thank you all for the reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Severus saw as the healthy soon to be teen-ager refilled his plate with roasted chicken. This was a changed child from the one that came with him three weeks ago.

"You seem to feel all right now, Mr. Potter."

Harry felt really well, happy because he had a room just for him in the castle, and enjoying his food. He finished chewing his chicken.

"I am much better. I told you Sir, it was the floo, not the food."

"Any way, you know that you should take it easy, Potter."

"I know…. What are you going to do today, Sir?" Snape was drinking a cup of coffee. They had eaten lunch, in the yard, as it was a nice warm day.

"I am going to my lab, I have more bottling to do and I need to check my stock, we are going to start with Potions tomorrow and I want to have all the ingredients that you will need."

Harry felt cold. How could he go from happiness to dread in seconds?

"I do not like potions. Sir." Snape thought that he sounded like a 5 year old instead of a soon to be 13 year old…

"And you do not like your Potions Teacher. We have already had this conversation Mr. Potter." Snape kept drinking his tea.

Harry looked unconvinced… He had always dreaded potions… Well not always…, always after the first class.

Snape's advice was not reassuring at all. With out it being a lecture it sounded as a reprimand.

"Just remember that Potions need your complete attention Potter, you may let your mind fly, when you are on your broom."

"You are no fun." Said Harry pouting.

"Potions are not for fun, Mr. Potter, ingredients mixed together can save you or kill you, and it's important that you know at least the basics, regardless if you like the person that teaches you. You just have to follow the instructions. And trust that I do not want you to fail."

Snape was not going to stop teaching him potions.

"It seemed that… that is what you wanted. Before Sir. You did not want me to answer correctly. Just Hermione had any idea…. I was not allowed to open the books at my aunts house!"

"I did not know that, Harry, I needed to impress on the bunch of you that it was not an easy subject."

"You could have said so, instead of being so… scary. You did not want us to like you, did you Sir?"

"I did not care if you like me, Mr. Potter, as long as you followed instructions. I do care for your well being. We handle dangerous substances. I don't want to keep Madam Pomfrey busy with my students. I wanted your complete attention, if you needed to be scared to do it, so be it, its my job to teach, not start a fan club, the knowledge may safe your life."

Snape felt that Harry needed him to explain.

"In that first class I choose you because I thought that it would show you and your classmates that I do not play favorites."

"But you do Sir, you never tell any of the Slytherins off…."

Snape moved his chair so he was beside Harry.

"If I recall correctly none of my Slytherins had blown any cauldron…. Or …

Harry remembered the time last year where he had made a cauldron explode so Hermione could steal the ingredients for the Polyjuice potion! And he felt guilty…

Snape saw the look and thought it was still dread… he decided to take another way.

"Can you let that go, Mr. Potter? I have realized that I had a mistaken idea of your home life and your behavior. And I hope that by now you have also a different idea about me. Can we start again Mr. Potter? You have been learning from me these past two weeks, you know it is time to start with potions. You should give it a chance. Can you consider this your first Potions class?"

Harry still thinking sat silently beside him.

"How many times have you or your friends had to go to the infirmary, Harry?"

Harry did not hesitate to answer. "Several Sir."

"And every time you have taken Potions that had made you feel better. Or not Mr. Potter?."

"All the potions tasted terrible Sir. And some times…. it hurt…." Harry moved the arm where his bones had to grow back.

"Would you have preferred to stay with out bones in your arm?"

"No Sir."

"I just want you to see the importance of potions. They are in your every day life, more than the need of defending yourself. Since you entered Hogwarts, I've had to brew twice as much potions for the Hospital."

"Did you brew them for me, Sir?" Harry knew that Snape had kept an eye for him before, when the broom was jinxed and… but had Snape also brew potions especially for him?

"Not exactly, but Madam Pomfrey has already a bed with your name up there."

He had not stayed that long….!

"I did not go there un-purpose, Sir."

"I know. We'll talk later about the follies that landed you there. Now I just want you to realize that potions can save your life as well as Defense. Hopefully by the end of the Summer you would have learned useful things and handle Potions Ingredients with care and respect. I do not expect you to brew your own medicine, but I would like to think that you would be able to differentiate a painkiller from an anti-acid…. after all your parents were good at potions."

This was a low blow. Even from Snape. When Harry knew so little about them….

"Were they…? I did not know if I inherited any of their abilities, Sir, may be just their looks… but I guess I could do that…. I would try to learn potions. But I do not like you when you suppose that I have to know everything, I am not Hermione…."

"I just want you to pay attention…., that reminds me Mr. Potter…. Your friend Miss Granger had to stay in the hospital for a while after Christmas Holidays last year. Apparently it was due to a strange potions accident. I do not recall assigning any practical homework that may have caused that accident. Madam Pomfrey almost made my ears burst about it. I do recall some missing ingredients from my stockroom. Would you know if the two incidents were related?"

It was evident, with out any kind of legimency, that the child knew exactly what Snape was talking about.

"I… I have the right to remain silent, Sir."

"Even what you do not say might be used against you. Mr. Potter. What was your little friend brewing?"

"I wont be allowed to ride the bike today, would I Sir?"

"It will do you no good to change the subject, Mr. Potter. You may ride once you finish your explanation."

The cat had time to play with the mouse.

"That happened so much time ago…. Sir. I do not really remember. She was petrified along with an other girl… Percy's girlfriend…. she was holding a mirror, I'm glad she is so smart, if she had seen the Basilisk directly…."

Snape looked at him and even if Harry was trying to think fast he felt frozen in time, was this what being petrified felt like…?

"She was saved by her brain Mr. Potter. And you wont be saved by trying to make me go in circles. Moaning Myrtle mentioned that you and your little friends had used her bathroom since the beginning of the term. What were you brewing there?"

How much did the man know. He knew about Myrtle's bath room….? There was no way out….. Harry had to take all his Gryffindor courage and face the asking man.

"We were looking for the Chamber, Sir. We thought that someone in the school should know about it… we needed to gather information."

"You were not stupid enough to try to brew Veritasuerum, were you Potter?"

"No Sir."

"Then what? Look at me Mr. Potter."

"We needed to find the Heir of Slytherin, Sir."

"And how would a potion help you find him, Mr. Potter?"

"You are going to be angry Professor."

"I am angry already. I'm going to be angrier if you do not start talking Young Man."

"We… I wanted to ask Malfoy Sir, he seemed to know about the Chamber and… he seemed to be the Heir, or at least know who He was… We needed to ask him, but he surely wont tell us, and, Hermione had read about this potion, that allows you to change your appearance to look like some one else….. for an hour."

"Did you try to brew Polyjuice Potion Mr. Potter?" Snape voice was kept low.

"Yes Sir." Harry was looking at the ground. Snape only read his lips. Using one finger on Harry's chin he pulled Harry's head up until their eyes met.

"And how did you get the instructions? Mr. Potter, I know it is not in any of the books that you have access to." Snape was keeping calm, he did want to know how this ended.

"Most Potente Potions or something like that Sir…"

Snape knew that book. And its place in the library.

"I know for a fact that you are not authorized in the part of the library that contains that book Potter!"

Harry kept talking, he was trying to pray for a way out.

"Herm…- Snape already knew about her, but he was not tattling- we pretended to want an autograph from Professor Lockhart and he signed the authorization to get the book from the forbidden section."

Harry was no longer looking at Snape, he continued. "We needed more ingredients and your stock room was the only place where we could find them, Sir. We used Myrtle's bathroom as no one else uses it…."

Snape memory took him to a day where a cauldron blew with out apparent cause…

"You caused the explosion in the class room while your friend stole the ingredients, didn't you Potter?" Snape did not increase his tone of voice.

Harry just nodded. This was looking really bad. Snape knew that he may make a point about potions with this example.

"So you see how dangerous it is **not** to brew a potion correctly, Mr. Potter? Your friend could have been damaged permanently." Harry knew that he would have at least one more punishment essay that he would be made to write this Summer. But at least he would tell the whole story…

"But she brew it correctly Sir..."

"Then why did she end up in the infirmary, with pointy ears, Mr. Potter?"

"Because she thought that she had a hair from Millicent Baulstrade, Sir and instead it belonged to her cat." In for a penny in for a pound thought Harry. "But Ron and I drank it and passed as Goyle and Crabbe… we did ask Malfoy…., in the Slytherin common room, it worked for an hour as she had said. She did not transform back after the hour though."

Snape couldn't stop thinking all the things that could have gone wrong with the brewing, even experimented masters have problems with Polyjuice Potion!!! But the deed was already done…. And the rest could be explained as a prank…

"Did you get involve in any more stealing or brewing of illegal or legal potions, that I should know of Mr. Potter?"

"No Sir. We returned the book after coping the Polyjuice potion. It did work correctly."

Snape stood up and started pacing in front of him.

"Sir?"

"Yes Mr. Potter." Snape stood facing him.

"No harm was done at all, professor, we knew it was dangerous… Malfoy did not know….. and, well… Hermione was fine after a while and it's not likely that we would do something like that again."

"And your point is…?"

"We did find the Chamber Sir."

"And you almost got killed, Potter."

"But you were not my guardian back then….."

"And what does that mean? Mr. Potter." Snape was getting scary, even if his voice remained calm.

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"A verbal answer Potter."

"I know it was wrong, Sir. But you shouldn't punish me now for something that happened so much time ago…., I did not know your rules back then…"

Snape held Harry's arm, pulled, stood him up and applied a loud smack to the upper part of his legs.

"You knew the school rules Mr. Potter. And what you did would get you very near expulsion, if you had been caught..."

"But we weren't… -Snape pulled his hand back. Harry used both his hand to protect his posterior from another smack.. "Please don't… Sir. At least do not expel Hermione and Ron…. Please."

Snape let his arm go. Harry sat again, not sure if he was safe from Snape' smacks….

"If I were going to punish you for all your first and second year escapades child, you wouldn't be able to sit at all for the rest of the Summer, but you wouldn't be expelled from school." Snape held his head, he was going to have to brew more headache remedies, soon.

"I wont 'punish' you Mr. Potter. I could only be thankful that your luck has kept you alive." Harry did not look relieved. He knew this could not be the end of it.

"I will talk to the Headmaster, I think that if Miss Granger was able to brew the Polyjuice Potion in the middle of her second year, she should enter an advanced potions class."

"She would like that. Sir."

"I hope she wont, Mr. Potter." Harry kept looking at his hands.

"As for you my young charge… -a cold shiver went down Harry's spine- You are going to spend two afternoons each week helping me prepare potion ingredients until the end of the Summer, you are going to write an essay about Polyjuice Potion, how it is brewed, how it feels to take it and the possible complications of the potion, 5 feet, and I want you to make a list of ......"

"A list Sir… of the ingredients? I did not really brew the Potion…"

"Not that kind of list Mr. Potter. I want to know in detail about your adventures this past two years.- Harry placed his hands covering his back again. Snape noticed and continued- Do you know what immunity means, Mr. Potter?

"Yes Sir… it's like, when you are vaccinated, then you wont get sick…"

"Something like that Potter, but in legal terms, if you are granted immunity, it means that you are protected from the effects of your actions. It means that you wont get punished for your past foolery, as long as you fulfill certain conditions.

"What conditions Sir?"

"The only condition is that you have to tell me about it."

"You want me to do what exactly Sir?"

"You would write a list of all the times that you infringed Hogwarts rules within the past two years. You may start by your illegal flight in class and end until the moment that you left the Chamber of Secrets.

With out leaving out your night excursions with your invisible cloak. Do not write any details. Do not suppose that I already know about any of your fooleries. We will go over them, one by one, and we will discuss the causes and effects, and what you could have done differently. I wont punish you or your cohorts in anyway for anything that you place in that list. That is a promise."

"Not even a detention Sir?"

"Not even time in the corner Mr. Potter. That also means that I will punish you severely if I learn about anything else that should have been in that list. Am I clear Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Sir. But Sir, what if I write the list and then remember more stuff… would you allow me to add some things?"

How much stuff was there to forget?! Thought Snape. He did want to instill in the child self-preservation and common sense, the boy should learn to analyze his mistakes and learn from them…. He should give him time to think.

"You have two weeks, you own the list until that time Mr. Potter, you may add to it when ever you want, as long as you do it during the next two weeks. After that we'll start reviewing, so the list will be definitive, no more changes. Do you think its fair?"

"Yes Sir."

"Then start searching your memory. By the beginning of next term I want to know that you would be able to decide wisely."

"Yes Sir." It was clear for his countenance that the boy envisioned his Sunday afternoon writing essays and lists….

"I want the Essay before next Friday. You'll have time to write it during your study time."

"Yes Sir. Thank you." Harry thought it could have been worse.

"I'll be in my Lab, I'll see you at dinner. Mr. Potter."

"May I fly, Sir?" Harry cringed waiting for more lectures and to be sent to write the essay….

"Use the Helmet."

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl

Snape went to his lab and kept an eye on Harry's flying. He had never seen the point in risking his life holding a broom….

Adrenaline addicts....., he had to admit that the boy was really good, he had indeed inherited abilities from his parents. He started fire under a cauldron, he should start with the head-ache remedies while he had the time.

He was not a seer but he could feel that next week would be one of the most challenging weeks of his life. He would have to be able to get through the boy's barriers against potions. He knew he was responsible in part for the barriers, for the way he had treated the child, but honestly he had thought that the boy was different….

He hated the cocky James Potter, but he wished his son had led that kind of comfortable pampered life….

He wished He had led that life….

He saw that the wolfsbane was ready. He would tell Dumbledore that Lupin could start taking it.

Snape saw as his ward flew down and saw him enter the house. He wonder what would he do now? would he choose to ride on the bike too? after 10 minutes Snape realized that the boy had found something else to do inside. He looked around the lab wondering if he was ready to come back in also, why did he feel anxious to get into the house and find the boy…? now who was behaving like a kitten in need of attention?

He took the cauldrons from the fire and placed the vials in their place inside the cupboard. He would call Dumbledore after dinner and hand him the wolsbane, there was no use in keeping the potion in his lab any more time, it was ready for the 'wolf' to star taking it before the full moon.

He transferred it to a sealed container and took it with him to the house.

The house felt quiet, too quiet for his taste, where was Harry Potter?

This much silence could only mean that the boy was having a bath, Snape went up stairs and to Harry's room, as he got closer to the bathroom he waited to hear the splashing of water inside. But all was silent.

He opened the door and confirmed that the rooms were empty. Where would the boy be, he had seen him flying down… or not?

He went out to the shed and realized that the broom was not there, but as far as he could see the boy was not flying around…. Had the stupid child gone flying over the forest…?

He took out his wand and did a 'point me' charm…. He expected the wand to move in the direction of the forest…. Snape felt the wind, it was increasing in speed, a storm was coming… where was that …… boy…?

Instead it pointed inside the house.

Was there something wrong with the wand…? It was supposed to point toward the boy, instead it pointed to the ground but moved…. Unless Potter was a mole…. How could he be under the ground…?

He walked inside the house, the wand pointing one step ahead of him.

He entered through the kitchen and then the hall, there the wand stop. It was still pointing down, but…. Snape had never seen a confused 'Point me" charm….

He remembered that the Manor had a basement, it had collapsed some time ago, when his grandparents were residing here….. Had Potter managed to get down there….?

Snape went back to the kitchen, and to the pantry that occupied one corner, he remember having seen a trap some place around…. There near the window, the floor had a square of a different color, it was the trap, but it was closed, if Potter had gone down there it should be open… or not?

The wand moved again pointing the floor and the trap, Snape placed his fingers in a small handhold and pulled, the trap moved easily enough, he pulled a chair and placed it over the open trap. Snape cast a lumos and walked down. The place was dusty and did not show signs that someone else had walked the room, but the wand kept pointing. Snape sense of direction told him that he was under the hall towards the library…… he heard it then…. It was like a mewls… was an animal trapped here….? He got closer and the light of his wand only showed more corridors… He had never realized that there were secret corridors in the manor…..

He followed the sound as it was the same way the wand pointed….

Getting closer the sound was clearer, it was someone asking for Help!

"**Potter..!"** Snape heard an answer even if it was not clear.

"**Potter….Harry are you there?!"**

"Professor…. Here…."

"**Where are you….?"**

"I don't know….. to your left…."

"**There is a wall to my left**." Snape saw that the wall had some holes, like small windows… he placed his wand trough one of them and saw the boy.

Harry was on a ditch, he could see his head and arms, but the rest of his body was inside the hole….

"Professor in here…!"

"**How did you get there Potter**..?"

"I heard something, inside the library, I kind of followed it and there was a crack between the book cases, they opened with a push and I arrived here I kept looking for what was making the sound… but I fell down and …. I am stuck…."

"Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so… some bumps but nothing broken."

Snape looked around the place he was in… the corridor kept going… he did not have enough time to explore…, meanwhile the boy was stuck in a hole on the other side of the wall…

"You find me, you find me, you find me, youfindme!"

"Take it easy Mr. Potter, I will take you out of there. Breath deeply…"

"Yes Sir."

Snape kept looking at the wall.

"I can not go through this wall with out blowing it Mr. Potter, and that may as well bring the Manor down over us…. I will go back and enter through the library hold on…."

"Please hurry up."

"I will, stay calm…"

"Could you leave me a lumos sphere Professor? it's really dark in here."

Snape created the sphere and levitated it until in landed beside the boy on the floor.

"Please hurry….."

Snape went out over his tracks, he had to get out as fast as possible… leave it to Potter to find hidden passages and to get in trouble…. He will have a very serious talk with him….. he should learn to stop following his nose….. he should send him to bed with out dinner and a sore backside…..

Snape went out in the kitchen and found himself in darkness, he realized that the storm was starting….. he ran to the library.

Harry's helmet was there over a chair. He had been very worried, as he had not seen Harry's footprints before, the boy had walked in with muddy trainers, the footprints disappeared beside one of the bookcases.

Snape had to look very carefully, where the footprints disappear he knock with his hand and a hollow sound followed. This was the place, now he only had to figure out how to open it….

Potter had said that only a small push…. Snape pushed and the bookcases slide back…. Snape took one of the coffee tables and wedged it between the doors, he was not going to get stuck like Potter…. He lighted his way and saw that in the wall were torches, he magicked them on and it was easier to see his way….. he followed the corridor until he saw a small light… it was the sphere that he had left the boy. Harry also saw him coming.

"Careful Professor….. there are some steps…."

Snape was beside him in a moment.

"How come you always manage to get yourself where you shouldn't be Potter?"

"Something was calling me. Sir."

Snape created a large sphere of light, he saw that the boy was stuck in what looked like a well… Harry had been holding his broom and when he fell in the well the broom got stuck horizontally, Harry was hanging from his arms over the broom. Snape helped the child out, while moving him they heard the sound, it was like some one wailing….

"That is what I was following Sir…."

"That Mr. Potter seems to be the wind…."

"I thought someone was in danger Sir."

Snape couldn't believe it….

"When would you learn to look first for your own safety Mr. Potter….?

Snape had him by the arm and did not release him until they were back in the library. As they approached and Harry saw the coffee table opening the doors he realized that it had been very foolish of him to get into the secret passage with out ensuring that he would have a way to go out.

Harry had landed the broom because he needed a drink, he entered the kitchen and had a glass of water. Then he had heard it, a cry and a moan at the same time. Some one was in danger. He had not realized that Snape was still in the Lab. He followed the noise into the secret passage and then when he thought he was close, found himself falling, he did not let the broom go, and it saved him, he now look that the twigs in the tail were bended and the broomstick was scrapped. His wand was out of reach…. And he had stayed there hoping that Snape would find him eventually….

He saw his helmet where he had placed it over the chair and also saw his footprints, his feet were now dirtier by his small excursion…

Snape turn around and saw the dirty, muddy kid in front of him. He felt both dread and happiness, the child was alive and well... but it could have been so terrible....! He used his wand and ran a quick diagnose, scraps and bumps, most of them on his legs.... some on his arms and body.... the head was alright.

Snape had never felt so relieved or so angry. The child was all right now, but just thinking in all that could have gone wrong! What was he supposed to do? Was this what parents feel? How do they cope with this feelings? Wanting to place their child inside a crystal box where no harm could come to them...? He need to get hold of himself. He had some consequences to administer..... How could he add to the child discomfort....? Should he really do that now? The boy was more worried by the scarps on his broom!

He saw the child bending to pick up his helmet from the sofa. He stood beside him and place his left hand in the small of his back. Harry tried to get up.

"Stand still Mr. Potter."

With his right hand Snape placed three smacks where Harry's legs turned to buttocks.

Smack! Smack! Smack!

"You must begin to think in your safety first!"

Then other three.

Smack! Smack! Smack!

After the six well placed smacks he stood the boy up.

"Don't you ever scare me like that Harry."

Fast hug. Snape wished he could be able to keep him like that forever.

It was too weird.... he let the boy go. Harry's hands were occupied, one with the helmet, the other rubbing the smart away.

Harry did not know what to do, it had been too fast.... he had the helmet in his hand and....

The broom had leaned on the sofa.

He went to pick it....

"I will place the broom back in the shed Sir." He needed time to sort what just had happened....

"I will keep it for you Mr. Potter, you wont be using it until next Sunday, I will put it in a safe place until then."

"But Sir…. It was an accident…. and you already...." Harry had tears behind his voice.

Snape silenced him with a glare. Harry's hand went to his back....

"Now it's not the time to discuss the "accident" Mr. Potter…. Lets go upstairs, you need to take a bath and I need to leave this in my study."

"I'm sorry…."

Snape only walked toward the stairs, he heard as the boy walked behind him. He entered his study and awaited to hear the door slamming, but the boy closed it softly.

Snape served himself a glass of fire-whiskey, that boy was going to be his death….

20 minutes later a pajama clad young man knocked at his door.

His hair was still wet, Snape wondered if the child brush it at all? There were no traces of tears, but he looked subdued.

"Professor?"

"Yes Mr. Potter?" Harry entered the study, he saw that his broom was leaning toward the wall.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't…. I mean, I know now that the wailing was the wind…. But I thought that someone was in danger."

"Mr. Potter, you are a twelve year old boy, who still needs to learn to use his magic, what help could you give to someone…??

"I don't know, I…. could have come back for help…."

"Wouldn't it have been better to look for me first?"

It was hard for Harry to admit it, he looked around him and his eyes found his broom again….

"Yes Sir."

"Please keep that in mind."

"I will Sir."

Snape indicated that he could sit down.

"Have you heard about mermaids, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Sir….They are beautiful women and they sing in the sea…"

"No one can tell if they are beautiful, Mr. Potter. They lure the men in ships to the rocks where the ships sink and they feed the sea with their corpses."

"That is too…. Gross… Sir."

"You could have fallen into the well Mr. Potter, a subterranean river runs bellow and it would have taken you away, maybe you could have been killed by the fall...., with out doubt you would have drowned. It was lucky that roots had grown in the sides of the well, and that you did not let the broom go, so you got stuck in them. Do you deem that an heroic way to die?"

"No Sir."

"You could have broken a limb or your neck in the fall…"

"I know Sir. I am sorry."

"You will know until the next time you think that you have to investigate something Potter! You do not have to follow your nose where ever it wants….."

"I knew you would find me."

"How could you know that? I though you were flying, the broom was not in the shed… I could have started looking in the forest…. I had no clue…. Maybe just the helmet and the muddy footprints…. But how would I know that you had walked behind the walls?"

"You found me."

Snape realized that he would get to no where with the child this emotional. He sat beside Harry and with out thinking the boy hugged him.

"I was scared, and I try to cry for help, and it was dark… but I knew you would find me…."

"I should tie one of your legs to my working table at the lab, that way you wouldn't leave my sight…."

The boy hugged him tighter.

"I'm sorry, Imsorry, Imsorry…"

"Shhh! You are safe now. Are you hungry?"

Harry did not let his guardian go, he had felt so helpless… he had needed more hugging after the smacking, he shook his head. Maybe he deserve to go to sleep with out dinner….

After a couple of minutes, Snape whispered in his ear.

"You have to eat something child. Your stomach is not guilty… you've had your punishment, we'll have dinner in your sitting room. You'll go early to bed. As I said, you wont fly on your broom until next Sunday. And I want you to promise me not to enter any hidden passages alone…."

"May I enter them if I am with someone…." Harry was thinking that Ron and Hermione would enjoy walking through those passages….

"You may not enter them."

"But Sir… shouldn't we explore them… they maybe useful…." Potter was less shaken now that all was forgiven.

"No Mr. Potter. We Shouldn't. I may. In the future. **Not now**, Mr. Potter, I will look for the Manor construction history, you may help me with the research, only after we know where they may lead, I'll decide if it's safe to explore them. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir."

"Don't let me catch you exploring them or a few smacks and loosing your broom privileges would be the least of your troubles."

"No Sir, Yes Sir."

"Lets go, we need to have something to eat."

TBC

I hope you like it. Potions classes ahead.

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Snape served his third fire-whiskey of the night. And still sleep eluded him. The boy had been sure that he was going to come for him. He felt overwhelmed by that much trust. The boy trusted him blindly….

He had given the Wolfsbane potion to Dumbledore. In his conversation through the floo the Old man seemed too happy…. Was he really considering Lupin….

He should have told him that Harry wanted Snape to be an option for the permanent guardianship…. But Snape did not want to be an option, he wanted to be the Guardian. Whom else would have been able to find the boy tonight?

He went out to the hall and saw light under Harry's door. It was definitely too late for the boy to be awake….

He opened the door and saw that Harry was under his covers asleep, the lights were on, he guess that after the adventure in the dark passages the boy had chosen to sleep with all the lights on. Snape put them off. And sat on his chair beside the bed.

How he could look so saintly asleep? When he was a hellion awake?

He felt sleep catching up with him. He should go to his bed. His reputation had suffered enough, it wouldn't be good for the boy to know that he liked to see him sleep.

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl

At breakfast the next day, both were real quiet.

They were going to start with potions.

Snape asked the elves for different kinds of scones, sweet rolls and jams. He hoped that a little bit of sugar would….. O my! he was turning into bloody Mary Poppins!

"Mr. Potter, we'll start at nine, in my lab."

"Yes Sir."

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl

Harry went back to his rooms, he washed his teeth and pick up his parchment and pens. He went down to the lab and saw that it was a cloudy day. Perfect depressing day for potions.

Harry had been in the lab before, but it never had looked so fore boring.

Snape stood beside a black board that he had just placed in one of the walls. He saw Harry arrive at the door and showed him to a place in the closer table.

Harry guessed that being the only student it would do him no good to sit on the back of the class room.

When Harry was seated Snape cleared his throat and started.

"We are going to have a fresh start for our potions relationship. And we are going to do something very common in the Muggle world…."

"Muggle world Sir?"

"It is used largely in both worlds Mr. Potter and in truth we can not really know in which of them it was created, the identity of the inventor of this potion, Mr. Potter, is more than a little …. Dirty. We are going to make Soap."

Harry thought that Snape was not serious. Snape saw him doubting and felt it was good, he could build on that. He continued.

"_A soap-like material found in clay cylinders during the excavation of ancient Babylon is evidence that soap making was known as early as 2800 B.C. Inscriptions on the cylinders say that fats were boiled with ashes, which is a method of making soap, but do not refer to the purpose of the "soap." Of course wizards and muggles contest for the creation of something so simple and useful as soap._

Snape saw that Harry had taken a quill and was scribbling fast in a parchment. Harry looked up and saw Snape watching at him. He remembered his first class where he was told off for not paying attention and he released the quill.

"You do not need to write it down Mr. Potter, I just want you to have a general idea, please stop me if you have any questions, I will explain only a little about the history of soap making and then we'll review the instruments and ingredients we need."

"Yes Sir."

Snape continued with his explanation.

"_Records show that ancient Egyptians bathed regularly. The Ebers Papyrus, a medical document from about 1500 B.C., describes combining animal and vegetable oils with alkaline salts to form a soap-like material used for treating skin diseases, as well as for washing. _

_The early Greeks bathed for aesthetic reasons, but apparently they did not use soap. Instead, they cleaned their bodies with blocks of clay, sand, pumice and ashes, then anointed themselves with oil, and scraped off the oil and dirt with a metal instrument known as a strigil. They also used oil with ashes. Clothes were washed without soap in streams._

This must have worked, because they are always pictured wearing clean white clothes…."

Snape saw that his pupil was a little less tense.

"_Soap got its name, according to an ancient Roman legend, from Mount Sapo, where animals were sacrificed. Rain washed a mixture of melted animal fat, or tallow, and wood ashes down into the clay soil along the Tiber River. Women found that this clay mixture made their wash cleaner with much less effort._

_As Roman civilization advanced, so did bathing. The first of the famous Roman baths, supplied with water from their aqueducts, was built about 312 B.C. The baths were luxurious, and bathing became very popular. By the second century A.D., the Greek physician, Galen, recommended soap for both medicinal and cleansing purposes._

You have visited the Romans Baths in Bath Mr. Potter what do you think about them?"

Harry started relating his visit to the baths. He told him of all that he saw and Snape cleared things for him. Snape had remembered how well Harry had responded to his classes of history and kept on telling about the history of soap.

"_After the fall of Rome in 467 A.D. and the resulting decline in bathing habits, much of Europe felt the impact of filth upon public health. This lack of personal cleanliness and related unsanitary living conditions contributed heavily to the great plagues of the Middle Ages, and especially to the Black Death of the 14th century. It wasn't until the 17th century that cleanliness and bathing started to come back into fashion in much of Europe. _

_Soap making was an established craft in Europe by the seventh century. Soapmaker guilds guarded their trade secrets closely. Vegetable and animal oils were used with ashes of plants, along with fragrance. Gradually more varieties of soap became available for shaving and shampooing, as well as bathing and laundering._

Here Mr. Potter, you can mention that even if I know a lot about soap I do not use it for my hair."

Harry was thinking just that…. Not in a derogatory way, he was just wondering if Snape couldn't prepare soap for his greasy hair. He looked guilty at Snape, but the man continued.

"I do use a special soap for my hair Mr. Potter, I seem to suffer from a condition where my scalp creates excess of oil. It can not be cured, it can be treated with lots of sun, but my skin sunburns easily, so I choose the greasy hair…."

"I'm sorry Sir."

"It seems that both conditions were suffered either by my paternal Grand-parents or maternal Great-grand parents, so, I have to live with it."

Harry thought that it was cruel for people in school to talk about Snape's hair. The man couldn't help it.

"We are going to start now Mr. Potter. In the table where you are sitting you will find the following:

Snape read from a parchment in his hand and Harry touch each of the items.

"One large stainless mixing container.

One stainless cauldron to mix Lye and water.

A middle size cauldron to heat oils.

Two thermometers made of glass and stainless steel (one for the lye and one for the oil)

One protective robe, it should cover your shirt, pants, and shoes, glasses (Put it on now) and rubber gloves.

Notice that you also have a bottle of vinegar it will be used to neutralize lye spills.

Soap moulds. (We'll use cardboard moulds Mr. Potter.)

Measuring spoons, pot holders and spatulas.

Scale"

"All in here."

"The robe is a little big Sir."

Snape adjusted it with his wand.

"Better now?"

"Thank you Sir."

"Now Mr. Potter.

_Chemically speaking, soap is a salt. An acid and a base react with one another and are neutralized to form a salt or soap. A more basic explanation is: oils or fats combine with Sodium Hydroxide or "Lye" in a process called saponification to produce soap._

This is the Formula."

Snape moved his wand and in the blackboard appeared the following.

_Fatty acid (oil) + Base (lye) = "A Salt" (soap)_

Snape continued with his explanation:

"_The oil or fat is heated gently. Lye and water are combined separately. When both ingredients reach the required temperature, they are combined. When the mixture becomes the desired consistency, it is poured into a mould. The bars are then removed from the mould after setting up (approximately 24 to 48 hours). They are restacked and allowed to "cure" or dry until hard. This can take anywhere from 3 to 8 weeks depending on the formula. _

_There are 3 keys to successful soap making:_

_1. Accurately weighed ingredients._

_2. A good formula._

_3. Proper technique._

We are going to use a basic formula.

This are the ingredients.

First the oil ingredients.

Coconut Oil 598 g

Vegetable Shortening 296 g

Beeswax 30 g

Avocado Oil 58 g

You have to measure them with the scales and place them in the middle size cauldron. They have to be heated at a temperature of 55°C (130°F). Their boiling point is lower that the water, so you have to be very careful, you will use the globes once you start with the Lye.

In the stainless cauldron you will place:

Lye (6% discount) 150 g

Distilled Water 368 ml

They will also have to be heated to a temperature of 55°C (130°F).

Now Mr. Potter you may begin.

Harry started measuring the oils, he felt Snape's eyes on him, but he did not feel menaced nor about to be shout at. He doubted about how exactly he should measure the grams.

He turned to look and Snape explained him how to do it.

It was nice that they did not have to chop anything.

"Now that you have measured and placed the ingredients in the cauldron, you may start the fire. Do you remember the charm?"

Harry lighted the fire with his wand.

"Now the difficult part is to measure the lye, I have already done that for you Mr. Potter, you can verify using the scales and subtracting the weight of the container."

Snape saw Harry doing it. The boy had sure hands.

"Place in the stainless cauldron the measured distilled water, while stirring, slowly add the bottle of lye.

"Careful, you do not want to splash the lye. That's good, now start the fire. This mixture will quickly become very hot. Continue stirring until the water turns clear. Do not inhale the fumes."

Harry did it. And smiled. This was not so scary anymore.

"We shall give it a little time to get to the right temperature, but you may use the thermometers now."

"The are almost in the right temperature Sir."

"Good Mr. Potter, but you need to heat oil to 10°C past the required temperature. This will allow time for the lye to cool to its correct temperature. Always heat oils before mixing lye and water.

Remove the oils from the fire, and slowly pour the lye/water mixture into the oil mixture while stirring in rapid, small circles.

Always add lye/water to oil, not the other way around. Mr. Potter.

Continue to stir this mixture even after you have finished combining the two parts. Use a rapid, figure 8 pattern for stirring — being careful to incorporate the sides as well.

Stir the soap mixture until it "traces". This is a term to describe the consistency or thickness, and the stage where the soap mixture is ready to pour into moulds. Tracing is easily recognized. Using a spatula, drizzle a small amount across the top of the soap mixture. If a mark or trail remains for a few seconds before disappearing again, your soap has traced. The mixture should be the consistency of liquid honey or pudding before it's poured. If your soap takes a little longer than normal, don't worry — just keep stirring and it will eventually trace.

After the soap traces, you can add your own herbs and essential oils. You may place some chopped rose petals. Your Head of House is fond of them."

"Can this be done for gifts Sir?"

"After adding any additional ingredients, pour your soap mixture into the mould. Cover your mould with a towel and place in a warm location away from drafts. This cupboard over here would be fine."

"How long would it take for the soap to be ready, Sir"

"You can remove it from the moulds in 24 hours, but they need to Cure, for 3 weeks."

"Remember to wear gloves tomorrow when removing soap from the mould, the soap may be slightly caustic at this stage and can irritate your skin."

"Have we finished Sir?"

"Yes. Mr. Potter, we'll continue with potions tomorrow, I want you to research the different ingredients that are use for soap making and I want you to explain the procedure we followed in making the soap today. Tomorrow we will start reviewing first year potions book. No need to study. Do you have any doubts?"

"No Sir."

"Time for lunch. Mr. Potter"

Harry smiled, this had been a great class.

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl

After lunch. Harry was allowed to ride his bike and latter to swim in the pond. After swimming two laps he rested in one of the sides. He felt so relieved, why Snape couldn't be like that in the classes at school? Today they had worked with dangerous and hot substances and it had been fine, he had explained everything and had helped Harry understand. Harry found out that it had been helpful to learn some history. Could he do that with all the different potions? He left the pond and went into the house for a fast shower. He looked for his potions book and started reading it.

It had an introduction from the author and then a table of contents, Harry realized that he had never really read this book. He discovered that before each potion there was a small history of the origins of the potions and later the potion ingredients and mixing instructions, it also had a part where it explained the different ways to prepare ingredients and also an ingredient glossary. He felt ashamed to see that he and Ron had drawn different things in the book. He used the ink-stain-remover-charm to clean it. When he finished the book pages were not really white, but all the rude drawings were gone.

Harry realized that he had not really tried to learn potions, he had only followed Hermione's directions when doing homework.

And anyway, his works never got good grades.

Well, as Snape had said it, it was a new beginning.

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl

The next day it was not so easy.

The class began with out the uneasiness of the day before. But this day they were going to start with the school text.

Snape asked Harry to read the introduction and also the first potion. As he arrived to the part where the preparation of the ingredients was described, Harry found his mind wandering.

He had cooked at his relatives house since he was tall enough to reach the stove. He knew that it was important to follow the instructions, but also knew that it was not a problem if the carrots were diced or just chopped, the stew had the same flavor….

And here it said that every little part of the ingredients affected the brewing!

Snape was patient but he rebuked Harry several times when he felt that the boy's mind was wandering.

By the end of the class Harry had blotched the potion twice. He expected Snape to be angry with him. But instead his professor told him that they would try it again in the afternoon, when Harry was supposed to help Snape in the preparation of the potion materials.

That afternoon, when Harry had all the ingredients for his potion in the right measures and sizes, Snape allowed him to start the potion.

"Do it slowly Mr. Potter, you have to allow the ingredients to settle in the water, they need to release their properties. When you are cooking you always place a lot of ingredients at the same time, but with potions each ingredient need its own time.

Use your nose….when the ingredient fells into the water it's a shock, for the water and the ingredient, it closes, but if you give it time they open and the smell will change. Once it happens you may add the next ingredient."

"How long should I wait between them Sir?"

"No one can tell, some Potion Masters said that after revolving the potion 3 times, but I would want you to learn to discover the change."

Harry brewed his potion correctly.

"I could say that you have brewed a correct potion, Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled.

"Now I want you to write down your observations, here you have a potions diary, write what work and also what did not work. This notes are for you, you'll find them helpful later. When you finish with that you may start sorting trough this porcupine quills. You must divide them by sizes…."

"But Sir…"

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"It 5.15 Sir."

"I know the time Mr. Potter, you better hurry up or you will have to come back after dinner to finish your job."

"Yes Sir."

Harry finished with his notes and start looking at the quills, why had Snape been so… mean! This was his free time! He was going to ride on the bike…. He had started a new book and wanted to keep on reading… He wanted to rebuild the bridge…. It had collapsed when he landed the dragon…. He had a lot of ways to amuse himself with out selecting potions ingredients!

He saw the clock in the wall and it showed that Dinner was fast approaching.

"The quills are not going to sort themselves Mr. Potter…"

Harry almost jump. He had not heard Snape sneaking behind him.

"I was about to begin Sir."

"You have been looking at that box for the last five minutes… Harry. Wear your gloves before touching them….."

Harry put the gloves on. Snape could see that he was angry, well he had to learn to deal with disappointment.

"If you shake the box, the longest quills will go to the top, pick them up and place then in the new box…. That will help you to finish sooner."

Harry followed the instructions. At least Snape did not leave him alone…. But he felt as if he was in detention…. It had sounded like detention when Snape said that if he did not finish before dinner he should finish after dinner….

"You are too quiet Mr. Potter, I guess you do not really want to be here, but this quills need to be ready for my brewing tomorrow and I told you it was your job to help me."

"I know. But I thought that I was supposed to do it during study time only Sir."

"I am sorry if I was not clear enough Mr. Potter, but it was a consequence for your blowing up a cauldron in class, to cover up the stealing of ingredients, to brew a highly dangerous and prohibited potion, of course you were not going to do it only during study time….."

Harry moved the box and picked up quills, he was still fuming inside.

"That means a change in our schedule Mr. Potter. Tuesdays and Thursdays will have potions class in the morning. Study time from 2.30 to 4.00, you'll have 30 minutes of free time and then detention, form 4.30 until 6.30, you do not have to stay the 2 hours, just until you finish what I will assign you to do. You will be free until dinner time. But if you do not finish you will have to use part of you free time after dinner. Do you have any doubts?"

"No Sir."

"You have 20 minutes to finish."

"Yes Sir."

Snape saw Harry taking deep breaths, good, he had not lost his touch at annoying the child, and Harry was learning to keep his temper. Snape realized that he needed to place an order for glass containers. He should ask Poppy for the empty vials also, Harry would enjoy a detention washing them.

When 6.30 arrived Harry had almost finished, only 24 quills were left in the box and he was going to separate them when he felt Snape's hand on his shoulder.

"Time for dinner Mr. Potter."

"Please Sir, ten more minutes….."

"You will finish after dinner, Mr. Potter"

"But Sir, I'll be fast, I'll be at the dinning table at the same time as you…"

"Mr. Potter, have you ever seen me change my mind?"

"No, Sir."

"Time for dinner, Mr. Potter, leave your gloves over your place, wash thoroughly your hands before coming to the table."

They had a quiet dinner.

Harry ate with appetite but did not make any comment. Snape talked about having to go to Diagon Alley the next day.

"Would you be interested in going with me, Mr. Potter, I have heard that Mr. Fortescue has a new flavor of ice-cream that you would like to taste."

"Would you take me, Sir? I thought that…."

"Your detention is only twice a week, the rest of the time may be used for other things."

"Yes Sir."

Harry was a little bit more animated as he served himself dessert and finish his dinner.

Snape saw him finishing and wonder if he would have to send him to finish with the Quills or not…..

Harry stood up and said.

"I will finish with my work in the lab Sir."

"Hurry up Mr. Potter, we may play a game after you come back."

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl

Wednesday came, and they had Math class, Snape and Harry got along well with math, it was a challenge, Snape gave him complicated exercises and Harry tried to solve them as fast as possible.

They went to Diagon Alley after lunch.

Snape had to buy potion ingredients and glass vials, he also wanted to choose an appropriate present for his ward, with out letting him know, of course. So once the orders were placed in the apothecary, Snape and Harry entered the Quidditch store, while Harry looked at the new line of brooms, Snape bought a service kit for brooms. He also placed an order for a broom case, it was used to keep brooms from harm as they were handled for travel, it came with a small case, to place the broom if shrunk. Harry saw with interest some Quidditch books, but he did not seem to fall in love with anything else. So Snape decided to take him to the toy shop. Snape saw Harry's face as he saw a toy train with tracks, the train was painted as the Hogwarts Express. It would make a very nice present for a 13th birthday. Snape allowed Harry to choose a new set of puzzles.

They had ice-cream at Fortescue's and return by floo to Hogsmead and then to the Manor, from Snape's quarters, Harry was glad to see that his room was still there.

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl

Thursday came too fast for Harry's taste, he had his third potions class of the week.

Snape was not his scary self but kept being very strict with him following instructions and measuring exactly, at least he seemed to understand the way to place the ingredients in the cauldron.

Harry thought it was not fair that he had to spend all the day long in the Lab. Not when outside the sun was bright and the birds flew around mocking him....

First potions class, then Potions' homework, and then preparing potions' ingredients……

That afternoon, Snape left him in the lab, dicing some kind of roots, once in pieces, they had to be placed in jars and Snape said they would sealed them inside where they would be pickled in their own juice….

Harry got the hang of dicing the carrot looking roots very fast. He find out that it was fun to talk by himself, he started by imitating Hermione, she told him that the small cubes had to sit quietly inside the jars or they wouldn't be able to use them, for the "Quieting potions" He laughed. Maybe this chore was not going to be that boring.

Then he imitated his friend Ron, and the cubes were having a great Quidditch game….

Then he found himself by the blackboard and an idea reached his mind…. He cleared his throat and said:

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making, there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic." He placed a fistful of cubes in one jar. "I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes," another root out of the vase, Harry use the knife to cut one inch cubes, he kept on talking, he and Ron had learned that discourse by heart. "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death" Then the last phrase —if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

"Are you deaf, blind AND stupid or are you just pretending you didn't hear me?"

"What? did you leave your brain in your other pants?"

"A flubberworm has more common sense that you!"

"What are you waiting for dunderhead, do you think the leaves are going to pulverize themselves by only looking at them?"

"Are you catatonic? Or your brain is on vacations?"

"Of course it burns, that's why you should wear gloves you brainless monkey….!

"I believe Mr. Potter that I had never used that phrase."

Harry froze, the root cubes in his open hand were about to fall but Snape placed the jar beside them and then close the jar.

"I see that you are quite finished Mr. Potter."

"Yes Sir."

"After your description of Professor Lockhart classes I thought you did not like histrionics, Mr. Potter, perhaps we should include some theatrics in our Literature class."

"I'm sorry Sir. I didn't mean…."

"For me to listen, I understand…. But I heard it all the same Potter."

Harry wanted to knock his head on the wall.

"I see you have a good memory Mr. Potter, you seem to remember some of my 'Best phrases' do you happen to remember the rules we discussed on your first week here?"

"Yes Sir."

"What was the first rule Potter?"

"I had to be polite and respectful to you always. Sir."

"Do you think that 'always' means only when I am in the room, Mr. Potter, or also when I am not….?"

"Also when you are not, Sir. But I did not mean to be disrespectful Sir... it's just that…. I had…. Never…. I'm sorry Sir.

"Get into the house Mr. Potter get ready for Dinner, when you are ready, stand in one of the corners of the dinning room. I will put away the diced roots, you did a good job with them."

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl

Twenty minutes later Snape entered the dining room, Harry was standing in the corner, he was wearing his pajamas. He had felt like crying and his pajama cuffs were a little wet as he had used them to dry his eyes.

As soon as he felt that Snape was in the room Harry dried his eyes again and said.

"I'm sorry Sir."

"You may turn around Mr. Potter."

"I was not trying to be disrespectful Sir, I just was amusing myself, it was very repetitive work and… I was… I imitated Hermione and Ron also, do you want me to talk like Professor McGonagall?"

"No Mr. Potter. I understand your need for amusement, and maybe your friends would find your personifications hilarious, but I am not your friend."

Harry's face fell. And this was the end of the deal. Snape would never want him to stay now.

"I am your Guardian Mr. Potter, my place is not to be your friend. Do you understand the difference?"

"It means that I will always call you Sir or Professor and that I should respect you even if you are not present, Sir?" Did this mean that he would keep on being his Guardian!?

"Yes, I am your Guardian, your defender, protector and keeper, you should show respect, because you can be sure that I will never disrespect you Mr. Potter, I will see to your well being always."

"I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted Mr. Potter and while we are in the Manor there is no need for you to call me Sir or Professor, if you want you may call me Severus."

"Severus?"

"That is my name. Mr. Potter."

"Wont it be disrespectful to call you that, Sir."

"I am asking you to do it. Child. You must call me Sir or Professor at school though…."

"You would be calling me Harry all the time?"

"Yes Harry."

Harry hugged him. Snape was getting used by the sudden need of the child to be held. He also find it reassuring.

Harry tried not to cry, he was not in trouble any more, he liked how that sounded. Snape was his Protector.

A couple of minutes later they released each other and sat down to have dinner.

"How is your essay about the polyjiuce coming Harry."

"I have just begun it Sir, I….have almost 2 feet."

"I will look for the Manor building history in the library, if you want you may work a little more on your essay."

"Yes, S…Severus?"

"Was that too hard Harry?"

"I need to get used to it I guess. What would we study tomorrow?"

"How about History? I have just read a book about Egyptian Sorcerers."

"Don't you have to take more potions to Hogwarts Severus?"

"Yes but I will do that on Saturday, while you go on your outing with the Headmaster. I will see you there when you come back."

"Will we spend the night there?"

"Yes Harry."

"That is great, did I tell you that I like my room there very much?"

"Yes, you have."

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl

TBC

I hope you like the potions class.

The history of soap making was found in the following address:

http : // www . cleaning101. com / cleaning / history /

The recipe of soap making in the following address.

http: // www . cranberrylane . com / soapmaking . htm

I took Snape phrases from the Philosopher Stone.

I hope you like this chapter.

Thank you for the reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

On Friday, Snape choose to talk about Egyptian Sorceress and the Pyramids. He even mentioned some potions that they could try for their next classes.

After lunch Harry asked Snape if he needed help bottling potions, and they both bottled and packed the potions, leaving them ready for transportation the next day.

On Saturday Morning Snape and Harry had hot-cakes for breakfast.

"Do you know where is Professor Dumbledore taking me today?"

"Not really, I know it is going to be a short outing because he has to be back at Hogwarts by tea time. You are going to go to London…..

"That's good he wanted to explore some old buildings…."

"I don't know, but….. as your birthday will be next week…."

"Yes Sir?"

"Professor Dumbledore wants to take you to a store to choose a present. That's where you are going to go today."

"A present…? But there is no need…. I have all I want…."

"That's good to hear, but you must appreciate the Headmaster's gesture. And the best way to do it, is to accept the present."

"What would I choose?"

"I do not know Mr. Potter, there most be something that you want… He talked about toys, but you may choose anything else….."

"Yes Sir. You will come to Hogwarts later, wont you?"

"Yes, the carriage will come at 10.30 I have to take the 11.30 train and I'll arrive at Hogsmead around midday. You are having lunch in London. But I will have tea with you at Hogwarts."

"I'll see you then."

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl

At 10 Albus and Minerva appeared to take Harry to London.

At 10:30 the carriage driver knocked at the Manor's door. Snape opened and proceed to take the boxes to the carriage. This time there were only 6.

"You don't have your young helper today."

"No, today I have to go alone."

"He looks like a smart boy."

"Sometimes he is way too smart."

"You must allow him to go to the town, its not a long walk and he may meet with other children his age…."

"I am not sure I can handle more children his age…"

"Didn't you say that you were a teacher?"

"I am, but in class they have to sit and be quiet or else…."

"Yes they have…."

The old man kept telling Snape about all the young children that could be found in the town, by the end of the road, Snape was convinced not to allow Harry near any of those kids.

Dumbledore took Harry to the biggest toy store in London, he had heard about it, and was sure that his cousin had a preferment customer card… He couldn't believe that that many toys existed. Professor Dumbledore was very excited, he found a corner that had candies and he enjoyed his time buying different colors of candies, he bought for each of his staff members. Meanwhile Harry walked around all the aisles and found it hard to choose. There was a complete zoo of plush animals, he found that he liked the felines. They had lions and tigers, cheetahs and leopards. He was attended by a girl not even 20 that told him about the leopards and their spots, she told him about a book that had the story, Harry choose the book as his present and a Leopard was included, he thought that maybe he was too old for a plush animal, but as it came with the book….. Dumbledore also make him choose a package of assorted chocolates of different colors.

Then they went to the Thames and took a cruise for a short trip to the Tower Bridge from there they went to several small shops selling souvenirs, but they did not buy anything and then took a bus that get them close to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry preferred to have lunch there.

After lunch, Dumbledore insisted in having an ice-cream form Fortescue's. Three assorted scoops later… they walked the alley, Harry was eager to go again to the Quidditch store, but did not find anything different from his last visit…. They went also to the Toy store, Harry wanted to look at the Magical train set, but when they arrived they were told that it had been bought by some one, the previous day and that they had to wait for another delivery.

Dumbledore insisted that Harry could use more building blocks…. And he accepted them. They realized it was late and went back to the leaky cauldron to take the floo to Hogsmead.

They walked leisurely from Hogsmead, Professor Dumbledore was happily placing candies in his mouth every other step.

"I can't believe you Albus, you are going to run out of candies before you arrive to your office…"

"Of course not Minerva, I am not eating that much, do you want some…?"

"No thank you, I am glad we have to walk this much, or the outings with you would leave me with a lot of extra pounds…."

Harry was hoping that Severus would be waiting for them as they entered Hogwarts grounds but his dark dressed guardian was no-where to be seen….

It was a first time for him not to arrive throwing up and Snape was not near to see it.

When they entered the castle, Dumbledore said:

"Well Mr. Potter, I hope you enjoyed this day."

"Thanks a lot Professor, it was great. Thank you very much for taking me and for the presents."

"Thank you Harry, I enjoyed shopping with you very much…."

Professor McGonagall did not speak but her face said that she thought that Dumbledore always enjoyed outings it they were filled with sweets.

"Would you come with me to my office….?"

"Professor Snape was going to bring supplies for the infirmary, I guess…. Would it be all right if I look for him?"

Dumbledore and McGonagall did not want Harry roaming alone thought the school corridors, they had to see if the party was ready….

"I will walk with you to Severus quarters, Mr. Potter, we may start to look for him there….. if he is not there… you may as well leave your things….?"

"Do you know that I have a room down in the dungeons, Professor?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, Severus made me aware of it…"

"And he said that he would…. I mean… I could…." –He realized that he was speaking with his Head of House.- "If you allow me… of course and he invites me… I could stay there during the term…."

"It's good for you to have a place to call your own Mr. Potter, I am sure you could stay there some weekends, as long as both Professor Snape and myself are aware of your where-a bouts…. And also as long as it doesn't interfere with your courses…."

"It wont Professor, Thanks…"

"And I hope you wont abuse the privilege and use it for pranking Slytherin students….

"I wont…"

They arrived to the dungeons and knocked, as no one answered, Harry used the password to open it.

They entered Snape's living room.

"Do you want to see my room professor?"

"I would gladly Harry…."

Minerva was glad to see that the boy had chosen blue and white as principal colors, but the room had enough golden and red for her taste.

She saw that the boy put his presents over the bed, removed his jacket and placed it in the wardrobe and realized that he was comfortable there. She saw that the room had a chair and desk and sat on the chair.

"And how do you feel Mr. Potter? I… I guess I should have asked before, how do you feel about…. I mean… we should have realised about your family before….you did tell me that you did not want to go back for the Summer… I am sorry I did not ask you to clarify the reasons. You look happy now…."

"I am happy professor….. I… it would have been enough if you had let me stay in Hogwarts for the Summer, but… this is really better….I have a lot of things now, and I have learned to ride a bike and to swim, and I have almost completed my Summer assignments and you and Professor Dumbledore have taken me on this outings…. I am very happy…."

"As a child it is your right to be happy and to be well cared for Mr. Potter… and how are you and Severus getting along? I know that he can be stern but….."

"He is alright, he has… I mean I like to be with him even if he makes me study every day, he…. He bought me all this clothes and wants me to eat well and ….to go to bed at a good time and gets angry if I do something foolish."

"Have you done a lot of foolish things, Mr. Potter?"

"Some… but I do not do the same foolish thing twice…."

"I'm glad to hear that…"

"Professor…"

"Yes Harry?"

"I am sorry that I shout at you that day in the infirmary, when you asked about my relatives…. I did not think that you could do something for me…."

"I am sorry that you couldn't trust us enough to tell us before…."

"I thought that no one could help me…. After all… they are my family…."

"I hope that now you know that you can trust us and that we would do whatever we can to keep you safe and happy?"

"Yes ma'am."

Harry looked around… and asked.

"Professor… do you know if…? I mean do you know who is going to be appointed my Guardian?"

"No, Mr. Potter. I know that there are some people being considered for the appointment…. Professor Dumbledore will tell you soon…."

"Do you know if…? I mean… I think that I am alright… I mean… now I have my room in the Manor and here…. And Professor Snape said that even if I have a different Guardian this would still be mine…. But I…. do not want a different Guardian… I want to keep on being Professor Snape's Ward."

It was out… he had said it, before this he had not been able to say it aloud…. He watched his Head of House, Professor McGonagall face passed from surprise to confusion…

Had she heard the boy well….? Did he want Severus? She knew that he was happy, and healthy, Poppy could testify to that… and she knew that Severus was a good man, but …. What did Severus think about this….? He had make it very clear that he should only do this during the Summer…. She knew that the two lonely young men had bonded somehow…. and she had expressed her fears to Albus. Harry needed a stable environment, not to keep on changing Guardians…. Maybe that was what Harry wanted, Snape had provided stability and a safe place and the boy was scared to change and adapt again…. But Severus was not a people person…. For her part she thought that the dark man should find a good wife and form a family…. But he was always adamant, he liked to be alone, he was surprised that both him and Harry had gotten along at all… But was it good to let Harry rise his hopes? Snape wouldn't like to be appointed… would he? It was within reason to think that they had a good relationship….

"I will inform the Headmaster about this Harry. I am not sure if Professor Snape is being considered but I will ensure that he is…."

"I do not want him only to be considered Professor…. I want him to be my Guardian…."

"I think that you and Severus should talk about it with the Headmaster, Harry"

At that moment someone knocked at the door, it was Madam Pomfrey.

"Hello Harry, I need to run some tests on you and then the Headmaster wants you to go for tea in the Great Hall."

"Yes, Ma'am…. Do you know where is Professor Snape?"

"Yes, it seems that the train was delayed on the road due to the rains, he arrived to the station after the Hogwards' Express left, so he was going to take the next train, he said he would try to be here for Tea, but said that you should have your tea with us if he did not arrive on time."

Harry's face fall, he wanted to show Severus his present and…. And just be with him. He did not say it.

He went to the infirmary with McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. Minerva left them to get ready for tea. The School Medi-witch run a complete set of test on Harry, and the results were good, she said that Harry was taller, even if he did not feel any difference.

She told him to keep on eating and that she would give Severus a different supplement for him for the next month.

"Would I still need to sleep 8 hours each night still, Ma'am?"

"Of course child, you should sleep 10 hours to keep being healthy….."

"Yes ma'am"

"Now come with me, you can wash yourself here.- She took him to the infirmary lavatories, I will wait for you I am to have Tea with Albus also…."

"I am not that hungry, Ma'am, I… I want to wait for Professor Snape and have dinner with him….."

"Nonsense young man, Severus would eat at the time he arrives, you will come with me now…"

Harry was not happy about it, but knew that he had no where to hide, so he went along with the Matron. The doors to the great Hall were closed and Madam Pomfrey allowed him to open them.

He entered the Hall and saw that it was dark. The sky above had tints of light but…. He looked around warily, this was not normal….

"Surprise….!" The lights turned on and he saw that all his teachers were beside a table with a cake and a lot of floating balloons flew through the air. A Happy Birthday Banner was also floating over the cake.

There was another table where Harry could see a lot of sandwiches and food with colored glasses of water.

"Happy Birthday Harry" Said Dumbledore getting close to him and wanting to shake hands.

Harry walked back a step and felt someone behind him.

He could understand that this was a Surprise party for him and that he should feel Happy, but he was thinking of the fastest way to run away…. He didn't know what to do in a party….

Usually he… well he had to place the presents in a table…. He turned and look that a table was on the side with bright colorful packages….

He also had to be sure that the food was placed in nice platters and that there were enough drinks available for the guests…. That was already taken cared of…..

The cake had candles, not yet lighted… that would happen later….. he had only to be sure to be out of sight when the guests start to arrive…..

But the guests were already here…. He had to go…. If aunt Petunia saw him….. he was not allowed at Dudley's parties…. He could not even eat any leftover of the cake….

He had to run… and he would be able to run if two familiar hands were not holding his shoulders……

Snape had planned to be at Hogwarts by mid-day…. But the train had arrived late and then the track had needed repairs…. And the Muggles took their time and he had almost hexed them and repaired the tracks himself…. And once in the other station he could only wait for the next train… and he needed to get to Hogwarts before Tea…. He knew that Potter was not ready for surprises, he shouldn't have accepted the Old man's idea….. He had left the cargo at the station at Hogsmead for later pick up and had Apparated to the castle boundaries and ran all the way inside….. He was just entering the castle when he heard the Surprise!

He entered the Great hall and saw that his ward was in the middle of an explosion of colors and balloons….. he stood behind the boy and felt the need of Harry to run away…. He held his shoulders and whispered in his ear….

"It's all right Mr. Potter…. They are all your friends…. It's all right…. Just breath."

Harry couldn't move but as the hands were familiar he tried not to panic. He followed the instructions and breathed deeply…. He had felt like the light had been turned off and he had been left in darkness, but after a few breaths he could see again. He leaned on to the man behind him…. It was his protector… he was all right…..

"Don't turn Harry… You know them all….. walk toward them and lets greet them all…."

It all happened so fast that the rest of the professors did not notice that the birthday boy was about to bolt out of the room. Only Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall had seen the look in Harry's face and were glad that Snape arrived just in time. Or else they would have been left with a party with out the party-boy.

Even though it was a dream for Harry.

"Thank you all…. This is a nice surprise…." He shook hands with Professor Flitwick and Madam Hooch and the rest of the faculty. Hagrid hugged him and cried that he now was a teenager.

He tried to eat and seated in a table with Professor Dumbledore and his guardian. Snape kept telling him that it was all right….

He had to cut the cake and blow the candles and even if he knew that he was between friends he wish it would end soon. He did not really like to be the center of attention.

Snape found Minerva beside the drinks table….

"Don't you have something a little bit stronger…"

"It is a children's party Severus, we can not go serving liquor…."

"Harry is the only child here, and I bet he would be glad to have a sip of whiskey…." Minerva smiled as she realised that Harry was no longer Mr. Potter to Severus….

"You arrived just in time….."

"Bloody trains…. He is not used to this gestures yet….."

"You are not to much into surprises either….. are you?"

"No, I rather have a quiet dinner…."

"I think it is time for Mr. Potter to open his presents…."

"I think that he would be more comfortable opening them in his room, he's had more than enough attention for an afternoon….."

"I think that he can handle it Severus…."

Snape went back to the table and saw that Dobby, the house elf had been made to sit beside Harry… The little elf chatted happily and Harry was at ease….

"Mr. Potter, would you want to open your presents….."

Harry looked at Snape…. Did he have to….?

"Yes…. Yes… Dobby will bring your present Harry Potter and you may see what it's inside…. Yes Dobby will help Mr. Harry Potter."

"Just Harry…. Dobby… we are friends….remember?"

Dobby hugged Harry and dried his tears, then run and brought the presents in one hand.

Harry received books and a some magical toys, also some 'rock-cakes' from Hagrid and was surprised to see that he even had a presents from Ron and Hermione. Ron had sent also a page of the Daily Prophet with a picture of his family….. This was better than any dream….

Snape and McGonagall found themselves by the drinks table, again….

"Severus…."

"Minerva…. ?" She suspected that the drink that Severus was carrying was not what it should be, she had seen him moving his wand….

"Don't you have a present for Mr. Potter?

"I do. It is my intention to give it to him on his actual birthday."

He drank from his glass. Now Minerva was sure that he had not drank just lemonade.

"I had an interesting little chat with Mr. Potter before tea. He showed me His Room in your quarters."

"I hope it was tidy enough…"

"Wont you resent me for being in your rooms with out you?"

"I trust that you know how to behave yourself while visiting Minerva….You have been there before…."

"Yes I have, and I can tell you that Mr. Potter is really happy to have his room…."

"He needs a place to sleep when we come to the castle…. Don't you think it is appropriate…."

"Of course it is appropriate…"

"And what was your 'chat' about, if you may tell me….?" She knew that he was interested, but was trying not to show it.

"It was told in trust and I think that for that same trust I must tell you…"

"Is this place appropriate or do you need to review your schedule…?"

"It's nothing wrong but I would rather discuss it over a cup of tea. My quarters at 10.30? or as soon as your ward is asleep…"

"He goes to bed at 9." At that time Harry ran toward them and show them one of his presents.

"Look Professor, I have a camera now!"

"So I see Mr. Potter"

Minerva had been the one giving him the camera, so he said.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall!"

"Your welcome Harry, I heard that you have a picture Album, you can add photos to it."

"Yes ma'am"

Harry had fun taking photographs from all of the guests.

Snape saw that he was happy, after the awkward beginning Harry had relaxed and enjoyed the party. He had eaten the sandwiches and cake with ice-cream, and had chatted amiably with all the faculty members.

And now was making them posse for his album. He had to stop him, his colleagues were too old to try a human pyramid!

Severus thank them all 20 minutes later when the teachers started saying good bye and one by one left the Hall. Dumbledore McGonagall and Snape were the last left.

Harry took a platter and started pilling glasses. Dobby did not allow him to keep on cleaning, he called the castle elves and the Hall was left clean in an instant.

"Dobby will see that Harry Potter has his birthday cake for breakfast Sir…"

"Thank you Dobby."

"Are you tired Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Sir… it was a long day…"

"If you are ready we may go to our rooms?"

"Yes Sir…"

"Say good night…"

"Good night Professor Dumbledore, Thank you for the outing and for the presents and for this party.."

"It is well that you liked it…Harry."

"Thank you professor McGonagall."

"Good night Harry."

"We'll see you tomorrow for breakfast."

"Yes Sir."

"Do you need a hand with your presents…?"

"Yes please…." Snape took the books and Harry carried the toys in his arms.

Harry did not protest at being sent to take a bath and got ready for bed. He found over his night table a small white vial. Harry knew that it was to settle his stomach. He was Happy to have Professor Snape taking care of him.

At 10:30 Snape knocked at Minerva's door.

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl

"How have you and Harry being getting on?"

Both were drinking. Minerva a sweet cherry and Severus some whiskey.

"Fine. What did Mr. Potter tell you?"

"I can see that he is Happy and Poppy's test results are good, he is healthy….."

"But…"

"I want to understand…."

"What is there to understand, the boy is healthy because he is eating right and sleeping enough. He is exercising also. He has new clothes, his own rooms, a schedule to keep and stability, that makes him happy…"

"I know… and I am surprised of the good job you are doing…."

"Why are you surprised, I said I would do it…?"

"I am surprised that you were able to do it, considering whose child Harry is…."

"I have not forgotten who sired him, Minerva, but I have realized that…. he is a different person, he has had enough things over his shoulders without having to carry his father also…. He has behaved."

"He said that you get angry if he do "foolish" things. How angry have you gotten?"

"Let's say that his nose is very well acquainted with the corner in the living room and his backside has felt my hand a couple of times…. What did Harry tell you?"

"Just that he has not done the same foolish thing twice…."

Snape look somber, had the child complained to his Head of House?

Minerva saw it and said.

"He said that he is Happy and he asked me… he asked me to tell Albus that he wants you as his Guardian."

"And you do not approve it, do you?"

She poured him more whiskey.

"It seem to me that… that you do want this to be permanent. You gave him a room in your quarters…. And you do fuss over him like a mother dragon over her hatchlings…. Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Ready to allow yourself to…. A child's love is… unconditional, are you ready to allow Harry to love you?

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. That is why I had to ask you. Is that what you want? You make it clear that day at the meeting that you were only going to do it during the Summer. I can see that you are doing it all right and Harry is happy. And If you do want to keep him, all is well. I am with you. And if you are not doing it after the Summer…. I am also with you, you are doing what you said you would do…. But if you are only doing it for the Summer you must not allow Harry to have hopes. He needs roots and he is scared of change. And he would take longer to adapt to a new environment, but it will be worse is you shatter his hopes."

"What did you tell him?"

"That you two would need to tell Albus…."

"Do you think it is the correct thing to do?"

"If it is what you two want, it is, if not…. At least one of you will be broken hearted."

"How… how could he want to stay with me? I mean…. I do treat him better than his relatives, but the giant squid could do the same…."

"You are scared….!"

"Shouldn't I be….? Last week he found a secret passage in the Manor, he followed it recklessly as is his custom, and fell down in a well…. He was sure that I would find him…. He trusted me to save him…. To keep him safe…. How would I be able to do it?"

"You found him. You have his trust Severus…. You had his back at the party when he was about to bolt because of the surprise…. I would say that that is more that I can say, and I have been his Head of house for two years….


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

On Sunday, Severus and Harry had breakfast in the Dungeons and as soon as they finished they went with Hagrid to Hogsmead to pick up the potion vials.

They put the boxes in the infirmary and left Madam Pomfrey looking at them.

"Are you ready to go home Harry?"

"Yes Sir… I just need to pack my presents."

"I will go to Professor Dumbledore Office, and I'll be back in half an hour, we'll go home then."

"Yes Sir."

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl

Snape found Albus drinking some tea and reading a book.

"Hello my boy. How is Harry today?"

"Getting ready to go back home, I came to ask you about Lupin, has he started on the wolfsbane?"

"Yes, he followed your instructions and said that he felt "better" but, he couldn't be here for Harry's birthday party."

"You had invited him!"

"As he is going to join the faculty, I thought he was entitled to come. He will meet with Harry soon enough, don't you think?"

"I still don't think it is a good idea to have him in a school full of children."

"We have gone through that before Severus, It's not as if I can have my pick of DADA teachers, we have to take what we can find. We'll take the necessary precautions. All will be right."

"I hope everything goes fine. Tell him to keep on drinking half a tumbler every day for the rest of the month, next time his body will get used and the reaction would be milder."

Snape looked at Dumbledore, his intention had been to come and inform him that he was going to take Harry permanently. He wanted to have this settled before the boy's birthday. But even though he had a well practiced speech he found himself with the words stuck in his tongue.

"Remus is really thankful Severus, I think that you should try to bury the past and accept his friendship."

"There are things that can not be buried or forgotten, coming face to face with a werewolf inside a small tunnel is one of those things."

"I say that you should give it a chance."

"I have to go. Please let me know at what time are you going to pick up Mr. Potter next Saturday."

"I would do that..."

Severus turned around to leave, planning to kick himself all the way down the stairs. Why couldn't he say it!?

"Severus?"

"Yes Albus?" Had Dumbledore read his mind?

"Why don't you and Mr. Potter stay for lunch?"

"Thank you Albus but we both had a tiring couple of days, we need to go back home."

"See you next week my boy."

Snape left the office and walked slowly to his dungeons.

Dumbledore stood up and walked towards his desk. There was a set of papers over it, he placed the papers inside his drawer, they would have to wait for another week to be signed.

Back in the dungeon Snape helped Harry shrink his presents and they went back to the Manor.

They had lunch. Harry kept talking about his presents and what he planned to do with them. Snape only watched him. He was sure that he wanted him. He only had to tell Dumbledore…. As if that were so easy….

"Professor would you allow me to fly today?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, we'll go to my study after lunch and you would be able to get your broom back."

"Thank you."

Harry went to his room to change for flying and saw with dread that the sky had darkened suddenly.

Snape was not going to allow him to fly in the rain! Well at least he would get his broom back and he needed to repair the scratches….. He went to Snape's study and found him behind his desk moving some papers, the door was open and his guardian acknowledged his presence with a nod and Harry stepped in. He looked around but his broom was no where in sight….

"Severus…." He was still getting use to call his guardian by his first name, but choose to call him that now… "May I get my broom back…?"

"You may Harry….. but I am afraid that due to the actual climate, you wont be able to fly this afternoon."

"I know, I saw the clouds form the window in my room. I guess I'll have to do something else inside the house."

"Yes, you will have to…."

"Where is it Sir?.....Back in the shed?" As Harry couldn't see his broom he thought that Snape had placed it back in it's place in the shed.

"No, I have it right here….." Snape stood up, opened a door and went into what Harry knew to be his sitting room.

He retuned holding something in his hand, it was like a small lens' case. He opened it and Harry saw that it contained a small broom.

Had Snape shrunk his broom!? He knew that it could be done, but had read that when you un-shrink them they may loose some of it's speed and…. His face fall…. What had Snape done?!

Snape saw the face, it was exactly what he had anticipated… It was good that he could anticipate to the kid's reactions.

"This Mr. Potter is a pocket sized, broom travel case…. You may place it inside your pocket and go with your broom through the floo or apparation with out being encumbered……"

"But Sir…"

"It's for you from me, take it as an early birthday present."

Harry was speechless, he breath deeply and tried to explain…

"Thank you sir…. But… fast… brooms like mine shouldn't… I mean they could be…. Of course… But it is not recommended to shrink them, because… I mean… I am sure that… being shrunk once wouldn't really had affected it… but… because they may loose some speed and…. I like the present very much Sir."

He had to stay calm and wait for Snape to un-shrink his broom then he would have to fly it to check if it was all right… no need to panic yet…. He tried not to hyperventilate….

Snape saw the child looking at the small broom inside the case, and understood his dread. He loved his broom…. He allow him to stare at the case a little bit longer, then, with out Harry noticing he went back to the sitting room and this time he returned with other case. This time bigger.

The big black case was like a guitar or violin case, but it barely resembled the figure of a broom, Harry aware of Snape's movement watched open eyed as he placed the case over the desk and opened it.

"The clerk at the Quidditch implements told me as much Harry, so he gave me this other case that came with the smaller one. This Mr. Potter is a 'Deluxe broom travel case' it's warranted to keep brooms from any kind of harm during travel or transportation. The case is impermeable and un-flammable. And had imbedded a hovering charm, what makes it light to carry. And this Harry is your broom!"

Harry turned and hugged him.

"Thank you! Thank you! I thought that…. I'm sorry, It's a great present!"

"You thought that I had shrunk your broom…? I know how much you love it child, I would never do anything that could harm the things you love."

"You tricked me into thinking that!"

"Yes, I was getting bored with out torturing Gryffindors, you know?"

Harry held him tighter…

"You are evil…"

"I know…."

"It's the greatest present… Thank you."

They released each other.

Harry took his broom out of the case and saw that the scratches were gone…

"You also repaired it…! Thank you! Thank you!"

"I must confess that I had never fixed brooms before, but I had this and really Mr. Potter, for an experimented potion maker it was not too hard a job."

"It looks great Sir. Thank you very much…. But… the small broom in the case?"

"Its nice isn't it… look here…"

Snape took the small broom from the case and touched it with his wand.

The broom leave the desk and flew around Harry.

"Now do a 'low deep, with left turn and stop before hitting the ground' he told the broom and as if driven by a miniature seeker the broom flew as instructed…"

Harry sat on the floor and look at the broom antics, it was great…

"It's supposed to help in planning strategies Mr. Potter, right now it believes it's a seeker's broom, but it may change to any Quidditch position and it recognizes the voice to give it instructions."

"It's great….! Thanks again…."

"I am glad you liked it. Now take them both to your rooms, I have to review next year courses.. I'll see you for dinner."

Harry stood up, placed his broom in the big case, caught the small broom and also placed it in the small case. Then turned and hugged Snape again.

"Thank you."

Snape wanted to kick himself, he should go back to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore that he would keep the child and that he would also hex anyone who dare tell him different.

By dinner the rain had turned into a storm, they could hear the rain hitting the roof and windows.

They decided to have dinner in Harry's sitting room and they finished it with hot chocolate.

"What was the present you choose in your outing with Professor Dumbledore?"

"It was a book of stories… It's really good."

"Bring it here, and let's read it."

Harry returned with Kipling's Just So Stories.

Snape look at it and at the table of contents.

"Do you think its too childish of me to want it Sir?"

"No Harry, it's a very nice book. It's meant to be read aloud to be enjoyed, I'll choose one to read and then it will be your turn."

"Yes Sir."

They sat face to face and Snape started reading. He choose the first story.

"How the Whale got his throat" and started reading.

He felt strange at first reading to his 'dearly beloved' it was a tale that a father would read to a small child, a tale where the sailor could get his legs in the water, because his mother had said that he could and he wouldn't have placed them in the water if his mother had not allowed it.

They laughed at the easy silly words. And then in was Harry's turn. He choose the one called:

"How the Leopard got his spots"

Before starting he went to his room and brought Snape the plush Leopard and asked him to hold it while Harry read.

_IN the days when everybody started fair, Best Beloved, the Leopard lived in a place called the High Veldt. 'Member it wasn't the Low Veldt, or the Bush Veldt, or the Sour Veldt, but the 'sclusively bare, hot, shiny High Veldt, where there was sand and sandy-coloured rock and 'sclusively tufts of sandy- yellowish grass._

They laughed at the words. And Harry kept on reading until the end where he read:

_'Can the Ethiopian change his skin or the Leopard his spots?' I don't think even grown-ups would keep on saying such a silly thing if the Leopard and the Ethiopian hadn't done it once--do you? But they will_ _never do it again, Best Beloved. They are quite contented as they are._

Harry close the book and realized that it was past his bed time. And expected Snape to send him to bed.

But the tall man just stood up and re-filled their chocolate cups. And Harry thought that they both were quite contented as they were….

"Is that your favorite story Harry?"

"Yes Sir, and it is about my leopard also…."

"Funny kid, finish your chocolate and lets go to bed."

"What is your favorite story Sir?"

"We still have to read the rest of the stories Harry, but I guess that I also like the Leopard one best."

Snape stood up and saw his green eyed ward carrying the plush tiger and getting into his room.

The boy would be 13 in three more days, a teenager and surely thought that was almost grown up, but the child missed the infant stories that were not read to him, and would sleep holding a leopard plush toy.

And like the Ethiopian and the leopard that had to adapt to the changing circumstances, Snape and Harry had changed.

Because like the leopard that changed his spots, the snarky, mean, dark, greasy, git of the dungeons had learned to see beyond the stereotypes and learned to love the son of his rival and school tormentor James Potter and had seen the change in the boy also.

He could imagine the face of James learning that his son had been adopted by Snape, but he rather imagine Lilly smiling because he was giving her beloved son a home.

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl

On Monday, they started reviewing Literature and Snape made Harry act some Shakespearian Quotations.

Harry thought that it was revenge for the day that Snape had caught him imitating him, but he enjoyed it.

At last Harry was allowed to test his broom and to be sure that it was all right.

Severus still teased him about shrinking it.

After dinner Harry annoyed Severus by having the toy broom following him and fainting to catch his nose.

"What did you tell it to do?" Asked Snape as Harry picked the toy broom and placed it in it's case.

"I just told it that your nose was the snitch and that it had to stay close to it…."

Harry run and hid behind a wall but he felt a small sting in his back, and knew that Snape had hexed him with his wand.

He went to bed, knowing that Snape was not really angry, the dark dressed man entered his room to say good night and tuck his covers.

"What are we going to study tomorrow Severus?"

"Potions."

He saw that it did not make Harry happy but the child no longer hated the subject.

"See you in the morning child."

"Good night Professor."

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl

On Tuesday morning Harry overslept a little and as he was getting cleaned in the bathroom he expected Snape knocking and his door saying that the breakfast was ready, but it did not happen.

Had Snape overslept too?

Harry went out the corridor and down stairs to the dinning room, breakfast was prepared but there was no sign of his guardian….

"There you are Mr. Potter"

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Good morning to you to Mr. Potter."

"Good morning ma'am, where is Professor Snape?"

"He is all right Harry, he had to go to St. Mungo´s Hospital, he was needed as a Potion Master."

"What happened?"

"Start with your breakfast and I will explain to you…."

Harry had cereal and some fruit, his pumpkin juice and milk.

"The minister of magic…"

"Fudge?"

"Minister Fudge Harry… he felt sick yesterday, they though that he might have been poisoned, he went to St. Mungo's and they decided to call all the Potion experts to cure the minister and to find the poison. Severus received the call at 2 in the morning, so he called me to stay with you until he comes back…."

"But how long would that take?"

"No one knows Mr. Potter, we just have to wait, he left you this note."

Harry took the folded note that McGonagall gave him and read.

_Dear Harry:_

_I was called to St. Mungo's to do and emergency consult. I will try to get back as soon as possible. Minerva is going to stay with you until my return. Please be a good host to her. Continue with your Summer assignments until lunch, (You may also start with your list.). Do what you want for the rest of the day. You may fly, swim or ride your bike as long as you tell her and keep on her sight._

_Try to enjoy yourself, because it's sure that I would die of boredom._

_Your Guardian._

_S.S._

"Well Mr. Potter?"

"He says that I should keep doing my Summer assignments."

"That's good. Have you done your Transfiguration homework?"

"Not yet."

"Well, bring it here and I may give you some pointers."

"Could we go to the study room Professor? all my things are up there already…"

"Of course Harry."

They stayed in the study room until lunch time. They eat lunch in the yard and Harry showed McGonagall his bike.

He ride for a while and then went to swim in the pond. McGonagall surprised him by entering the pond also. She did not swim, but she said that she enjoyed that warm water. After swimming Harry choose to fly, and after Ron, he couldn't have chosen a bigger Quidditch fanatic, she applaud his most daring moves, he knew that Snape would not allow him to even think of doing them with the toy broom!

By dinner time, Harry felt anxious that Snape had not come back. He brought some table games and played with his Head of House until his bed time. She could see that he was worried.

McGonagall told him not to worry and send him up to bed.

"Please Professor, let me stay up until he comes back."

"No Harry, we don't know at what time he will return and you need your sleep. Madam Pomfrey said that you had to sleep 8 or 10 hours."

"But that is what I normally do, I bet she wouldn't mind if I stay up only one night."

"She may not mind Mr. Potter, but I am sure Severus will. Now stop pouting and go to bed, I am sure that you will have breakfast with the Professor tomorrow."

"Please Professor, let me stay up, just one more hour…."

"Mr. Potter you better obey me and go to your bed or you will find yourself with detention with me all the first week of the new term."

"But Professor… "

"Not one more word out of you, it's past your bedtime already…."

"Yes ma'am… but it's not fair, you never care at what time we go to sleep during the term."

"Of course I care Mr. Potter, I just deem you with enough common sense to go to bed at a good time, but if you think I don't care perhaps I should place a bed time for my house and I know of a certain third year student that will have to be in bed at 8 each night…."

"No please, I'm going up…"

"I will check on you in ten minutes Mr. Potter and you better be asleep or I will start thinking in the chores you will do during detention."

Harry went up.

It was not fair.

He had to know that Snape was all right. Any way his birthday was the next day and he wanted to stay up until midnight, he had a ritual to follow. He would get ready for bed and pretend to be going to sleep until McGonagall check on him. Then he would take his invisibility cloak and go to Snape's room.

McGonagall arrived 15 minutes later and she found the child still pouting but in his bed.

She told him again not to worry, that Severus will surely come soon, and it was better if he find Harry asleep.

"Is he called often Professor?"

"I don't think so Mr. Potter, he is listed by St. Mungo's and gets called in case of an emergency, but I think not more that 3 or 4 times a year."

"Would he be able to save the minister?"

"The minister is all right now Harry, the Wizards in St. Mungo's used a Bezoar on him the moment he arrived, he was back at his office this afternoon…."

"Then why…?"

"Severus and the other Masters and wizards need to find out what made the minister sick, so they are testing all the things he ate as well as the things he touched."

"How do you know that?"

"It was on the paper this morning, it said that the minister had have a mild indigestion and that he was going to leave the hospital by mid-day. So there is nothing to worry about."

"Do you think that they will allow Professor Snape to come back to day?"

"I am sure that the will be here as soon as he can. Now go to sleep. I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am."

Minerva left Harry. He waited for ten minutes then went to get his cloak.

He knew that if Snape caught him he wouldn't be happy, but if Harry stayed in Snape's sitting room…. He was sure to use that floo and Harry would find out when he arrive. And it was 11.30, he would be 13 in just 30 minutes. He sat in the chimney and played with the ashes with his fingers, he draw a cake with 13 candles, he had already had a birthday cake, but he liked to do this, at 12 he wished himself a happy birthday and wished for his Guardian to come back soon.

He sat in the sofa and covered himself with the cloak. It was a little bit cold.

He was comfortable and did not realize that he fall asleep.

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl

Severus arrived at 20 past midnight. He used the floo in the living room, because as he suspected Minerva had stayed up for him.

"Do you want some tea, have you dinned?"

"Yes thank you, those morons at the hospital feed me, but I could do with a little bit something… How is Harry?"

"I had to threaten him with several detentions before he accepted to go to bed. He should be asleep now. How did it go?"

"They are paranoid! They still had no clue as to how Black escaped Azkaban and Fudge thought that he was dying."

"Was he?"

"No more than Harry after an outing with you and Dumbledore, the silly man had breakfast with the Canadian Minister, lunch with the Argentinean and dinned in a Sushi-bar, he was about to blowup but there was not a trace of poison in anything."

"What do you think about Black's escape."

"I wish I could find him, I had a collection of venoms that I would like him to taste for me…."

"How could he escape like that, the place is surrounded by Dementors and no else has escaped…."

"You may ask him when I find him Minerva, just before I gave him the first venom…"

"You know that you wont be able to locate him…."

"I may if I was asked to, he is not going to be allowed to came close to Harry."

"Dumbledore said that the Ministry will send Aurors in the train at the beginning of the year and they would be patrolling Hogsmead. Are you going to allow Harry to go to Hogsmead with the rest of the third years?"

"I don't know I guess I'll wait, maybe Black would be captured before the term starts."

"Well I am going to bed, I'll see you at breakfast Severus."

"I am tired also." They walked up. Snape walked Minerva to her room and thank her again for looking after Harry.

"I think I would like to see Mr. Potter asleep Severus."

They went to Harry's room and opened it, the doors were open and the bed was unmade but the child was not in the room.

Without panic they both used their wands with a point me charm.

They followed the wands to Severus room and found the sleeping head of the child in front of the chimney.

"It's lucky that the cloak did not cover his head or we wouldn't have found him."

Snape was relieved, he will have to look for a potion to help with his arterial pressure, he felt it rising every time that Harry pulled things like this.

"He does look innocent sleeping like that…."

"He wont feel so innocent tomorrow, He already had his first birthday party, lets see what he thinks of his first birthday spanking…."

Minerva knew that it was an empty threat after all the tenderness that Snape used to carry the child back to his bed…, he covered and as Harry woke he said.

"You are home."

"Yes child, I'm back, Happy Birthday."

Harry smiled and snuggled back to sleep.

TBC

Thanks all for your reviews.

The book that Severus and Harry read is Just so Stories By Rudyard Kipling, its one of my favorites.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

When the morning came Harry was woken by the light, he had left his curtains open.

The last he remember from last night was sitting in front Snape's Chimney….. How had he gotten in his bed?

He faintly remember being carried and…

Surely that had been a dream, or not?

Harry watched carefully and found his invisibility cloak folded over the rocking chair.

He heard the now familiar knock at his door and knew that it had not been a dream, Severus was back!

At the dinning table Snape and McGonagall were drinking tea when Harry appeared.

"Good morning Professor McGonagall, Good morning Professor Snape."

"Good morning Harry" said his head of house.

"Good morning Mr. Potter."

"And how do you feel now Mr. Potter? 13, makes you a teenager. Don't you feel all grown up?

"Not really Professor. I don't feel different from yesterday, at all.

"Good. Just remember that you do not really grow up when you add years, you have to learn in between."

"Yes Ma'am."

After breakfast Minerva stood and said.

"Well boys, I could get used to this kind of life, but I am afraid that I have to go. I have work to do."

"You are welcome to stay for as long as you wish Minerva."

"I know, that is what makes it harder to go. What are your plans for today?"

"Well" Said Snape looking at his charge. "Yesterday we were supposed to do potions….. but I guess that would have to wait. I have another task for Harry today. If you excuse me for a moment.

Snape stood up and went out of the room. He returned a couple of minutes later, he was holding a big squared box, wrapped in bright green paper and with a bow.

He placed it in front of Harry's place over the table and said:

"Happy Birthday Mr. Potter."

Harry did not know what to do, since Saturday he had received more presents than ever in his life!

Snape had already given him the broom case and the little broom!

He looked at the two adults and they were looking at him. He realized that he had to open it. He removed the lid and found inside the Magical train that he had admired at Diagon Alley Toy Shop.

"This is great Professor! Thank you very much!

Harry stood and hugged his Guardian. By now that was an usual thing between them.

"Thank you very much."

Snape placed his arms around him.

Minerva could see that they were good for each other.

After a moment they separated and both had tears in their eyes.

"Well young man, I am glad you liked it, do you think that you will be able to assemble it?"

Harry was looking at the instructions.

"It says that a 6 year old can do it, Sir, I guess we would be able to…."

"Do not be so sure, we may have to kidnap a 6 year old…"

"Well young men, I'll leave you to your assembling, remember that kidnapping a 6 year old is not an option. I have to send lots of Hogwarts acceptance letters and lists of books, or no one will be ready for the next term. So have a very happy birthday Harry. See you later Severus."

"Thank you Minerva. I am sorry I had to call you at 2 AM. Visit whenever you want. Thank you for making company to Mr. Potter."

"It was my pleasure Severus."

"Thank you Professor. Thanks for the company."

"You know that I am always available."

"I'll walk you to the floo, Harry take your present up to your play room and find a place where it could stay assembled."

"Yes Sir."

After one hour of playing with the parts Snape and Harry looked at the results of their efforts.

"It's great Severus, I love it!"

"I'm glad to hear that Mr. Potter, I am glad that you are still young enough to enjoy a toy train."

"I can't get tired of looking at it…"

"Well before you get tired. I think that we may do something else today. By now you have realized that we are not going to study, have you not?"

"Yes Sir, Thank you, I thought that… that the party of Saturday would be enough…."

"One's birthday is a special day…… So we would go to London, I have learned that there are some movie theaters that allow you to see movies back to back, I am interested in finding out how much popcorn we can eat."

They apparated to London and went to a theater, they stayed for two movies, they eat pop-corn and hot-dogs for lunch. After the movie Snape said that he felt like walking and they went to a street bazaar, they did not buy anything but saw all kind of hats and antiques….. They decided to have Pizza for dinner. They arrived back to the Manor at 9.30, they said fast good-nights and went to bed.

As Harry snuggled between his covers he remember the cake he had drawn with the chimney soot, last night, he had blown at the painted candles and wished for a Happy Birthday. As he was falling asleep he realized that he couldn't have wished for a Happier one!

On Thursday, it was back to reality. They had potions class in the lab. Snape was a little grumpy, Harry though that as they had gone to bed late, Snape missed some of his beauty sleep. Harry felt too giddy, maybe it was also because he needed more sleep!

Harry's potion was successful. But Snape gave him a couple of smacks and stood him in the corner for 20 minutes, because he caught him just as he was going to add something else to the potion to see if the color could be change from red to orange by adding some yellow ingredients….

Subdued by his time on the corner Harry returned after lunch to help Snape wash all the new and old crystal vials.

As Snape was satisfied that all the vials were cleaned, he allowed Harry to fly for a couple of hours.

After dinner they went to Harry's play room and played with the train.

Friday was an easy day of History.

On Saturday, Dumbledore and McGonagall took Harry to Shrewsbury, to a Summer fair. For once Harry did not have an indigestion after an outing.

One more week had passed, next term was coming fast. Snape tried to talk with Dumbledore on Saturday night, but the Headmaster was called to a Wizengamot meeting and told Severus that he would be glad to talk to him, but they should wait until next Wednesday.

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl

"And what did you know about dueling Mr. Potter?

"At that moment? Nothing Ron said we would end throwing punches, he was going to be my second." Harry just look at his hands. He left the construction pieces over the table.

Snape started counting from 100 to 1 and breathing deeply. Trying to remember how this had started.

***

Severus and Harry had a pleasant Sunday, after breakfast Harry went to play with his train for a while. Snape was glad that he had liked the train so much.

They had a light lunch and then went to the living room to read, after being there for around 20 minutes Snape had asked casually.

"Have you started on the list you were going to write for me, Harry?"

He made a face like he did not know what Snape was talking about…. But after a moment of thinking he said.

"Yes, I have."

"May we start reviewing it?"

Harry just nodded, and went to his room. He returned with a parchment. It was a little smudged on the edges, but it was readable.

He gave the parchment to Severus, Snape took the paper and indicated Harry to sit in front of him. He look at the paper and read fast what was written in Harry's letters.

_1 st year_

_Flying when Madam Hooch said not to._

_Out of dorm after curfew._

_Fighting a Troll._

_Took Quidditch book from the library out of the school._

_Out of dorm after curfew._

_Out of dorm after curfew._

_Out of dorm after curfew._

_Followed Professor Snape to the forbidden forest ._

_Out of dorm after curfew. (Found at the Astronomy tower by Professor McGonagall.) 50 points each! Detention._

_Out of dorm after curfew. (To save the stone.)_

_I did not tell my relatives about not being allowed to do magic during the Summer._

_2nd year_

_Arriving to Hogwarts on Ron father's flying car._

_Asking Lockhart to sign the authorization, to get to the forbidden section in the library._

_Blown Cauldron in potion class/Stealing ingredients_

_Brewing polyjuice (technically Hermione was the one who brew it)_

_Giving Crabbe and Goyle sleeping potions._

_Drinking Polyjuice potion._

_Entering Slytherin Common room._

_Visiting Hagrid when leaving the castle was out of bounds._

_Out of dorm after curfew._

_Following spiders into the Forbidden Forest._

_Going alone in the corridors to enter Myrtles Bathroom/Visit Hermione in the Infirmary.(Professor McGonagall authorized.)_

_Not going to the Common room after Ginny was taken to the Chamber._

_Eavesdropping in the Professors Room._

_Kidnapping Professor Lockhart._

"Are you sure that this is all, Mr. Potter?"

"It's all I remember…."

Snape looked at him, Harry felt that the man was able to read his mind.

"We'll work with this then child. Bring your construction set, I've found out that you talk better if your hands are busy."

"Yes Sir."

Harry sat in the floor with his construction blocks over the coffee table, he started sorting the pieces by size….

"Let's start, I am going to go through the list and you are going to tell me the reasons behind what you did, I want you to think carefully, because we are going to analyze them and define what you could have done differently."

"You are not going to be angry with me will you?"

"No Harry, but I want to understand why you did it, and more important want you to understand why it was not correct to do it."

"Yes Sir."

"Well the first one, Why did you have to fly your broom when Madam Hooch said not to?"

Harry recalled the day, and said.

"Neville had an accident. And Madam Hooch had to take him to the infirmary, Malfoy was laughing and then found that Neville's rememberall was in the ground. He was going to place it on a tree, or something like that. He flew first, he did know how to fly. I did not know how to fly then, but I felt that someone should stop Malfoy. He was showing off and laughing at Neville. I did not think about it at the moment, I just pushed the broom with my feet and it went up. It was great. I faced Malfoy and he was not so sure any more, because he was alone. I told him he was a bully….

He threw the rememberall and I had to catch it. That's when Professor McGonagall saw me and you know the rest…."

"If Mr. Longbotton was no longer present, why did you have to confront Draco?"

"I am not sure Sir, all my life….I had to accept it, in school my cousin bullied me and made others laugh at me and at my relative's house I had to keep quiet because they never helped me. It was the first time that I could face a bully and do something. I guess it was pretty stupid to fly like that, I could as well fell down and get injured like Neville."

"You could have waited for Madam Hooch to get back."

"By then Malfoy would have lost or broken the rememberall, and… you know how things are at school you are not supposed to tell on your class mates…."

"And since then Mr. Malfoy knows that he can goad you using your friends. You do not get angry when he taunts you, but you always respond if your friend are."

"They are my friends, I had never had friends before…."

"It is good that you stand for them Harry, but I believe that your friends are more than capable of defending themselves."

"Malfoy always want to put us down."

"Has he ever succeed?"

"He is always flaunting his money, Ron… you know his family, they are great, they do not need to have a lot of money…. Ron is a little bit touchy about it."

"There is no shame in no having money, his father has a good honorable job."

"Yes but… Ron… he doesn't really like to talk about it."

"You could as well respond to Malfoy's taunts with your feet planted in the ground."

Harry smiled…

"Yes Sir… but if I had done that I would not have made it to the Quidditch team…."

Snape closed his eyes and sighted.

"You were too young to be allowed to play that game, it is very dangerous."

"I am good at it and accidents happen any way Sir."

"And your Head of House was desperate for a good seeker…."

"We still had to win the Quidditch cup…."

"You will be careful and use the protection gear you have now when you play again."

"But Sir…!"

"You can wear it under the uniform, no one would see it and I will feel a little less worried."

"Yes Sir."

"No sulking child."

"No sir." Harry was not really sulking, he liked when Snape talked about having to be careful and said he worried about him.

Snape look at the next item in the list, curfew, he saw that it was mentioned several times, he made a note to himself to patrol near Gryffindor tower, he couldn't believe the child had been able to do it so many times with out being caught.

"Next Item Mr. Potter, why were you out of your dorm after curfew?"

Snape expected to be told that it had been a misunderstanding or that he had lost track of the time while researching in the library, after all it was only the second week of the term… he was surprised when Harry said:

"I was going to have a duel at midnight in the Trophy room."

"You what…. With whom?"

"Malfoy…."

"And what did you know about dueling Mr. Potter?

"At that moment? Nothing Ron said we would end throwing punches, he was going to be my second." Harry just look at his hands. He left the construction pieces over the table.

Snape stop counting from 100 to 1 hopping that he was controlled enough to keep the conversation.

"Start at the beginning Mr. Potter."

"It was the same day…"- Snape did not understand – "the first flying lesson… Malfoy was angry that I was not expelled, you see, he was back in the ground before Professor McGonagall appeared and he thought I would have been expelled…. He said that we had to have a duel and he said to meet him at midnight. Ron said that I had to accept and…

"So you were breaking the rules about using your wands outside class and also about fighting with your class mates!"

"But it never happened… he did not appear."

Snape searched his memory and said.

"Mr. Malfoy learned that night that it is not easy to leave Slytherin common room after curfew….. What happened next?"

"It was midnight and he did not appear, and we were waiting and…"

"Who's we?"

"Ron…. Hermione and Neville." Harry counted using his fingers.

"I understand the presence of Mr. Weasley but Granger and Longbottom?"

"Hermione said that we shouldn't go, she was lecturing us about loosing points while we were leaving the common room, and…. The Fat Lady went away so she couldn't get back in and Neville had retuned from the infirmary and forgot the password so he couldn't come in before, so they come with us because they could have been caught…."

"Don't you know that you could knock at your Head of House door and be allowed to enter?"

"Not then… But if they had done that Ron and I would have been caught…."

"What did you do once you realize that Mr. Malfoy was not coming?"

"Mrs. Norris found us and we hear Filch approaching…. We run and... found this closed door….. Hermione was able to open it and…. We hid…

"How did Miss Granger open the door?"

"Alohomora…"

"So you stayed there until Mr. Filch left….?"

"Yes…. But… the closed door was the one on the third floor corridor and… Fluffy was there… we did not know it's name then, we saw it and had to run out fast…. Filch did not catch us, we could all go back to our dorm. Ron said that it was insane to have a monster like that in a school full of children…. Hermione saw that it was standing over a trap and realized that it was guarding something."

"So that made you start to investigate about the Philosopher stone?"

"Not really… that was later, when we…. You were bitten by it Professor on Halloween night…. and well…. we thought that you wanted to steal whatever it was guarding.

And Hagrid told us not to meddle, and that it was something between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel, that is when we wanted to know what it was guarding."

"Mr. Potter you only wrote 'out after curfew', Dueling is forbidden, use of magic outside classes is forbidden, fighting is forbidden and entering the third floor corridor…..

"It all started with the curfew…..and we did not really have the Duel, it was an accident that we ended in the third floor corridor, and , and we are talking about it, so…. It's part of the list." Harry remember Snape's threat….

Snape had to know that nothing was simple with Mr. Potter.

"Yes its part of the list…. Now, what could you have done different?

"It was a dare… I was not going to be left as a coward….."

"Malfoy did not appear did you think he was a coward?"

"No… but… we thought he had… we thought he had told Filch to look for us…."

"So…?"

"I do not trust him. I… would never accept a duel from him, I will just punch him…."

"If you either have a duel or punch Mr. Malfoy, or any one else, you would found yourself the recipient of a very proper spanking, a dare or not, a coward or not. Are we clear about that?"

Harry nodded.

"A verbal answer Mr. Potter…"

"Yes Sir…. But what about Malfoy…. You are going to keep being on his side against us…"

"Do not concern yourself with Mr. Malfoy behavior, he has his own problems and he may speak a lot but he wont brake any school rules…"

"Yes Sir."

"What do you have to say about the Troll? Had facing a three headed dog imbued you with wanting to hunt something bigger?"

"No Sir. We…. We were not looking for the Troll." Harry saw that Snape did not believe him. "We had a kind of fight with Hermione earlier, she… was showing off in charms and Ron said something nasty… we were not really friends then, during the Halloween feast we heard that she was crying in the girls bathroom. So when the Troll was found and we were told to go to our dormitories…. She had no way to know, so we went to tell her, the thing is that… well the Troll went into the bathroom also, we had to save her… we were just looking for Hermione and stumbled with a Troll….. Ron…. I distracted it…"

"How did you do that?"

"Well…. I kind of jump over it and….. my wand got stuck in it's nose…. Ron Levitated his club and let it go on it's head… you arrived just as it passed away…. I…"

"Why did Miss Granger say it had been her fault?"

"I am not sure…. She knew that we would have been in a lot of trouble, but she had very good grades…. We started being best friends since then…. There was no time to do anything else Sir. She could have been killed."

"You could have told the first adult you found or any of the prefects."

"I guess I am not used to ask for help…."

"I will talk to the Head Master and head of Houses we should give you directions about what to do in case of emergency."

"Like an Emergency Drill…"

"Something like that…" Snape kept quiet, looking at Harry, what were they teaching their students, to run and hide or to stay and fight?

"You know that you can come to me don't you?"

"Yes Sir. I know."

It was a short statement that meant so much to both of them. Snape read the next and he said.

"Quidditch book from the library? You stole a book!?"

Harry looked indignant.

"I had never stolen anything!!"

"Then what does this mean?"

"You said it was against the rules to take a library book out of the building, don't you remember? Ron, Hermione and I were talking a outside the castle and you took the book!"

Well he knew that it was not going to be easy to review the list with Harry. He had also to face his demons.

"I thought that you had been left of lightly about the broom and about the Troll I thought that someone had to stop laughing at your antics, and encouraging you to risk your life… Taking that book from you made me think that I had given you some consequences."

"Did you worry about me then?"

"Yes, I thought that you enjoyed the attention and if encouraged would keep on risking your skinny neck. Thing that you kept doing. Just look at your list.

Out of dorm after curfew.

Out of dorm after curfew.

Out of dorm after curfew.

Three more times. Consecutive times that you left your dorm to roam in the castle, and you already knew about the three headed dog. As no one caught you and give you enough reasons to stay in bed you kept on doing it. Were you using the cloak?"

"Yes Sir… I had just received the cloak, I thought that I was using it well. We just wanted to know who Flammel was, he was not in any book we had looked at, so…. We thought we could find him in the forbidden part of the library… I got scared by a book and run, I found the Mirror of Erised."

"And you kept on visiting it for two more nights."

"It showed me my family…. I had never seen then, not even in pictures, Ron did not see them, he saw something different. Professor Dumbledore found me the third night….."

"And he only sent you back to bed…"

"It was hard enough to know that I was not going to be able to see them again….. I had photographs now…"

Snape sat beside him in the floor and passed his arm over his shoulders. They both build a wall with the blocks. Both inside their heads, happy just to be together. Snape took the list and read the next item.

'Followed Snape to the forbidden forest.'

"Why did you follow me to the Forbidden forest?"

"You were acting very suspicious, I had my broom and it was getting dark, I followed and… heard you talking with Quirrell. There was no way for me to know that you were one of the good guys, you acted the bad guy part very well."

Snape took his hands to his head.

"Harry, would you please bring me a pain reliever from the bathroom? It's the red…."

"I know red vial that could look a little better if you added yellow…."

Harry hurried back and gave the vial to Snape.

Snape drank the vial and closed his eyes. The pain disappeared slowly.

He opened his eyes and saw the concerned look of Harry sitting on the sofa in front of him.

"Are you all right Severus? do you want to rest?"

"I'm all right Harry, just a headache, it's better now, now tell me why did you think I was the bad guy?"

"Well…. Bad guys usually dress in black, and you were scary in class, and… you had been bitten by Fluffy and we thought that you had jinxed my broom, so we thought that you were after the stone."

"How did you come to know about the stone?"

"I found who Flammel was in a chocolate frog card, I was with Hagrid when he took it out of Gringgots…."

"I remember the next item, Malfoy was caught with you, you feed him a strange notion about a dragon."

Harry stared at Snape, how much could he tell him? It was either to trust him or not to trust him….

"There was a dragon.... that is how Quirrell knew how to get through Fluffy, he gave Hagrid a Dragon's egg. The egg hatched and it was a Norwegian Ridgeback, Hagrid wanted to keep it, but we convinced him that it was too dangerous…. Ron wrote to his brother and we sent it to the Dragon reservation where he works, we had to take Norbert…"

"You named it…?"

"Hagrid did… and we took it to the astronomy tower, that's where they picked it up, Professor McGonagall caught us as we went down. She had Malfoy and Neville with her, we were punished with detention and she discounted points to our houses, 50 to Slytherin and 150 to Gryffindor….."

"Now I know why Hagrid asked to conduct your detention. He was guilty! Breeding illegal dragons!"

"He always said that you were not after the stone, he said that Professor Dumbledore trusted you and that he trusted you also. Did you give Malfoy any additional punishment because he loose those points?"

"That Mr. Potter is not your business. What could you have done different?"

"We only wanted to help Hagrid…."

"Hagrid is an adult that should behave like one, he surely could have gone to the Headmaster and the dragon would have been sent to the reservation following the official channels, he shouldn't have allowed you to get involved in that."

"He was scared that Norbert would be harmed…"

"Harry you are a child, you do not have to save every one…."

"But I could help…"

"And as the detention and loosing points did not work as deterrent you went out at curfew again to save the stone…."

"We did not want to do it…. We told Professor McGonagall, she did not believe that someone was after the stone…"

"Someone?"

"You…, we told her it was you and she send us to bed. But we did save the stone."

"And you faced Quirrell and Voldemort and were almost killed by them."

"It's not like that is what I wanted to do…"

"Tell me Harry if it had not been Quirrell, if it had really been me, what could have three 11 year old children do against one adult wizard…. I could have killed you and made your bodies disappear…. You have to learn to think a little ahead…. Wouldn't it have been better to seal the entrance and to wait for help?"

"Would you have been worse than Quirrell and Voldemort?"

"What do you think….?"

"That it's better that I do not find out."

"Wise decision child. Let's have our dinner…… leave your blocks here…..we'll continue after dinner."

"Yes Sir."

They talked about Harry's outing during dinner, when he finished Snape said, "I need to walk for a while Mr. Potter, care to accompany me?"

Harry did not want to stay alone, so he accompanied Severus as he walked. They only walked, they did not talk. They walked as far as the beginning of the forest. It took them around 30 minutes. They were silent. Snape was trying to imagine all the things that had gone through Harry's mind during the past two years. The boy had had no one, trusted no one, but his class mates, his same age…. And with only that had faced the Dark Lord twice and lived to talk about it. And here he was, still a child, willing to trust. Would he be able to help him?

The boy walking behind him was feeling his restlessness. Had Severus realized how much trouble he really was? would he be glad to get rid of him by the end of the Summer?

Once reaching the forest Snape sighted and turned around. He should have done more before, he should have watched the child more closely, look farther than his rule breaking….. He hoped that he was doing enough now. He felt the boy near and passed his arm over his shoulders and pulled him close to him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that alone, Harry. I'm sorry that you had no one to turn to…."

"I had my friends."

"And they are as crazy as you…. Did it help you, not to tell your relatives about the restriction of under-age magic?

"A little, my cousin stayed away from me, but after Dobby, they learned that I could be expelled, so they did not care anymore. Thank you for not making me go back this Summer. I know that I should have told some one, the Weasleys or Madam Pomfrey or Professor McGonagall or you…. This could have ended before….."

"Your Head of House should have read you better…."

"Would you have known if I had been in your house?"

"I ask for a complete medical scan for the children in my house, Madam Pomfrey would have told me of her findings and I would have asked you about your relatives…"

"Then I should have let the Sorting Hat place me in Slytherin."

Snape stop walking turned and faced Harry, he held his shoulders with both his hands and looked him in the eyes.

"The Hat wanted to place you in Slytherin?"

"Yes, but…. Ron said Slytherin was not good and Malfoy had already been sorted, I did not want to be in the same house as him. So when the Hat started sorting me I just thought that I did not want Slytherin even when it insisted…. Then it said Gryffindor….."

Snape hugged the child.

"Of all the stupid things you've done….." Snape did not say anything else. He let the boy go and walked fast to the Manor. Harry tried to keep walking beside him and ended almost running.

Snape entered the living room and conjured some tea, warm milk and biscuits. Then sat on the sofa and took the list that he had left over the coffee table. He read it several times before Harry arrived.

Harry had gone to the bathroom, he entered the room and saw the refreshments, he poured two cups one with tea and a little milk for Snape and one with milk and a little tea for him, he placed the cups over the coffee table, took the biscuit platter and sat back on his sofa.

They still had to go over his second year exploits.

The silence was killing him so he said.

"We shouldn't have taken Ron father's car…. That was very foolish… but we couldn't pass the barrier."

"At least you should have waited for the Weasleys, didn't you friend know that they wouldn't take well to go out and found that the car was gone?"

"We did not think."

"That is clear."

"You wanted Professor Dumbledore to expel us."

"I wanted you to have more consequences than not participating in the opening feast and one detention. I would not have expelled you but you and your friend would have received a good walloping if it had been left to me."

"I was very sorry of the trouble that Mr. Weasley had at his work."

"But you made a great entrance!"

"We were not looking for that…. And the detention was hell, Lockhart made me answer his fan letters! After it, I started hearing the voices behind the walls. And then the attacks started."

"I think we have gone over all that involved the Polijuice potion, have we not?"

"Yes Sir."

"If Malfoy did not give you any clue, how did you keep looking?"

"We kept going to Myrtle's bathroom, it was a good place to talk and once she was making a fuss about someone throwing a book through her. I took the book, it was a Diary, it was old but is seemed blank. I discovered that if write in it, it wrote back to me. It showed me Riddle's memories and pointed Hagrid as the one who had opened the Chamber before."

"So you went out of bounds to ask him?"

"Yes, but…. There was no danger outside the castle, the Chamber was inside Myrtle's bathroom….."

"You did not know that then… and what did Hagrid tell you…"

"We couldn't talk that much. It was the day that Minister Fudge sent him to Azkaban, so he only told us to follow the spiders."

Snape stood up and started pacing in front of Harry.

"And you followed the spiders inside the forbidden forest!"

"Ron was terrified but it was the only lead we had…. Do you know that there is colony of Accromantulas in the forbidden forest? Do you know they can talk? They told us that the monster had killed a girl and we realized it was Myrtle…."

"I know that the Accromantulas are carnivorous, they could have killed you!"

"Yes, but the car saved us… and…."

"Mr. Potter I know about the rest of things on your list. Go to bed now."

"But Sir.. it's still not my bed time and…."

"**Now Mr. Potter!** I know I promised not to punish you for anything on the list and I don't want to break my word, so go to your room or I wont be able to contain myself and I would give you a spanking that wont let you sit for a week!"

"Yes Sir."

When Harry left the room, Snape served himself a fire-whiskey and drank it in one gulp. Then he went out…. He walked again to the forest….

Hoping the fresh air would clear his mind, Snape walked up to the stone walls that surrounded the property. There was nothing he could do to change what had happened, but he promised himself and Lilly's memory that, he wouldn't allow that child to place himself in danger ever again.

He went back to the Manor and realized that it was past midnight. He went up to his room and got ready for bed.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep, not with thoughts about Voldemort, Accomantulas and Basilisks still rolling in his head. He went out to Harry's room and found the boy sleeping peacefully.

He accioed a blanket and sat in his chair he would block the thoughts using Occlumency but he had to have the boy near his sight so he prepared himself to sleep on the rocking chair.

TBC

I hope you like it.

Thank you very much for your reviews.

Tell me if Harry forgot something in the list.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

For Monday class, Snape asked Harry to follow him, they went out of the house to one of the big rooms that were beside the house. It's door was on the side. It was shadowed by big trees.

They entered and Harry could see that this place had been abandoned for a long time.

Snape went toward the windows and removed big cardboard carton pieces from them. The increase in the light only showed them big boxes and dust.

"As your training in Dueling is scarce Mr. Potter, I thought that you could use some Dueling classes. We would need to condition this room. What do you think? Would you help me?"

"Yes Sir."

Harry and Snape started by moving boxes.

"They are filled with mostly rubbish Harry, but before throwing them away I would like to go through them, so please stack them inside the Laboratory, beside the inner wall. I'll look at them later in between my brewing."

"Yes Sir."

Snape hovered the boxes down and they took them out. As they walked together they talked to each other.

"When did you start doing magic Sir, I mean, How old… ?"

"I don't remember exactly, accidental magic…. May be at 6 or 7 more conscious magic at 8."

They entered the lab and placed the boxes.

"Once I was running from my cousin and his friends at school, I wanted to hide and I know I went behind some trash cans, I ended up the school roof, I couldn't explain how in happened, I almost got expelled."

"I guess that your relatives were not happy about that."

"Not at all."

At lunch time they were halfway finished.

They ate in the yard and they had chicken nuggets and cold lemonade. Snape saw that even if it was midday the day was cloudy, it would rain in a short while. They finished with lunch and went back to work. Snape would ask the elves to sweep and clean the room the next morning but wanted to finish with the boxes today.

They went back and continued moving them. By 2 o'clock there were just 5 boxes left. Harry picked up one, it was not heavy but the bottom part of the box give away and the contents fell down, Harry was surrounded by papers and things, he kneel down to pick them up, the box was broken, so he took out his wand to repair it. Snape entered in that moment and saw him.

"I'm sorry, the box…"

"It's ok Child, lets see what you found, you may fix the box now. Harry did some passes and the box was fixed. He turned to Snape and saw him in the floor with some papers in his hands, Snape looked up and with his teacher voice said.

"I will finish here Mr. Potter, go inside the house and get cleaned, you may ride the bike until the rain starts. "

"But I Sir… I did not mean for it to fall.. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Harry, please leave, we'll continue with the room later."

Snape was angry, of all the boxes in the room, the boy had found the only one that contained things that he did not want him to see…. He had thought that this box had been left at Spinner's End…..

He picked up the papers, there were photographs…., things that belonged to his father….., certificates…., young Severus in school uniform. He should burn all this, he did not need to go to those memories…. He turned and realized that the boy was standing by the door looking at him. Their eyes met, Snapes' questioning his staying there.

"I want to fly."

Harry was confused, they had been getting along, even teasing each other about all the things that they could do with the room to get it ready for the Duels, and now he felt hurt, Snape wanted him out of his way… he had not done anything wrong… How could Snape confuse him like that….!

"I want to fly!" He repeated. Harry could have defied Snape by taking the broom with out telling him, but he wanted to see his face as he questioned his instructions.

Snape turned and look at the rebelling child in front of him. He had to stay calm. The things in the box had rattled him, but he had to stay patient with the boy. He breathed in and out.

"Not now Mr. Potter, there is a storm coming and it will be dangerous to fly in those conditions."

"I would come down when it starts raining." He deliberately left the Sir out.

"I am not negotiating Potter, ride the bike or get into the house, that is final."

Harry stamped his feet and left the room. His broom was in the shed as well as the bike, he went there.

He stood pacing in front of both for some minutes. He knew he would be in trouble, he did not care, he took the broom out and went to the other side of the house, he noticed that the clouds were lower and darker. He would do it only once, just once around the yard, fly up and then down, and then he would go inside the house, and hide under his bed.

Snape has too engrossed in the papers to notice, it would take Harry no more than 5 minutes.

He flew up and felt the wind, it was moving him…., Harry had to fight it…, he almost let the broomstick go…., maybe he should get down now… he knew it had not been a good idea….

In the sky he saw as a lightning jump from one cloud to the other… thunder close behind… he should get down….Now. The wind blew stronger and he felt raindrops falling, crashing flat against his arms and head. He could not see. He should have worn his helmet. He flew down and landed not too soon, the raindrops increased in size. He felt wet all through his underwear, it had been less than five minutes!

He knew how dangerous it was to fly in those conditions… he certainly knew better… he walked to the shed and between the rain saw Snape at the Laboratory door. Had he seen him flying? If not flying, he was sure he had noticed the broom in his hand… He should put his broom away.

Snape entered the shed. Took the broom and placed it on the hooks on the wall, then he took a towel, placed a warming spell on it and gave it to Harry to cover with on his way back to the house.

"Take a shower and stay in your room. We'll discuss this… incident, before dinner."

Harry went back to the house and to his room. He was dripping wet. He took all his clothes off and dried with the towel, he felt like taking a long warm bath…. But…. Snape had said shower. How much had Snape seen?

Harry took a warm shower and put on sport pants and sweatshirt. He laid down in his bed. He tried not to think in Snape and what would happen after his disobedience, Snape would go ballistic…!

What had been in that box? He had only seen the things for a moment, more interested in using his wand to fix the box than in the papers on the floor. He had seen several photographs, two little girls standing by a boy. He recalled the faces and knew they look familiar. The boy should have been Snape, did he have sisters? Was that why he did not want Harry to see the papers. He remembered that the only one smiling was the girl in the middle. The other girl had a smirk that Harry had seen somewhere else. It was not a Snape' smirk at all… the boy looked as if he shouldn't be there… Harry wished he could see it again… find out who those kids were… Dinner time approached… Harry wished time would stop.

Maybe if he fall asleep Snape would wait until the morning to 'talk' to him.

He sat in Snape's chair.

Snape had seen Harry stamp out of the room and hoped that by the time he arrived to the shed his temper had diminished. How could everything shatter in an instant?

After spending the night in Harry's room Snape had woken early and gone to his room for a long bath. The boy had woken at his usual time and they both were happy preparing the room for the dueling classes.

He was going to talk to Dumbledore and was going to ask him for the Guardianship.

He had not told that to Harry, but he… Well Harry had told him that he wanted Snape as an option and had told Minerva the same thing….

Was that the problem? Was Harry rebelling to the uncertainty that he was living?

They had gone through the list and ….. Snape had kept his promise, he was not going to punish Harry for anything on that list but he was aware of how much guidance the child had needed then and had promised Lilly's memory that the boy would not feel so lonely again.

Was that it? Did the boy feel lonely and his way to get attention was to run headlong in danger to see if someone cared?

Harry had disobeyed him before. But for a good reason, at least in the boy's mind, he had not followed the clothes list, because he did not want to be seen as an expensive child. And he had removed the protection gear while cycling, because he was hot and thought that he would come to no harm….. and he had recklessly followed the secret passages, thinking that he was going to save someone…. But Harry had not disobeyed him like this…. Not directly and after telling him not to fly!

Was Harry testing him?

He had overreacted. Those papers would have told nothing to the 13 year old… and their relationship was still so delicate… he had send the child away and the child had dared Snape to send him farther.

Could he let it pass? He could have, if they had not crossed looks between the rain. The boy knew that Snape had seen him with the broom if not flying… If he pretended that nothing had happened he might as well give up on the child. He had to go to the shed and to send Potter to take a bath and to wait for him in his room.

He had to go inside and confront him. He had made the rules clear. This had been blatant disobedience, and endangerment of his life.

The house was quiet, only the patter of the rain in the windows, it would rain all the afternoon and night.

He had gone to Harry's room and heard the shower in the bathroom, he stood by the door until the shower stopped and he heard the boy going into his bedroom. He would allow the child some time to think.

Half and hour before dinner Harry heard a knock at his bedroom door.

He did not know what to do, he knew it was Snape, whom else? Did he want to open the door or to tell him to get in?

Another knock and a 'Mr. Potter' came from the door.

"Come in Sir."

The penitent child was sitting on the rocking chair. Snape saw that he was a little pale, but his face was calm. Should the child look so resigned?

Snape walked slowly toward the bed and sat on it. He was glad to see that the child had learned to use his extensive wardrobe. The scruffy looking child was a thing from the past.

"Mr. Potter… you have a lot to explain."

"Yes Sir."

"Did you enjoy your flight?"

Harry could pretend that he had not flown, that he had got caught in the rain with the broom on his hands. Would Snape believe him?

Would the child take the opportunity to lie his way out?

"No Sir."

Snape expected more defiance.

"Why not Potter, wasn't that what you wanted? the excitement of flying between a storm, fighting wind and rain?"

"The wind was too strong and cold…." Harry was looking at his hands on his lap.

"Why did you do it then, Mr. Potter…?"

"I… don't know."

"Are you sure of that?" Harry kept quiet.

"You did it because you want to disobey me, didn't you?"

Harry looked up, Snape knew it. He had nothing else to say.

"I wanted to fly, Sir."

"You told me that, and I said no. Do you think I was joking? Didn't you realize that it was dangerous?"

"I was angry… It was not my fault that the things inside the box fell down…"

"Did I say it was your fault Potter?"

"No, but… you send me away I was too foolish to keep on helping… I was not snooping in your things…."

"And did you think that give reason to your defiance and disobedience? By doing what you did you show me how immature and foolish you really are. Is that what you were looking for?"

Harry bit his lips, why was Snape asking…?

"No" he almost whispered.

"I did not hear you. Mr. Potter."

"No Sir."

"Did it give you a reason to place yourself in danger?"

"No Sir."

"And do you know that no matter how disobedient or reckless you are, this is your home, I am your Guardian and I am not going to send you away, ever?

He had been rocking in the chair, finding some comfort in it, as he heard what Snape said he stop rocking and got closer to the sitting Snape in the bed, their heads almost touching when he said:

"Not ever? Really? Do you really want that Sir? Even after I disobeyed you?"

"Even after you disobeyed me." Snape saw the change in the boy, "Is that what you want?"

"Yes Sir." Harry smiled tentatively, he had a Guardian!! Snape saw the smile. And the boy stood beside him and gave him a one armed hug.

The son of the person he most hated while in school, James Potter…., the godson of the infamous Black….., the green-eyed child of his beloved Lilly….., wanted to stay with him!

"Thank you"

"Don't thank me yet…." Snape gave him a slap on his back, a small reminder of what was coming. Snape wished they could forget about the incident…… Harry understood and staying hugged said:

"I'm sorry, I was very bad, Sir."

"You were disobedient and reckless, Mr. Potter. You were not bad."

"You are going to punish me now. Aren't you Sir?"

"What was the punishment for disobeying and endangering your life Mr. Potter?"

"A… spanking… Sir?" The child stiffed a little.

"Were you aware of that when you decided to fly?"

Harry turned and looked him in the eye….

He had been aware. He had told Snape in his face that he was not going to obey. He had defied him knowing what was promised.

Harry just nodded.

Snape wished he could do something else, but this was what was promised and what was expected.

As Harry stood beside him. Snape took hold of his waist and pulled down his pants. Then he took hold of the underwear, Harry move his hand as a reflex, knowing that he couldn't stop him…

"Flying in between a thunder storm… I'm not just going to slap your underwear…. "

Harry felt as his Guardian lifted him and pulled him over his knees, his bottom squarely over his lap, head and shoulders on the bed, one leg on the bed, and one leg off.

He used his left arm to held the boy's waist and with his right, he applied the first smack. The boy flinched but did not utter any sound.

The smack had hurt but it was not given at full force, even though a red handprint appeared..

Snape applied 12 more, one for each of the boy's years, half over the buttocks half over the upper legs. When he finished he pulled the pants up and helped the silent child to stand. He saw that Harry was closing his eyes and mouth strongly, tears going out and teeth clenching. He held Harry from his upper arms.

"It's over Mr. Potter, look at me."

Harry opened his eyes, through tears he saw Snape's face. The man's hair framing his eyes, he looked… Was that all? Really, nothing more? He looked asking at Snape and the professor looked back with nothing more than concern. Making him understand that even in disgrace he was not to be left with more than a tingling bottom….

It was too much for Harry, he started crying in earnest… Snape's arms pulled him closer and he cried in the hug.

Snape held him until the crying subsided. Small sobs were coming out but the boy felt calmer, Snape gave him a handkerchief and he cleaned his eyes and nose.

"Dinner must be ready by now, Why don't you wash your face and hands? Come down when you are ready…" Snape stood up.

"Please don't go…." Harry was surprised of how needy his voice sounded.

"Excuse me?"

"Please stay, until I'm ready I want to go down with you…

Snape hugged him again.

"Are you all right child?"

"Thank you, I'm sorry I disobeyed, Sir."

"I know you are. Let's not do this again Harry."

"No Sir."

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl

At dinner both were quiet. But aware of the change in their relationship. Both aware that at this moment it did not change anything.

They already were on first name terms.

That was evident when Harry asked Severus to pass the green salad. And when the same Severus gave a second slice of cheesecake to Harry.

They were on teasing terms also.

After dinner when they went to the living room, Snape had placed a pillow for Harry, Harry accepted it, rubbing his buttocks for show.

They were comfortable reading in silence, accompanying each other.

With out giving any reason, Snape left the room and came back carrying two cups.

He placed the Hot chocolate cups in the table in front of Harry.

"Before we go to bed to night Mr. Potter I want us to make a little toast…."

"A toast?"

Snape took the cup and said….

"Harry I am honored that you want me as your guardian and I promise that I will care for you and protect you always. I am glad that we were able to look deeper and to find that we could start a new relationship."

Harry had his cup and they touched them and drink.

"I had never make a toast, but… thank you for taking me, since the beginning you gave me more than what I was expecting, thank you for telling me that I deserve it. Thank you for giving me what I thought I never would get….."

"What is that Harry…?"

"I wished to have a father…"

They touched the cups again, drank and Snape opened his arms.

Harry moved to hug him.

They knew that the only thing missing was to get the acceptance of the Headmaster.

Harry did not worry about that, he was told that it was going to be his choice and he had chosen.

Snape did not worry about that. He had the child and no one would take him away.

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl

While Harry was trying to sleep that night he remembered the photograph he saw falling from the box.

He wanted to know who were the kids. He wanted to see it again. He thought that Snape might have put it away by now.

He had a dream that night, he was flying in his broom over a play ground, it looked like the playground near his relatives house, there were slides and swings. He saw kids playing, in one of the swings were the three kids from the photograph. The girls were seated on the swings and the boy was pushing the younger one. The girls were talking and one of them was laughing, the dark haired boy smiled. Then an older kid arrived he was a fat kid, and Harry recognized Dudley, the boy wanted the swings and was going to bully the younger kids. Harry saw the young black haired boy stand in front of Dudley, protecting the girls. Harry saw the scowling girl and thought that he had seen her in other place, he noticed that it looked like the sneer in his cousin face. Was the girl related to Dudley? Harry felt like he was loosing control of his broom, he was falling, he was going to land in the playground. The Muggles shouldn't see him. He took out his invisibility cloak and was able to cover himself with it before he touched the ground.

Once there he couldn't remove it.

He woke entangled with the sheets of his bed.

He sat and looked at the clock. He realized that he still had a couple more hours to sleep. He wished he knew who the kids were. Would Snape tell him if he asked? He had to rest. He would have to go to class with Snape and knew that the not-so scary man would know if he had not slept well.

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl

Tuesday was Potions.

Snape asked Harry if he had finished with his assignments.

"I want you to finish this week with the classes, and assignments, we only work a little in dueling and some defense the rest of the Summer."

"Ron and Hermione should have returned form their vacations by now, may I visit with them?"

"We'll see to that Harry, to day I have another batch of potions for Madam Pomfrey and I want to get them ready to take to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Do you need help bottling?"

"Finish your history essay and them you can help."

"Yes Sir. May I work in the lab? That way you can tell me if the essay is correct."

"You may, but do not distract me, the coughing draught requires silence when placed in the vials."

"Yes Sir."

Snape finished bottling, while Harry wrote silently, he had to admit that he liked having the child close to him, more than what he could express.

After lunch he said.

"I have to go to town to engage the carriage for tomorrow."

"May I go with you, can I bring my bike?"

"If you do not feel too sore to sit…."

"I think I can manage it Sev."

Harry ran to the shed for his bike.

Severus saw him run and felt a hand squeezing his heart, the child had used his mother's pet name for him.

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl

On Wednesday they left early. Last evening in town they found that the couch driver had a terrible cold. The old man told them that he couldn't promise to be on the Manor early in the morning. But told them to take the carriage and to return it after they delivered their goods at the station.

"Do you want to come with me tomorrow or should I call Minerva to stay here with you?

"I'll go with you, should we stay the night in Hogwarts?"

"We could, but bring your school books, you may work on the literature essay while we are not home."

"Literature, but Severus…. I do not have to deliver that for next term…."

"Any way you have to do it, that way you will remember what you learned. And I want you to keep busy at Hogwarts, I do not like you gallivanting around the school."

"You should let me explore, you know that is not possible while we have classes…. That can only be done after curfew…."

"Remind me to explain the rules I want you to follow during the term, you are going to be a very sorry little boy if I caught you out of your dorm after curfew…."

"I am not a little boy any more, I am 13 remember…?"

"In that case you are going to be a very sorry young-man…."

"Yes Sir…"

"Yes what Harry."

"Yes Sev. I understand that you do not want me to roam the corridors after curfew."

"You should also go to bed at a reasonable time."

"But Madam Pomfrey said that I wouldn't need to drink the supplement any more."

"You can not pay correct attention in class if you stay awake for half the night child, you have to have proper rest."

"I know but some times there is too much homework and we have to stay late until it's finished."

"You would tell me if you have that problem and we'll go over your studying techniques…."

"Yes Sev…" It was so nice to have an adult worrying for this kind of things….

They had sent Hedwig with a letter to Hagrid for him to wait for them at the station, so they were at Hogwarts in time for lunch.

Madam Pomfrey told them that with this last batch her stores were almost complete. She only needed a 'Pepper-up potion" and some other draught for acne removal.

She received the boxes as if they were Christmas gifts. She went with them to have lunch in the Great Hall.

Minerva joined them in the staff table. But Dumbledore was not there.

"The Headmaster was called urgently to the Ministry of Magic…"

"Any news about Black…?"

"Reports said that he has been seen in London, Paris and Monaco, also in Gringgots and in Hogsmead…. Albus had to go because of the extra protection they are offering for the school…."

"Who is this Black you mention and why is every one so scared?"

Harry saw that even if his question was reasonable, the grown ups did not want to answer him.

"Black escaped Azkaban Harry" said Minerva.

"The wizard prison."

"He was placed there because he was one of the Dark Lord followers, he was captured after he killed a dozen Muggles."

"But…. I heard that no one had been able to escape from Azkaban…."

"That is why he is so dangerous Harry, no one knows what dark magic he used to escape the prison."

"Why should…. I mean do you think he would attack children? Why do Hogwarts need protection?"

Snape looked at Minerva…. The child would not be curious if he was given information… so he said.

"They thought that he had gone crazy at Azkaban Harry, the last thing he was heard to say was that "He was in Hogwarts" so every one presume that he is going to come here.

"Do you think that he is after me?"

"Yes we do, that is why we would need your cooperation….. Hogwarts is as safe place, but you have to be careful any way."

Dumbledore arrived just them.

"Oh! My boys…. It's so good to see you…. I already had lunch with Cornelius but I would like a cup of tea and some scones, yes, thank you very much. I did not expect you until the afternoon Severus."

"I had a delivery for Madam Pomfrey and I have also to do a little research in the library, so we decided to get here early."

"You are always welcome here Severus, you too Harry."

The Headmaster had his tea, at the end he said….

"Well Severus, I guess it's time for us to go to my study. Harry may stay here, but…. As I guess we will be discussing his future, I would recommend his presence… Minerva you come too, I think we would require your help as a witness, wont we Severus?"

Snape shouldn't be surprised, it was Albus job to anticipate the events, but… he was annoyed that he already knew that he and Harry were there to complete the Guardianship….

Minerva walked with them and asked Harry if he had thought about the extra classes that he would take for third year…. Harry was nervous so he did not talk much.

Once in the Headmaster office, they arranged themselves in chairs.

Snape and McGonagall in front the desk and Albus behind. Harry stood beside Snape and felt his arm holding him close, he had been offered a chair but he rather stay with Snape.

"Well here we are. We are to define the Guardianship of Harry James Potter.

As you know, I have been looking for candidates, but Minerva told me a little time ago that you and Mr. Potter do not want any change about the Summer arrangements, that you want to make the Guardianship permanent, is that correct?"

Snape felt like cold water run down his body. He had to thank that meddling witch! He faced the smiling Old Man, his eyes sparkling madly…..

This was it… the moment he had been hoping and dreading at the same time. Would Dumbledore be satisfied with his and Harry's feelings. Would they have to go around the ministry having all kinds of interviews…. Would they believe that Snape was a reformed Death-eater….? He felt Harry's warmth beside him. If the room had not Anti-Apparating wards he would have apparated with him to Gibraltar….. He breathed deeply, he had faced worse… But that worse had never threaten his heart…

He stood afraid that the Greatest Wizard of his Time would tell him that he could not keep Lilly's child…. His child. The child that had wormed himself inside his heart…. He tried to look for words to help him to express all that the boy meant for him now…. He only could say….

"I…. yes. I want Mr. Harry James Potter Evans as my permanent ward and he wants to stay with me. Is that ok with you?"

"If that is what you both want I had nothing against it. I can see how good you have been for each other….. that really makes my day, Severus. I do not have to worry anymore for a good place for Harry and I have hired the DADA teacher this year, If only Black could be captured soon… my Summer would be prefect…."

Snape and Harry said at the same time.

"That is what we want."

Dumbledore opened a drawer and took out some papers.

"There are papers for both of you to sign. If you want I may lend you my Quill….?"

Had it really been that easy…? No heart to heart talks… just this…. Where were his calming draughts when he needed them? Snape took the paper and read them.

The Old man had the adoption/Guardianship papers ready? Severus read and saw that his and Harry's name were already in the papers….. Sneaky old man…

Had Severus been tricked into this Guardianship…. But it was something he wanted, and since he had lost Lilly there was nothing else he wanted this much….

Snape took the offered Quill and signed his name. He had to sign in all the papers, they were around 6, he couldn't count at that moment.

"Now Harry, it's your turn you have to sign here…"

A loud bell rang inside Harry's head, he could see Professor Dumbledore talking but he was not really hearing… he was going to have a new guardian and it was going to be Professor Snape!

Air felt like water in his lungs…. He couldn't breath… strong hands held his shoulders, he wanted those hands to held him permanently… far away he heard a voice, he had to get close to that voice, he opened his eyes and saw professor Snape kneeling before him….

"Harry, just breath… if this is what you want son… you have to sign here Harry, and you are my ward… Harry..."

It took a moment for Harry to understand the words, when he did…. He smiled and hugged his protector. He placed his name in the papers and watched carefully as Dumbledore and McGonagall signed also.

This was what he wanted….

"Do you want to make any public announcement?"

"I do not think that going public would be appropriate for Mr. Potter or for me…."

"I thought as much…. But Severus even if we do not go public, the Staff and Harry's friends should know about it, why don't we throw a little party…"

Snape only glared at the Sneaky Old Man!

TBC

Hello all:

Thank you for your reviews.

I hope you like this chapter.

LL


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

That night in the dungeons of Hogwarts, Harry sat on his bed to recall the days happenings, it was late and he was tired but he did not want to close his eyes, what if all this had only been a dream and he was to wake up to his previous life.

He had signed his name after Severus and had seen Dumbledore and McGonagall sign also, at the end the parchment had glowed with a bright light and Dumbledore said that it had made the paperwork official.

Then he only wanted to go to his room. The Headmaster proposed a toast and the adults were served with several drinks and Harry got Butterbear and some peanuts and chips.

He could see that Severus was also overwhelmed by the attention but they could leave the office until two hours later.

They decided to have dinner in the dungeon and Harry ate quietly.

"What do you think Mr. Potter, are you planning how many friends you are going to invite to the party…"

Harry drank some juice and said.

"Really Sir…. I would rather…. I would rather tell them differently, I think that the party…. They would really be surprised…..about this.

"You think they would not take it well, don't you?"

"I don't know…. I don't want to tell them about how my life was before, but they should know in order to understand how well and happy I am now…."

"You got letters from them, didn't you?"

"Yes, they are back from their travels and they ask if we could meet in Diagon Alley to buy the school supplies…."

"And what do you think?"

"I want to meet with them to tell them."

"Would it be easier if Mr. Weasley is told by his parents? after all they were the ones that suspected about your problems, I am sure that your friend knows something about it…."

"I will answer the letters and I'll tell them that I did not go back to my relatives and that I would like to meet them to tell them about my Summer."

"Where would you like to meet?"

"Can they come to the castle….? Or maybe in Diagon Alley, but before we have to get the supplies…."

"The castle would be a good idea, ask them to be here on Friday, you can have lunch with them and we'll see how things go."

"Was professor Dumbledore serious about the party?"

"He likes parties very much Harry, but we'll announce the guardianship in the staff meeting that is going to take place tomorrow. So do not worry."

"Thank you."

Harry was happy, after all they had their little celebration with hot chocolate.

Harry had sent the letters and waited to have answers by Thursday, they would stay in the castle until Sunday.

He hopped that his friends could see beyond Scary Snape….

That was other thing that was keeping him from sleep… how would his friends take that Snape was his Guardian?

Harry took his wand and created a lumos sphere, it was a tiny one, he could turn on a light but somehow he felt comforted by the sphere, he saw his leopard over a book case, he had packed it feeling childish but he stood up to hold it. It was a prove that his life had changed, he snuggled with it in his bed and fall asleep.

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl

The letters arrived the next day.

Breakfast in the Great Hall with Hogwarts staff, Hedwig arrived with two letters, his friends were glad to meet with him. Hermione was going to be picked by Ron's father and Mr. Weasley would apparate with them to Hogsmead. Harry was so exited….. he couldn't even sit still.

"Mr. Potter if you have finished you may start with your Homework."

"But Sir…."

"You brought your books didn't you?"

"Yes Sir."

"After lunch, I will require your help in the lab…"

"But Sir…"

"It's Thursday Harry…."

"I know…..You do not have cauldrons to scrub do you?"

"I may find some if you are eager to scrub them…."

"I'm not Sir."

"Well then I guess you wont mind helping me do some "natural colors" for Hogwarts kitchen."

"Really, we are going to create colors…. That sounds interesting…. When can we start?"

"Not before I have reviewed your Literature assignment."

"Yes Sir."

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl

That night snuggling in his bed Harry couldn't believe how fast the day had gone. He would meet with his friends the next day and he was exited. He thought that he would not be able to sleep, but he was asleep the moment his head was placed over the pillow.

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl

"May I wait for them in the road from Hogsmead Sir?"

"They wont arrive earlier than 11.30 child, come with me to the laboratory and help me bottle the colors we made yesterday, we can deliver them to the kitchens and you'll be on time to receive your friends."

"Yes Sir."

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl

At 11.31 Harry was standing behind Hogwarts' Gates. Snape had walked with him to Hagrid's hut and had stayed there to talk, Harry hoped to see his read-headed friend and Hermione soon.

He saw them approaching slowly and was about to run to them when they saw him they waved their hands and run.

"Harry how are you?"

"Fine, You took forever to arrive….."

"My dad had to take some papers to his work before we could pick up Hermione….."

"How was Egypt….?"

"Hot. But my brother… he showed some awesome places."

"Are you staying at Hogwarts….?" Asked Hermione.

"My mother told me that… that you were not going to go back to your relatives…"

"I didn't, I have a new home…. I have a room in Hogwarts but I only come to visit."

"You have!"

"That is great!"

"Yes, come with me, we were going to have lunch in the Great Hall, but Professor McGonagall said that we could use our common room."

"Have you been allowed to fly?"

"Yes and I learned to swim and I can ride a bike….."

"What is a bike?"

"Your father has one in your House Ron, is the thing with two wheels that Muggles use to ride…"

"That is a 'Cycleop' or something like that…"

"Have you finish your Summer Assignments?"

"Hermione please, the term will start in three weeks, there is time…."

"I bet you have not even started Ronald…."

Mr. Weasley arrived where they were prattling.

"Hello Harry, I see that you are well."

"Yes Sir, thank you." They shook hands.

"Did you enjoy your birthday?"

"Yes Sir, Thank you guys for your gifts…"

"I will walk you to the castle kids and then I have to go back. I'll pick you up at 5, I guess you'll have enough time to catch up by then…"

"Yes Sir."

"Where is Severus?"

"He is with Hagrid… He needs some plants and was asking him if they could be found in the forest…."

"I have to tell him that you are here, now run to the castle and behave."

"Yes Sir."

"Yes Mr. Weasley."

"Snape is here?" Asked Ron scared….

"Yes he is….., come lunch must be served already…"

"I am starving….."

Harry went with them to Gryffindor Tower and said the password 'Arpeggio' and they went in.

Once there they found a lunch buffet spread in the common room.

They each filled a plate to the top and sat down to eat.

At first they were too hungry to speak, in the middle of the lunch Hermione said.

"You did not go back to your relative's home this Summer at all, did you?"

"No, before the end of the term the Head Master, Ron's parents, Madam Pomfrey and some teachers said that…. That they realized that I was not Happy with my relatives and that they were going to get me another place to live."

"Happy Harry? They locked you up and starved you last Summer!"

"You get the picture then….."

"My mom said that they did not allow us to take you in."

"I wanted to go with you mate, but they…. Said that the ministry shouldn't know and… well I don't really know why… the case is that the had to find me a Guardian."

"My mom said that she and dad were going to ask you to come with us in the station after the end of term….."

"That would have been great…! But don't worry I have… I have a new Guardian now and he is great! He.... lets me fly and taught me to ride a bike and to swim, and I have this big room and toys and he had been teaching me everyday charms and history and… "

"That is great Harry, you look Happy" Said Hermione.

"Yes, he is and he has even taught me potions…"

"Potions! Are you nuts…..?!"

"Ron Potions are very important, they can safe your life…."

"Well if I could get my way I would never have another potion class in my life. I bet the 'Greasy git' would not appreciate your efforts Harry, now he will discount points because you will know too much."

"Ronald that is no way to talk about your Professor…"

"Please Hermione, I don't know how you stand him, he never gives you points….."

"I care to learn Ron."

"I think that Professor Snape is not going to be so scary in class this year…."

"Why? Did he knock his head and loose his memory…? Or had your new Guardian told him that he will break his nose if he bothers you?"

Harry knew that he couldn't postpone it any more, they should know. He cleared his throat and said to his friends:

"Ron, Hermione… I have to tell you something very important, It is very important for me and because of that you should promise to listen."

"Yes Harry."

"What is it Mate?"

"Professor Snape is my Guardian."

Hermione and Ron kept quiet. If a pin had fallen they would have been able to hear it. Ron was the first to react.

He slapped Harry in the shoulder and said.

"That's a good one, Harry. For a moment you almost got me there mate, if you want to learn to make jokes you have to get together with my brothers…. Good try."

Hermione looked Harry in the eye and said.

"You are no joking are you Harry?"

"I am not."

"But why? how could he? and it's all right for you!?"

"Ron listen to me please…."

"But he is a bat, he hates Gryffindors, he brainwashed you….!"

"Ron listen to me…. You know that back in first year he was the one preventing Quirrel to jinx my broom…."

"But he has always hated you….."

"He did not hate me Ron. He offered to keep me for the Summer and he picked me up at the train station in London. He took me to this place where his grandparents used to live…."

"Did he take you to a mausoleum?"

"Ronald please, allow Harry to explain."

"It is a large Manor, near a muggle village. I have been there with him all the Summer, he had been very good with me. No one had ever been interested in my welfare like that….."

"But you are talking about Snape, it is a miracle that he did not turn you into potion ingredients…."

"Ron If you keep saying things like that I will punch you in the nose…!" Hermione stood between her two friends.

"You should be happy in my account, don't keep on looking ways to insult him. You are my best mate and I don't want to fight you!"

"I am glad that you are Happy Harry, and I am sure that Ron is happy also, it's just that it's so sudden."

Hermione hugged Harry.

"I know. I couldn't believe it at first but…. He has been real good…. Do you want to see my room in the dungeons?"

"He let you have a room in the dungeons?"

"Yes, it used to be his guest room but now it's mine and he said that I may sleep there during the school term."

"Could you show us?"

"Yes of course, come with me…. At first I was planning for us to have lunch there, but…. I knew you would be surprised, so I asked Professor McGonagall if we could use the common room."

"Would Professor Snape be there?"

"Maybe, you know how to behave don't you, Ron?"

"Yes I know, I'm sorry I said those things about him Mate, but… you were beside me in class this past two years!"

"I know, I couldn't believe it at first, but Ron I like him very much…."

Snape was not in the dungeons.

Harry showed them his room.

"It's nice Harry, how could you have a window if it's underground…?"

"I don't know, I guess it's like the ceiling in the Great Hall…"

Ron sat over the bed pouting.

"Most of my things are in the Manor…. I may invite you there also, if you want…."

"Why him Harry?"

"Why not? Look you are going to like this, it was Severus present for my birthday."

Ron did not comment on Harry referring to Snape by his first name. Ron received the small broom case and opened it. He almost had a heart attack!

"What happened to your broom!? I told you he brainwashed you! How could you allow him to shrink your broom? It's going to be ruined for ever!"

"Calm down Ronald!"

"Look you just touch it with your wand and …"

The small broom flew around the Red-headed boy and feinted as if wanting to catch his nose. Harry had not changed the instructions.

"It's a toy broom Ron, it only looks like my broom. My Nimbus is safe and sound in the Manor."

"Wicked…. May I try?"

"How does the charm work?"

"It's easy…"

Harry explained how the small broom worked and show Ron how to change the instructions.

"Are you allowed to use magic Harry?"

"Yes, only an little, just when I'm practicing and … he let's me use small charms with the broom and things like that…."

"You are taller."

"Do you think so?"

"At the end of last term you were shorter than me, now you seem taller. Let's see."

Hermione made him stand with his back to the wall and marked his head with a pencil.

Then she did the same.

Harry was at least 2 inches taller.

"Why did you not bring your broom mate?"

"We were not planning to stay for the weekend."

At that moment they were startled by a knock on the door.

Harry opened and found Professor Snape.

"Hello, Sir."

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley."

"Hello Professor Snape."

"Mr. Potter, if you and your friends had finished here there are some refreshments in the kitchen."

"Yes Sir, thank you."

They followed Snape to the kitchen. And found fruit, juice and apple-tarts .

"This is great. Thank you Sir."

"There seem to be a very nice climate outside, It would be good for you to play there, Madam Hooch allowed you the use of the school brooms. You may play there for a while."

"Yes Sir."

"I will be in the lab if you need me."

"Yes Sir."

"Be careful. See you later Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley…"

"Good bye Professor, Thank you."

They watched as Snape left the room and closed the door.

"Was that really Snape!?"

"Yes. I told you."

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl

They went out to get the brooms and found Professor Dumbledore walking out the castle.

"Enjoying the climate kids?"

"Yes Sir, we are going to the Quidditch pitch…"

"I see, Harry I wanted to talk to you about Saturday…."

"Yes Sir?"

"Well I want to visit one of those Muggle Moving Theaters and thought that it could help if you come with me."

"That's great Sir."

"Would you want to come along Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley?"

"That would be great Sir. Where should we meet?"

"I think it will be all right to meet at the Leakey Cauldron, if your parents could take you there at 11?"

"Of Course, Sir, thank you very much."

"And you Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes Sir, I will tell my parents."

"Then it's a date, I am sure we'll have a very good time."

"Thank you Sir."

Dumbledore went back in.

"Muggle Moving Theaters? What is that?"

"I am sure Professor Dumbledore meant Muggle Movie Theaters, it's a place where you see moving pictures Ron." Explained Hermione.

"Are they safe?"

"You'll like them Ron."

"And why… I mean… You go on outings with Dumbledore!?"

"Yes. They…. Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall have been taking me on outings every Saturday since the beginning of the Summer…."

"Why…?"

"I am not sure….. but we usually have a good time."

They played Quidditch until they saw Mr. Weasley appear, then they got down and said their good byes they would meet again on Saturday, for the Moving Theater.

Harry walked down to his room in the dungeons to change for dinner and stop in the Lab, where Severus was measuring something over a bubbling cauldron.

"Have your friends leave?"

"Yes Sir, Mr. Weasley came to pick them up."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes, I missed them."

"How did they take your change in guardians…?"

"Hermione was happy for me since the beginning, Ron took a little time to understand that it was what I wanted."

"Didn't they try to see if you had been hit with an 'imperius' curse?"

"No. I guess Ron we'll need some time to get used to the idea."

"As long as he doesn't call me names, within my hearing, he is safe."

"Professor Dumbledore invited them to our outing on Saturday."

"And where does we plan to take you?"

"To watch a movie. May I invite them to the manor?"

"Do you plan to have me surrounded by Gryffindors?"

"We wont get into any trouble, I promise."

"Invite them."

"Thank you Sev, do you need help?"

"Get changed, Albus wants us to dine in the Great Hall."

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILIL

The big black dog found an alley to hide, he was tired and hungry, he needed to find something to eat soon. The dirt clung to his hair and it make it hard lo lie down. He was free. He had a mission. But first he needed to eat. He had chosen the alley because it was close to a park, he had seen children playing there. He heard voices and got ready to pounce.

It happened so fast that the little girl couldn't even scream. He was above her, he ate the ice-cream in one gulp, then licked her face. He run before the mother arrived. He knew he was near the Leaky Cauldron, he would stay near, he needed some news.

TBC

Thank you all for your reviews, Black is going to arrive to the story.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_From chapter 21. _

_The big black dog found an alley to hide, he was tired and hungry, he needed to find something to eat soon. The dirt clung to his hair and it make it hard to lie down. He was free. He had a mission. But first he needed to eat. He had chosen the alley because it was close to a park, he had seen children playing there. He heard voices and got ready to pounce._

_It happened so fast that the little girl couldn't even scream. He was above her, he ate the ice-cream in one gulp, then licked her face. He run before the mother arrived. He knew he was near the Leaky Cauldron, he would stay near, he needed some news._

Black escaped from Azkaban with the purpose of finding and killing Pettigrew, after all that was why he was incarcerated for. He knew he would be at Hogwarts with that Weasley boy that appeared in the paper. He had read the article until he could recite it by heart, but the only useful thing he learned was that the boy was in Hogwarts.

He also knew that he wouldn't find anyone at Hogwarts until the end of the Summer. So he had time to get there. His first stop would be at Surrey. He needed to see his Godson, he knew that Harry had been sent to live with Lilly's sister so, that's where he directed his paws to go.

He traveled by night and slept by day. He arrived at Surrey and to Privet Drive on a sunny morning, he hid near the house and wait for someone to go out. He was not sure this was the place, but it was the address he remembered.

He saw a fat man leaving early and realized he should be Petunia's husband. Then he saw a rather thin woman taking out the trash and as he got near a window saw her scrubbing the kitchen, that should be Petunia, how sad that she did not look like her sister at all… He saw a boy eating and wondered if that was Harry, Did Lilly's sister has any kids of her own? He waited until the boy went out the door. Petunia hugged and kissed him as if he was leaving for the foreign legion….

Black followed the boy keeping in the shadows. He walked the street and met a couple of boys that looked his age. He could tell that the boy did not look at all as his friend James, dogs did not see in color, so he couldn't tell the color of his hair and eyes, and he knew there was a scar on Harry's forehead but…. He was not close enough to see it.

He tried to smell him but, the boy only smell like food. He followed him for a while until he heard that someone called him Dudley… Dusley… Dursley.. that was the name of the man that Lilly's sister married… so this was not Harry…. But where was Harry? He went back to the house and kept on watching it. He couldn't see any other child there.

In the evening, He saw as the fat father returned with a woman that looked just like him but with long hair. The woman had a pest of a dog, as fat as her. Sirius tried to understand its barking but couldn't learn anything out of it. He was not sure he was in the correct house until he heard the conversation between the occupants and the visitor.

"And tell me Vernon, what happened to that vermin that you had to care for? What happened to your nephew Petunia? Have you sent him to the reformatory or orphanage at last?"

"Harry had to stay at his school auntie…."

Sirius heard the boy, as he talked between mouthfuls. So this was the correct house. His father continued.

"Well my dear, as Potter was not fit to live with normal people, We decided that he should stay at school for the year round."

Harry not fit to live with normal people…. He would show them how he could bite normal people…..

"But don't you get charged for that my dear brother?"

"Not at all, he has to work for his keep, so we do not pay for that…"

"Well that is a good arrangement, that way our sweet Dudders do not get to have his bad influence here….."

"We are all happy with this new arrangement."

"And is it a permanent arrangement or are you going to be burdened with him next year?"

"We have make it very clear that we do not want him back."

Sirius felt a little lost. He knew that his Godson should be a student at Hogwarts, about to start his second… no… his third year…. But he knew that no student was allowed to stay at Hogwarts during the Summer Vacations, he had tried to, so…. Was Harry not at Hogwarts….? He was not a Squib was him...?

He had vanquished Voldemort, he had to be magical…or not? both his parents were magical enough but… had the attack of that maniac blocked his magic somehow….? He need to find out but how….. Where was Harry Potter?

He could transform and question the Dursleys but…. He had seen his picture in Muggle and Wizard world, he wouldn't risk to be captured… not before he had dealt with Wormtail….

He spent a sleepless night beside the house trying to learn something else, he heard them mentioning a school called St. Brutus, but he had no way to know where it was…. He would have to come later.

He had to get to Hogwarts in the mean time, he knew that there were several caves near Hogsmead that would serve him as he looked for, and dispose of Wormtail. Then he would go back to Surrey and would learn where his Godson was, he would find him and go with him to a remote and warm place….. maybe Brazil or Australia or Hawaii, after the cold he had felt in Azkaban… if he never see snow again he would be happy.

Black arrived to London and went to Grimaud's place, he was not able to enter as it never had a pet door. But he found refuge in one of the outside sheds for a night. He could hear the mad house-elf and his mother's portrait talking. He did not really want to be there more time.

Black licked his paws and muzzle, little kids eat too much sugar… he needed something else more…. Satisfyin' he had to hunt for older children…., he was trying to sleep in the alley when a tasty smell of bacon reached his nose, his mouth started watering, he was very hungry, he tried to follow the smell and found himself following three kids, two boys and a girl. One of the boys must have pieces of bacon inside his pant pockets…. He got closer…., he had to be careful, older kids were not that easy to prey upon at all. His nose perceived something else…. Something familiar but not really…. The kids entered a shop and he couldn't follow any more…. He sat outside to wait for them, he just wished that the dark haired kid wouldn't get rid of the bacon inside the store….

The boy went out alone and Black decided that it was time to make his move, he stood up on his hind legs and placed his paws on the boy's chest and pushed.

As the boy was not expecting him the boy fell down, he was able to protect his head but couldn't take the big dog that was over him.

Sirius started smelling him, he had to find the bacon, the other smell was there also, it smelled like…. Quidditch and Gryffindor common room and also like detention in Hogwarts, it smell like late nights eating marshmallows up in the astronomy tower and running through dark corridors under an invisibility cloak…. This boy was a wizard, and he smelled like a Marauder, and not any marauder he smelled like his best friend… this boy smell like James…. This boy was a Potter…..

"Harry!!"

Sirius heard two voices cry at the same time. He saw Harry's face and realized that he looked like James, he was startled but not scared. Baby Harry had met Sirius animagus form, did he remember him…?

"Don't move Harry…" The girl said.

"What if the dog eats him?'

"Don't be silly Ron, the dog is only smelling him, Harry smells like the plate of food he throw over his pants. It must be hungry."

The boy called Ron went back and retuned a moment later with a sausage, he dangled it in front of Sirius nose and moved it, he left it on the floor.

Sirius knew now that even if the smell was strong Harry was not carrying any food…. He was lucky he got a sausage and found his Godson at the same time!

"What is happening here kids…. ?"

An older man arrived while Harry was standing up.

"That dog attacked Harry dad."

"I'm all right Mr. Weasley it startled me, I guess I smell like food."

"Well let's hurry, Severus is standing in line and the play is about to start."

Sirius ate the sausage and followed the kids to a big building. He saw as they entered it and looked for a place to wait for them. He had found his Godson and a boy that looked like the one in the picture, he was the one that was holding Wormtail…. And Weasley was the name under it. His luck was getting better.

He found a place across the street where he could lie and wait for his Godson to re-appear.

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILI

Harry, Ron and Hermione were escorted by Arthur Weasley and inside the Movie Theater they found Severus Snape.

Hermione and her parents arrived to the Leaky Cauldron for breakfast at 9.30. The Grangers had adapted very well at their daughter's alternative world and enjoyed the magic around them in Diagon Alley. They listen with rapture to Hermione's tales about her school and classes and wished they could be able to see her transforming mice into cups and porcupines into pincushions. They understood the need she had to follow the under-age magic restriction, because they live in an all Muggle place, so since her 'accidental magic' they had not seen Hermione in action.

The teen-aged girl, was an only daughter and always enjoyed the attention of her parents. And indulged them by doing some warming spells in their coffee.

They were talking with Tom the Barman when Hermione saw a familiar figure leaving the floo, and landing on the floor, she was about to say hi to Harry when a more impressive figure appeared out of the chimney.

"Professor Snape!"

The sober man saluted his student and her parents as he was helping Harry stand up from the floor.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Miss Granger. I see that you are early."

"We had already had breakfast professor, would you care to joins us?"

"Thank you, I wouldn't say no to a cup of coffee.." He signaled the barman for his order.

Harry used a cleaning charm on him to remove the soot and say Hi to his friend and her parents. He sat beside Snape and was served with a butterbear.

They saw Ron arrive with his father some minutes later. After the adults and teenagers had saluted each other. Arthur told Severus.

"Severus, I tried to contact Headmaster Dumbledore earlier but he was not at Hogwarts…. Do you think it will be possible for me to go with him, I am really interested in the way the Muggles entertain themselves with those Moving Theaters…..and…"

"Professor Dumbledore asked us to meet at 11…." Said Hermione.

"Yes Miss Granger, Arthur…. but I am afraid he was called last night for an urgent meeting at the Ministry of Magic, they are reviewing the wards in Azkaban and he asked me to take his place. I am here to take you to the outing."

Severus thought that the bother was worth it just to see the face of the younger Weasley.

"I would appreciate your company Arthur, yours also Mr. and Mrs. Granger we are going to a matinee and then to row on the Thames, we'll be having lunch during the performance…."

"Thank you very much Professor, but we are going to run some errands, Hermione told us that you had invited her to your house until Monday, he had to talk with you first."

"I understand Mrs. Granger, yes that was the plan. After the rowing we would go to Hogwarts and form there to the Manor, your daughter is welcome to come, we have a bedroom ready for her. I will bring her here on Monday if that is agreeable to you, or we may take her to your house…"

"Thank you professor, Hermione may stay with you and Harry. We'll pick you up here on Monday after breakfast, dear."

"Yes Mom."

"Obey the Professor and have a good day, you have money for your lunch, don't you?"

"Yes, dad."

Hermione help her parents settle their account and kissed them good bye, she returned beside professor Snape.

"My parents settled you account also professor, I have here my clothes Sir, would you 'shrink' them for me?"

"Certainly…." Severus gave back to Hermione her small duffel bag and said."

"Well if we are ready…? I believe we have to walk several blocks and the movie begins at midday."

Harry stood up but did not see that the bartender Tom was beside him carrying a full tray of breakfast plates.

The man was very agile and could maneuver around the boy, but one of the plates that had eggs and bacon landed over Harry.

Very quickly Severus, Arthur and Tom used various cleaning charms and the floor and Harry were cleaned in no time. They left the Pub and walked the Muggle streets.

Snape was with Arthur and controlled his curiosity while Hermione and Harry prevented Ron from crossing streets with out watching.

Harry walked beside Ron, he hadn't said more than two words…. Two hi's , one to Harry and one to Hermione.

"Is Snape really taking us on an outing…..?"

"Yes he is…."

"Are you sure this is not a nightmare?"

"Remember that you are staying with us for tonight and tomorrow Ron, you do not want to aggravate him this soon."

"I am certainly not going to say anything else."

"Are you sure that this is what he wants?"

"Hermione, as he had explained me several times, if he is here it is what he wants. Professor Dumbledore wanted to cancel and he was the one who proposed that he could come instead…"

"How do you know?"

"Professor Dumbledore visit us last night in the dungeons…."

"Mr. Potter remind me to talk to you about eavesdropping when we return home."

Harry had not been aware that they had reached the adults in the corner. He blushed and said.

"Yes Sir."

Once they were out of their hearing Ron said:

"Are you in trouble…?"

"Maybe."

They arrived to the Movie Theater complex and Severus allowed Harry and Hermione to explain Ron and his father that they had to choose the movie they wanted. Once they choose, he stood in line to buy the tickets, they allowed Harry, Ron and Hermione to go alone to a close store to buy candies. Arthur would buy hot-dogs, soft-drinks and pop-corn for all.

The kids did not notice when they walked by the Big black dog in the alley. Inside the shop Harry and Hermione showed Ron the different candies, they choose the candies and as they were being packed Harry realized that he may need a little bit more of money. He was going to ask Snape for it as he was startled by the Big Black dog!

Hermione used her money to pay and she and Ron went out just in time to see the dog over Harry. Ron had seen a sausage in the upper part of a trashcan and he had given it to the dog, convincing it to leave their friend alone, then Arthur appeared and they went with him.

"What were you doing melting the candies?" Asked Severus at the door of the Projecting room.

"Not really, Harry seemed to find a dog that literally fell in love over him…"

"Did it hurt you?"

"It pushed me and I fell, but I am not harmed, it was only hungry."

"Here are your tickets, each one of you hold it in your hand as you go in…Severus stood beside Harry."

"Are you sure you are Ok Harry?"

"Yes Sir. It was a big dog, it seemed starved, it was not really heavy…"

"The irresponsibility of Muggles….." Severus was thinking about the Muggles that got pets too big to be taken care in small houses and then got rid of them in the streets….

"Can I have some pop-corn?"

"What did the dog do to you?"

"The dog only smelled me…."

As it was a matinee, the movie was not too crowded so, Arthur and Ron could ask to their hearts content.

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in a line of seats in front of Arthur and Severus.

Harry enjoyed the movie, it was his second one in two weeks…! But he couldn't stop thinking about the dog.

He thought that it should be really hungry, Harry knew what that was like… he should buy some more sausages and give them to the dog. If he was still out there…. Harry did not like dogs… the only one he had met was 'Ripper' and he was terrified of him. But he remembered another dog. A big dog. Big because he was too small beside it….. Had his parents had a dog? One like the one that Harry had just found? He wished he could be able to look at that dog again.

At the end of the movie Arthur was very happy and he thanked Severus for allowing him to come, it had been more that he could have imagined…..

Harry looked out and tried to find the dog. He was disappointed that it was not there…. Ron and Hermione were talking about the story in the movie and Snape was looking around to find a taxi….

He saw the dog it was on the other side of the street. And the dog saw him also and stood, the dog jumped to go and find the boy, but in it's hurry did not notice that a car was coming.

Harry screamed and was about to run in front of the car when a strong arm got hold of him.

The car somehow stopped but it did hit the dog.

Once the car was not moving Harry run beside the dog, it was breathing but his eyes were closed. Harry did not know what to do. He wished for the dog to be all right, but…. He heard voiced behind him and felt his guardian beside him.

Snape had stopped the taxi and had asked it if he knew of a veterinary hospital near. The taxi driver said that he could take him.

The driver of the car that had hit the dog, a middle aged woman wanted to carry it.

No one saw Snape as he transfigured a wood plank, he slide it under the dog to prevent more harm and with the help of Arthur they got the dog inside the taxi. But the kids did not fit inside. The Woman offered to take them and to follow the taxi. Snape was not going to allow Harry out of his sight, and even if the woman looked like a good person it was not good to allow all the kids to go with her unsupervised. He asked Arthur to go with her in the car, along with Hermione and Ron, and he, Harry and the dog went in the Taxi.

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILI

Sirius Black open his eyes and it all was dark. Where was he….? It was a small place and there were bars in front, he tried to stood but his front leg did not respond. He had to go out…. He had to go out… Where was his godson…? What had happened to his right leg? He used his front paw to touch the bars, he needed to go out.

"Harry I think it's waking up….?"

"Should we let him out?"

"The vet said that it was going to sleep until tomorrow…."

"Well it's awake…."

Hermione, Harry and Ron were at the Kitchen in the Manor. They had been playing in the living room and had gone for a glass of milk. Snape had told them that they could go to bed at 11, he was in his study.

Finding the dog had changed all their plans. The taxi took them to a Veterinary Hospital where the dog was checked and x-rayed. The doctor had given it an injection with a painkiller and said that it would make him sleep until the tests were done.

He said that it was a young dog, maybe 3 or 4 years, that he had a broken leg, but he said that he was going to be able to patch him up.

He placed a cast in it's leg and gave him an IV with fluids. Then said that they could take it home. That they should be careful and keep it from moving too much for a couple of weeks, he also said that the pain would keep it still, that it should eat meet and dog food and plenty of water.

Harry had looked at Snape all the time. It was clear that the boy wanted to keep the dog. And it also seemed that the dog had found it's boy.

"What is the dog's name?" Asked the doctor.

"Paddy" Said Harry.

"Paddy?" Asked Snape.

"Yes, he looks like his name is Paddy."

Snape only sighted, after all it would be Harry's dog.

He took the boy aside while the doctor was placing the cast. Arthur, Ron and Hermione stayed with the doctor.

"Do you understand all that is involved in having a dog, Harry?"

"Are you going to let me keep it?"

"If that is what you want."

"There is a lot of grounds at the Manor where it can run and… can he sleep in my room?"

"No, but you can make him a nice bed in the shed. What would happen when school starts? McGonagall wont alloy you to keep a dog in the tower." She would literally have kittens if they asked that. Thought Snape.

"Do you think that Hagrid could keep it for me? He can make company to Fang…."

"I am sure he'll accept, You will be responsible for feeding it and bathing it and also keeping it company."

"I can do that."

"In that case, let's see if we can get that mangy, four legged carpet home."

"We are not going rowing any more, are we?"

"Not any more. How would you like to take the nightbus to Hogwarts?"

"Won't Paddy get dizzy?"

"I can apply a sleeping charm on him."

"Thank you Severus."

"You are welcome Harry." Harry hug Snape.

Snape knew that once home he could use a magic to make the dog recover faster.

Arthur was mesmerized by the hospital and the doctor.

Ron and Hermione saw that his friend was more than comfortable with their snarky professor when they saw them hug.

Severus heard that 'Paddy' had waken and went down to see it.

TBC

Thank you all for your reviews.

Please let me know how do you like 'Paddy'

Black does not know yet that he is in Snape's house!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Sirius hate to be cooped inside the big box that was his house.

He had to admit that he couldn't get far with a broken leg and that the food was good with plenty of water and he had learned some very interesting things.

But any way he longed for a run in the yard.

The first night had been very confusing, he couldn't say that he was awake at all.

He had been scared as the anesthetic wore off, for him darkness and cold, meant Azkaban and he was terrified that the escape of the big black dog that was his animagus form had been only a dream, or a nightmare induced by the proximity of the Dementors.

A small tender hand woke him from his tremors, assuring him that he was all right and between friends.

That same hand placed food and water within his reach and admonished him to eat.

The food was heavenly, he had practically survived eating the scraps he found in the trash and sweets he stole from little kids. And Azkaban was not the Ritz…, he was fed with barely nutritional food to ensure his survival….

It took him a while to understand that his leg was immobilized and that it had been broken.

He had been so happy to see Harry again that he forgot that Muggles filled the streets with cars….

He guessed that was foolish….

Harry petted him for a while until a voice told him it was time for dinner and to get cleaned.

Harry obeyed with out any protest.

_Who is the owner of that voice? _

Sirius tried to hear more, but was too tired or maybe it was the effect of the Muggle Medicine that he was given. He closed his eyes only for a moment and there was daylight the next time he opened them.

He smelled Harry as he approached him, the boy smelled so much like James and at the same time so much like himself…. Harry had taken a bath and Sirius could smell that his hair was still wet and the lingering scent of the soap in his skin, he could only feel happy to have found his godson.

A couple of days ago he felt so lost, without any clue about the whereabouts of James' child….

He still had to learn where they were.

Harry placed food and water again inside the box and petted his head.

"Do you think he would be able to walk around soon?"

Sirius couldn't see the person that was talking with Harry. It was a grown-up, maybe the same man that he saw holding Harry in the street just before the car hit him.

"The bone strengthening potion that you are pouring in his water will help him heal in less than the normal time but any way it will have to stay still for at least a week. Breakfast is ready, you shouldn't make your friends wait."

"No sir."

_Bone strengthening potion…. So he was not in a muggle home, Harry was with a wizard, but whom?_

Sirius heard the sound of plates and forks and knives. And smell of food reached his nose, but he was still tired. He ate his food and having nothing else to do he fall asleep again.

In the dinning room Hermione, Ron, Harry and Severus had Belgian Waffles for their Sunday breakfast.

Hermione and Ron felt strange around their Potions Professor but everyone was polite and at the end they realized that they enjoyed the meal.

"May we fly Professor?"

"You may, explain to Mr. Weasley how the wards feel and use the helmet."

"Does Ron have to use it also?"

"Do you really need to ask that Mr. Potter?"

"No Sir."

"Sir, Harry said that…. Would you allow me to borrow a book from your library?"

"Yes, Miss Granger. Potter may show you the ones that you are allowed access to, I am not wrong to think that you do not plan to fly, am I?"

"No Sir, but I would like to read outside with them."

"That is a good idea."

"What are you going to do Sir?" Asked Harry. He also felt awkward with his friends and his guardian. He wanted to show his friends that his choice of Guardian was a good one. But at the same time he wanted Snape to see that they could be together with out finding trouble.

"I have some mail to answer, so I'll be in my study if you need me."

"Yes Sir."

"It would be wise also if you swim before lunch Mr. Potter, that way the sun would not be too strong…., please check that you have enough sun block for you and your friends."

"Yes Sir….., Sir, could we… I mean can you help me with Paddy's box, I guess that he would like some fresh air….."

Sirius woke up feeling the hovering charm affecting his box.

Paddy liked the sun and fresh air very much. He walked a little around and went back to the box.

He lied on his side and let the wind play with his longish hair. After swimming for a while Harry sat beside him and petted his head.

"You really like to have a pet, don't you Harry?" Hermione was sitting near at the backyard table with a book on her hands.

"You know I love Hedwig, but Paddy…. I kind of saved it and makes me feel responsible for him. I guess I always wanted a pet that I could hug, Hedwig would scratch me if I tried to hug her…"

_I don't know who this Hedwig is, but if she tries to scratch you I will bite her, I am so happy to be with you Pronglet, you may hug me as much as you want_. Sirius let him pat his stomach.

"I had been thinking of getting a familiar, I think that a cat would be good."

_Cats are sneaky, a dog is a hundred times better girl._

"Why didn't you get one for first year…?"

"My parents thought that I had more than enough with learning about magic, they thought that I shouldn't have to be responsible for a pet also."

"I am worried about Stabbers, it seems sick, since we returned from Egypt… it is not eating well and some of it's fur is falling…. I know it is just a rat but… Do you think that I could be able to take it to that Muggle Vet? May be he could give it something…"

_A rat? Have you had that rat for the last 12 years…. Is that the rat that appeared in the paper?_

"We are going to take Paddy to the Vet on Friday, you may bring Scabbers with you and let him examine it….."

_If you do I can examine it also and if it's that slimy Wormtail… I'll save you the veterinary fee…_

"I know it's only a rat, but I am really used to it, and I wish for it to be all right."

"I know mate…… I guess that lunch would be ready soon, do you want to stay on your bathing suits or take a shower and change?"

"I will take a shower Harry, do you think that I could ask the Professor about my Potion's Summer Assignment?"

_So Harry is with a professor…. Is he a professor from Hogwarts….I could recall several, but none that I remember looked like the man with Harry in the street… Flitwick was shorter, Dumbledore was older, Bins was a ghost…. Slughorn was fatter, and he had resigned soon after we graduated…. Who is this Professor? He seems to be my age. _

"Yes he may help you."

"But wait until after lunch Hermione, you surely don't want him asking us about our homework…."

"I have already finished with mine Ron."

"I guess so, but I am not a bookwork, or had a Gr….., I mean a potion Professor breathing at my neck, mate so don't make him ask me."

_A Potions Professor, and from Hogwarts, this children surely go there, he must be the one that replaced Slughorn…. But whom, did Albus ever mentioned who took that place…? He has not been close enough for a good sniff, I may remember his smell…._

Sirius couldn't hear any more as he was placed again inside the kitchen.

Ron and Harry had been a little at odds because of the names that Ron insisted on calling Snape. So Ron tried to stop calling him Greasy Git, but sometimes he slipped….

After lunch Harry and Ron went with Hermione to the library.

"Do you have any quidditch books Mate?"

"Yes, but they are at my room…."

"Your room is really big, I think that Snape is neat by giving you such big rooms…."

"You may stay more days if you want….."

"Thank you, but if I have to be on my best behavior one more day I will blow…."

"You have to behave with your parents as well…"

"I know that, but I am not scared that my parents could turn me into potion ingredients…."

"That is rude Ronald, Professor Snape had been a very good host and you should be thank full that he has given Harry such a nice place to live."

"I am happy for Harry, but I do not understand how he has been able to get along so well with the dungeons bat…"

At that moment the door opened and they saw Snape come in the room.

"Harry there would be refreshments for you and your friends in the living room in an hour."

"Yes Sir…. Thank you."

"Thank you Professor."

Snape could see that Ron was white and turned around to see if he had been looking at forbidden books…. As nothing was out of place he nodded ant left.

"That was close….."

"My mother says that if you have nothing nice to say to stay quiet, you must follow that advice Ron."

"I will. I think I will be careful with what I say…. From now on."

"That will be an improvement."

"Was this room where you found the hidden passages Mate?

"Yes, behind that panel in the corner, I thought that I had heard someone screaming for help and went to see, I ended falling, there is a well that used to be covered but it was so long time ago that the wooden cover break apart."

"Can we explore?"

"Snape found some diagrams about them, do you want to see them?"

"The passages?"

"The diagrams. Snape would have my hide if I take you there….."

Harry took out a rolled parchment and placed it on the floor.

"How ancient are they?"

"I don't know, Professor Snape said that they were a way to allow the people inside the house to escape in case of danger, if you see here there is a way out in the forest."

"Have you explored them?"

"Not yet, Professor Snape said that it is so ancient that some parts may have caved in, and we have not had time to do it…."

"Can you show me how to open them?"

"I shouldn't but…."

"C'mon mate…"

"Just push the wood over… where the sides meet in the bookcases."

"Wicked!....... Maybe there is a hidden treasure….?"

"You have heard too many stories of pirates, Ron."

"It's too dark to see…."

"Look at this," Harry showed his friends a lumos sphere.

"That's very nice….. can you show me how to do it?"

"It is very easy Hermione…."

"Are you not going to come with me Mate….!?"

"Ron I told you, we are not allowed to go exploring, it's dangerous and…."

"C'mon mate, just show me the well where you fell, we would be out before Snape notices…. Hermione would be our look out…"

"Ron I think that you shouldn't….."

Harry walked toward the entrance to the passage and was about to pull Ron out when he heard a voice that made his spine cold.

"One more step Mr. Potter and you will be on restriction until you are of age….!"

"Professor Snape Harry was just showing us the entrance."

"Ron and I were about to get out Sir."

"Were you suppose to be in there, Mr. Potter?"

"No Sir."

Snape saw them out of the passage and closed the entrance.

"We'll talk about his later."

"Yes Sir."

"It's time for your pet's medicine, see that he takes it and go to the yard."

"Yes Sir."

Snape saw the kids run out of the library. He knew that Harry was telling the truth, he had placed wards in the entrance and they had chimed the moment in was opened, he actually saw Harry walk toward his friend and hold his arm. At least it seemed that Harry knew his rules, but was he not sure how much he could stand peer pressure.

Harry poured 10 drops of bone strengthening potion on Paddy's water and placed it beside him.

Ron had stayed quiet since they left the library. He kneeled beside Harry and petted Paddy.

"Are you in trouble mate?" He whispered…..

_Harry in trouble….? Why?_ Paddy sniffed and realized that Harry was a little nervous or angry. _What had he done…? If he took after his father or godfather…..anything!_

"Not much I hope, we did not entered the passages….. but he said that I shouldn't do it……"

"Do you think that he is going to send me home?"

_So it had involved passages and Harry's friend…. Well he could hardly talk, he and James had had a nick to get in trouble…._

"No, he wont….. lets fly for a while. Help me take Paddy's house outside…."

Harry would rather not ask Snape to hover it now, he guessed that he would get a lecture later.

Hermione helped by holding one of the sides also.

Ron did not protest when Harry handed him the helmet As he was ready to fly. He flew around and showed Harry a new move that he had been practicing with his brothers, using Harry's faster broom made it better….

"Let me try…"

Harry placed the helmet on his head and heard Ron's explanation, then he kicked and soar the air.

He had to get as high as possible, he wanted to have space for some turns and calculated falls….

He felt the tingle of the wards and hope that he would be able to be down before Severus went out to check on him…. This stunt would be edging on dangerous and after what happened in the library he would rather not have his guardian as audience.

He started speeding down when his left ear started hurting. It was a pain along a big buzz in the middle of his skull that went out from his ear and turned around…. Around…. Around his head…. He tried to slow down the broom, he had to get down. But the pain did not allow him to open his eyes…..

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Paddy had watched as his godson and friend took turns on the broom, it would be better if each one had a broom…. He remembered that the Weasleys were related to the Blacks…… they were supposed to have a lot of children and not a lot of money…. As soon as he could transform back into his human form he would see that Harry had an extra broom…. The trick was getting it to him with out suspicion…. He saw Harry flew and knew that the child shared James' ability, he saw as the boy flew up and saw him going down, then he saw that something was wrong. Harry was holding the broom with his two hands and looked like it was hard for him to keep it in control, the boy moved his head weirdly… Paddy started barking, we had to do something.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Snape had gone to the kitchen and saw that Harry and his friends had carried the doghouse out…. It was healthy for Harry to be aware of his displeasure, he might as well had entered the passages and got hurt along that dunder-headed Weasley….

He saw that they were flying and using the helmet, he entered his lab…. The boxes were still stacked at the back of the room, he should start going through them…. He felt the wards chime and walked toward the door, he just had to be sure the children were ok….

He heard the barking before he arrived at the door….. it was frenetic and he went out to see as Granger and Weasley looked horrified at the figure of Harry…

Paddy limped and tried to jump and reach…. He kept barking….

Snape used his wand, first he slowed the broom and then lowered it slowly, Harry was not unconscious but…. What was wrong……?

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Harry felt his broom slow down…. He was thankful for that, the pain stopped for an instant and he opened his eyes, the ground was coming close a little too fast for his liking he try to go slower and felt his feet touching it…. Hermione, Ron and Snape run to him…..

"Harry what happened?" Said Hermione.

"Hey mate…. Did you loose control…..?"

Harry saw Snape walking slowly he couldn't guess if he was angry or scared but he knew he wanted to be held by him….

The pain started again, blindly he let the broom go and just said.

"It hurts…." He got hold of his head, and found Snape chest holding him. He also felt a dog nose on his leg. He knew that his friends were near but couldn't say where.

He patted Paddy's head.

Snape helped him remove the helmet.

"Did you hit your head? What happened?"

"No sir, it just started hurting…. It's the ear. It hurts!"

"Come with me child. Try to keep your head still."

Snape helped Harry walk toward the house, he should take him to his room and make him lie down. He turned and looked Harry's friends looking at him with surprise…

"Mr. Weasley, in the living room you will find floo power, please use it to call Madam Pomfrey, she should be at Hogwarts infirmary, please ask her to come as soon as possible."

"Yes Professor."

Sirius watched them going into the house. The girl asked him to go to the kitchen and he obeyed, there was nothing to see outside…. Once inside he heard the boy saying,

"Professor, Madam Pomfrey is on her way."

Sirius heard strange steps and went to the kitchen door, he saw a witch dressed in white enter down the hall and run upstairs…. He had to follow her, he followed the smell and found everyone inside a big room. Harry was laying on the bed. His friends were on one side and the Mediwitch made the dark dressed man aside. He stood hovering over her.

Sirius went beside the boy and girl.

Harry was answering some questions about his pain.

The witch took out her wand and passed it around her patient.

"He has a slight infection in his throat , his middle ear in swollen Severus. That is the reason it hurts."

"Infection?"

"Yes, the pressure makes it hurt, we have to give him and antibiotic and also something for the pain and to reduce the swelling. The pain would lessen in a couple of ours."

"Can we liberate the pressure in the ear?"

"We can apply some drops, but I am not sure it would help much…"

"Madam Pomfrey…." Said Hermione "I had once ear pain and my father placed a lighted cigarette on my ear, I don't know why… but it help lessen the pain…"

"I have heard about that method Miss Granger… I have never really use it but…. We may as well try. If you have cigarette Sev…."

Snape left the room with out waiting for the Mediwich to finish talking.

_Seve…? What is the name of that dark dressed man?_

"Here are the cigarettes, what should we do now?"

"You have to light one and then we should place it in Harry's ear… Is the right one that hurts Mr. Potter"

"My dad said that you should place it in both ears Madam…"

"Thank you Miss Granger, I think that we are too crowded in here…." She looked at Severus…..

"Yes we are, thank you for your assistance Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley you may go to Harry's sitting room or down to the living room I guess there are some refreshments…. I'll let you know when Harry feels better. And please take this dog back to the kitchen….."

"Yes Professor Snape."

_This dog…. I do not want to go to the kitchen…. I can lie still beside Harry! why can't he call me by my given name…? the temerity of the man. But he seems to care for Harry, I smelled his anxiousness….. Snape…. Had the girl called him Snape? That can't be!_

Paddy had to go out with the girl and boy. He kept thinking.

_Snape? Severus Snape? Snivellius Snape? The Greasy Snivellius? Had there been any other Snape in Hogwarts? Not that I remember….._

_Snape was not even a Wizard's name, Snivellius had no relatives did he? What is Harry doing with Snivellius? How could Dumbledore allow that to happen? That boy used to enjoy learning about dark magic and I am sure that he is a Death Eater…. How could Dumbledore allow that to happen? How could James's child be with that man! He hated us! We'll we were never nice with him, he was a very good target! I have to be sure first….. Maybe he is a Snape but not relation to Snivellius…._

He went to the kitchen, but as the kids went to the living room and he needed to have more information he went with them, he was getting good at limping around.

"Look who's here…."

"I think that you should not be allowed to go around inside the house Paddy…"

"He is worried about Harry, he may want some company…"

"I know of someone else that is very worried about Harry….."

"I cant believe it…. He almost carried Harry inside… I… I guess that's why Harry chose him as guardian….."

_Harry chose him? Was he really Snivellius? Well… he owed it to James, James saved him from Remus attack…… Was that why he took Harry?_

"You heard what he said about his relatives….."

"Yes they were really bad….."

"Abusive Ron, they should be placed in jail."

_I knew those muggles were no good what had they done to Harry?_

"Harry is happy with professor Snape, I guess we have to get used to it."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Madam Pomfrey placed the lighted cigarette in Harry's ears and it helped with the pressure.

Snape sat beside him and gave him two vials to drink.

"How do you feel now child?"

"Better… thank you, I thought that I was going to fall…."

"What made you go so high?"

"I was practicing a quidditch movement….It started hurting when I was going down…"

"It was the change of pressure Mr. Potter. You have to keep taking the treatment for 5 days, I would advice you not to fly or swim until the treatment is finished, young man, the change in pressure may be hurtful."

"Yes ma'am."

"Your friends are down stairs, do you want to rest for a while, or do you want them to join you?"

"May I see them?"

"Yes Child…."

"I am sorry I worried you."

"I guess I have to get used to it child. Why don't you get ready for bed, put on your pajama, and we would have dinner in your sitting room, the medicine is going to make you sleepy in a while. I will call your friends."

"Yes Sir."

"I'll go with you Severus, take care Harry."

"Yes ma'am thank you."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Thank you Poppy."

"You know I am always available Severus, you are taking good care of the boy, it is a just a normal affection of children…. I left the fever reducing vials in case he needs it."

"Thank you."

"I will come to check on him tomorrow if you want?"

"I would appreciate it."

"Miss Granger your muggle remedy helped, Harry is feeling better now. He wants to see you. Get ready for bed and we'll have dinner at his sitting room, he will go to bed early."

"Yes professor."

"Wont you stay for dinner Poppy?"

"Thank you Severus but Pomona and Minerva are waiting for me."

Severus and Paddy saw her leave though the floo flames.

_So he Is Severus…. I guess he should not learn whom am I or he will gloat and send me back to his Dementor friends… but I will keep an eye on him…._

"And what are you doing here, com' on back to your house, you have to stay calm until the leg is better, if you keep on marauding around the house I will have to tie you up…."

_Grrrrrrrrrr nasty Snivellius!_

"And you better change that attitude or I will stop giving you my potions and it will take you longer to heal…"

Paddy lay down on his bed. And saw as his school target gave him food and clean water….

"I'll give you a juicy bone, because you alert me of Harry's danger, I guess you are not as dumb as I first think, you just need to learn to cross streets."

Paddy looked at Snape in the eye.

"How dumb am I, talking to a dog?"

Paddy placed his paw over Severus hand.

_I need to learn the whole story but if you are taking care of my Godson I will be civil with you. At least until I can walk again._

Snape petted the dog on the head and left the kitchen.

A/N

Sorry for the delay. I hope you like this chapter.

As far as I know only the marauders knew about the animagus forms as the were unregistered. So Snape does not know that Sirius could transform into a dog.

Sirius needs to go to Hogwarts to catch Wormtail so he is going to lie low in Snape's house.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Next Tuesday Harry and Severus were in the lab preparing potion ingredients. Well Harry was preparing them, Snape was in the back of the room looking through the boxes they had moved from the 'Dueling room'.

Harry was angry. Snape had told him that he was not going to have any free time today because he had opened the entrance to the passages for Ron.

"It's not fair! I wont be able to fly or swim for at least a week and now I have to stay here all day."

"You know that no flying or swimming are the doctor's orders, not a consequence for your recklessness, you knew quiet well that you were not supposed to be there."

"I was not going to get into them!"

"I believe Mr. Potter that you did not want to go in there, but I am sure that you would have followed your friend."

"Well, he came with me to save the stone and to the forbidden forest and into the chamber of secrets!"

"I rest my case…. You shouldn't place yourselves in danger just to satisfy your curiosity. Remember that curiosity killed the cat…"

"At least he died knowing what was ahead…." Whispered Harry.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing…."

"Stop the attitude child or you'll spend the rest of the afternoon with your nose in the corner and finish the chore tomorrow…. Blue fly's wings have to be removed with care….."

"Yes Sir."

Harry kept using the pincers to collect the wings.

Snape could see that he was breathing deeply, he was glad that the boy had learned to control his temper. Then he heard him say.

"That is what friends are for…."

Harry had kept discussing inside his head and had talked with out realizing it.

Snape placed the papers he was holding over the table and turned to him

"Harry come here."

Oh no! thought Harry, why couldn't he close his mouth!

Harry walked himself and his big mouth where Snape was standing at the back of the room.

"Yes sir." Was there any chance that Snape had not heard what he said?

"What did you say child?"

"I… said that…." Harry had to take all his Gryffindor courage in both his hands and say. "That is what friends are for, they go with you and stay even if it's dangerous…." Harry was not sure what to expect from his guardian. His eyes started tearing up….

Snape placed his arm around his shoulder and gave him a one sided hug. With his faces almost touching he said.

"You are right child, that is what friends are for, and I am glad that you have those friends that would go with you to face a basilisk, but you have to understand that my job is to teach you to keep yourself safe…. I do not enjoy making your life miserable or punishing you but you have to value your life as I do…. That is what fathers are for…"

Harry hugged him and let his tears loose…..

Harry did not know why he had been so cranky all day. He knew that he wanted to be near Snape and if he was going to spent all day long in the lab he wanted to be with him. But once in the lab he wanted to be else where. Snape had not lectured him on Sunday, because he was feeling sick that night, he had only said this morning that he owed him an extra hour to prepare potion ingredients for his little escapade inside the tunnels.

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right my child." Snape hugged him tighter and felt him a little warm, then placed his cheek on Harry's forehead.

"Harry, you feel warm, I guess you are running a slight fever…."

"I don't feel bad sir."

"You don't feel bad, but you have been moody all morning and I should have realized that it was not like you at all. Get into the house and to your bed. I'll call Madame Pomfrey."

"Please let me stay here I'll finish with the wings and…."

"Let's put you to bed, you disobedient child, I wont leave you alone…."

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

"How do you feel?"

"Sleepy…."

"Then close your eyes and sleep…."

"Stay with me….."

"Where else should I go?"

"Thank you for liking my friends…."

"I never said that I like them…."

"Yes you did….. but you do not have to treat them differently at school…."

"I wont."

"You are going to treat me different wont you?"

"Indeed, you will have to deliver twice the homework than the rest and ….."

"Hey… I did not mean it like that….."

"Do not expect me to go soft on you Harry, in school I am your teacher and I will ask for you to be good and do your work, just like the rest of your classmates….."

"I know and now I understand potions better and know how to ask, but I mean… you wont keep on looking for my faults and berate me in class any more…. Would you?"

"For your safety, we have to keep appearances……"

"I guess…. But will you try not to be too scary?"

"On the contrary I will be as scary as possible and will berate the famous Potter the same or more than before, but Harry must know that it is just acting and you will only stay calm."

"But how are we going to…. I mean…. I will want to be with you, how can that be…."

"I will assign you detentions each month…. That way no one will question that you spend time in my quarters…. We'll work it out…."

"I hope so…"

"Sleep now."

"Yes Sir."

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

Wednesday after lunch Harry was tired of staying in bed.

Snape was making him company while reviewing some potion journals.

"When are you going to allow me to get out of bed?"

"Until Madam Pomfrey pronounces you fit." Snape answered with out looking away form his papers.

"But I am bored"

"Better bored than sick, have you finished the literature essay that I asked you to write?"

"I finish reading I wont start writing it until Madam Pomfrey says I am all right…."

"Then stop whining you are 13 not 3."

"At least let me go down to the parlor."

"What would you do down there? Just lie in the sofa? Stay here.... your bed is more comfortable."

"I need to walk a little bit."

"Walk around your room."

"You are evil…."

"I know….."

"If you want me to stay in bed you will have to tell a me a story…."

"You said that you were too old for stories…"

"I don't mean tales… tell me something true…. Tell me why do you have a photograph of aunt Petunia….?

Snape almost stood from the rocking chair. Was this the moment to talk about it?

"What did you say?"

"The girl in the photo over the table in the lab, it was the same that fell from the box when we were cleaning, that girl is aunt Petunia, aint she?"

What could he say now?

"How would you know that? Have you seen pictures of her?"

"Not really, but her smirk…. It's just like Dudley's…..he used to look like that when he knew I was in trouble…."

Once again Harry surprised Snape with his insight. He had recognized his aunt's smirk!

"Are you the boy in the photo?"

What to tell him, he already knew it was Petunia….

"Yes Harry, that's me at 10."

Harry didn't know where this was going to take him. He watched Snape sitting by his bed and thought harder….

"That was taken before you entered Hogwarts…. You went there with my parents…. You did not like my father but did you meet my mother before…?"

"She was playing in a park near my hose with your aunt, she was making flowers open, I told her she was a witch….. we were friends…. We were both 9 when we met."

"She is the smiling girl in the photo! I thought she looked familiar."

Of course he couldn't remember his mother's smile. Smile that along with his eyes he shared with her…..

"Who took the picture?"

"Lilly's father, he had just bought the camera….."

"Would you let me look at the picture again? I was not snooping… I just saw it…. And later I had a dream and you were playing in a park, you were pushing the smiling little girl in the swing and then my cousin Dudley came and wanted the swings…. You stood in front of the girls to protect them, and Dudley had the same smirk as the girl…. That is when I realized that the girl was aunt Petunia….. I woke up soon after that….."

"It's time for you to take your medicine."

"But it gets me sleepy…."

"Get to sleep then…."

"Would you tell me about my mother and you when you were kids, when I wake up?"

Snape gave him the vials and Harry drank them with out breathing.

"Only if you obey and go to sleep now."

"Yes Sir…"

"Good night Harry."

"Good night …."

Severus knew that the boy had said 'good nigh Sev' but in his almost sleep state it had sounded like 'good night dad'. Severus watched as Harry's breathing settle down, the boy was asleep at last. He stood up and went out.

Snape closed the door and went back to his lab. He had to brew more fever reducer potion, in case Harry needed it. Poppy had more than enough in stock but a freshly brewed one would make Harry feel better.

He prepared the cauldron and started the fire. Brewing always soothed him. He lowered the fire and went to his table in the back. He located the photograph. He couldn't believe that Harry had recognized the smirk! He touched Lily's smile… he knew why Petunia had been smirking, she knew that he would be late going home and wouldn't be allowed out the next day.

_He had to be at his house before his mother returned from work and he had to start dinner….._

_His mother worked as assistant in a Muggle Laboratory, she knew more than the muggles there but she had no Muggle papers or degree so she had to work harder, and wait until her work was checked before leaving; she worked against her husband wishes so she had to have the house clean and the food ready the moment he crossed the door, that's why Severus had to help with the cleaning and he had to start dinner. When his mother arrived she only had to finish the cooking and get the table ready. If Severus was not home she would be very angry and would have to use magic to finish the cooking. And Tobias always could tell when that had happened and would start a row with his wife. _

_If Severus arrived after his mom he would help getting the table ready and finishing chopping food ingredients. When dinner was cooked his mother would pull him over her lap and give him a spanking._

_She always took her time, making sure that every bit of his buttocks was red before she finished, some times she would still be at it when his father arrive from work. His mother would send him to the corner and then his father would tell him that he would 'give him something more before bedtime to make the lesson stick'. That something more would be a strapping on his tights. Once in bed he would hear his parents in the next room…. They always fight, because of him and because of work and because of money…_

_He would have to stay home the following days, because the welts showed under his short pants._

_If she had finished spanking him when his father arrived home from work, his father would notice the red eyes and the gingerly sitting along with the 'twinkle' of magic in the kitchen and he would throw a fit. Throwing the food to the floor and slapping Elaine and Severus before going to have a bite and a drink somewhere with out 'magic'. _

_Severus would stay home the following days, because the bruises showed in his face._

_All in all Elaine and Severus preferred to have dinner ready before his father arrived home._

_Severus usually was home and had started dinner when his mother arrived._

_That afternoon he was about to go home when Mr. Evans arrived showing the camera to his girls._

_He had said his good byes but Petunia insisted that he had to be in the picture…. _

_He run all the way home and got there ten minutes before his mother, he washed the vegetables and was cutting carrots when he heard the door open, the water was not even close to boiling….._

_Elaine did not say anything she took the cutting knife from his hands and told him to peel the potatoes…. There was still time…. They had around 45 minutes before Tobias finished his turn, and then he would have to wait for the train….._

_The dinner was finished on time, no magic was necessary. They eat their dinner with usual small talk and Tobias went out for a drink and a cigar._

_Severus stood and help his mother clean the table._

"_Why didn't you start dinner earlier?"_

"_I was at Lilly's house and loose track of the time….."_

"_Get ready for bed and be careful, if your father had arrived before we finished cooking I would have asked him to gave you a good bottom blistering …."_

"_Yes mom, I'm sorry…."_

"_Finish with the dishes, you will have to clean the stove and the kitchen walls tomorrow, you wont go out. You have to learn to be responsible…."_

"_Yes mom."_

_His mother had chores for him for the rest of the week. He met Lilly at the park one week later. _

_She was always happy to see him, he gave him the picture and they played all afternoon, Petunia had gone to visit a friend from her school._

Severus touched Lily's smile again, he would place it in an envelope, along with other muggle pictures he had from his childhood friend. Harry needed to know how wonderful his mother had been.

TBC

I hope you like this chapter.

Thank you all for your reviews.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Snape gave a piece of bacon to the Owl that brought him the letter.

It was Friday, Harry and Severus were having breakfast down stairs.

He had been allowed to leave his bed on Thursday, but they had had all their meals in Harry's sitting room.

They had gone through History in his study room, and spend the afternoon playing board games and chess.

Harry was happy that he was allowed to leave his room at last!

The owl arrived and Severus was drinking his coffee.

Harry keep eating but looked at Severus not sure if he wanted to know what the letter was about.

At last Severus placed the paper on the table.

"Madam Pomfrey says that you should not use the floo or apparate until the swelling recedes completely. And Professor Dumbledore has a meeting with the school Governors tomorrow…."

Harry's face fell. He was waiting anxiously for Saturday outing and now he would have to stay cooped in the Manor….

"So I guess that we must find a way to amuse ourselves tomorrow."

"Really…? What can we do?"

"I am open to suggestions, we'll go shopping for your school supplies next Thursday or Friday with the Weasleys and I guess that we could take your walking bag of flees to the Vet that day also…"

"Paddy does not have flees…"

"Any way I plan to ask the doctor to give him a flee treatment he is always scratching himself…. We'll cover that next week."

"I would like to visit another village near here…. we may take the train… and stay out for the day…."

"That is a good idea. Let's finish with the Gobbling wars and we'll go to the town to see what we can visit near here."

Paddy had been near, in his bed. He could understand Harry's feelings, he wanted to get rid of the cast, and be able to run beside Harry.

He would make Snape pay for the adjectives he used on him…. Walking rug, bag of flees. Just wait until he could have hands again and he would prepare him a flee attracting potion….. he would cover his bed with it and….. he had to be patient.

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

Sirius cultivated his patience for a whole long week. Harry woke him up very early the next Friday.

"Today we are taking you to the vet Paddy. He is going to remove your cast."

_It was about time. If it not were for the good food, bed and company that I have here… I would have gone crazy, limping around…. Living with muggles…. Now my dear pronglet… is there a way that you could make your freckled friend bring that Rat of his…..and let me play with it?_

"Ron wants to take Scabbers to see the Muggle Vet Sev…. Do you think he could help?"

"Who is Scabbers…?"

"His pet rat, he says that since they come back from Egypt it had not been feeling well."

"Does you friend Weasley 'Talk' to rats?"

"Mhh.."

"How does he know that the rat is not feeling well?"

"Well… it's not eating that well and seems nervous…."

"We'll have to take his word for it then…"

"He'll meet us there."

"Let's go then."

"Paddy can jump with me into the floo…"

"I think it would be better if I cast a 'petrificus totallus' and hover it over the floo, the fire scare dumb animals."

_Are you crazy Snivellius! I can go through the floo by myself, thank you very much! And you are the dumb animal!_

Severus and Harry saw him go to the parlor.

"I guess he has other ideas." Said Harry smiling.

"It trusts you but I don't think it would go with you through the fire…. Do you have your things ready?"

"Everything is in on the parlor, my trunk, my school bag, my broom and also my weekend bag."

"Well because we are not going to have time to come back here if you missed anything."

"I know."

"Stop the cheek Mr. Potter, or you'll spend tomorrow morning with your nose on the corner…"

"I'm sorry. It's just that it's the third time you ask me…"

"Yes and the first two times I asked you ran back to your room to pick up something else."

"I am sorry."

"Lets go."

They arrived to the parlor and Severus shrunk the trunk and the bags. Harry took the broom case and throw floo powder into the chimney.

Paddy was seated still. Just looking at Harry.

"Hogwarts, Snape's Room."

The moment the fire turned green Paddy jump into.

The potion professor and his ward we surprised. Harry followed and then Snape.

When Snape crossed he saw that the big black dog was sitting over his sofa.

How could that dog knew it was his place?

They left Harry's things in his room and went out of the castle. In the yard Paddy run as fast as he could using only three legs.

He was intoxicated with the familiar smells!

They walked to Hogsmead and floo from there to the Leaky cauldron.

Ron and his family were there having breakfast along with Hermione and her parents.

As Harry and Severus had already had breakfast they decided to go ahead to the Veterinary clinic and Ron and his father would reach them later.

They walk to the Veterinary Clinic Harry had Paddy on a leash and maintained it close to him. As it was early they did not have to wait, they could go in. Snape told Harry to go along with his pet and that he would stay at the waiting room. He followed a female doctor. Paddy was placed over the metal examination table.

_Brr… this is cold…. _

"Easy Paddy…. You are going to be all right."

_I know Pronglet, but this steel is freezing my butt and I do not like the smell…._

"I am going to give him something to sleep, that way would be easier to remove the cast."

"Yes ma'am"

"Just hold his head."

"Here Paddy it's going to be fine…."

_It's easy for you to say, you are not going to get a needle through your skin. Ouch!_

"You see that was easy…. Now we just have to wait until he starts feeling sleepy…"

_It takes more than a little needle to make Padfoot sleep Puppet! I…_

"Well now we are going to take the X-ray to see if the bone has mended correctly and then we'll remove the cast."

"May I stay here ma'am?"

"No dear, this examination room is going to be used by other doctor, please go to the waiting room and I will call you."

"Yes ma'am, how long would Paddy be asleep?"

"Around two hours… your father said that you had some errands to run, you can go along now, Paddy is in good hands."

"Thank you ma'am."

Harry walked out and sat beside his Guardian.

"Well…?"

"The doctor is taking and X-ray, and she said that Paddy would be asleep for two hours, that we can come back."

"You do not want to go, do you?"

"No Sir, I want to wait at least until they see if the leg is all right now."

"Any way we are waiting for Mr. Weasley…."

"Yes Sir. Here they come."

Ron and his father arrived, Ron was carrying Scabbers in a small cage.

They sat down for some minutes and filled some papers until they were called to the examination room. Harry and Ron left Severus and Mr. Weasley in the sitting room.

"Well young man, what is the problem with….?"

"This is my rat Doctor. It's name is Scabbers. It has not been eating well, look how thin it has come and the hair is falling….."

"Take it our of the cage, does it bite?"

"No Sir."

"Let's see, young man, how old is your little friend here?"

"Well… I can't be sure it has been mine since three years ago, but it belonged to my brother before, so I guess…. Around 11 or 12 years old."

The doctor opened the rat's mouth and look at the teeth. Then he took a stethoscope and heard the heart.

"Are you sure that you've been having the same rat for all that period of time?"

"What do you mean? Of course it's the same rat!"

"Well young man, rats live between two and three years… this rat can't be 12 years old."

"But I am sure…."

"How old are you?"

"13"

"You are old enough to know that even if we try to give our pets a long and comfortable life, they die…. Hopefully from old age.. I am guessing that your parents wouldn't have wanted you to suffer the loss and had been substituting your pet rat several times during those 12 years."

"But that can't be!"

"As far as I can tell…. This rat is no more than a year and a half old…. In human years would mean between 35 and 40 years. I advice you to talk to your parents."

"Yes Sir."

"Mean while I can see what you said, it's really thin, I am going to prescribe a dose of antibiotics and some supplements, you have to place the powder over the food and water. And it will be benefic if you keep it in a calm place. Do you have a cat?"

"We have two cats at home, but they had never ever go near Scabbers, and any way I take him with me to school…."

"Are you allowed to have pets in your school? Where do you go to school? I would have loved to take pets to mine…."

"Isn't there anything else we could do for it?"

"The supplement will help with the weight. If you see that it gets worse bring it back and we would extract some blood for testing if you want…"

"Thank you doctor."

Harry and Ron went out. Severus and Arthur were at the door.

"Harry, the X-rays were successful, they are removing the cast right now."

"Great! Can I see Paddy?"

"They are not going to allow you, but while he is asleep they are going to give him a bath and clean his teeth, he will be waiting for us when we return from shopping. Lets go."

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

Ron was quiet all the way into Diagon Alley. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, George, Fred and Hermione met with them at the leaky Cauldron.

"Are there magical rats Professor."

"As far as I know Mr. Weasley there is no magic in rats…. They are just rats." Severus stopped a little to allow Harry to catch up with him. Ron kept talking to his father.

"That's right son, why do you ask?"

"The doctor said…. The idea is crazy, he said that Scabbers couldn't be 12 years old, because rats do not live more than 3 years and… well that is the time I've had it, but Percy had it for a longer time…. He implied that you and mom may have replaced the rat several times….."

"We would never do that Ron… we would support you if you loose your pet, but never change it, now that you mentioned it….. your brother Percy found it when he was 5 or 6 years old… at it has always been a healthy rat….. I did not know how long they lived….."

"You may ask in the magical animals shop….maybe rats that live with wizards live longer." Said Hermione.

Ron, Hermione and Harry went together to the Animal Shop. Harry wanted to buy owl treats, and something for Paddy, and Hermione was looking for a pet…. The attendant was not busy as it was early so Ron asked him.

The answer was the same, Rats only lived a maximum of 3 years, in rare occasions 4 years but by then they could hardly move.

While Harry and Ron were asking Hermione found herself a pet. It was a dark ginger grown cat, it looked like someone had pushed his nose to his eyes, and it did not have a 'cute' disposition, it run around the shop traipsing with all the stands… and the attendant said that he was going to send it to the violin factory…. So Hermione said that she wanted it. The attendant did not wait for her to change her opinion, she was given a bag of food and a carrying bag for the same price.

They walked out with their respective purchases. Ron was too quiet holding the cage.

"Why are you so worried? Both men said that Scabbers will be alright." Said Hermione with one petting her cat.

"I can't believe you…. I told you that the doctor said that I should keep Scabbers stress free and you go and buy a cat!"

"I told you, I wanted a Cat. And Crookshanks needs a family…. It only need a bit of comprehension, it wont even look at your rat… Would you kitty?"

Harry had never seen Hermione talking like that!

"I saw it looking at Scabbers…."

"He was just curious…. It's in their nature…. But he is going to be a good kitty."

They went next to buy the school supplies and then the books.

Snape was in the book shop and saw that Hermione was carrying half the books from one stand.

"Do you need help Miss Granger?"

"Thank you sir, I can manage…."

"Why do you need so many books?"

"Well… I couldn't really choose between the third year courses sir, and I decided to take them all…"

"All, that is too much work, have you talked with your Head of House?"

"Yes, professor McGonagall said that it could be too much work for me also, but I am sure I can do it sir, I only had to schedule my time closely. I really want to learn Arithmancy and Runes and Divination and Care for Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies…."

"As you have to choose between those curses I am sure that the classes would be at the same time…."

"Professor McGonagall said that there might be a way to do it Sir…"

"You will have a nervous breakdown Miss Granger, I wanted you to take also the advanced course of potions…."

"THE ADVANCED COURSE OF POTIONS SIR!" Hermione looked like Christmas had come early!

"But Sir, that course! I thought that I would have to be in fourth year for that and it's only by invitation and…. Well I would have to present a perfectly done difficult potion and…"

"Take a breath girl. Yes it's only by invitation, I do normally call fourth years and older students because by then they are disciplined enough for the course, but you are a good brewer and I know that you are capable of brewing difficult potions with out supervision."

"You know sir…?"

"The polyjuice potion that you brewed in the girls bathroom last year, Miss Granger…."

"Oh Sir."

"Oh indeed! Well would you want to be considered?"

"Yes sir, please."

"You should take Arithmancy and Runes and if you want Care for magical creatures, that is not a hard class and it will help to balance your schedule. You do not need the Muggle studies class, as you are muggle raised Miss Granger."

"Yes Sir, but I wanted a different point of view."

"In that case take the book I am sure that you can read it by yourself and the muggle studies teacher would be very glad if you ask him for some tutoring if you need it. And I would say that you are way too smart to believe in Divination."

"But Professor I would really like to learn that…"

"If you have the gift of prophesy you would know it child, it can not be taught, the rest is only guess work, talk with your head of house and ask if you may assist to a couple of classes, you wont need more to realize that you could be doing better with your time."

"Yes Sir, any way I will buy the books."

"You will need these two more for the advanced potions class."

"Thank you very much sir."

He saw the bushy haired girl run to pay as if instead of books she had chocolates…. What was he tuning into? Advising Gryffindors!

He saw Harry and Ron get into the line.

"What do you have there Mr. Potter?"

"Divination and Care for Magical Creatures."

"We have talked about divination Mr. Potter."

"Yes Sir but I want to be in the same courses as Ron."

"This are the easier Professor."

"I know that you are good at chess Mr. Weasley."

"Yes Sir."

"Then you have more brains than what you think and you know that you can not win by taking the easiest path."

"I know professor but…."

"Take Arithmancy and I will help you if you need it."

"Really Sir."

"I do not joke Mr. Weasley."

"I'll get the books." Said Harry. Ron stood silent beside Snape.

"You are not in a competition with your brothers, Mr. Weasley, you should just try to do your best and do not lay your king down before the game starts."

Ron did not know what to say. The Greasy-Dark-Dungeon-Bat understood that he felt challenged by his brothers!

They had a snack for lunch and a big ice-cream at Fortescue's.

Harry noticed that both his friends were too quiet. Hermione was busy looking at the books she had bought and Ron was eating his straw-berry cream and chocolate ice-cream slowly. He placed a drop of ice-cream inside Scabbers cage. The rat eat it eagerly. Maybe there was nothing wrong with it.

Fred, George and Ginny were in other table with Molly Weasley. They were talking, joking and Harry saw how considerate they were with the women in their house.

Mr. Weasley, he guessed, was talking about muggles with Snape in another table.

"What do the Ministry plan to do about Black?"

"Every one is on Alert, the Dementors are being questioned, no one knows how he could escape and evade everyone for so long."

"Have there been any more sightings?"

"Thousands, and an Auror has to follow several leads until they probe correct or false. All have been false alarms. They are overwhelmed…."

"I can imagine..."

"Harry looks healthy and happy. Molly and I were happy when we learned that you had taken the guardianship."

"I have to admire you bravery 7 children!"

"Some days it's nothing more than feeding them and sending them to bed."

"And how is Miss Weasley doing?"

"She is better, still having some nightmares, she has been seeing a witch specialized in possessions from St. Mungo. I would like to see the Diary that did that."

"Professor Dumbledore is researching, with the wizards from the department of mysteries, objects that can keep a memory like that, he has found several leads but as in the case of Black, all have gone to a death end.

"I'll write to my son, he may know something about that, as a Curse breaker…."

"That could help. Dumbledore talked about wanting to visit Flamel."

"Flamel? I thought that with the Philosopher's Stone destruction he had…. Passed?"

"He is still alive, and in constant correspondence with Dumbledore…"

"I guess that if someone has heard about this kind of objects it would be him. Molly wanted me to ask you, our kids would like to invite Harry to visit the 'Burrow' for a couple of days, it would have to be this week, as it is the only one more before the term starts…."

"We have practically moved to Hogwarts now..... Mr. Potter…." Snape saw the teen-ager turn and called him with his hand. Once when he was beside him he said. "Harry, Mr. Weasley wants to invite you in the name of his family to spend some days at the Burrow. And as it's the last week of vacations I am allowing you to go for... 3 days."

"Really, thank you Mr. Weasley."

"When would be more convenient Arthur?"

"Well Severus, Hermione is already staying with us. I think Monday morning would be good, he may return to Hogwarts Thursday morning, that would give my kids time enough for the last minute, day long, packing."

"That sounds good to me."

"Can I stay with them until Friday and came to Hogwarts in the train?"

"I am not sure if I want you in the train Harry, I would rather have you in the castle before the rest of the students arrive."

"But….. you said that you will be in the train this time and….., I like the train ride, please!"

"I think that before making that request you should ask your host, they will have enough having to take their 5 kids to the train station with out counting trunks and pets and visitors and you want them to add one more.

"I wont be a bother Mr. Weasley, my trunk is already staying in Hogwarts and my pets will also stay there, I will only have a small bag to carry, and I can help Ron with the packing and…."

"There is not problem for us Harry. If you let him Severus we will be happy to have him."

Snape looked at his ward, of course he was eager to see his friends and get into mischief with them….. not too much mischief he hoped, but if anyone had experience dealing with teen-agers it had to be the Weasleys, and he was using his Puppy eyes…

"Wait for him Monday after Lunch."

Harry was about to protest but think better about it.

"You have to review that your things are ready, as well as your Summer homework and essays and also you have to leave your Pests settled."

"Yes Sir. Pets Sir."

"We can discuss that later."

"Thank you Sir." Hermione and Ron were beside Harry now.

"Well it's time for us to go, we still have to pick your walking rug Harry."

"Yes Sir."

"See you on Monday mate…. Thank you Professor…."

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

They arrived to the veterinary clinic soon and to a very angry Paddy.

He was wearing a cute red bow in his neck.

"Well that is an improvement, after a good scrubbing it does not look like a stray any more. You may want to keep the bow Harry, it looks good on it.

_You are going to pay for this Snivellius! Just you wait! You'll wish to be a stray! _

He jumped and run around Harry, showing that his leg was cured.

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

TBC

I hope you like this chapter, I guess I am going to finish tis story when they return in the train to Hogwarts, I am planning to start a new story, starting in Hogwarts third year.

Thank you very much for the reviews.

LL

:)


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Paddy also jumped back into the floo on the way back.

And he ran all the way back to Hogwarts.

Snape and Harry walked at a more easy pace, they walked through the gates and into the castle yards. Hagrid's hut was closed but there was smoke going out of the chimney.

"I was going to help Hagrid build a Dog house for Paddy, but he said that there is no need, he will only need a bed and he may sleep inside Hagrid's hut. Hagrid said that he is used to Fang and it would be cruel to leave Paddy outside."

"Have you told your Head of House about your new pet?"

"Not yet, but dogs are not allowed inside the tower, I guess I shouldn't ask for an exception."

"You should follow the regulations, Harry."

"I know, I wont ask her to let it sleep in the tower but…., Hagrid said that there was a small door in the kitchens that Fang uses sometimes when the Elves feed him, I am going to ask Professor Dumbledore if Paddy could come in that way… May I bring Paddy to your rooms during the Summer? I will walk it out…."

"They are your rooms also Harry. And yes, as long as you keep it clean and it does not probe to be destructive, you are allowed to bring "Paddy" to **our** rooms."

"Thank you Sev."

Harry ran to the castle stairs where Paddy was waiting for him.

They went to the dungeon and took out all the things they bought. Paddy was tired of all the running, he drank his plateful of water and lied beside Harry's bed for a nap.

Harry unpacked his new clothes, Severus helped placing them on the trunk.

"I really do not need new School robes."

"You have to look respectable and dress comfortable. Leave things here for you to wear when you stay for the night."

"I would like to use normal clothing when I come here."

"If you stay on school nights you will have to dress in uniform before going to class, you wont like to walk back to Gryffindor tower to get dressed, would you?"

"I like it very much to have my own room here."

"Do you want to go to the great hall for dinner, or do you want to stay here tonight?"

"Here. I am not hungry yet, I guess it was a very big ice-cream."

"What was all that about Mr. Weasley's Rat?"

"It's strange, Ron is worried because it is not eating, and has lost a lot of weight, the doctor asked how old it was and…. I met Scabbers in the train on our first year and Ron said that it had been Percy's rat before, and the doctor said that it couldn't be more than one year and a half old, so….. he even implied that it was not the same rat, that Ron's parents had substituted it some times during those 12 years….

"That is why he asked me about magical rats …."

"But… I am sure it's the same, it does not have a finger and it's the same rat."

"And what did the doctor say?"

"That it may have a small infection and gave it some medicine…. And said that if it keeps loosing weight, he may run some tests."

"And what do you think?"

"Mr. Weasley said that… they wouldn't change the rat so…. That is a very strange rat."

"Do you think that your friend Mr. Weasley would let me see his rat?"

"I don't know, maybe if you promise not to use it in any potions…."

"Don't make that joke to your friend or he wont let me get close to the rat."

Paddy stood up in two legs and placed his legs over Harry.

"What is it Paddy are you hungry?"

"I bet he would like to eat Weasley's rat, maybe he used to eat them before.. and when he heard us talking about it he just felt hungry."

"You are not funny…."

Paddy turned to look at Snape.

_How could that Greasy Git understand what I was thinking?_

_If that rat is not that scum 'Worm tail' I would gladly let it live in my house._

_Wait a moment, if that rat is not Wormtail, I will have to keep being a dog! Unless I would like to go to Hawaii now…. But who would take care of Harry? I do not really trust Snivellius, even if Harry is happy with him. He was a death eater and he was not friends with James or me. So…. I guess I'll stay as long as I could be with Harry._

"I will ask Ron. I'll tell him that you wouldn't hurt his rat." Harry kept patting Paddy. Are you really going to help us if we have trouble with Arithmancy?"

"I did say so."

"I told them that you know about our adventures of the past years, Hermione was very happy that you invited her to the Advanced Potions Class and…. I know I am not as good as her but…. Would you let me in too?"

"Why would you want me to breath on your back for two additional hours a week?"

"I guess I am used to that now, would you let me?"

"You have improved very much in potion brewing Harry….."

"But I am not good enough……" Harry stood up and started pacing in front of Severus.

"You need more practice Son and you still need some supervision, I can not keep an eye on you in that class as everyone work in different potions."

"I will study hard." Snape understood that it was something important for Harry, he could compromise.

"You know I wont play favorites Harry, I can claim that you entered the class on Dumbledore's orders, but if you do not complete the assignment or the potion in class you wont be able to return to the next class. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir."

"I will give you the books you need."

"Thank you, Sir……"

Snape went to get the book and placed them in the night table. Harry took one and with out really looking at it he said.

"Sir…. I mean Sev…. I…. would you mind if…. ? I mean….. would it be all right if I……? Sorry, forget it."

"What is it Harry?"

"It's just that…. I like calling you Severus and Sev, but….. well Ron doesn't call his father Arthur and I am sure I wouldn't call my father James…… I was wondering if I could call you.... Dad…..? Not always of course, but when we are alone, like now….."

Snape looked at him. Green eyes fearing reject.

"Of course. If you want to."

"I do. Thank you."

"Thank you son."

"Dad."

They were going to hug but Paddy couldn't believe how sappy they had become and he stood in between and pushed Harry to fall over his bed. Harry patted his head and smiled at his 'Dad'.

"Shall we ask for the food now?"

"Yes, would you please ask for something for Paddy?"

"Are you planning to keep it here for the night?"

"Please…."

Snape called the kitchens via the floo and asked for dinner for three.

"You are not getting any dessert, you've had enough sugar for a fortnight. And before you go to bed you will take your furry friend to the yard and let him roam for a while."

"Yes Dad." It was such a small word but it felt so good to use it.

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

On Monday they were rushing to get Harry ready for the visit to the Weasleys.

"The present is over the table, pack it in your bag and remember to give it to Mrs. Weasley when you arrive and thank her for having you…."

"I have stayed with Ron before, I know how to behave and I don't understand why I should give her a present…."

"It's good manners. And remember to clean after yourself, that house is full of people and even with magic it's hard to keep the house tidy."

"Mrs. Weasley always asks for help if she needs it….. Remember to walk with Paddy around the yard, the doctor said he needed the exercise and watch him in case he is in pain. The painkillers are in the kitchen."

"I have some potions that need testing…. Are you going to take your broom there?"

"No. It's too bulky and they have enough brooms if we want to play Quidditch."

"Pack your helmet."

"Pack my helmet! you are not serious, I am going to be the only one with a helmet…!"

"I am very serious. If you fly with out it you will be grounded for a month."

"Don't be unreasonable…. What if I promise to be careful….?"

"They don't call them accidents because you meant for them to happen."

"How would you know if I don't use it?"

"I trust you Son. I expect you to use it or to tell me if you didn't."

"Please…."

"If you don't take it, I expect you to stay in the ground."

"Ok I will use the helmet…."

"It will fit you better without the attitude child. Try to sleep at a good hour at night, don't stay talking with your friends all night long, and do not eat too many sweets."

"I know… I have stayed there before, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley do not let us stay up all night and the food over there is not only sweets….."

"Watch your tone Mr. Potter!"

Harry turned and hug Severus.

"I will miss you too, Dad."

Snape hug him tight. Harry had been using the term very carefully, as if waiting for the floor to open and swallow him every time he did say it.

He said in a calmer voice.

"I am glad that you call me Dad, Harry, but do it only if you feel comfortable with it son. You know that I don't want you to forget your father, don't you? I did not like him but he was your father and ….."

"Nothing can be normal in my life so, I can have a father and a Dad. I am just learning to use the word. Do not worry, I will be very good visiting with Ron."

"I know that you, young man," Severus touched him in the nose. "will be on your absolute best behavior and you will do exactly as you're told. Have fun also."

"Yes Dad."

"The floo is open to use to the Burrow, call if you need something. I will see you on Friday in the train."

"Yes Dad."

"Behave son."

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

Severus returned to his quarters and felt the emptiness. How could Harry do it, how could he fill his quarters and his heart with his presence. Lilly was like that.

He turned and look at Paddy looking at him sullenly.

"Do not look at me like that, he will enjoy himself with his friends. I guess that a Potions Professor and Furry pet are not enough company for the whole Summer."

_Talk about you, you boring greasy git, you have to keep him studying and behaving. He would have so much fun with me that he would never want to see his friends again._

"You may let yourself out to the yard if you want. Be careful with the caretaker he would want your skin is you mess anything up."

_That's ok for me, it's boring to be here with you and not be able to jinx you at all. I could make your nose longer and your nails green and…. Well I do need to get re-acquainted with the castle and I need to look for the caretaker's office and look for a very useful little parchment that he has…._

Severus opened the door and Paddy run out.

_It is so good to be home….. yes, that smell of ink and parchment, I should have stayed to live here like Snape, he has his rooms and his job, and now he has my godson well… If I remember correctly Filch's room was just around this corner…… yes, here is it, but it's closed, let me see if it wont open with a little push….. I knew it, that squib do not really close the door, he can not do magic and if any student would magically close the door…… I know that he had some wands stashed round here…._

The big dog used his mouth to open the drawer and he found just what he needed a wand. He had practiced to transform back to his human form with wandless magic, but it was always faster to do it using a wand, even if the wand was not his own.

He stood up in his two feet for the first time in a month. Not that he stood like that very often in Azkaban, he was always so distraught that he needed to lie down. He was dressed in rags. He should get some of Snape's clothes, they were the same size his next stop should be the Laundry room……

He closed the door and started looking through Filch's cabinets, they were full of all the un-imaginable things that kids took to the school, just to make the life interesting, he opened one marked as the one containing really dangerous things, there were dung bombs and some nasty traps, Sirius thought that the white one had been Lupin's, he could use it to trap Wormtail if he only could place it in the Tower……. It was so good that his Godson was a Gryffindor, he knew that he would love him the same in any other house but Gryffindor was the best…..

He kept looking trough the pile of confiscated things but it was useless the map was not there.

Maybe the foolish man used the parchment to write something down….. Well, after almost 18 years it was only hopeful thinking that he could find the Marauders Map…..here.

_Maybe I could create a new one….. But for that I need a wand that could really respond to my magic….. I couldn't be able to sustain a lumos with this wand. Here are other ones, let's see if any one fits._

He tried a couple more of wands and found one that felt almost right.

_Oh! Oh! Someone's coming and it wont do if they find Sirius Black hiding in this cupboard, well good bye Sirius, hello Paddy….. How I like that name, that is how little Harry used to call me when he was a baby, had he remembered me when he decided to call me Paddy? Now wand stay in my pocket and you and I are going to be famous!_

He opened the door transformed and run out.

_Well it was not useless at all, I have a wand now. Let's go around the castle, and see if I still remember where the passages to Hogsmead were. I am a little hungry lets see if those Elves feed Paddy, favorite pet of famous Harry Potter Sir….. I guess I'll go back to the dungeon to learn if there are any news of my godson. I am glad that Harry insisted that I could have a special door to enter the rooms. This way I can roam free around the castle and then take my nap in my bed._

_Would Snape use me as potion ingredient if I were to lie in his bed? Suspicious git, the door is closed and it wont bulge if I push, well I had to try, I bet he sleeps in a coffin any way. Harry wont mind if I lie in his bed. Oh I forgot about the clothes….. well I'll do that after my nap._

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

At dinner time the staff of Hogwarts enjoyed and after dinner talk. They were all with coffee or tea and some cake.

"Filch complained that someone entered his office today. Were any of you looking for him?" Minerva talked to the table but was looking at Severus.

"I am not the only resident in the castle Minerva. When did the trespass occurred, Harry left for the Burrow after lunch."

"He said that the door was open and he closed it when he started his rounds after lunch. He claims that nothing is missing but everything was moved….." Minerva place a piece of cake in her mouth.

"He never closes the door. I thought that he was complaining about the Big Black dog roaming the castle."

"I found Paddy at the entrance of Gryffindor tower, poor creature, I am sure he followed Harry's scent to the tower and wanted to get into to look for him."

"I hope the ghost do not scare him." Said Pomona.

"I doubt he has enough brains to be scared." Severus had found that he liked the dog because he could call him names, he thought that he needed to practice before the students arrive to Hogwarts.

"Severus! You are talking about Harry's pet….."

"I know Minerva, and I do like the dumb beast." Severus took a sip of his coffee.

"I could say it's a very smart animal Severus, he found me carrying some plants and he took one bag from my hands and took it to my office……" Hufflepufs are easy to impress thought Severus.

"Harry told me that he was going to sleep in Hagrid's hut and that it was going to stay out all day. Going to the kitchen for his meals…."Said Minerva.

Surely that meddling old woman would think of a way to allow the furry carpet inside the castle….

"It's such a lovely dog, that I vote for him to be allowed to be inside the castle as the rest of the familiars."

Madam Hooch was also on the flee bag side? Interesting. Severus was glad, Harry would like it very much to be able to have the Pest near him….. he had to seem against it, that way every one else would be on the mutt' side….

"Are you sure? I've had 'Paddy' sleeping in my house for 3 weeks and I can tell that it's a clean animal, if you authorize it to be inside the castle the rest of the pupils will want to have a dog…. And you know how messy that can be, Filch is going to have a stroke."

"I went over the rules of the castle Severus and Dogs are not authorized as familiars, because of the mess the may make and also because the grow so attached to their owners that sometimes they do not allow anyone else step into the rooms. There is a big precedent that forbids dogs as familiars for students…. But….." Minerva's eyes twinkled like Albus' and Snape knew it was not good for him. "there is no prohibition for a teacher to own a dog. And as technically Paddy is yours, he may be allowed to roam freely through the castle, as long as it sleeps in your rooms."

"I knew it was bad news for me."

"Harry will be happy about that."

"Of course."

Well, thought Snape, maybe the Big Walking Rug would be useful as protection for Harry from Black and for the Werewolf that was going to live in the castle.

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

There was no way for Sirius to know about the staff resolution, any way he was allowed to sleep inside the dungeons. He had complete meals in the kitchen, a lot of sport with Fang and Hagrid and a warm comfortable bed in Harry's room. His only regret was that even if Severus slept only one room away he was not able to prank him.

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILI

During the following days Sirius make a lot of improvements to the way he looked.

On Wednesday morning it was raining and he did not want to go out and ran with Fang, so he started a game of hide and seek with Mrs. Norris, the sneaky cat walk the corridors as if she owned the castle and Paddy hide behind one of the suits of armour and barked at her, she jumped almost 3 feet, but recovered fast enough to run in his pursuit, he had lost her in the moving stairs of the left wing and was now hiding behind a tapestry on the 7th floor, he knew that sooner or later she would come sniffing and then he would be able to scare her again.

All morning he had been thinking that he would like to have a long bubble bath, a bath with warm water with bubbles soft as snowflakes, a sweet scented bath that would help him forget about his days in Azkaban.

He closed his eyes and kept imagining the bath, perhaps he would sleep and dream about it. Some minutes later his nose detected a flowery smell, Mrs. Norris did not smell like that, it was so nice that he decided to follow it, he found an open door where he was sure no door was before, the scent grew and he also felt the warmth of a bath tub filled with hot water. He found the tub and decided that scaring cats could wait. He transformed and got into the tub.

After the bath, he found clothes and a complete shaving set.

_I knew Hogwarts was a magical place but I had never realized how magical it was! We never found this room when we were students here, I bet James would have loved it. He always complained that the showers on Gryffindor Tower were too small and crowded._

_There…. That is my handsome face, and I am gaining weight already. A period in Azkaban could be promoted as a good way to loose weight…. Better than any diet. Now, let's see if I can find some scissors in any of this drawers, I could also use a haircut….. this is nice._

_There that is the handsome Sirius again. Harry is coming back on Friday, maybe if I can bring him over this room I could be able to tell him all the story....._

_First things first, I have to capture Wormtail and eat him. No better I will make him confess. Yes, that is better. Well I'm clean and with new clothes I could make myself pass as a teacher here….. I am not that good with glamours, but if I change my eyes and hair color and crook my nose……_

_Oh! My I could even pass for Snape's twin! Wouldn't that be hilarious! Of course He would be the evil twin. James loved to impersonate teachers. It was fun to go to the first years classes and make the small tikes do all kinds of crazy things. McGonagall always gave us detention for that, but she used to laugh! I could get into his classes and ask the students to sing 'You are my sunshine…" in chorus every time I enter the room….. It's good to be my bonny self again._

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

TBC

Thank you very much for the reviews! You are great!

Please let me know if you find any mistakes, I would gladly fix them.

Thank you to '**vampirefromoldcountry**' I hope you would like to know that I have made some changes to the mistakes you pointed out. Most of them were only typing mistakes. You have a doubt about Chp. 19.

In Chp 19, when it's first mentioned that he was going to have a duel with Malfoy, it's the beginning of a paragraph and is what makes Snape start counting from 100 to 1 to calm down.

What comes later is the recollection while Snape is counting.

And he asks Harry to start at the beginning.

About the list, in the last Out after curfew of the first year is contained all that he faced trying to save the stone. And as Severus already know about it I did not want to Discuss it.

Thanks again to all, and please review.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Severus look out of Minerva's window, this staff meetings were getting in his nerves and depleting his always scarce patience. What did he care about the new set of china cups that the Divination Teacher had acquired? Was it not amazing that following her inner eye she stumbled upon the greatest sale of china tea cups in England! He couldn't care less for the delicate pastel patterns! He could foresee that all of them would be broken before the Christmas vacations if she had Neville Longbottom in her class…….

And now what? The Muggle studies teacher wanted to organize a musical with his 6th and 7th year…… And Flitwick insisted in helping with the music arrangement….. Would the wards around the school prevente a lightning to strike the tower?

He saw Hagrid walking out from the forest, Wasn't he supposed to be here? He was part of the teaching staff now. He had claimed having to see the Unicorns and one was about to be born…. May be he could claim to have a sick friend the next staff meeting.

He will have to find himself a friend before the next meeting.

Fang and Paddy followed Hagrid happily running around him. Two male dogs…. Weren't they supposed to be territorial animals? Luckily they got along very well.

Harry's pet had healed completely, he should write a paper indicating the use of the bone strengthening potions along with casts to treat fractures in animals. He should be doing that now…

He saw an Owl coming toward the castle, it was a big barn owl, but it looked like it was having some trouble flying, then it looked like he had more trouble stopping, Severus opened the window just in time, as it was about to crash…. The owl fell exhausted, and Severus thought that it was death! Then it somehow moved it's leg and Severus saw a letter, it was for him.

_Dear Professor Snape/Dad ( I had never written Dad before!)_

_I hope you are fine Dad._

_I am having a great time here with Ron and his family._

_I am glad that I have finished all my Summer work, Hermione is frenetic because Ron has not finished his yet. She keeps telling him why didn't he start before? Ron keeps telling her that she is no fun._

_Mr. Weasley found a bicycle in his shed, he was not sure how it worked and I have been teaching them how to ride it._

_Mrs. Weasely asked me to ask you if you wanted to come for tea today. She says that you get too involved in your work to eat appropriately._

_It was hard for me to sleep last night, I did not have nightmares but I couldn't fall asleep, I paced a little in Ron's room…., I forgot how loud he snores….. Hermione says that I am home sick. _

_I had never had a home to be homesick for. Just Hogwarts. _

_Do you miss me?_

_Will you come for tea….. ? I would like to see you very much. _

_How is Paddy?_

_You may use the same owl that delivered this letter, for your answer, his name is Errol, just let it rest for a little while before you send him back._

_Well I hope you can make it here for Tea, Dad._

_Good bye._

_Love _

_Harry._

Severus had to suppress a smile, it wouldn't do for the rest of the teachers to see him smiling. The letter was just like Harry, shy and in need to please. Would he be able to stand the Weasley brood, he did want to see Harry…. He turned around to look at his colleagues, a Tea with the Weasleys was better than this.

The owl seemed to have passed out. He placed his hand over it and realized that had fallen asleep. Any way he stood up and holding the owl in his hands said:

"I have to see to this owl's health…. Please let me know how this meeting ends. I will go out of the castle for the rest of the afternoon.

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

Snape used the floo to reach 'The Burrow' He found himself at the kitchen. Molly Weasley beamed at him.

"Good afternoon Molly."

"Severus, so good that you could come. Please take a sit, I am just finishing with some goodies."

"Has Arthur come from work?"

"Yes he is, he arrived 5 minutes ago, he went to change his robes, and will be right down. Harry is outside with my kids, they had been playing with a muggle contraption that Arthur took out yesterday from his shed. Harry said that he knew how to use it….."

"Yes he knows……"

"Severus, it's great that you could come." Arthur Weasley always smiling greeted Severus.

"How are things going in the Ministry?"

"Crazier than ever, the fear is spreading, every one is looking for Black…… and how is school, ready for the kids? If you are ready I can send mine earlier….?"

"Not ready until Friday I fear…. Molly."

"Well we may start with the tea, Ginny! Come help me please."

The youngest Weasley appeared from the yard.

"Yes Mom."

"Say hello to Professor Snape first…"

"Sorry, Hello Professor."

"Good evening Miss Weasley."

"Place this over the table and call Hermione, Harry and your brothers, Tea is ready…."

"Yes Mom."

"Let's go to the parlor Severus, it is more comfortable over there."

"Thank you Arthur."

"How do you like your tea Severus?"

"No sugar please."

Ginny run back and said.

"They are coming Mom. They want just to try the Flyke once more…"

"Harry said that it was called bike Ginny…..

Severus could see the children through the window…. Some how it was strange, he saw Harry sitting on the bike, he was wearing the helmet, he no longer wear it at home, just for flying, and one, no… both of the twins were pushing him…. He did not need pushing any more, something was not right….

Severus almost chocked with his tea when he saw that the bicycle left the ground and went up into the ski… he stood up immediately and ran to the yard.

Molly and Arthur stood to help him when they thought he was chocking…. And then ran behind him….

"Are you crazy….. bicycles are not designed to fly they are not aerodynamic! Do your parents know what you do!"

"Keep your pants on Hermione, it's harmless we only place a Hovering and a Propulsive charm, he wont have any problem riding it!"

"And who's wand did you use to charm that thing!"

"Mom….."

"Let me explain Mom, we ….. Dad…. Professor…"

"Ups…. Well…. We would have like a little more of…."

"Start talking!"

"Miss Granger….."

"I don't know what happened really, I just came with Ginny to tell them about tea and they said that the flyke was ready and then I saw them push Harry and he flew away…."

"How is he supposed to stop that thing and bring it down?"

"Well professor… I guess we should have thought that…."

"Look he is turning back….. He controls the charms with the handles in the steering wheal……"

"He is getting down… there is not enough room to stop…."

Severus and Arthur had their wands ready as soon as he was close enough one of them stop him and the other one lower the bike.

Harry felt relieved… he was coming too fast and the flyke as the twins were calling it was not responding to his efforts to slow it down.

Great he was on the floor!

"Hey mates! You need to think about a way to control it, thanks for pulling me down!" Harry removed the helmet. And faced 3 contrite looking Weasleys and three angry looking adults.

"Oh! OH!"

"Oh oh indeed Mr. Potter!"

"I did not know that you had arrived…."

"Would that had stop you from risking your neck again?"

"Hermione, you and Ginny may start your tea, please go to the kitchen."

"Yes ma'am."

Arthur was the least angry, "Well boys explain what you did?"

"Well father….

"We were playing with the bike and it was interesting…."

"For a while and then…. We remembered the flying car…"

"And we tried to emulate the charms you used.."

"We found a wand in your shed……"

"Under-age magic! Misuse of Muggle artifacts! Use of an unlisted Wand! You are going to be my death! Arthur what do you have to say for all that?"

"Well Molly, the wards around the house and the use of the unlisted wand….. there is no way that the ministry is going to find out about it….."

"Are you going to tell me that it's ok for you? Did you left the wand just laying around the shed?"

"Well no, tell me guys how could you get it, it was in a locked box….?"

"We moved the box a little and it opened Dad….."

"Move it a little….?"

"Well yes…."

"We picked the lock."

Severus was gripping Harry's neck.

"Who used the wand?"

"We did…" Said both twins looking at their shoes, "And we picked the lock too."

"Harry and Ron only come along."

"It was my idea to charm the bike Dad." Ron said.

"I come along and was test-ridding-flying it…" Harry felt the grip close a little more.

"Ronald go to my room and bring me my hair-brush, it should be over the dresser…."

"Yes Mom." Ron knew not to disobey his mother when she looked like that.

"Molly I don't think that…."

"Listen to me Arthur, you better put a stop to this kind of pranks…. The last time you almost loose your job. We can't afford any more inquiries….."

"They are just creative…."

"Well they are…. But they should apply it in a less dangerous manner…… Harry you could have been hurt…. What if we…. You do not even have a wand out here and it took two experienced wizards to pull you down…"

"Mom, you took our wands…."

"And you are not getting them back until you get into the train on your way to school you are too creative with them…."

"Molly calm down please."

Ron arrived with the brush.

"Sons what you did was very dangerous, for all of you. You know that you shouldn't use magic while out of school and I have told you several times not to get into my shed. And you shouldn't take the wand I have there, it's the one I use for my experiments…."

"We are sorry dad…."

"I know.." Arthur looked at his wife. There was no way to fix it…. "Ron, Fred, George… please go the study and stand with your noses in the corner, I will be right there."

The three red-headed teens went inside. Ron still carrying the brush.

"In different corners." Said Arthur after he analyzed his words.

Severus heard one twin tell to the other.

"I thought he had not realized it…"

"You are going to feed them, are you not?"

"They can have their dinner, Arthur, what kind of mother do you take me for!?"

"Well… I'll be right back."

"You better do a good job with them Arthur, or I will even them out at bed-time."

"Yes Dear."

Arthur looked more contrite than his sons.

"Harry dear…. I can not believe what those kids get you into…."

"I am sorry ma'am…."

"I am sure that Harry knew what he was getting into. Didn't you Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded.

"A verbal answer if you please, we can not hear your head rattle."

"Yes Sir."

"Get your things packed and lets go, I have a corner with your name in my office, we shouldn't let it get lonely.."

"But Sir…. Today is Tuesday…."

"I know the days of the week Mr. Potter."

"But you said I could stay until Friday…."

"You are smart enough to guess that after this escapade the visit has come to an end, now get your things….."

"Yes Sir."

Harry walked inside and went upstairs.

"Severus, Harry is welcome to stay."

"Thank you Molly, but I am not used to reward his thoughtlessness…. He need consequences also."

"I know… And I am not saying that he shouldn't be punished, but… he may be punished here, I have another brush you can use."

"Thank you Molly, I am not opposed to corporal punishment but I am not sure that it would be appropriate for him this time."

"I think that it would be too much if you take him home, they would still have two more days to relax before going back to school."

"I am not sure that I approve the way your kids relax…"

"Nonsense, they mean no harm and after the walloping they are getting they will stay sober at least until next Monday, so it's totally safe to allow Harry to stay."

"That does not ease my mind at all…."

"C'mon, we love to have Harry here, if you take him it would be a double punishment for my sons…"

Harry went down the stairs carrying his bag. Snape saw that he had been suppressing tears, because his eyes were red.

"You can use the Parlor." Said Molly getting into the kitchen.

"Harry come with me."

Severus closed the French doors in the parlor, he placed a silencing charm and turned to face Harry.

"I am sorry. I did not think it would be so dangerous."

"You should learn to think ahead, at least a couple of minutes."

"I know how to ride a bike and how to fly a broom, I thought it was going to be easy…."

"As Miss Granger pointed… bicycles are not designed to fly."

"I did not hear her…. I… I am ready to go home."

"Mrs. Weasley pointed to me that if I take you away it would be a double punishment for her sons, so I want you to take a choice. Come here, sit with me."

"What choice?"

"Well we can go home, you will stand in the corner at my study for 30 minutes and will write an essay about aerodynamics before bed tonight, tomorrow you will have some work helping Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary and cleaning the potions class room, or I will give you a spanking here and you may stay visiting until Friday."

"What about Friday, would you let me go to Hogwarts in the train if I go back home?"

"I will have to be in the train also, so you may apparate with me to the station and get into the train with your friends."

"Are you not going to spank me at home?"

"No. Just what I told you, corner time an essay and detention tomorrow."

"But my visit would be cancelled…."

They heard through the walls that a spanking was taking place in the other side of the wall… they couldn't hear the words, but hairbrush to bare-backside was clear.

He wanted to stay with his friends.

"I do not like to be spanked, but I would like to stay."

"You know the drill."

He stood up and was going to get his pants and underwear down, but Severus said.

"Keep them up, you will feel this well enough through your jeans. Son."

"But they are getting it bare…."

"I am not their father and the purpose is to get your attention. Just bend over….. That's it."

Severus used medium force to smack Harry's up turned buttocks.

(Smack, smack.)

"Why are we doing this Harry…" (Smack, smack.)

"Ouch! Because… Because we used magic we are not allowed without supervision and…" (Smack, smack.)

"Ouch!"

"And…" (Smack.)

"Ouch! And charmed a muggle artifact.." (Smack, smack.) "And it's illegal."

"And…" (Smack, Smack.) Harry knew what it was what he wanted to hear.

"And it was very dangerous…" (Smack, smack.)

"Ouch! Ouch!"

"You have to learn to think, my son." Snape patted Harry's back until he calmed down. Then they sat together and hugged. They kept on hearing the events in the other room.

"Ouch! Hey that was harder than what you gave Ron….!"

(Smack , smack.)

"You are older than Ron and.."

(Smack, smack.)

"Ron did not pick a lock and took my wand out, George!" (Smack, smack, smack.)

"I am not George!" (Smack, smack, smack.)

"Then Fred…., Just shut up!" (Smack, smack, smack, smack.)

"Oh! What kind of father are you? You can not take us apart!"

(Smack, smack.)

"Sorry, but from the side that I am looking you are alike." (Smack, smack.)

"And I usually give you both the same….."

They heard crying.

"There…. there son, no need to carry on so much…."

"At least give me a hug….!"

"Just let me finish with your brother and I will hug you as long as you want…. Now its George's turn…"

"I am George… Ouch!"

Snape move his hand and the sounds stop.

"I guess they deserve their privacy."

"Those twins are really some… they have to joke even when being spanked. They couldn't hear me, could they?"

"No." Snape gave Harry a handkerchief. "Tell me Harry why were you wearing the helmet?"

"Because…. Because you said that you trusted me to wear it….. Dad." Snape passed his arm behind him and hugged again, it felt so good to be called dad...."and it really was a crazy stunt!"

Severus had to laugh. They laughed for a little while. Then Snape felt inside his pockets and took out a small purple potion in a vial.

"Here, drink this before bed it will help you sleep, you wont hear Mr. Weasley snores."

"Thanks Dad…. Don't you have anything there for my backside?"

Snape just gave him one of his 'looks'.

"Are you ready to go out?"

"Yes Dad…. Thank you for letting me stay."

"You have to thank Mrs. Weasley. Can I trust that you will behave yourself and get to Hogwarts in one piece?"

"Yes Dad. I promise."

"I will tell Molly to leave this brush handy in case we need it again."

"Dad!"

They walked out of the Parlor at the same time that Arthur and his kids. The twins were rubbing their backs. Ron was red faced.

"Are you staying for dinner Severus?"

Severus looked at the brood around him, it was better than dinning along in his quarters and he would not stand the staff again!

"Thank you Arthur."

"Boys get clean for dinner, I will place pillows in your chairs if you hurry up."

The three Weasley boys ran up stairs, Harry went with them.

"Place pillows on our chairs! She shouldn't have bullied Dad into spanking us."

"You really got it Forge!"

"We got the same Gred!"

"That's what I am saying, remember not to talk to dad when he has a brush in his hand!"

"Where is the fun then?"

"How bad did you get it Harry?" Said Fred.

"Snape spanked you?!!" Ron couldn't believe it. Harry was alive and walking beside him!

"Of course he did! He wouldn't be staying for dinner if he had not sorted Harry first?" George said.

"Oh! Mate I am sorry!"

"Poor Harry Dear, he got his fanny spanked!" continued George.

"I choose it, to stay until Friday with you guys!"

"Sometimes that is the price you have to pay to make life a little less boring, Mate." Said Fred calmly.

"Hurry up guys I'm starving!"

"Poor Ronnikins is hungry!"

Ron throw him a towel and they went back down to dinner.

TBC

Next chapter would be the last one of this story.

The sequel is going to start where this ends.

I hope you like it.

Please review.

Thank you all

: )


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Friday **

Platform 9 ¾

10.55

Severus finished his pacing near the entrance of the platform. He had paced to and fro since 10.30. Had that family not sense of time at all?!

He knew of the magical clock in their living room, did it pointed punctual at any time?

He decided that in case that they did not arrive, he was not going to get on the train. Not until he had Harry with him.

That moment he saw like fire was erupting from the entrance of the platform, he had his wand in midair before he realized that it was not fire, only 7 red-headed Weasleys running inside, he waited to see his black-haired kid but at that moment the rest of the families that were missing entered the station.

He reached Molly and Arthur a minute after. It was good to have his reputation preceding him, he could open the crowd by just looking at it.

"Severus!"

"We made it!"

"Harry and the rest of the kids are already on the train looking for seats."

"I assume that you did not had any more trouble with Mr. Potter."

"Not at all, he is really a very good child. And here he comes!"

Harry saw Severus and ran towards the Weasleys he really wanted a hug from his dad, once close he realized that there were a lot of eyes around, so he decided to stop beside him.

"Mr. Potter."

"Hello Sir."

"Have you found a compartment dear?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, I think it was the last one left. Ginny went with some other second years."

"Percy went with the perfects dear and the twins went with Oliver and Jordan, they had a carriage already…. You have all your things now…"

"Yes ma'am, thank you very much for having me."

"It was our pleasure dear. Have a nice term."

"Well Mr. Potter, ready to start school again?"

"Yes, I am looking forward to my new classes Professor."

"That is commendable, Mr. Potter," He lowered his voice "do you have enough money for your lunch on the train?"

Harry smiled, he was used to this side of Snape but it was still so different.

"Yes Sir. Would you be in a compartment, do you want us to save a seat for you?"

"No, thank you, I will patrol the train. Look for me if you need anything."

"Yes Sir."

"It's time to go."

"Have a nice trip." Molly hugged Harry and was about to hug Severus but he moved out of her way.

The Weasley parents waved to the train and the kids inside."

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

"The train is slowing I think it is going to stop!"

"We have not arrived yet have we?"

"No. I think that we still had another hour to go. It's too dark to see where we are."

"It's getting cold."

They heard some sounds as of doors opening. The light in the train flickered. Everything was charged with silence.

A dark shadow approached from the corridor, stop at their door and opened it, Harry saw a cloaked figure and heard a woman cry. Everything went dark for him just then.

Harry heard his name being called from very far away. He did not know where he was, but the voices sounded familiar, he opened his eyes and found four heads staring down on him. The first he could focus on was very white and had a big nose… he did not focus on the rest, he new Hermione's and Ron's hair, bushy and red, the last should be that teacher that was riding with them… Lupin was his name.

He focus on Severus face again and knew he was being spoken to…. He look at his mouth and tried to read his lips, he also had a ringing in his ears and the light was hurting his eyes…..

Harry closed his eyes and tryed to focus again. He remembered that he was on the train on his way to Hogwarts, why did it feel like he was inside his cupboard back at the Dursley's?

"….just take deep breaths….."

Harry could do that, he felt the air getting inside his lungs….. then out, then in again, slowly the ringing in his ears stopped.

The train was moving again. He shouldn't arrive to Hogwarts laying down on the compartment floor……

He opened his eyes again and could see a little relieve in Severus face.

"What happened?"

"Can you sit?"

"I think so, help me up."

Harry sat and Snape sat beside him. He placed his arm around his back. It was comforting.

"He needs to eat some chocolate…."

"If need your advice I would ask for it. Lupin."

"My head hurts, please talk slowly…… What happened? That thing attacked me…. What was that thing?"

"It was a Dementor Harry, one of the guards in Azkaban, they stopped the train to search for Black." Said Snape calmly.

"What did it do to me?"

"Dementors are dark creatures, Harry, they affect people in several ways, they kind of suck the happiness out of the people…."

"It felt very cold professor…"

"There was someone crying…. Did you hear it?"

"No Mate, it happened so fast…. He opened the door and you fainted…."

"Then Professor Lupin said something and a bright light went out of his wand and the light surrounded the, the Dementor and it went away…."

Snape glared at Lupin.

"I used a patronus…."

"Why did I fainted?"

Snape took the chocolate that Lupin had in his hand and opened it for Harry to eat.

Harry bit the chocolate and felt it melting in his mouth, the warm start spreading down his throat….. chocolate and his dad beside him, he was feeling better.

Snape realized that he was still a little cold. He took his robe and covered Harry.

"We are not far away from Hogwarts now, I have to see if someone else needs assistance, stay here, I will come and get you, I will take you to see Madam Pomfrey."

"But I am all right now…."

"You fainted…. She needs to check you up…"

"Please Dad…. I want to be at the sorting and the banquet….."

"Harry…."

"I am hungry, maybe that is why I fainted….."

Snape gave him two more chocolates.

"We'll see how you feel when the carriages arrive."

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

They heard Hagrid calling the first years and saw the horseless carriages approach.

Harry felt a warm snout touch his hand.

"Paddy! Hello Paddy….. I missed you buddy. Did you miss me?" Harry kneeled to embrace his dog. He also felt the dark dressed man that was his guardian stand beside him.

"Mr. Potter. How do you feel?"

"Better, thank you." Harry removed Snape's cloak and gave it back, he received it and put it on.

"Any way, remember to report to Madam Pomfrey as soon as you arrive to the castle."

"But I told you, I want to be at the banquet….."

"Don't you think it's too early to loose points to your house. Mr. Potter? Maybe you want to earn a couple of detentions…?"

"Can I go after the feast, Sir? Please?"

Snape look at him like trying to read a difficult text. Ron knew that he would have fainted if Snape looked at him like that.

"I will meet with you after the feast to take you to the infirmary."

"Yes Sir."

They went up the next carriage, Paddy went with them.

Paddy seated beside Harry and placed his head on his legs while Harry patted it. It was good to be back home.

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

Severus checked again that everyone had left the train and went to wait for the last carriage. He hopped that Harry would be all right, he should have made him go to the infirmary. He was getting soft.

Lupin was also waiting for the last carriage. Snape had the impression that he had been waiting for him, just what he needed, to be stalked by a werewolf."

"The kids have all gone to the castle, we should take this one."

"I may want to walk Lupin."

"Severus, please….. I just want to… I mean, cant you forget about the past. I only want to thank you. The wolfsbane potion has been a lifesaver, it allows me to keep a bit of my mind at the transformation and the after effects are getting milder. I know it's not a cure but the last two months I've almost felt normal…"

"Headmaster Dumbledore delivered your comments and your thanks. I am glad that the potion works as it should and I will try to improve it as possible. You will find yourself with the necessary supply in a timely manner but do not think that I am doing it because we were or would be friends. I do think that it is too dangerous to allow a werewolf to live between children at school. So I will do everything possible to keep them safe. I expect cooperation from your part."

"Of course Severus."

"And please remember Lupin, we are not on first name terms."

"Dumbledore told me about the guardianship. I saw that you and Harry…. he called you dad"

"As of today the guardianship has been confirmed as adoption and I want you to be as far from my son as possible. I appreciate your dealing with the Dementor."

"Severus… I will never harm Harry and I really want to relate to him. His father was my best friend."

"Professor Dumbledore should have mentioned also that he is not going to have any special treatment. He is only one more student."

"Of course…. I understand how it is to feel different but…"

"Well do not forget it…."

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

At the end of the sorting ceremony Professor Dumbledore made some announcements, he introduced the new DADA and Care for Magical Creatures teachers and allowed the feast to start. He stood again and as an after thought he said that he had to congratulate one of the teachers from the staff as he had become a father recently.

Snape felt his body go cold until he realized that Dumbledore did not plan on giving any details. He saw that Harry was eating, he had not caught in the implication of what had Dumbledore meant, he was talking to his friends and trying to ignore the taunting from the Slytherin table. They make like they were fainting.

Harry suppressed a yawn. The kid was tired. He would make him sleep in his quarters, he had to tell him about the adoption.

As Harry left his fork beside his plate on the table he saw that Severus stood up from the staff table.

Could he run and hide in the tower? He guess that he had to face it. Madam Pomfrey was not so bad.

"Mr. Potter, come with me."

"Yes Sir."

Snape saw his Slytherins standing up. He still had to settle them for the night. He motion to talk with the prefects and went with Harry to the Infirmary.

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

"As far as I can see, Mr. Potter, you are fine."

"I told you."

"But… you fainted for several minutes…. And that is not very common. Now tell me what you felt?"

Harry explained about the cold and about the woman screaming.

"She was screaming my name Ma'am…. Then everything was dark and later I heard my name and there was this bussing in my ears and the light hurt my eyes…."

"Migraine…..that is what you had… a migraine, does your head still hurt?"

"Only a little, the bussing in my ears stopped but my head hurts if there is a loud sound and the light does not hurt me any more…. I ate chocolate and it helped with the cold and the feeling of doom….

Snape walked into the infirmary….

"How is he?"

"Well it seems that Harry is very sensible to the presence of the Dementors, he has still a headache, you should keep yourself away from them young man."

"Yes ma'am."

"I will give you a headache potion and one to relax your muscles, you are too tense and you may feel pain in the morning."

She gave him two different color vials. Harry drank them with out flinching.

"May I go now. Please."

Pomfrey looked at the Potions Professor and said.

"Harry you may have more reactions because of the shock, I think that you should stay here for the night."

"Please…." He turned to his dad.

"He can sleep in his room, I can watch him…."

Well that was not as bad, thought Harry, he would like to sleep in his bed.

"Call me if you need anything Severus, I will check you in the morning Harry."

LiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILILILILILILILILiLILILILILILILI

Harry walked with heavy feet.

"You are going to need new shoes if you keep hitting them against the floor-stone like that son. You do not want to spend the night with me, do you?"

"Its not that… but.."

"The Slytherins were giving you a hard time because you fainted were they not?"

"Yes and everyone is going to know that I spent the night in the infirmary! Classes had not even started and I have already been up there…."

"I do not understand why that is bad…."

"It means that I am weak, I can't stand a Dementor…."

"Every one feels the effects of a Dementor…"

"But I was the only one who fainted…..!"

"We are not going to arrive anywhere with this conversation Harry."

"I have to tell Hermione and Ron that I wont sleep in the tower."

"Don't worry about that Professor McGonagall already knows, she will tell them."

"You told her that I was going to sleep in the dungeon, but how?"

"I wanted to spend this night with my son."

"Can Paddy stay in the dungeon also?"

"I had not been able to make him sleep anywhere else. Do your head still hurts?"

"Not anymore but I may need a cup of hot chocolate…."

"I can arrange that."

They entered Snape rooms.

"Get ready for bed and come to sit here with me for a while."

Harry returned some minutes later in pajama, slippers and robe.

"Why did you tell McGonagall that I was going to stay here?"

"Because I wanted to tell you that I received an owl from Children Services, about the Guardianship…."

"Something wrong?"

"I don't think so but I had to inform you."

Snape passed a folded newspaper to Harry.

"Here read this…." Severus pointed a place in the paper.

Harry scanned the paper it had a Header that read:

_Adoptions completed_

In the second line he found a couple of familiar names.

_Harry James Potter Evans adoption granted to Severus Tobias Snape Prince. _

He read it several times.

He looked up and found Severus eyes.

"The letter informed me that I was not going to be your guardian any more because I had become your adoptive father."

Snape had two mugs of chocolate and he had to place them very fast over the table, he had to do it before Harry hugged him.

"I wont be wrong to think that you like the idea, will I?"

"No Dad. It's great. I… Thank you."

"Thank you son."

They both were used to hugging. They did it for a couple of minutes then they sat to drink the chocolate.

"Drink up it's already past your bedtime."

"Yes Dad." Harry took a small sip. "Dad…"

"Yes son…?"

"Is the school going to know about it?"

"Not until we want to let them know."

"But it is in the paper….. everyone is going to know!"

"It did not reach the first page Harry, it's only in a barely read part of the paper. I doubt that any of your classmates would find out by the paper. The school staff already know about it, and they are not going to give you any kind of special treatment so do not ask for it, let's start the term and get settled in it, we will inform the school before Christmas Holidays."

"That's fine for me. Dumbledore congratulate a professor that had become a father today, was that you?"

"And I thought that no one had noticed! Well get your teeth brushed and get into your bed I will tuck you in."

"Did you tuck the Slytherins in?"

Snape gave Harry a playful slap on the head. Harry moved out of his way smiling. Then he walked slowly toward his room, once at the door he turned to face his new father.

"Yes." Asked Snape, would he have to carry him to bed?

"I was just thinking Dad that…. I started this Summer with a Temporal…. Temporary Guardian and now I have a Permanent Father. It was a great Summer."

And Snape had to smile. It had been a great Summer indeed.

**The End**

Well, I hope you like this last chapter. As you see I had to end the story here because Snape is no longer Harry's Guardian... He is his father now and that is what the next story is going to be about. Also Paddy is free to roam around the castle and he has to find Wormtail to clear his name. He will have to be careful and not cross paths with Lupin.

I hope you will like to read it.

For now... thank you very much for reading this story and reviewing.

: )


	29. Just a note

**Hello all:**

**This is not really a new chapter as this story is completed. But it's just to inform you. I have placed the sequel. Its called Permanent Complications.**

**The title means that now that Snape has an adopted son he will have to face permanent complications.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Best regards to all.**

**LLALVA**


End file.
